Trigger of Betrayal
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: She was sent to kill him...he was a murderer...wasn't he? He took the life of an innocent girl...so why can't she just pull back the trigger and shoot him dead? He's a mindless murderer...isn't he? ZeroxOCxKaname
1. Evanescence

_The freezing rain poured as she pressed the silver gun against the beast's head. The beast screamed, begging for mercy and there was a gun shot, then silence. _

_Swift…silent…_she thought to herself as she landed in a cat like position on a thick tree branch, _swift and silent…_

Himitsuko Kurobi jumped down and ran along the dead grass, her feet barley touching the dirt and sticks underneath her ballet flat covered feet. She leapt up to another branch, this one a few feet lower than the previous, her forest green trench coat billowing in the breeze as she caught hold of the wood and pulled herself up effortlessly.

Himitsuko stood up, supporting her self by leaning her hand against the old trunk, her rich, deep, rose red curls bouncing unnoticeably in the soft breeze and the sleet stung her face as she began to leap from branch to branch. The mansion looming over her was a meter high jump from what she calculated mentally but even so, she began to lightly walk along the arm of the tree. She pounced at the very edge of the branch, her hands outstretched and reaching for the pipe that was snaking down the wall of the mansion. She caught onto it with her left hand, but the rest of body dangled helplessly in midair.

_Shit..._Himitsuko scolded herself and gritted her teeth as she desperately thought of a way to get herself out of the air. She lowered her eyes to the ground, which was fifty feet below her, and then drew her sword.

Himitsuko spied a window a few inches from her and worked her fingers around the silver handle of her blade and stabbed it into the window. It shattered immediately under the strong tip of her blade and Himitsuko tossed it inside, hearing a muffled _thud _as it hit the dust covered floor. She raised her shaking arm to the frame and grabbed a hold of the pane, her heart pounding and the rest of body going numb.

She took a deep breath and once she had a good grip on the pane, Himitsuko let go of the pipe and swung downwards, her other hand grasping onto the window pane. She kicked her feet and steadied her feet against the brick wall before using all of her arm strength to pull herself up into the window. Her thin body wiggled through the open window and she swung her leg over the edge, turning her foot left then right to ensure it was safe to enter.

Himitsuko let herself in, her sword only inches from her shoes. Picking it up, she slid it back into its coffer strapped to her back and then swiftly headed for the room's exit, cobwebs puffing in her face as she walked about the dusty, dank room. Her footsteps were muffled by the mountains of dust on the stairs and in the hallways as she twisted her way out of the abandoned mansion, the ghosts in the pitch black corridors whispering and giggling in hushed voices in her ears.

Moonlight leaked through the musty windows as Himitsuko's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her ears were perked for the faintest sounds, a swish, a laugh, even a sigh. Moments passed and the teenager finally heard the whisper of what she had come for.

"Blood…blood…let me have it…"

Himitsuko continued walking, her pace quickening and coffer clinking as she walked.

"Blood…your blood…let me have it…let have it all…"

The whispers continued and Himitsuko gripped her sword's handle over her dust polluted shoulder.

"I want your blood…let me have it…a LET ME HAVE IT ALL!"

There was a sudden _whoosh _and Himitsuko whipped her sword around, her blade clanging against a Level E vampire's foot long, razor sharp fingernails. The Level E's nails slashed the air, aiming for her face and Himitsuko skillfully twisted the sword in every direction, blocking the nails from entering her body. The Level E leapt up onto the ceiling, his yellow fangs bared and curtain of greasy, brown hair partially covering his gleaming, crimson eyes.

"You smell so delicious…just let me have your blood…it will only hurt for a moment…"

"Don't screw with me, you monster," Himitsuko growled, her sword poised in front of her.

The Level E cackled and lunged for her, taking her off guard. He managed to slash her chest, blood soaking her coat and dripping off his fingernails. The Level E giggled darkly, licking the blood off his nails, his wild eyes focusing on her chest. Himitsuko coughed then forced herself to her feet.

"You poor beast," she murmured and the Level E pounced onto her.

She blocked him with her sword, turning it horizontal so his feet were glued to the side, his nails slashing at her face. Himitsuko jerked her blade to the side, making the vampire crash into the wall and causing it to cave in. He groaned and Himistuko ninjaed her sword through the air, her face splattered with blood. The Level E noticed this and felt his face where there was a deep gash from the blade.

"You poor beast," Himitsuko repeated, the Level E struggling to its feet, "you're the reason my brother is dead."

"What can I say…? Kurobi, Kenji…was just so delicious…his blood…it was too much to resist…you're his sister…his blood runs…in your veins…your blood is even sweeter than his…come here…let me drink…"

"You murdered my brother," Himitsuko snarled and the Level E lunged at her. The sword plunged into the vampire's chest, blood splattering all over the teenage hunter and the dusty, marble floor.

"Himitsuko…Kurobi…" the Level E's nails disintegrated and Himitsuko pressed her trembling lips together.

"Rest in peace now, _anrakki-onii_," Himitsuko whispered and the Level E liquefied, leaving her sword gleaming with crimson blood.

Himitsuko bowed her head then flicked her sword, a few drops spraying off of it onto the marble floor. She twisted through more corridors then found the front door. Himitsuko cast the shadowy mansion one last gaze then disappeared amongst the trees once more, the image of her dark body leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

**Peles Castle , Sinaia , Romania …**

"This is the third Level E you've slaughtered this week Himitsuko. Are you going to save any for me? Sheesh," Densetsu Kagebushi pretended to accuse his adopted sister as he set a steaming bowl of rice on the long, mahogany table.

Himitsuko turned her deep, crimson eyes upward to her brother's and sipped her green tea.

"You need to get out more, Densetsu-kun," she teased, a soft smile spreading over her scarlet lips.

"Yeah right and risk being out in those dark, creepy streets on my own? No way sis," he laughed and sat down across from her, his black robe fluttering out around the cushioned seat.

"First of all, I'm not out in the streets, I'm in old abandoned mansions and castles that are infested with Level E's. I could go on a killing spree any time," Himitsuko said, her dark humor making her companion laugh again.

"You're so morbid, Himitsuko," Densetsu told her and she shrugged.

"Where is Meijin?"

"He'll be here shortly. He told me to tell you to wait here after you came back from your assignment," he told her and Himitsuko nodded in understanding.

"I shall wait here then," she said, her voice the same, sweet monotone it had remained in for the past five years.

"You know, for as long as I have known you, I never once ever heard you disobey Meijin. What's up with that? From what you tell me about your past, when you actually do talk to me about things other than vampire hunting, you always say how you were the carefree one that always got in trouble."

"That was then, Densetsu. The most I know about you is you're Native American but your mother was obsessed with Japan so she gave you a Japanese name," Himitsuko growled, her deep eyes glaring into Densetsu's dark, navy blue.

"Hey, I was just kindly pointing that out, sheesh; don't go all crazy bitch on me. " He put his hands up in surrender and Himitsuko gave a faint, chilling giggle,

"I always win the arguments, haven't you noticed that trend, Densetsu-kun?" she took another sip of her green tea and Densetsu shivered at her icy stare.

"Only every argument we have, if you even want to call them that," he muttered and Himitsuko gave another dark giggle.

"I do as a matter of fact."

There was a slam of the oak door at the front of the great Council Room, making the spider web covered chandelier above the table shake. Meijin entered the room, his white, stomach length beard swishing back as he walked to the head of the table, a thick, black folder in his delicate, wrinkled hand. The brilliant lights on the chandelier made his bald head shine and his ocean blue robe swayed at his bony ankles as he seated himself.

"Welcome back, Himitsuko," his oily voice greeted and the teenager stood, her right arm bent in front of her and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Meijin," she said, her rose colored curls tumbling over her shoulders. Her chest wound shot a dull pain through the upper part of her body and she grimaced then sat back down.

"You're injured though, I see," Meijin said as he examined the uncomfortable expression on the girl's face.

"It's just a scratch, I'm alright."

There was a pause then Meijin opened the folder and pulled out a packet of six papers.

"I apologize for how crammed this is, but I have another assignment for you both," Meijin said and handed Densetsu and Himitsuko two packets of the same six papers.

"Cross, Yuuki, the adopted daughter of Chairman Cross at Cross Academy …oi, a lot of Crosses huh Himitsuko?" Densetsu began to read the first page and she ignored him.

"She's been missing for about a year or so and the last time she was seen was with this guy," Himitsuko squinted her eyes and the little photo became clearer, "Kiryuu, Zero."

Meijin folded his white fingers together and closed his grey eyes.

"People are spreading a rumor she was murdered but no has found her body. It's as if she vanished into thin air. An odd case really, but there have been whispers about Kiryuu had something to do with it," Meijin began and Himitsuko and Densetsu offered him their full attention, "the sources I contacted in the Japanese Vampire Hunting Headquarters reveled to me he is a vampire destined to fall to Level E and another inside source, a student really, said that he had on numerous occasions attacked her. He has been—or more rather had been—living off of her blood that conquered his urges for blood. My hypothesis is he drained her by accident then disposed of her body."

"But if he did actually murder her, then wouldn't the police have found her body by now? How long has it been since her disappearance?" Densetsu asked as Himitsuko turned her attention back to the photo of Zero.

"That puzzles me as well. Maybe Kiryuu is an expert at hiding things. He could have just devoured her body as well."

"That's disgusting, Meijin," Himitsuko cut in and even though he didn't say anything, Densetsu's tan face turned a faint shade of green.

"It's a possibility thought Himitsuko," the ancient man said and Himitsuko cringed.

"With all due respect, but after six years experience, one year before coming here, of dealing with Level E vampires and training from you as well as my father before he passed away, never once have I ever heard of a Level E eating a corpse's body. This Kiryuu, Zero isn't even a Level E yet, is he?" Himitsuko inquired and Meijin sighed.

"It was just a theory, Himitsuko. I'm not saying that actually happened."

"So what do you want us to do?" Densetsu asked.

"I want you both to go to Japan and prove him guilty. After you do so, I want one of you to exterminate him."

**At Cross Academy in Japan …**

Zero Kiryuu sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head bowed, eyes staring at the floor.

_One year months…it's been one year since she left. _

Zero sighed and turned his light, violet eyes over to a framed picture of himself and Yuuki on their first day at Cross Academy . Yuuki's face was smiling and bright, a laugh frozen in place and his own face was blank, unsmiling. Zero smoothed back his silver bangs and tried not to think of her, but once again, failed. She was always on his mind; her sunny smile invading his thoughts and wispy, brown hair caressing his face in his dreams as he leaned in to kiss her.

_One year since she left with Kuran…one year ago, I was kissing her on the roof, almost begging her to stay with me. _

Zero's thought were interrupted by a knock on his door and he stood up before walking over to it.

"Kiryuu-kun," Sayori "Yori" Wakaba greeted and Zero opened his door wider, "I have news from Chairman. He wanted me to tell you two things."

"Alright, what's going on?"

"First of all, he wanted me to tell you the Night Class is returning," Yori began and Zero's heart leapt.

"Is Yuuki coming as well?"

"No, that's the strange part. I haven't heard from her for three months and she definitely didn't tell me anything about returning to Cross Academy ," Yori explained and pushed a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

"That's weird since I expect you to be the first person she'd tell something like this to," Zero said and Yori's brown eyes got distant for a minute.

"Same here unless she wanted to surprise us or something, but like I said, I haven't heard from her for three months."

Zero let out a silent, depressed exhale and leaned against his door frame.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to inform me about?"

"There's this new girl coming, Kurobi, Himitsuko," Yori told him and handed Zero a wallet size picture of a teenage girl about seventeen with curly, deep rose colored hair. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a white, long sleeve shirt underneath and jeans. Her knee was drawn up to her face, head tilted so there was a perfect view on her face and her hand was resting on her knee.

"When is she coming?" Zero asked as he studied the photo. She was very pretty he observed, but there was something about her eyes that intrigued him.

"I think in about a week. She's flying to Japan from Romania , so, that may take a while," Yori said and Zero focused his eyes on her.

"Can I keep the photo incase she comes and I need to recognize her?"

"Sure, I have one and so does Chairman incase any of us see her," Yori said and Zero tucked the photo into his pocket.

"Thanks, now when is the Night Class coming back?"

"Tonight."

"Thanks for the warning," Zero scowled and Yori sighed.

"Chairman just told me now," she said and started to walk away, "we should go out on patrol since they're coming back."

"Oh joy," Zero muttered to himself, not looking forward to the squealing, over obsessed fan girls but followed the brunette out of his dorm and outside.

**I know I said I wasn't going to upload this story for a while but I had to give directions about how to use the site and I couldn't remember for the life of me how to unless I uploaded again. T.T CURSE MY SUCKISH MEMORY!!!!!! Oh well. Currently working on other VK fic, so, don't expect an update on this one for a bit. A week or two. XD But I do want reviews incase I change my mind. :D**


	2. Painted Sky

**Thank you: NinjaSheik and darkHeartedAngel26 for reviewing and favoriting!! :D**

**One Week Later…**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You won't have me here with you," Densetsu said as the limo pulled up to the iron gate of Cross Academy . Himitsuko gazed up at the magnificent building, her dark, crimson eyes going slightly wider with some awe.

"Yeah, I can handle this. Where are you going to be residing though so I can get to you when I need to?"

"I'll be in and out, checking on you; I haven't got a hotel in mind yet."

"Don't be such a spoiled brat. None of the hotels here will be as comfortable as Peles," Himitsuko scolded and fingered with her silver rose necklace.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I have my cell phone at all times so, call if you need anything. Remember you've got your sword and gun too but try not to use it on anyone. Even if they piss you off."

"Densetsu, I'm not going to give the students here the same threats I give you," Himitsuko said innocently but her face remaining blank.

"You'd get expelled if you threatened to behead anyone," he said bitterly and Himitsuko gave his shoulder length, black ponytail and flick.

"I won't threaten anyone, I promise. Behave yourself," she teased smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Ha, you're real funny," Densetsu laughed and half hugged his sister, "have fun while you're here."

Himitsuko gave him an obedient nod and opened the door to the limo before stepping out. The chauffeur opened the trunk for her and handed her the two full suitcases she had brought along with her.

"_Mult'umesc_," Himitsuko said gratefully and the chauffeur bowed to her.

"Oh, Himitsuko," Densetsu called from the car and the tinted window rolled down as she bent over slightly to make eye contact with him, "don't forget what you're really here for, okay?"

"I won't, I'll look for him as soon as I get in the campus," Himitsuko promised and Densetsu gave her a satisfied grin.

"Good girl, now, behave alright?" he teased and she smiled half heartedly.

"I will. Good bye, Densetsu."

"I'll come visit, don't look so mournful."

"I wasn't trying to but whatever. See you later then, Densetsu-onii," Himitsuko straightened up and the limo rolled away.

She waved until it was out of sight then turned back around to admire the magnificent building. It looked so much like a castle and Himitsuko was immediately drawn to its amazing architecture and detail. Feelings a bit timid, Himitsuko took a deep breath and carried the two suitcases inside with her through the Iron Gate .

_The school is so much bigger than I thought it would be. Not to mention all the students here…wow…this is nothing compared to Romania. I was always home schooled…before and after I lived in Romania …_

Himitsuko tucked the lighter of her two suitcases under her arm and used her free hand to reach into her jean pocket for the photo of Zero Kiryuu.

_This is the first time I've really studied his photo since I got it…he's actually really handsome…no...stop that Himitsuko. Don't even think like that. He's a murderer…_

Himitsuko continued walking along the campus, observing everything around her. She tucked the photo back into her pocket and searched for the front entrance.

_I wish I had a map…and I really wish everyone would stop staring at me!  
_

Several people, mostly boys, had taken notice of the new existence. Himitsuko kept her eyes on the lush, green grass, her face flushing as everyone seemed to stare at her.

_This is what I get for being home schooled…I'm not used to people looking at me like this…_

Himitsuko quickened her pace while muttering a few hellos to students and finally found the front entrance.

"Hey, you in the yellow tank top!" a voice called out to her and Himitsuko's hand froze over the door handle. She turned around to see a silver haired student running up to her and she blinked.

"Uhm…yeah?"

The boy caught up to her and Himitsuko's eyes went wide.

_Kiryuu Zero! I didn't think it would be this easy…he walked right up to me…talk about simple. I could be in and out of here in a week. _

"Himitsuko Kurobi?"

"That would be me."

"Chairman told me you were coming and I—"

"Kiryuu-kun, shouldn't we be on patrol--? Oh wow, she's here," a young brunette Himitsuko did not recognize or have any knowledge about appeared next to Zero.

"Hello," Himitsuko greeted and the girl gave her a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Wakaba, Sayori, or just Yori," the girl said and Himitsuko returned the smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurobi, Himitsuko," she said and Yori turned back to Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun, I'm going to show Kurobi-san to Chairman's office then I'll come back out on patrol," she said and Zero shrugged.

"Alright," he said and walked away, Yori directing her attention on the new student.

"He doesn't talk to many people so if he's cold to you for a while, don't be offended," Yori informed Himitsuko and opened the door.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"No," Yori laughed lightly, "he's just—troubled I guess you could say. Kiryuu-kun has been through a lot of tribulation, so, it caused him to be a bit harsh towards people."

"Oh, I see," Himitsuko said and followed the friendly brunette down the brightly lit hallway.

"I'll be taking you to Chairman, he's the headmaster here, and he'll show you to your room. I would but I have patrolling duties," Yori confessed and Himitsuko was puzzled.

"What do mean 'patrolling duties'?"

"Oh, well here at Cross Academy, there are two classes: the Day Class and Night Class. I just have to make sure everyone stays in line while the Night Class attends their classes tonight. Kiryuu-kun has the same responsibility," Yori explained.

"What is so special about the Night Class?" Himitsuko pried, trying to find out as much information as she could about her new school.

"Nothing really, they are all just very wealthy and beautiful."

"Do you think so?"

"No, I have little interest in them. They are pleasant to be around but the way the rest of the student body obsesses over them is very irritating," Yori told her and Himitsuko bit her lip.

_I wonder if I'll be able to see any of them before they go to classes…_

"Here we are, the Chairman is waiting for you. He's a bit of a weirdo but I think you'll grow to like him," Yori said and knocked on the office door.

"He won't do anything to me will he?"

"No, but he'll try to hug you if my guess is right."

Himitsuko sweat dropped and the door creaked open.

"Himitsuko-san, it's so wonderful to have you attending the Academy!" a tall man with dark peach, possibly light brown hair (Himitsuko couldn't decide which it was) glasses and was wearing a very peculiar outfit (long coat, dark brown pants and a green scarf) spread his arms out while smiling widely.

_I'm a tad bit scared…_

_Poor Himitsuko…_Yori thought as she stepped aside and Chairman pulled the new girl into a tight hug.

"I told you he'd hug you," Yori said and Himitsuko was stiff.

"Hello Chairman Cross," she said and he let go of her.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Kurobi-san. Come in," Chairman offered her a seat in the warm office and Yori started to leave. "Thank you Sayori-san!"

"Your welcome and I'll see you later, Himitsuko-san." The brunette smiled, Himitsuko and then departed down the hallway to meet Zero outside.

_I wonder if it's strange I noticed that when she smiled, her eyes remained colder than ice…_Yori thought to herself, thinking about the blank, haunting, crimson eyes.

Back in Chairman's office, Himitsuko seated herself in a comfortable chair in front of the desk. Chairman sat at his desk and poured her a cup of tea then offered it to her.

"Thank you," she said and Chairman sipped his own tea.

"Before I show you to your dorm, is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

"Nothing in particular to be honest because I come up with questions as I go along," Himitsuko said.

_I can't just ask him about his daughter, which would one: blow my cover and two: spoil a lot of fun for me. _

To Himitsuko's surprise, the Chairman seemed to read her mind with a serious expression on his face, but it broke into a smile after a split second.

"Well, alright, follow me," he chirped and stood up, Himitsuko following him. "Would you like some help with your bags?"

"No, thank you very much though," she said and Chairman patted her shoulder.

"Right this way."

Himitsuko followed the headmaster through the sunlit hallways, the floors bathed in golden sunlight. The sky was painted brilliant shades of orange, red and pink as Himitsuko gazed out the ceiling to floor windows while she walked. At one point, Chairman had stopped and Himitsuko had bumped into him for only keeping her attention on the sky.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she bowed but the Chairman waved his hand as if brushing it off.

"Its fine, the sky is gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yes, very, I love nature," Himitsuko blurted out and the Chairman smiled.

"Me too, it lets you escape reality sometimes, just admiring the natural beauty," he said vaguely, as if he were remembering someone.

"My brother loves nature too. We're both a bit hippie-ish I guess you could say," Himitsuko thought back to her past, remembering her younger brother Kenji.

"Who's your brother?" Chairman asked and Himitsuko began to stutter.

"Oh, um, he's not—well, he passed away," she said, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Chairman apologized but Himitsuko shook her head furiously.

"No, no, it's alright!" she stammered, "I don't mind talking about him, really, I love talking about Kenji."

There was a brief pause and Chairman seemed to snap out of a trance before jamming the silver key into the lock.

"I'm sorry, the real reason why we're here. This is your dorm room, and I hope you don't mind being alone but Yori is right next you, so if you'd like to share with her, don't hesitate to ask," Chairman said as he pushed the door open, revealing a twin bed and a deep blue carpet.

"Wow, it looks very comfortable. Thank you," Himitsuko said and walked over to the bed.

The window in the room was covered with light blue curtains and when opened, it offered a perfect view of the campus. The white walls were bare, letting her decorate them however she pleased and the bookshelf contained the textbooks she was going to need.

"I'll let you get settled then you may explore however you like. Yori and Kiryuu-kun will be free in about a half hour if you'd like to find them or I could give you a tour."

"Thank you so much, Headmaster," Himitsuko beamed and spied a long sleeve black shirt and a black miniskirt with knee high socks.

"There's your uniform, I should add."

Himitsuko picked up the shirt up delicately and admired it.

"I'll be in my office if you need me, don't hesitate to stop by," Chairman said with a smile.

"Thank you," Himitsuko told him and he closed the door quietly to let her change and unpack.

Himitsuko hung her clothes up in the closet diagonal from her bed and tucked her jeans away in the oak dresser. The books she had brought with her were set up neatly in the bookshelf, taking up two full rows, and she set out her photos of her brothers, parents and Densetsu. Removing the photo of Zero out of her pocket, she laid it underneath her favorite book and then changed into the Cross Academy uniform before heading outside to find Yori.

The sunlight bathed her in warmth and Himitsuko studied her surroundings, taking in the scenery, and noticed a sea of black uniforms crowding around a huge cement wall on the other side of campus. Wondering what was going on, Himitsuko walked over to the crowd, made up of mostly girls.

"What's going on?" the curious Himitsuko asked a girl next to her.

"The Night Class is about to come out!" she squealed and the huge gate creaked open.

"GET BACK!" Himitsuko heard Zero shout, irritated as a knot of seven girls tried to plow him over.

"Hey, the Night Class has to get through, quit pushing!" Yori instructed and Himitsuko shoved her way through the wall of girls to aid her new friend.

"Wakaba-san, need some help?" Himitsuko asked the struggling brunette.

"Please do, I know it's not your job but—ahha!" Yori was knocked to the ground and Himitsuko pulled her back up to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you," Yori brushed her hair back and Himitsuko felt students begin to shove her.

"You're blocking my view! Idol! Wild! Over here!"

"Hey, watch it!" Himitsuko snapped as three girls shoved into her.

"Get out of the way!"

"That's my head! Ow!"

A blond knocked her over and Himitsuko stumbled then fell onto the stone path way.

"Damn it!" she gritted her teeth and opened her eyes.

A young man maybe a year older then she was gazed down at her, his light crimson eyes meeting hers. He knelt down next to her, his messy brown hair hanging in his eyes. Himitsuko stared at him in awe, now understanding what made all the girls go crazy.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked and offered her his pale hand.

_A vampire…oh my God he's a vampire! I can tell…no human can be this beautiful...vampire…holy…_

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you," Himitsuko took his hand, which was colder than ice, making her guess fact.

The whole campus was silent and everyone was staring at the two, many girls glaring at Himitsuko.

"Try to be careful, what's your name?" the vampire asked once Himitsuko was on her feet.

"Kurobi, Himitsuko."

"I'm Kuran, Kaname."

_The leader of all the vampires…I've heard of him…he's a prince! A pure blood!_

Himitsuko felt herself bow deeply even though she had not intended to.

"Thank you for helping me up, Kuran, Kaname-sama," she said gratefully and Kaname gave her a soft smile.

"Not a problem. I'll see you around," he said and walked away to the building, the rest of the Night Class following him and casting curious looks at her.

Himitsuko rubbed the back of her head and swallowed hard, her heart pounding much harder than it ever had been in her life.

_He seems so pleasant…wow…I never thought pure bloods were so friendly…or could be so pleasant…_

"HEY KUROBI! DON'T YOU GOING TAKING THE NIGHT CLASS'S AFFECTIONS FROM US!" an angry Day Class student shouted.

Himitsuko smirked and her eyes turned cold.

"I wasn't intending to do such a thing, but now that you mention it, I think I might try to get to know them," she hissed darkly and many of her classmates backed away from her, intimidated.

"She's scarier than Kiryuu," one boy whispered and Himitsuko stole a glance at Yori, whose face was a deep shade of red from the effort of trying not to laugh. Zero was just staring at her, his expression unreadable. He was walking towards her though as was Yori but he had brushed passed Himitsuko without a second glance.

"Like I said earlier, don't be offended if he's cold to you," Yori whispered, noticing the irritated expression on Himitsuko's face.

"Whatever, let's go back inside," the red head muttered as the other students began to scatter around and head for their own dorms.

_It's probably all the guilt he has from killing an innocent girl, _Himitsuko thought bitterly and followed Yori to their dorms.

**Going to work on other VK fiction...I'll upload chapter 3 for this one when I get 2-3 reviews though. ^-^I bribe...XD **


	3. Crimson

**Thank you: NinjaSheik, GomenTillTheEnd, DarkFlame Alchemist and Ebony-Knight!! Enjoy~**

"Kaname-sama, I'm surprised you actually paid attention to that girl. Himitsuko is her name, right?" Ruka Souen stated to the leader and Kaname flipped through the pages of his novel.

"She fell down, so I thought it would be polite to help her back up," the prince said casually and turned the page.

"No, that's not what I mean. You were conversational with her and you haven't really held a conversation with anyone but us since…" Ruka trailed off and Kaname's light crimson eyes closed.

"I know, but, she kind of reminded me of Yuuki when she toppled over like that. It was impulsive," he said and a photo of his sister fluttered out onto the floor.

"I don't see how. Himitsuko doesn't look anything like Yuuki-sama," Ruka growled and Shiki raised his eyes to the two vampires.

"Who is she anyway? This Himitsuko girl," he asked and Ichijou began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt.

"She's from Romania and Chairman let her come here for school," Ichijou explained, "that's all I know."

"Romania ?" Rima piped up, "we don't hear from there much other than them having an extremely powerful vampire hunting association…oh wonderful."

"I wouldn't get to worried though. Chairman wouldn't allow her to harm any of us," Kaine said and Aidou nodded his head in agreement.

"He would have checked her background. I heard she's one hell of a hunter though. She took on three Level Es at once and slaughtered them all with only one weapon," Aidou said, "she's earned a ton of respect throughout Romanian and she's pretty feared if you're a Level D."

"I wonder what Kiryuu-kun is making of this," Ichijou wondered and Kaname smirked.

"If he's smart he'll stay away from her."

"Kaname-sama, what's with that tone?" Ichijou asked.

"I think he likes her," Kaine whispered to Hanabusa and he waved his cousin away.

"He can't be over Yuuki-sama's death already, not completely at least," Aidou pointed out a little too loudly and Kaname turned his torso around to face them.

"I'll never get over Yuuki's death. I just merely stated how Himitsuko-san reminded me of Yuuki the way she fell in front of me," Kaname said in a harsh voice that made his comrades shudder.

"We're sorry, Kaname-sama," Kaine apologized and the leader focused his attention outside to gaze the moon.

"I still find it hard to believe she's really gone though," he said distantly, and Ruka placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We all find it hard to believe," she said and the rest of the vampires unintentionally became engulfed in memories of the princess.

Her smiling face…her light laugh…she was gone now…no one had seen it coming. It was just one night she went out to enjoy some alone time then never returned. Kaname had searched literally everywhere, even the Academy incase she had decided to return to Zero but no one had seen her. It was revealed a month later she had been killed by a hunter immediately upon seeing her. Kaname had mourned silently since then and the hunter was never identified.

"Come to think of it, it's been five months, hasn't it?" Ruka asked and Kaname nodded.

"Yes, I haven't told Yori how long it's been and I found the last letter Yuuki had been intending to send to her."

"When did you send it?" Ruka asked.

"Three months ago. Yori doesn't know about this, however, I'm sure she is aware something isn't right," Kaname said softly.

"I can only imagine how she'll take it. Why didn't you tell her?" Kaine interrogated and Kaname pushed his long, pale fingers through his brown hair.

"I had a hard time believing it myself. I'm still expecting Yuuki to run into the room right now, totally out of breath, smiling and apologizing up and down. I'm just being selfish and I plan on telling Yori soon," Kaname sighed and Aidou bit his lip.

"Maybe one of us should, just as a favor…if you want to call it that," he suggested half heartedly, none of the vampire really wanting to be the one to tell Yuuki Kuran's best friend she was dead.

"It doesn't matter who breaks the news to her, it'll be equally as painful," Kaname said and rested his head on his hands.

"Does Kiryuu-kun know about this?" Rima asked.

"If Yori-san doesn't know, I doubt he does," Shiki said and Rima bowed her head, her orange-red pigtails swaying with the graceful movements of her head.

"I feel so bad for both of them."

There was a long silence and outside the door, Zero started back to his dorm room, his heart ripped in two.

**The Next Day…**

"Kaname Kuran was awfully nice to you yesterday. I haven't seen him so conversational with someone since Yuuki was here," Yori said to Himitsuko at breakfast the next morning.

"He seems pleasant. Yori, can I ask you something?" Himitsuko asked as she bit into her rice ball.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kuran, Kaname-sama, is he a vampire?"

Himitsuko was leaning over the table, her voice lowered so only the brunette could hear her. Yori's brown eyes went twice their size and she looked stunned, not knowing what to say. The deep crimson eyes were waiting for an answer and Yori swallowed hard before saying anything else. At that instant, Zero came up to the table and seized Yori by the elbow.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a hushed voice and Himitsuko shot him an irritated glance as Yori reluctantly stood up and followed him into the hallway.

"What's wrong, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero pressed her up against the wall, her brown eyes going wider again and sensing something was wrong.

"It's Yuuki…the reason why she hasn't written to you and isn't here is because she's…she was killed by…" Zero couldn't bring himself to finish. The last four words were the hardest he had ever had to say to someone. Yori had her hands over her mouth, tears running down her face.

"How did you find out…?"

"I overheard Kuran and the rest of them talking about it last night before classes started," Zero whispered, his eyes not meeting Yori's. He felt his knees go weak and his forehead rest against her shoulder.

"Yuuki…" Yori trailed off then broke away from Zero and ran back to her dorm, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Later that Night…**

Himitsuko paced through the dark campus, her red curls bumping into her face as she walked along the darkened path way. Yori had been locked in her dorm all day and Himitsuko could hear her crying.

_Yuuki's death…she knows now…all I was able to get out of her was Zero told her this morning…poor Yori…the sooner I prove Zero guilty the sooner everybody will be happy…but when I mentioned it to Zero…he looked as if he was resisting breaking down into a mass of tears…no that's just an act…of course he puts that face on because he doesn't want people to know the truth. _

Himitsuko quickened her footsteps, the darkness seeming to enclose on her. The only sound was her shoes tapping down onto the stone walkway and she could feel her heart begin to pound.

_Somehow…I still get scared being alone at night…I don't have my katana with me…I still get so scared…_

Her walking had almost become a run when Himitsuko tripped over a loose rock and felt her knee scrape against the uneven pavement. Cursing her clumsiness, she picked herself back up and tended to her slightly bleeding scratch. She dapped at the scratch with a wrinkled tissue she had in her pocket, her hands shaking slightly, and then stood back up.

_I better get back to my dorm and see how Yori is…I've been out here for an hour…_

Inhaling deeply, Himitsuko crossed back over the moon bathed grass and entered the Sun Building . Feeling curious about them, Himitsuko slipped past one of the lecture rooms, getting a quick glimpse of the beautiful people in the white, silk uniforms without slowing her pace. She managed to lock her eyes on Kaname, which made her stop breathing for a moment then continued onto her own dorm.

_He may be a pure blood vampire, but he is so beautiful and majestic. It's funny how someone like me can be taken with him…I am a vampire hunter and I'm supposed to hate vampires but somehow…I kind of like Kuran, Kaname…so far at least. _

Himitsuko started up the staircase to her room and felt herself bump into Zero. His light violet eyes glared down at her and she had her eyebrows cocked as if to say "Well, you were in my way".

"Hi Kiryuu-kun," she said anyway, her monotonic voice making him twitch.

"You smell like blood," he told her, his eyes lowering to her knee.

Himitsuko managed to keep a triumphant smirk from spreading across her face and instead, just stared at him blankly.

"How…?" she played, trying to be clueless of how he knew.

_I've got you now…attack me and see what happens to you…Kiryuu, Zero…_

The glistening in Himitsuko's eyes made Zero uneasy. The sparkle that was in them…it wasn't the cute, happy sparkle that a child would get when she received a puppy or the sparkle Yuuki would have when she smiled…instead it was a cold sparkle…a glint in this girl's eyes that gave her a demonic look despite the rest of her face being drained of emotion.

Her eyes penetrated into his body like an icy hot knife, numbing him and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He could feel the dark, crimson eyes bore their way into his soul, reading his thoughts and getting ready to rip him from the inside out. The shadow of a twisted smirk was hidden on her pale face and Zero realized he had stopped breathing…the air had frozen in his chest because of those sanctuaries of bloody secrets.

Those eyes so dark they were almost black…a tenebrous, ominous glare more petrifying than death itself…the demonic gaze…inhuman…the kind of eyes that haunted everyone's nightmares…the kind that gloated at you right before the actual laugh came…two crimson cradles of demons…infested with fallen angels licking the innocent blood off their black nails. All it took to terrify him was that long silence with only her glaring eyes and blank face.

He tore his eyes away from hers and seized her arm, almost snapping her delicate hand in two. Half dragging her to his dorm, Zero remained silent, cold beads of sweat forming on his hairline and a few drops slithered down his face. Never had someone's stare petrify him so much but he couldn't stand the smell of her blood anymore. Her eyes may be the most terrifying orbs he had ever seen but her blood smelled even sweeter than Yuuki's had. The only way to prevent him self from sinking his fangs into her moon pale throat to lap up the blood flowing in her blue vein was to tend to the minor scratch on her knee.

"Kiryuu-kun, what are you doing?" Himitsuko asked, this time genuinely confused.

"You need to fix your scrape. I hate the smell of blood," Zero muttered to her and pushed his dorm room door open when they had gotten to it.

"Right," Himitsuko murmured under her breath and boldly seated herself on Zero's bed as he pulled out some gauze.

Neither one of them said a word as Zero's fingers skillfully wrapped the gauze around the scrape. Himitsuko waited for him to at least lean in to lick the dried blood on her knee, even swipe his finger over it, but neither happened. Somewhat disappointed at this, Himitsuko let Zero finish patching her up and tie the ends of the gauze together in a neat bow.

"There," he said quietly and sat back on his heels, admiring his work.

"Thank you, Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko forced out but Zero only heard her monotonic voice utter the four words.

"No problem," was his reply and he stood up as did Himitsuko.

"Good night then," she said and began to push the door handle down, then stopped. "Kiryuu-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Zero said in a bored voice and began to unbutton his shirt, his body sideways.

"HEY! Don't go taking your clothes in front of me!" Himitsuko snapped, her face turning red. "You pervert!"

Zero sighed irritated then snapped his violet eyes over to hers.

"Then hurry up and ask whatever it was you wanted to ask so I can get undressed in peace. Besides, I was only unbuttoning my shirt because I was hot."

"Creeper."

"Don't flatter yourself, I barely know you," Zero muttered. "You're really immature."

Himitsuko's eye twitched and she gripped the door handle so hard her knuckles turned even whiter.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" Zero asked and Himitsuko growled.

"Screw it, I'll ask you tomorrow. Thanks for helping me out. Good night," Himitsuko slipped out of the room as Zero gave her a polite nod as a reply to good night.

_I should have just asked…if I don't pick up the pace Meijin is going to have my head…_

Himitsuko walked back down the hallway to her own dorm and paused at Yori's room. She knocked lightly just to see if her friend was still awake, but there was no answer. Himitsuko bowed her head sadly and opened the door to her room, peeling her uniform off and replacing it with her pajamas after she had shut the door securely. It didn't take her long to burrow under the warm covers and fall asleep, the images of Kaname Kuran, Zero, Yori and a faceless brunette which she assumed to be Yuuki, drifting in front of her closed eyelids.

_The rain had turned to snow and the silver trigger was like an ice cube against the hunter's pale finger. The beast in front of the hunter was cowering in fear, begging for mercy and a chance to explain what had happened. The hunter felt a wave of compassion wash over her briefly, but there was a merciless gun shot and a final scream from the pleading vampire, then all was silent…_

_The next night, I'll show you the shattered heart…_

**I now make things become confusing and interesting. Fun!! :D By the way, which pairing do you guys like better...ZeroXHimitsuko (it could happen...) or KanameXHimitsuko? I know it's early and I have a pairing in mind already but I'm wondering. ^-^ Reviews would be awesome. :D**


	4. Bleeding Shadows

**I felt like updating again because I was bored and I had this chapter finished. I hope you like it and Thank You: Ebony-Knight (Not that I gave anyone else a chance to review or send any feedback...XD Hahaha!!) Hope you like it anyway!! :D **

**Two weeks later…**

"SAY WHAT?! YOU'RE PUTTING _HER_ON THE DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE?!" Zero blew up and Himitsuko's proud smile widened.

"She's perfectly reliable and not to mention, from what I've seen, has a good relationship so far with our Night Class students. Kaname-kun seems to like her," Chairman said and sipped his tea.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE THINKS!"

"I don't mind this. I like you Himitsuko-san," Yori said, ignoring the fuming Zero and Himitsuko returned the smile, however it didn't reach her empty eyes. Zero growled.

"Thank you and I will accept this job. I look forward to it," Himitsuko told Chairman and accepted the white sash he handed to her.

"Take care and do a good job. No mischief," he told her mostly serious, but broke into a grin. Zero stress marked as he watched Himitsuko fasten the sash around her upper arm.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered angrily.

"I doubt he is," Himitsuko said and Zero clenched his fist.

"However, Himitsuko, I need to talk to you before you three all go out on patrol. Kiryuu-kun, Yori-san, you may leave. I'll send Kurobi-san out in a few minutes," Chairman said and the two other members departed.

"Yes, Chairman?" Himitsuko stood up straighter and Chairman had a very serious look plastered across his face.

"Himitsuko, I know the real reason why you're here," he said and folded his hands on his desk.

The dark crimson eyes flickered with shock and some fear.

"Kurobi-san, I am fully aware of why you're here. The disappearance of my daughter Yuuki has apparently spread around. I never thought it would leave the borders of Japan, and I must say I am still trying to wrap my mind around the fact the news reached the Vampire Hunting team all the way out in Romania. Tell me this though, Kurobi-san, why is Kiryuu-kun the one being framed for her murder?" Chairman peered at her over his circular glasses and Himitsuko was frozen.

"I want to know if you were aware of the fact he was using her for blood. He's going to drop to a Level E vampire at one point but you still let him roam around the grounds, exposing the innocent to his blood lusting. He used your daughter for her blood," Himitsuko felt her insides begin to burn with rage.

_Is this guy really that thick?! How can he defend Kiryuu?! _

"Kurobi-san please let me input my own opinion on this. I know this whole situation can't look good in your eyes but bare with me for a moment. Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki were the best of friends and I know for a fact he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Beneath the whole short tempered and gloominess, Kiryuu-kun has a very kind heart and he has been through a lot of tragedy that it takes him immense amounts of strength to even get through the week. The reason I allowed you to be on the Disciplinary Committee is so you can see that for yourself. I'm actually hoping you'll be able to heal him," Chairman admitted and Himitsuko felt a pang of compassion. Even so, she double checked her face showed no sign of emotion.

"I was sent here for a reason and I'll finish my job. If Kiryuu-kun is innocent then that's fine, I just go back to Romania and figure out the real killer. If he's guilty then I have every right to execute him the moment I know for sure," Himitsuko said, but she was looking at the wall beside her, a distant look resting in her eyes.

"I wonder what you've been through," Chairman said and Himitsuko snapped her head back over to him, her long curls brushing over her shoulders.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a vampire hunter and a very good one. It makes me wonder what drove a girl like you to take on such a dark task."

"You're just being sexist."

"No, I'm not trying to be but Zero became a hunter because of past events in his life and I'm wondering what made you want to hunt as well. You don't seem like the type of person that would do such a job without a solid reason," Chairman said, his eyes quizzing her.

Himitsuko felt her heart jolt. He knew something but she wasn't going to say a word. She hated talking about her past; it always brought back memories of shadows and blood stained skin.

"I—I think I'll go on patrol now…I don't want to make Kiryuu-kun and Yori-chan so all the work," Himitsuko said, her voice soft and on the edge of breaking.

"I didn't mean to scare you Himitsuko but I do want you to remember what I told you," Chairman said as she exited.

"Yes, Chairman Cross," she hurriedly obeyed as she clicked the door shut.

Himitsuko lifted her hand off the handle and turned it over so her palm was facing up.

_The blood…the blood was so overwhelming…the burning…it hurt so much…that sea of crimson…that burning but invisible fire…I really just wanted to die right there…I didn't want to keep on living…I never wanted this life…Mom…Dad…Kenji…Toru…! _

Himitsuko clenched her fist together so hard her nails pierced her skin and tiny blood droplets splattered to the floor as she walked hurriedly away from the main office.

_Those wide, staring eyes…those gloating orbs and glistening teeth…that black hole of a mouth…scary…scary…those razor sharp nails that slashed my face…I wanted the burning to end…my neck felt like it was going to snap in half…I had never wanted death to come to me so badly…I wanted God to save me…I wanted Him to make it all go away…but that night was a part of my destiny…it couldn't be changed…_

Himitsuko broke into a run, the air becoming harder to breath. Red splatters were everywhere and the scent of blood suffocated her as her throat went drier than paper. She clawed at her neck and came to the staircase. Himitsuko pressed her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut while sinking to the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest.

_Scary…they're scary…I'm afraid a vampire will attack me one day…I'm scared…_

Her five year old words echoed in her memories and Himitsuko tried to block them out.

"Stop…stop it! Stop…stop…no…I don't want to remember that!" Himitsuko pleaded the memories as they flashed through her mind and haunted her. "Make them go away…Mom…Dad…Toru-onii…Kenji…s-someone…it hurts…"

Her throat began to burn and her mouth was dry.

_No…I can't…not one of them…I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!_

**Flash to Night Class… **

Shiki perked up and he felt the jolt of a heart beat.

_Bmp…bmp…bmp…_

_Who is that? I can feel a paper dry throat and a heart pounding…Kiryuu-kun maybe…? _

_Bmp…bmp…bmp…_

"Senri?" Rima nudged him and his dark eyes snapped towards her.

"Sorry, I sense something. I'll be right back," he said and stood then strode out of the room, ignoring the growling commands of Professor Yagari and Rima hissing at him.

_What is that? Who is that? _

_Bmp…bmp…bmp…blood…thirst…hunger…bmp…jolt…_

Shiki twisted through the moon soaked corridors and came to a staircase. Himitsuko was leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs and gasping helplessly. Shiki came up beside her and knelt down, resting his hand over hers.

"Senri…senpai…" Himitsuko's deep eyes began to glow bright crimson and Shiki had his hands on either side of her face, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Come on, let's get you blood tablets," he said and started to pull her to her feet.

_His blood…I can hear it pulsing through his veins…I want it…I want his blood…I'm so thirsty…so thirsty…_

Before Shiki had known what hit him, Himitsuko seized his wrists and pinned him up against the wall, her white hot fangs sinking into his skin. His wrists above his head in a position that made him look like he was being crucified, Himitsuko's fingers squeezing his wrists, Shiki felt paralyzed at the sharp pain of her fangs.

"Himitsuko…what…?" Shiki was speechless as the gulps from Himitsuko continued unsteadily. Her hands were shaking and Shiki thought her felt hot tears mix in with the escaping blood.

_His blood…so sweet...Shiki…I'm so sorry…why am I doing this to him…? I'm so thirsty…but why is his blood not one hundred percent satisfying? Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

"Himitsuko-san, let go! You're going to get into trouble!" Shiki tried to fight her off but her strength was well beyond his for the time being. "Let go, now!"

Himitsuko's grip tightened as she began to force herself back but Shiki felt a sudden force send her toppling to the floor.

"Rima," he breathed and Rima's hands had electricity sizzling around them.

"You moron, why did you let her attack you!?" she snapped but didn't take her burning eyes off of Himitsuko, who was lying on the cold floor on her side and a huge, jagged burn mark on her arm.

"She needed blood. I didn't know she was even a vampire until right now," Shiki admitted and defended the shaken girl at the same time. Himitsuko slowly lifted herself off the floor and Rima's temper cooled.

"Himitsuko, why did you keep that a secret? None of us would really have cared; you'd just be in the Night Class," Rima told her and Himitsuko was on her feet. The bite marks in Shiki's neck had healed but Himitsuko's chin was still stained crimson.

"I had my reasons. Shiki, I'm so sorry for mindlessly devouring you like that…it was…unacceptable and stupid of me," she said and bowed deeply.

"Himitsuko—" Shiki started as she walked away but she continued down the staircase.

"Senri, just leave her. I think she needs to be alone," Rima said and Shiki nodded.

"Let's go back to class," he said and led her back to the class room, his hand enclosing over hers.

**Back to Himitsuko...**

_I can't believe I did that...I was just lecturing Chairman about Kiryuu then I go and attack one of his students in the middle of the hall where someone could have easily seen.._

Himitsuko sniffled and forced back tears, the faucet pouring cold water as she cupped her hands and splashed it over her face.

_I'm so stupid and hypocritical...such a stupid, stupid being..._

She shut off the water, her eyes threatening to start shedding thick tears. She sniffled again, using her hands to cover her face to prevent the tears from escaping from her eyes.

_Abomination..._

_I know..._

_You're an abomination to the human kind. _

_I know..._

_Tell me what you are._

_Vampire..._

_No. _

_A beast..._

_Exactly. And?_

_I am only a loathsome beast that hunts to kill. I devour innocent humans mindlessly and I am a hideous creature of the night. _

_Good. Good girl. _

_I don't deserve to live...I'm lucky you took me in under your wing..._

_Yes, and don't you ever forget it. Come now, let's get back to training._

Himitsuko leaned over, her elbows propping her head up on the sink and she let the silent tears leak through her fingers.

_I don't deserve to live..._

_The only way to make up for your sin is to hunt the very things that you are destined to become and then..._

_I erase my own existence before I fall to the same level. _

_I have taught you well. Very good, Himitsuko, very good._

Himitsuko cried quietly, ashamed of what she had done to Shiki, the very words she had practically grown up with echoing her mind endlessly. She gripped her rose ringlets, tears flooding down her face unstoppably and she tried to block out the mocking, abusive words.

"Hey, Himitsuko, are you in there?" There was a knock and Himitsuko straightened up, immediately brushing her tears harshly away. "Himitsuko?"

"I'm here, Kiryuu-kun," she managed to say, her voice cracked and slightly high pitched.

"Are you okay? You sound like you're crying," Zero said and started to push the door handle down. "Can I come in?"

Himitsuko didn't answer and Zero cracked the door, seeing Himitsuko's red hair swaying over the sink.

"Himitsuko?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Zero opened the door fully and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"You were crying," he somewhat accused and Himitsuko quickly turned away, her arm over her face, humiliated. No one had ever seen her cry before except for Meijin...once.

"What's it matter to you?" she snapped, then bit her tounge for being so harsh.

Zero paused and stuck his hands in his pockets, licking his lips.

"I rethought about what I said back in Chairman's office and I felt kinda bad about it...well really bad about it and I wanted to say I'm sorry," he said, Himitsuko still not turning around but her eyes were wide.

_This is the first time I've heard someone apologize to me...other than Densetsu..._

"That--isn't what I was crying about, Kiryuu-kun, but thank you," Himitsuko sighed and heard Zero come up behind.

"Then...what is it?"

"Don't pry," she snapped and pushed passed him, avoiding eye contact. Zero raised his eyebrows breifly then let her exit the bathroom. "Thank you for checking on me. I'll go on patrol now like I supposed to."

"Alright, see you," Zero shut off the light and closed the bathroom door before walking off in the opposite direction of Himitsuko.

_Strange...it looked as if her eyes were brighter than usual. I wonder what kind of secrets she's got hidden behind those tortured eyes..._

Zero continued walking down the hall, occasionally glancing outside to the moon soaked campus. He saw Himitsuko slowly walking towards the edge of the woods, holding her left arm and her head was bowed. Zero's forehead creased as he observed her and watched her as she disappeared among the shadows.

"What the hell is she doing?" he wondered aloud and turned on his heels before half running outside, his stomach knotting at the feelings something was far, far out of place.

Zero continued to follow the path he saw her take, his jog increasing to a run until he reached the edge of the woods where he saw Himitsuko wander. He stopped running, his eyes carefully piercing through the wall of shadows and then slowly made his way into the thick darkness.

"Himitsuko?" he tried to call out to her but there was only silence. "Himitsuko, if you don't come out I'm going to get Chairman."

_I sound like I'm five...oh well...I just want to know what she's up to._

Zero continued along, his eyes adjusting to the ominous woods and it was easier to see despite the dark, looming trees.

_What the hell is she up to...? Unless I'm just imagining things._

Zero almost turned back but as if on cue, there was a snap of a twig. Ears perked, Zero followed the sound and the faint smell of blood drifted through the air.

"What...?"

"I'm sorry...I'll do better..." Himitsuko's voice came and Zero was almost scared.

"Sorry about what?" he asked and followed her soft voice.

"Letting you down."

"Himitsuko, when did you ever--?"

Zero stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. Himitsuko was sitting in front of him, turned to the side and holding a sharp rock over her pale wrist. She pressed the cold tip against her skin and harshly yanked it over the flesh, making it tear and crimson flowing out of the cut.

"_HIMITSUKO!"_

Zero lunged at her, seizing her hand and knocking the rock far from her. Himitsuko grimaced and tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let go.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What the fuck is this?!"

"I've failed...I've failed...!"

"Failed at what!? It's the beginning of the semester!"

Himitsuko's eyes opened and she saw Zero gripping her bleeding wrist. Before she could say anything, Zero yanked his tie off and made a tourniquet for her bloody cut.

"What...Himitsuko, this is insane! Don't ever do that again! What were you thinking?!" Zero cried, and Himitsuko's eyes met his again, but they weren't the cold, demonic eyes that terrified him. Instead, they were lost, lonely...abandoned.

"Himitsuko, really, what's the matter? What is going on with you?" Zero half pleaded but she didn't answer.

Zero rested his other hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug, dazed from the sight of her slicing her own wrist open and the suffocating scent of her blood.

"I thought I told you not to pry," Himitsuko said dully. She pulled away, shoving his arms off of her and standing up, her eyes still looking as if she was being stabbed with a knife but resisting showing any type of agony.

"Himitsu--"

"Quit prying," Himitsuko repeated, her voice a thread stronger and with that, walked away, leaving Zero staring after her as she once again was consumed by shadows.

**I want to make one thing clear, Himitsuko is NOT suicidal. The reason she cuts herself is later revealed...so much mystery around her ne? I'm sorry if I'm making her come off as a bitch...really she's a sweetie once you get to know her. :) Review, ne? I hope you liked it!! ^-^**


	5. I Want To Remember Being Loved

**Thank you: Noodle429, NinjaSheik, Chawmpy-bot and Ebony-Knight!! :D Hope you like this one!! ^-^**

_What in the world is going on with Himitsuko? _Zero wondered as he struggled to keep himself awake in history the next day. He tapped his pencil against his notebook and stared out the window, taking no interest in what the teacher was yammering on about the French Revolution. He had other things to worry about...Himitsuko's cutting problem (and just about everything else to do with her) plus...he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact Yuuki was dead. A hunter had killed her...but why? Who? Five months ago she had been erased from existence...five months he had been living under the illusion she was still alive and happy with Kaname Kuran...the pure blood that had promised nothing would ever happen to her...he promised she would be safe with him...but five months ago, she was murdered by a hunter and Kaname didn't even know who had done it.

_He promised to keep Yuuki safe and what happens? She gets murdered right in front of him. _Zero clenched his fists and his pencil almost broke clean in half from his iron grip.

"Kiryuu, pay attention," the professor paused his lecture to scold the silver haired teen and Zero refocused his light violet eyes to the front of the room. "Now, as I was saying, more than forty thousand people were beheaded at the guillotine during the Reign of Terror..."

Zero began to space out again and doodled in his notebook to indane the illusion of him taking notes. Not really realizing it right away, Zero found himself letting his eyes wander over to Himitsuko, who was sitting a seat down and two over from where he was. She had her head resting on her half curled fist and Zero couldn't tell if she was asleep or actually writing down note. She was motionless as far as he could see and Zero tried to mentally block the flashback of the shining crimson beads dripping down her pale wrist...her blood was so tempting...it smelled even sweeter than Yuuki's...so delicious...

_No, I can't think like that...I won't hurt her..._

Zero licked his lips and then tore his eyes away from Himitsuko, still engulfed in deep thoughts.

_What I should be trying to do is find Yuuki's murderer. She never did anything wrong...nor would she ever attack someone...plus she had no chance of falling to a Level E because she was a pure blood...so why kill her? Other than having an extreme hate for vampires which I can understand...but why Yuuki?_

The tone sounded, signaling the end of the day, making Zero jump. His classmates slipped their books into their bags or gathered them into their arms and then began to file out of the room. Himitsuko was the last to leave besides Zero and she slowly packed her books away, seeming to be in no hurry. Her wrist was still sore from the rock slicing it open and when she bumped it against her history book, she gritted her teeth from the stabbing pain.

"Hey," Zero came up beside her and she focused her deep, sad eyes on him.

"Hi Kiryuu-kun."

"Do you want me to come with you to run those errands for Chairman?"

Himitsuko blinked and then shrugged, securing her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Sure, if you want to," she answered and Zero nodded stiffly.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," he said and then walked away from her and out into the hall.

Himitsuko closed her eyes briefly and and proceeded to follow him out the door and drop her books off in her dorm and collect the list of items Chairman wanted her to get. She walked with her head down, watching the floor as her black uniform boots stepped one in front of the other as she made her way to her room. Her rose curls covered her face, the students in the hall paying no heed to her as she passed. She was a wallflower to them...the only time they did pay attention to her was when they were yelling at her to get out of the way so they could feast upon the gaze of the stunning Night Class every evening.

_Not to make it sound as if they bully me...it's always been that way...since I starting living with Meijin...everything...just turned black and crimson...no puritry...nothing good...only...black that would be stained with crimson..._

Himitsuko reached her dorm and opened the door, slipping away from the crowd of students that didn't notice the difference of her being there or not. She tossed her bag onto her bed and then slide the list into her coat pocket as she swiftly pulled it on. Himitsuko stepped back out into the hallway and walked outside, Zero standing at the door, waiting for her.

"Thanks for coming with me. I still don't know my way around to well," Himitsuko said and Zero shrugged.

"No problem. I don't have anything else to do."

Himitsuko followed beside Zero as they crossed the invisible threshold of the campus onto the sidewalk and into the near by town.

_I wonder if I should ask her..._

_I can't believe I'm letting him come with me...he's a mindless, heartless killer...but then again, Chairman did say Kiryuu would never do anything to harm Yuuki Cross..._

"Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko started at the same time Zero had said "Kurobi-san".

"Sorry, go ahead," Zero told her and Himitsuko inhaled silently.

"Tell me about Yuuki Cross," she ordered more than asked.

_Well, he'll know some time while I'm here that I know about Yuuki._

Zero hesitated and Himitsuko waited for him to respond, her dark crimson eyes avoiding his.

"How did you find out about her?"

"Chairman mentioned her to me and I've overheard some things about her. She was murdered, wasn't she?"

Zero felt his heart jolt as Himitsuko fired questions at him, her voice lacking emotion.

"Yes...she was..."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

Himitsuko felt her lips twitch in annoyance.

_Damn it...I got to get a confession out of him..._

"Was she murdered by a vampire?" Himitsuko pressed on and Zero shoved his fists into his pockets.

_By the looks of his body language, he's trying to keep the blood on his hands a secret. Too bad Zero Kiryuu, I know you're her murderer. _

"No...she wasn't murdered by a vampire," Zero replied, his voice strangled.

_Damn it, I'm not able to tell if he's lying or not..._

"Then who killed her?"

"I don't know. I wasn't with her when she died."

_Liar._

"She left the Academy a year ago with Kuran, Kaname, and I overheard him talking about her...saying she was murdered..." Zero honestly thought he was going to fall to pieces as he told Himitsuko his thoughts and realized he had stopped walking.

_Kaname Kuran...this is so confusing...Meijin told me Zero was the one that killed Yuuki, so unless he's lying then I guess I have no choice but to believe him until I find out otherwise..._

"I see...can you tell me about your relationship with her?"

Zero gritted his teeth, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him but it was exceedingly difficult.

"She was...my best friend...I loved..."

Himitsuko didn't realize he was behind her until he was hugging her, his arms a"round her shoulders, practically begging for comfort.

"Kiryuu-kun--" Her body tensed.

"Sorry..." Zero trailed off and Himitsuko placed her hands over his, the empathy washing over her as his hug begged her to comfort him.

Himitsuko stood still, letting Zero bury his face in her shoulder, arms around her and she stepped back, leaning her body more into his. Her eyes closed, knowing exactly what it was like to have someone that meant so much taken away so quickly and unexpectedly, and she brought one of her hands up to the back of Zero's head, her fingers lightly touching his silky, silver hair. She turned her own head towards his, the silver locks tickling her lips as she kept her other hand over Zero's and gently ran her fingers through his hair as he held onto her.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask anything else," Himitsuko whispered to him and his embrace tightened slightly.

"No...I'm just still trying to convince myself she's gone. I can't believe someone like her...someone as precious as she was...could be erased from existence so easily..."

"I know," Himitsuko whispered again.

_I know exactly what he means...Toru...Kenji..._

Zero's arms tightened around her and Himitsuko felt herself turning around more so she could get more of the hug.

_I want to know what it's like to have his arms around me...I want to know what it feels like to hold him...why am I thinking like this...?_

Himitsuko was able to turn herself completely around, her arms wrapping around Zero's middle, and let him hug her for as long as he needed to.

_I want to remember what it's like to have someone's arms around me again...I want to remember what it's like...to be loved..._

The scent of her hair invaded Zero's nose and he pushed it down, making the comforting smell of rose sooth his senses. His fingers grazed over her neck, her smooth skin feeling as cool as marble under his fingertips.

_Bmp..._

The scent of her amazing blood...

_Bmp...bmp..._

If he could just have a small taste to savor and satisfy him...

_Bmp...bmp...bmp...bmp..._

Her blood was so tempting...Zero felt his lips tremble...his fangs slipped out over his lower lip...his breath became faster...

_Jolt...bmp..._

His tonge reached for her neck...his eyes began to glow crimson...

_I'm not one of them..._

Zero began to pull away from her and Himitsuko's hands lowered off of him.

_I won't mindlessly devour her as I did to Yuuki..._

He recollected himself, pulling his fangs back into his gums, resisting the temptation.

_I won't make her experience or force her to see that side of me..._

Himitsuko let go of him, oblivious to his desire of her blood and continued walking along.

"I'll be right back," she said and started into one of the shops, "are you alright waiting here?"

"Yeah," Zero replied and had his hands in his pockets once again.

_It'll give me enough time to calm down..._

Himitsuko disappeared inside, Zero standing at the door, his hand over his face.

_Calm down...calm down..._

"Here we are," Himitsuko murmured to herself and stopped in front of the tea area. "Chairman loves his tea."

Himitsuko must have been in the store for at least a half hour, but when she walked back out, bags in her arms, Zero was no where to be found.

"Kiryuu-kun?" she called but no answer. _He must have gone back to the Academy..._

Himtsuko started back herself, trying to remember the exact way to go until she reached the castles. She wandered for what felt like an hour, racking her brain for the mental map she had drawn, but couldn't remember.

_Don't panic...don't panic..._

Himitsuko took a deep breath, trying to calm herself when she passed the same shop for the fifth time and tried not to think of the worst.

_I'll get back there...I'll find Kiryuu...it'll be fine..._

Himitsuko stopped walking and set the grocery bags down on a stone bench and sat next to them. She gripped her head, wringing her brain for the way back to Cross Academy.

_Even in broad daylight, I still get nervous about being alone and exposed like this..._

The sky was beginning to turn pink and orange, the gold splashes of sunlight starting to fade to shadows. Himitsuko shivered as the cool, Autumn wind blew, making her curls sway, and picked the groceries up once more.

_You're always most vunerable when you're alone..._

_Quit thinking like that!_

_Most vulnerable...alone...blood...vampires..._

Himitsuko frantically looked around, her surroundings not familiar, and she began to panic.

"Zero...where are you? Kiryuu-kun!" Himitsuko felt fear begin to consume her...she sprinted around, desperately looking for a familiar face. She ran through an ally, coming to a stop in front of a ruined church and she sweat dropped.

"Why the hell do I end up doing the most dangerous things?"

Himitsuko kept her senses sharp, expecting a Level E to jump out at her and started to head back the way she came.

_It's best if I don't make any noise..._

She continued walking, her heart pounding and beads of sweat forming on her hair line as she tried not to think of vampires.

_They scare me...vampires are scary...scary...they will eat me if they get a hold of me...scary..._

"Toru..." Himitsuko squeaked, her eyes squeezing shut and she heard a sudden _WHOOSH_.

Before she could even turn around, there was a ripping sound and Himitsuko felt as if someone was trying on claw out her ribs. She screamed out in agony, dropping the groceries and tried to escape but slipped on a can. Toppling to the ground, Himitsuko felt a pool of blood begin to form around her as she watched the morphed form of a Level E swim before her blurred vision. She felt dazed and the Level E raised her foot long claws to strike at her again.

"Toru...don't hurt me..."

Himitsuko didn't know how, but there was a CLANG and she saw her blade was resisting the claws of the Level E.

"Blood...let me have it...come here Deary...let me have it..."

"Go..."

Himitsuko resisted, her arm muscles burning with effort.

"To..."

The vampire slashed at her again, this time taking a chunk out of her cheek...

"HELL!"

With inhuman strength, Himitsuko kicked the Level E in the stomach, sending her flying head over heels into the opposite building. Himitsuko stood up, stumbling, torn and blood gushing from her wounds. She held her sword in front of her, the crimson eyes gleaming at her as the vampire licked the blood from Himitsuko off the long fingernails.

"So...wonderful...your blood...it's so wonderful...let me...have...YOU!"

Both of them lunged for each other, Himitsuko using every ounce of strength she had to attempt to plunge the sword into the Level E's stomach but the opposer was too strong. The nails sliced through her shoulder and threw her off to the side, Himitsuko crashing into the brick wall, making it cave in. She coughed, sending blood droplets spraying onto her clothes and dripped down her chin. She tried to stand, her entire body shaking and screaming for her to sit back down, but Himitsuko forced herself to stand. The Level E cackled, her frog-like face twisting as she grinned and lunged for the injured hunter again.

"A...Kurobi...so...much better..." she hissed and grabbed Himitsuko's throat.

"Let--go--!"

The terrifying grin widened and Himitsuko dug her nails into the deformed wrist, trying to free herself. The Level E pulled Himitsuko closer to her, the rough tongue lapping up the blood flowing out of her mouth.

"So...delicious..."

Himitsuko felt her body go limp and lost all hopes of surviving until she heard a gun blast.

"Don't you dare...you monster."

"Kiryuu-kun..." Himitsuko breathed and everything in her view began to go black. She felt herself drop, but someone caught her and was carrying her bridal style. She forced herself to stay awake just in order to see the blue eyes and dark crimson hair. "Shiki..."

"Come on, Kiryuu can take care of the Level E from here," Senri told her gently.

"Rima-san..."

"We're taking you to Kaname-sama," Rima stroked Himitsuko's hair, Shiki resting the injured girl's head on his shoulder to make her more comfortable.

"Ari..gato..."

Himitsuko slipped into unconsciousness and Shiki carried her back to Cross Academy, Rima following along beside him.

**Four Hours Later...**

_Toru-onii...where are you? _

_Abomination..._

_Blood..._

_STOP! _

_She yanked back his head and he screamed as the fangs sank deep into his neck. _

_"TORU-ONII!" _

_Blood...burning..._

_She laid there...her neck feeling as if it were on fire...there was a girly laugh and cold hands mockingly stroked her hair. _

_"Sweet Himitsuko..." _

_"Kenji..." _

_Abomination...you must kill them all and then yourself to purge this world of these monsters...you deserve to die. You're a threat to humanity..._

_He threw her against the wall...she tried not to cry...tears slipped through her closed eyelids...the pain was almost too much to bear...she wanted it to end...she prayed to God and begged him to make it all disappear..._

_"Cry." _

_She resisted. He kicked her in the stomach, making her cower away from him. _

_"I said cry." _

_"I can't." _

_"Damn you! I SAID CRY!" _

_He yanked her up by the curls and threw her against the opposite wall and she gripped her head, which was now bleeding. _

_"Mom..." _

_"Cry." _

_"Dad..." _

_"Beg for mercy." _

_"Kenji..."_

_"Tell me what you are." _

_"A vampire." _

_"What do you do?" _

_"I don't kill people...I've never hurt anyone ever...!" _

_He snarled and his hand made a faint whistling sound before it connected with her cheek and she was sent flying almost two feet away. _

_"Tell...me...what...you...do!" _

_"I'm not like that!" She was sobbing, blood trickling out of her mouth, and she tried to crawl away from him. _

_"WHAT DO YOU DO!?" he bellowed and Himitsuko sobbed, covering her ears. _

_"Meijin! Please, I'm not like that! I won't hurt anyone! I promise I won't! I only use blood tablets!" _

_He growled and slapped her across the face, sending crimson drops spraying across the wall. _

_"You're an abomination to this world. You need to be erased from existence...you filthy creature." _

_He grabbed the little twelve year old by the front of her shirt, lifting her off the ground and she could barely breath. _

_"You're lucky I took you in!" he shouted and shook her. _

_"Mei-jin--plea--ease! I--wo-on't--hu-urt--any--one!" Himitsuko begged as he shook her so violently she could feel her brain rattle. _

_"Abomination! You're a beast! You're a blood sucking monster!" _

_No...no...NO! I'm not like that! I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!_

Himitsuko shot up in bed, a shriek erupting out of her throat and stabbing pain flooding through her side and shoulder. She gasped, tears rushing down her face and buried her face in the warm covers.

"Aw, don't cry, everything is okay now," Himitsuko heard someone say soothingly and she dove back under the covers, petrified. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you. Come on, it's alright."

Himitsuko felt the silk covers being pried from her fists and she slowly sat up, dull pain still throbbing through her body.

"Hey there! I remember you! You're Kurobi, Himitsuko, right?"

Icy blue eyes met hers and Himitsuko stared in silent awe up at the beautiful blond boy in front of her.

"Uh--yeah..."

"Aidou, try not to scare her. She's gotten pretty beaten up," another gorgeous blond scolded kindly and Aidou smiled.

"Sorry Ichijou-sama, she is just so cute," Aidou beamed and Himitsuko felt herself blush.

"You think I'm cute?" she repeated stupidly and Aidou plopped down next to her, crossing his legs.

"Yup! You're cute!"

Ichijou sighed and also welcomed himself over to the bed but knelt down in front of Himitsuko.

"Here," he offered her a t-shirt and Himitsuko looked down at her torso to see she was wrapped from hips to barley above her breasts in gauze. Her face was scarlet and she stared at Ichijou in pure embarrassment, then took the shirt and yanked it over her head, ashamed.

"It's alright, Ruka and Rima patched you up. The guys just carried you around," Aidou chirped and Ichijou rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to be so much trouble," Himitsuko told them and Ichijou smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it! You took on a Level E all by yourself...and by the looks of it, you were taken off guard."

"I was in a grocery store then when I went outside, I couldn't find Kiryuu-kun," she started, "I thought I could have just made it back to the Academy myself but I got lost."

"Hey, it's alright. Kiryuu was freaking out though because he couldn't find you anywhere. Can only imagine what he was thinking when he saw you in the hands of that Level E," Aidou looked up at the ceiling and Ichijou rubbed Himitsuko's hands.

"He shot it right when he saw it...then Shiki and Rima were coming back from a photo shoot and took you back here," he finished.

"Is Kiryuu-kun okay? He's not injured is he? Where is he?" Himitsuko panicked and started to push the covers off of her but her wounds screamed. "Ouch...!"

"Hey, calm down. You need to rest," Ichijou soothed her and gently pushed her shoulders back as she laid down.

"B-but Kiryuu--!"

"He's back in the Sun Dorm and perfectly fine."

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou jumped up off the bed as the vampire leader stood in the doorway, his eyes resting on the awed Himitsuko.

_I still think he is so beautiful..._

"I think we should let Himitsuko rest now," the leader told his two friends and Ichijou obediently stood.

"Well, see you later, Kurobi-san!" Aidou waved as he walked out the door, a bright smile on his perfect face and Ichijou smiled at her as well.

"If you need anything, we're all here. Hope you feel better," he said and followed Aidou out of the room and down the hall.

Kaname stood in the doorway still, Himitsuko still keeping her dark crimson eyes on him.

"Kaname-sama," she greeted and the prince strode into the dorm and over to the bed.

"May I?" he asked, making a graceful gesture with his arm to sit.

"Of course," Himitsuko said too quickly and Kaname sat beside her.

"I don't mean to be hypocritical but I wanted to talk with you," Kaname started and Himitsuko shook her head.

"It's okay! I don't mind," she told him, and he smiled at her, his eyes soft when he looked at her.

"Thank you."

Himitsuko felt her insides go weak as she turned her eyes down to look at his hand resting behind his body to support him as she leaned back on the bed.

"This is a stupid question, but are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Kaname-sama."

"I'm glad," he told her and Himitsuko felt herself blush furiously.

"Is Kiryuu-kun okay?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. You're in my dorm, so...you may not see him until tomorrow," Kaname told her and Himitsuko sweat dropped.

"I'll go back so I'm not imposing--!"

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind," Kaname assured her gently and Himitsuko felt his cool touch against her cheek.

"Just until tomorrow morning then--"

"Until you wake up tomorrow, alright? I don't mind, I really don't."

Kaname's hand felt relaxing against her burning hot skin and Himitsuko inhaled deeply.

"Thank you, so much," she told him, and he smiled again.

_She left the Academy a year ago with Kaname..._Zero's words echoed in her mind, and she felt her eyes snap open wider.

_Maybe I can get information from him..._

"Kaname-sama, can I ask you about someone?" Himitsuko started and Kaname tilted his head slightly.

"Sure," was his reply.

"Cross, Yuuki...who was she exactly?"

Kaname's eyes got very distant as he gazed at her and his hand lowered off of her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you remember painful memories but I--!"

"No, it's okay," Kaname assured her, his voice soft and kind.

"I wanted to know...how she...how she was..." Himitsuko couldn't bring herself to say it, for the light crimson eyes looked so painful and heartbroken, she felt as if her heartstrings were being yanked by an invisible hand.

"How she was killed," Kaname finished for her and Himitsuko bowed her head as a sincere apology. "It's okay, I should be able to talk about it by now."

"I know...what it's like though...to lose someone that is very precious to you," Himitsuko whispered to him and she felt his hands caress her face.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said and he was closer to her. "Yuuki was very special to me. I loved her so much...she went out for a walk one night to enjoy some alone time and I got a report back she was shot and killed by a hunter. I still can't believe it though..."

"Every minute...you're waiting for her to come back...running back and hugging you like she used to..."

"Exactly," Kaname whispered and Himitsuko stroked his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said and snuggled against him. Kaname was surprised but let Himitsuko offer him comfort by wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Kaname returned her embrace, his body relaxing as his fingers laced with her curls. Himitsuko felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy as she drifted off to sleep, Kaname's arms still holding her as if she were a porcelain doll.

_He reminds me of Toru-onii...he's like Toru-onii-sama..._

Himitsuko let the remaining tears drip through her closed eyes but a small smile was spreading across her face as the vampire's comforting touch made a warm feeling come over her and she fell sound asleep.

**Aw, now the questions: Who will she fall in love with: Kaname, Zero or Shiki? XD What happened to Yuuki? (The whole story) Why the hell is Meijin such an ass? (To be honest I dunno...I'll figure it out then say later.) And...the most ironic question: How and when did Himitsuko become a vampire and why is she so afraid of them is she IS a vampire? And what happened to her family? (That really should be obvious...) Alright, these will all be answered but to be honest...these are here in order to remind me what I have to write and explain before the story ends...which won't be for a WHILE. XD Reviews would make me so happy too. :3 **


	6. Rose Blossoms

**Yay! Thank you: Lostinthedragon'sfog (I am so sorry for leaving you out last time!! D: Forgive me chica!) DarkNekoAngel1011(my ego just hit the ceiling from your review. XD ^-^), Hallows07, (again, my ego burst through the ceiling) and rainbowLoverrX3 (rainbows are awesome ne? :3) Enjoy now!! ^-^ -Himitsuko waves hello- (See? Told you she was a sweetie. ^^)**

Sun light leaked through the black lace curtains of Kaname's dorm and Himitsukosighed in her sleep, reaching the point of conciousness. She felt herself stretch her arms out in front of her and rubbed her eyes before opening them to see she was still in Kaname's dorm room. Feeling returned to her and she felt a bouyant pressure on her sore side, and she realized Kaname's hands were still resting on her body as if he had fallen asleep hugging her. Himitsuko carefully sat up, seeing she had had her head on the vampire's lap as if it were a pillow, and turned her head to see Kaname still sitting up but leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

_He's so serene...it's hard to beileve this is the very existence I am suppossed to get rid of...but I would never be able to bring myself to hurt Kaname-sama...he's being so kind to me and he barely knows me..._

With a slightly shaking hand, Himitsuko raised her fingers to Kaname's sleeping face and let her warm fingers touch the cool skin. A few stray strands of whispy brown hair mingled with her finger tips and she had finally mustered enough courage to fully rest her hand on Kaname's face as he had done to her the previous night. His face seemed to relax and a small sigh escaped from his lips as he turned his head towards the warmth of Himitsuko's hand.

"Yuuki..."

Himitsuko's heart jolted.

"N-no...Himitsuko," she told him. It practically killed her to say it too.

_How can such a beautiful being be shoved into such a state of suffering? I may not know Kaname all that well but...I already know he doesn't deserve this kind of pain..._

Kaname's light crimson eyes opened and he inhaled deeply as Himitsuko had done when she had first awoken.

"Good morning, Kurobi-san," the leader greeted and added a smile.

"Ohayou, Kaname-sama," she replied back and removed her hand from his face.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for Yuuki...she used to put her hand on my face to wake me up," Kaname sighed and ran his long fingers through his brown hair.

"Oh, it's fine. I do that all the time to Densetsu...when he tries to get me to wake up I call him 'Toru-onii'," Himitsuko said quickly and smiled awkwardly.

Kaname's eyes questioned her.

"Who's Densetsu, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Densetsu is my adopted brother. My parents and two brothers passed away so I was taken in by man I call Meijin and Densetsu came into the picture a few months after I arrived," the hunter explained and Kaname's eyes flickered.

"I see. Did you like being with Meijin?"

Himitsuko unintentionally gawked at him, her dark eyes wide. Kaname waited patiently for her answer but she only looked away quickly and frantically changed the subject.

_So my assumtion was right..._

"Did he hurt you?" Kaname asked tenderly and ran his fingers through her hair but she still avoided the questions.

"Kaname-sama...uhm...thank you for letting me stay with you. I'll be going now," Himitsuko rushed and pushed the covers off of her. She remade the bed and, her coat in her hand, hurried out of the room.

"I was right...that 'Meijin' of yours _is _the reason your life is the way it is now," Kaname whispered to himself, his eyes gleaming with pure hate.

**At the Sun Dorm...**

"No way..._you_ were defeated by a Level E? _You_?"

"Densetsu, really, this isn't the right time," Himitsuko snapped to her adopted brother as he exasperated. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"Some really cute friend of yours showed me the way. That Chairman guy is really nice too," Densetsu explained and stretched out on Himitsuko's bed. "So, how is the Kiryuu Case going?"

_Oh...shit...forgot about that..._

"Uh--not the way I expected it to be," Himitsuko admitted and Densetsu cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

"Densetsu, I have only been here for about three weeks, but I'll be fully honest with you, I don't think Kiryuu-kun murdered her," Himitsuko told him and Densetsu scoffed.

"Yeah...he's pulling that innocent shit on you to hide the blood on his hands. I thought you were smarter than _that_," he accused and Himitsuko had to clutch the sleeves of her shirt to keep from punching him.

"I thought that too at first," she admitted, her temper becoming harder to control, "but the more time I spend around him, the more innocent he seems."

"Key word seems. You said Yuuki Cross was killed by a hunter right?"

"Put the puzzle together baka! Killed by a _hunter_! Densetsu, she was a vampire! Duh!" Himitusko finally let her emotions take over and punched him in the mouth for being such an arrogent smart ass.

"OW! Jesus Christ, calm down!"

"So, if Yuuki Cross was a vampire, killed by a hunter then--"

"Kiryuu is a hunter."

"I know! Then, if he killed her he was just doing his job! Therefore, Kiryuu-kun did nothing wrong! Geez!"

Himitsuko stopped flailing her arms about and Densetsu rubbed his mouth where she had punched him.

"But how did Cross become a vampire?"

Himitsuko stopped pacing, endless questions once again circling her.

_She did leave the Academy with Kaname-sama...but why? Well...I can answer that later...Kaname was in love with her...he told me himself...maybe he transformed her...then she would fall to Level E one day...unless she drank his blood to savve her from that state...it's not impossible...sounds sane to me..._

"You know Himitsuko, if I didn't know better, I'd think you're beginning to like the people here. I mean..._really_ like," Densetsu accused in a harsh whisper and Himitsuko was onc eagain resisting the temptation to punch him.

"They are very kind to me."

"But to totally frank, I think you're beginning to like _Kiryuu._"

"You make it sound like a black sin," Himitsuko exhaled and Densetsu's navy blue eyes blazed as he glared at her back.

"It is. You're here to do a job. Not fall in fucking love," Densetsu growled and Himitsuko glowered at him over her shoulder.

"I will accomplish my task but whatever else I do here is none of _your_ business, Densetsu. You're forgetting I don't know what it's like to have a real family and that's what the people here are like. They protect me and they make me feel wanted."

"And Meijin and I don't!?"

"No. You do, occasionally, but you're like a possessive boyfriend. You get angry whenever I try to make new friends. Hell, I would have succeeded numerous times if you hadn't been such an ass," Himitsuko snapped, her dark crimson eyes glowing demonically. Densetsu stood up, his black, shoulder length ponytail swaying as he did so and walked over to the window.

"Just do your job and forget about all those stupid feelings. You're going to be leaving soon anyway to come back to Romainia so it won't matter," he growled through his teeth and yanked the window open.

"I'll have people to write to and I'll be able to visit when I wanted to," she hissed back and Densetsu clutched the window pane.

"Meijin would never allow that," he finally said and dropped to the ground, landing in a cat-like position and Himitsuko watched him stride away as she slammed the window shut.

"Meijin can go burn in fucking Hell for what he has done," Himitsuko snarled to the image of Densetsu walking away. "I'll do as I damn well please and neither one of you can stop me."

**Dusk...**

Himitsuko patrolled through the campus, the navy sky sprinkled with stars as she took a moment to gaze up at the Heavens. She thought back to her parents, her brothers...she was the middle child...Kenji was like her baby since she did nothing but spoil him...always protecting him from the playground bullies and tending to his scraped knees...she taught him everything she knew about vampire hunting when he asked her...she was a hero in the little boy's eyes...then Toru...so gentle and beautiful...he never did anything wrong...Toru was always protecting Himitsuko and Kenji...making sure they would stay out of trouble (even though it was exceedlingly difficult to do this with Himitsuko) and he never seemed to run out of comforting things to say that woud make anyone feel twenty times better about themselves. Toru was Himitsuko's idol...she loved him more than anyone (besides Kenji) and she was determined to be just like him...almost perfect grades, popular, nicer than anyone she knew and always had a smile to spare for everyone...not to mention, accepting of everyone.

"Toru-onii...Kenji-chan..." Himitsuko brushed her tears aside and continued walking, her mind wandering back to her former family.

_We used to live in Kyoto...nice, good sized house with flowers everywhere. Mom always loved flowers...roses and lillies specifically...Dad was constantly buying her red roses and she'd always give me one out of the boquet and fix it into my hair...she said my hair was the exact same color as a rose...Dad was so loving to her...he was so protective of Kenji, Toru and me as well...he loved us and treated us like we were the most precious treasures in the world...I miss them..._

Himitsuko continued walking, her patrolling duties coming to an end for the night and headed back into the building. She passed the Night Class lecture room where she caught a glimpse of Aidou, Shiki, Kaname, Ichijou and Rima, and managed to give a small wave to Rima, who flickered a pretty smile.

_They're so pleasant...I don't see how anyone could hate them..._

Himitsuko reached the staircase and began to climb up it, feeling like she had gained a second family and hoping they would be able to accept her. She reached the first landing and turned to go up the second, but she stopped.

"Kiryuu-kun, are you alright?" Himitsuko asked when she saw him leaning against the banister and taking deep breaths.

"Himitsu--"

"I'll go get Chairman to give you blood tablets, hang on," she said and rushed up the remaining stairs then started to turn around. Zero made a gasping noise and caught her hand, Himitsuko's heart beginning to pound against her chest when she looked back at Zero's glowing, crimson eyes.

_The color of blood...don't let them hurt me..._

Himitsuko tried to yank her hand away, fear almost paralyzing her.

"Z-Zero--let me go!"

_Vampires scare me Toru-onii..._

Zero's arms were around her waist and Himitsuko whimpered. His hand was holding her head, tilting it to the right so he could easily lick the thin skin over the blue vein in her neck.

_It's okay Himitsuko...Toru said to his sister and stroked her hair..._

"Kiryuu-kun!" Himitsuko cried, tears streaming out of her eyes and Zero hesitated for only a second before sinking his fangs deep into her neck.

_...because as long as I'm around, no vampire will ever hurt you. _

_Why did you leave me?! It hurts..._

"Z-Zero!"

Zero's arms tightened around her, ribbons of blood trickling between his lips and her skin. The desperate gulping that came from him froze her, making her completly consumed in fear.

"No Zero!" Himitsuko tried to fight him off but his grip was like steel. "Let me go...let me go..." her hands knotted in his hair..."it hurts...Ze--ahh!"

_My throat felt as if it were burning, I wanted it all to end. I wanted Death to take me away...vampires destroyed my life...it was all because of the very existence of vampires I swore I would kill them all...they took my family from me...Toru dropped to a Level E because of how he was bitten...Kenji died...Mom and Dad died...everyone...they're all...gone..._

"Damn it Zero! I said let _go_!" Himitsuko didn't know how, but she was able to elbow Zero in the stomach and yank herself away from him. She stumbled back, her hand over the two bite marks, tears shimmering down her cheeks and crimson drops splattering onto the floor. Zero's eyes were still gleaming demonically and he licked the blood off his lower lip.

_Vampires...they scare me...more than anything else in this world..._

"Himitsuko--" Zero reached out to her, his eyes returning to normal but she back away from him.

"Zero--I--"

"I'm sorry..." Zero took a step towards her, his eyes soft and hurt. He was covered in blood-her blood-and the flashbacks continued.

"Zero!" Himitsuko rushed passed him and he started to follow her but she pushed him away.

_I don't know where to go...I can't get him in trouble...scary...blood...burning...the never ending burning..._

**Flash to Shiki since he seems to have a tendencey to always be around when Himitsuko is suffering...**

"I'm feeling her heart beat again," Shiki said quietly and Rima perked up.

"I suggest going to see what the matter is. Want me to cover for you?"

"I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks Rima," Shiki said and stole a kiss on her cheek. Rima turned a faint shade of pink and Shiki slipped out of the lecture room before anyone else would miss him, following the rapid beating of Himitsuko's heart.

_What's the matter Himitsuko? Why are you crying?_

Shiki continued to follow the echo of the girls heart and came to a stop at the staircase.

"Himitsuko?" Shiki ducked down, seeing Himitsuko balled up underneath the stairs, knees up to her chest and her head resting on them, shaking all over. "Himitsuko, what happened?

"Shiki-senpai..." Himitsuko raised her glistening eyes to him and Shiki sat beside her.

"You smell like blood. What happened to you?"

Himitsuko put her arm over her eyes and Shiki was able to make out the bite marks in her neck and the dried blood caked to her neck.

"Zero--"

"I'll go get Kaname-sama. stay here."

"No!" Himitsuko grabbed his sleeve as Shiki stood to leave. He looked at her, surprised and her eyes begged him not to leave. "He'll get into so much trouble! Don't be angry with Kiryuu-kun!"

"But he--"

"No! It's okay! Don't get him in trouble! I don't want him to have everyone angry with him," Himitsuko begged and buried her face in his chest. Shiki kept beside her, his arms encircling around her.

"Alright, I won't say anything, if you really don't want me to," he promised her and she relaxed, still leaning against him.

"Thank you, Shiki-senpai," she breathed, calming down miraculously, and Shiki untied the red tie from his uniform.

"Here," he said and retied it around her neck, making it look like an accessory, "this will keep the marks hidden until they heal." Shiki tied the ends into a bow and Himitsuko ran her fingers over it.

"Thanks."

"You tend to pick up a few things when you're a model," he told her and Himitsuko smiled at him.

"I bet. I appreciate this, Shiki-senapi," she said and Shiki patted her on the head.

"No problem...but this makes me wonder what exactly you've been through."

Himitsuko looked quickley away, her hand over the bow and she wiped the lingering tears off her face.

"Not now," she said and Shiki stood up, Himitsuko following in suit.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me...I just want to help."

Himitsuko once again gave him a hug and had her face buried in his shirt.

_They can accept me...just like a family...how on Earth will I be able to bring myself to hurt them...?_

**Well, Mr. Densetsu, what's up with you? Sheesh. I apologize for his being a douche. . Boys. XD Alright...well...Which pairing? ShikiXHimitsuko, ZeroXHimitsuko, KanameXHimitsuko. I'm curious which one you guys like...I'm a Zero fangirl so, it should be obvious which one I'm all for. XD However, I do like knowing opinions...just because I'm nosey. XD Next chapter will probably be up really soon, tomorrow morning/afternoon if not tonight. Hey, I have no life so I just sit on my butt and type stories all day. XD Reviews...? ^-^ Opinions=good. XD **


	7. Comatose

**I has the next chapter...Thank you: Hallows07, darkHeartedAngel26 and XamandaluvsyaX ^-^**

**Himitsuko's Dorm: Sound Asleep...**

_Blood...burning...the ocean of blood..._

Himitsuko tossed and turned in her sleep, her throat burning.

_The yearning for blood...crimson splattered all over the place...the girlish laugh..._

Himitsuko was drenched in sweat as the flashbacks of her parents and brothers began thier nightly hauntings.

_That beast took it all from me...Yuuki Kuran took my family from me...she randomly attacked my family...she killed my brothers! She made Toru fall to a Level E..._

The nightmares replayed as they did every night, the flashbacks of her family then everything ending in a sea of blood...

**_Now, I will show you the Nightmare..._**

"Himitsuko, here, hold the katana like this," Toru intsructed his sister, who was once again failing to grip the weapon (which was almost taller than she was) the correct way.

"I'm sorry Toru-onii, it's heavy," the little twelve year old squeaked as she let the katana slip out of the proper position. Toru chocked back a laugh and he helped his sister hold it the right way.

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked and Himitsuko could hear the laughter he was laboring to keep back.

"You're laughing," she accussed and Toru let out a few chuckles.

"Gomen, imotou-san, I can't help it!"

"Iie, you're annoying," she muttered and messed with his dark brown hair as he started to laugh even more.

"Hey, I can't help it...you're just too cute!"

"Himitsuko-onee! Toru-onii!" Kenji burst through the door and threw himself into Himitsuko's arms for a hug.

"Kenji-chan! How was school?" Himitsuko greeted and pulled out a pocky stick for him to munch on.

"It was fun. I got away with another prank--"

"That's the fourth one this week!" Toru cried.

"Good boy," Himitsuko patted her little brother's head and the nine year old beamed.

"What was it this time, Kenji?" Toru sighed. He had a guilty pleasure in pranks too, but at the age of fifteen, he really had other things to worry about...such as the torture devices from hell the teachers called "midterm exams".

"I put a spider in my teacher's desk drawer...but I didn't know it had an egg sac...so when she opened the drawer a million baby spiders ran out," Kenji looked very proud of himself, (his teacher was a mean old witch) and Himitsuko handed him a third pocky stick.

"Oh...my...God..." Toru had his hand over his green eyes and waves of despair hung over his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm so proud of you Kenji-chan!" Himitsuko praised, anime tears of joy running down her face.

"I swear I was switched at birth..." Toru muttered but gave his sister and brother a rub on thier heads and smiled.

_That was the last night we were all just a typical, happy family. The next night, Toru was in the training room with Kenji and me, working on his sword mechanics and Mom and Dad were downstairs enjoying some quiet time...then...she came..._

"Toru-onii-sama, what is it?" Himitsuko asked when she saw the suddenly alert look on her brother's face.

"I think he just remembered he had to call his girlfriend again," Kenji whispered to her and she giggled as they both nibbled on the pocky and riceballs.

"Stay here," Toru ordered and Himitsuko cocked an eyebrow.

"Why--?"

"Do as I say and stay here," Toru ordered again and with the katana in his hand, strode out of the room.

"Himitsuko, Onii-sama is scaring me," Kenji pawed at his sister as she sensed what was going on.

"It's okay Kenji-chan," she comforted him and held him close to her, "Toru-onii, Mama and Daddy will make sure it's all okay."

Kenji clung to his sister, his body shaking and Himitsuko stroked him as the lights in the house began to flicker.

"What's going on?" Kenji squeaked and Himitsuko held him closer.

"Just the power being stupid, everything is fine."

There was a crash from downstairs and Kenji whimpered, his fists curling over the fabric of Himitsuko's t-shirt.

"Stay here, Kenji," Himitsuko instructed, ushering her beloved little brother into the safey of the closet.

"Himitsuko-onee!"

"I'll be right back, I promise," she assured him and kissed his forehead.

Himitsuko grabbed one of the katana's and ran downstairs, the floor completly consumed in darkness.

"Toru-onii," she whispered and poised the sword in her small, sweaty hands.

Her eyes pierced through the darkness, her heart pounding so hard, she swore Heaven could hear it.

"Toru?"

Himitsuko heard someone gasping and followed the noise which lead her to the living room.

"Mom!" Himitsuko gasped and rushed to her mother's side, "what happened!?"

"Get--Kenji--and--run--away..."

"Mom! Who did this?! What's happening?!"

"My daughter..."

"_MOM!" _

Himitsuko heard a sudden rush and felt someone yank her back.

"TORU-ONII-SAMA!"

"What's wrong, why so scared?"

"Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Daddy!"

The vampire turned head and seized the blade of his sword. She threw him, making him crash against the wall.

"Dad!"

"Don't hurt her...don't hurt my children..." Kurobi begged and stood back up. The vampire still had Himmitsuko by her hair and the petrifyed girl felt the long nail pierce through her neck.

"Your blood...smells so delicious."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Kurobi was on his feet again and lunged for the vampire, his sword knicking her side. She giggled and grabbed the blade a second time, the next thing Himitsuko hearing being a sickening slicing sound. Kurobi gurgled and fell to the floor, the katana clattering beside him.

"Dad--!"

"Now for you, my sweet," the silvery voice whispered and Himitsuko struggled.

"YOU BEAST! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! WHERE IS TORU!? WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?"

"Himitsuko-onee?!"

"What have we here?"

"Oh God...no..."

Himitsuko was dropped to the ground and there was a scream from Kenji.

"NO! HIMITSUKO-ONEE! HELP ME!"

Himitsuko grabbed the katana lying on the ground and swung it blindly.

"So sweet..."

There was a crunching sound and Kenji screamed again. Himitsuko dived but the vampire dodged her. Himitsuko whipped back around and lunged again, tears streaming down her face.

"Kenji! Kenji!"

"How sweet he tastes," the vampire giggled and there was another slicing sound, blood spraying all across Himitsuko's face.

"KENJI!"

"How satisfying he was..." the monster was behind her and Himitsuko felt herself being yanked back. "I wonder if you'll taste as delightful..."

A white hot burning in her throat that made her scream out in agony. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, blood pulsing out of her neck and into the sea of blood from her parents and brother.

"T-Toru--" Himitsuko tried to raise her head, her older brother bending next to her, his face deathly pale.

"Come Yuuki, we must be going now," a man's voice said and Yuuki giggled.

"Bye bye."

"I'll--kill--you--one day--Yuuki Kuran--" Himitsuko hissed and the burnette only giggled again and then left.

_Ever since that night, I've hated vampires more than anything. Kenji died because of the very existance...Toru fell to a Level E and I was forced to live with Meijin and his never ending abuse...all because of Yuuki Kuran. That beast, the one that took my family from me. _

**Two Weeks Later...No longer Sleeping...**

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not angry with you!" Himitsuko shouted over the gun blasts. Zero lowere his Bloody Rose and reloaded it before aiming it once again at the paper outline of a body.

"I mindlessly devoured you," he said shortly and Himitsuko covered her ears as he fired until he was out of bullets.

"Look Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko sighed and removed the earmuffs she was wearing for protection against the loud sounds of the gun, "I've done that too and you don't see me moping around about it."

"Himitsuko, don't even go there. You ran away in fear of me plus pushed me away when I wanted to console you. I don't blame you but still," Zero said and turned his body towards her but avoided eye contact.

"Well, I don't know how you became a vampire but I have had some bad experiances with vampires. Purebloods specifically," Himitsuko muttered and Zero crossed his arms.

"You just don't get it. Look at the tie around your neck. It's there because of me."

"I thought you didn't like me so why do you care so much?"

Zero snapped his violet eyes towards her, an expression of shock on his face.

"What?"

"Since when do you think I hate you?"

"Well, you do act like a bit of a jackass around me," Himitsuko told him and Zero sweat dropped.

"I can't say you act like you're fond of me either."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. How long have you been a vampire?"

"You suck, you know that?"

"Again with the not liking me."

"Alright...you _fail miserably _at small talk."

"Okay then...there's a dance coming up."

"Really?" Himitsuko perked up.

"Yup."

"When?"

"A week or two."

Zero seemed inenthuseastic and Himitsuko paused but he only kept his light violet eyes on her.

"You're not excited about it?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not going to ask you to go dress shopping with me."

Himitsuko glared at him, annoyed.

"Again, you fail miserably at small talk. I'm going on patrol," she exasperated and Zero reloaded his Bloody Rose.

"I'll be out with you after this round," he told her and she nodded.

"Right," she said and slipped out as Zero began to fire the gun.

_A dance...I did see a flyer about that...I wonder if Zero will actually go..._

Himitsuko wandered the campus, not really paying attention to where she was going.

_Why am I thinking that? Who really cares...I mean...I want him to go...I wonder if he'll ask someone to go with him..._

Himitsuko shuddered at the thought of someone other than her going to the dance as Zero's date.

_Why am I thinking like that? _

Someone in Zero's arms, making him smile...

_No...no one else will be his date...I hope...oh shit...why am I thinking like that?!_

Himitsuko shook her head violently and tried to clear her head. She lost track of where she was walking and without realizing it, bumped into a silver haired girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Himitsuko apologized and the girl only smiled as she pulled herself to her feet.

"It's alright. I was just coming back Chairman Cross, the Headmaster's office. He said for me to find Zero Kiryuu, Yori Wakaba or Himitsuko Kurobi so I can settle in the Moon dorms," the girl told her and Himitsuko caught the her scent.

_She's a vampire...related to a pureblood it seems to if she isn't one herself..._

"Well, I'd be Himitsuko," Himitsuko said and the girl smiled again, but similar to the teen hunter, the smile didn't reach her cold eyes.

Back in the shooting range, Zero sensed the presence and his limbs went tense.

"That woman...Himitsuko!" he breathed then, with his Bloody Rose in hand, ran outside.

"My name is Maria Kurenai. How do you do?"

Himitsuko watched with wide eyes as the newcomer's hand raised to her face, the icy touch paralyzing her.

_"I've never hurt anyone I swear!" _

_"Shut up! You beast!" _

_"Meijin--no!" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It's okay...it's okay...I'm here..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"You took my brothers from me and my parents! Why should I show mercy?!"_

_"Just let me explain! I was being controlled!" _

_There was a sudden gun blast and blood splattered over the hunter's face. _

**I hope this was interesting. I better work on my other Vampire Knight fan fiction...only a chapter or two away from being done with it. XD Review because I'm giving you enough time now. I'd like 4 before I update again. ^-^**


	8. Don't Cry My Angel

**Hello. I am grounded now, so updates will be slow. My mom let me have the computer back for tonight only while she was gone, but when she gets back I lose my priviledge. T.T But, I'll be back soon hopefully. Anyway, thank you: rainbowLoverrX3, maxride4life, books of fantisy15, GomenTillTheEnd, Luna White, The Russian and KatarinaAnthonyAnnalisa! I hope you like it!! :D X3**

**Fenis Castle-Italy**

Densetsu jumped over towards the tower of the castle, his black coat fluttering out behind him as he landed then pounced again, reaching the open window. He smiled to himself as he slipped inside with ease and found himself in a dimly lit hall, candles lining the walls. He followed the path of candles, his black hair flowing around his shoulders freely before he used his black rubber band to pull it back in the usual low ponytail he always had it in.

"Himitsuko..." he bowed his head as he walked and clenched his fists, "this is for your own good."

Down at the end of the hall, the Council was meeting, two representatives from each country including Japan, Italy and Romania. At the head of the mahogany table stood Adone Koenig, the representatives of both Germany and Italy, his curly black hair slicked back and his silk, violet suit sleeves almost completely covering his pale, bony hands. He cleared his throat and the rest of the Council straightened up, waiting for him to begin his speech.

"Due to recent events, we have been summoned here in order to sort out the following issues. The disappearance of Yuuki Kuran or Yuuki Cross, who we are all convinced Kiryuu, Zero is responsible for," Koenig began and opened his eyes, which where a brilliant purple.

"How has the Council come to this conclusion?" Jaaku "Meijin" Genzai mused, even though he couldn't agree more.

"Kiryuu was the last with her plus he was using her for blood. There is a high possibility he allowed his dark side to take over and drain the girl of her blood--"

"You failed to mention Kiryuu is already making the slow transition to the Level E state," Densetsu cut in as he made his entrance. "We have sent someone there in order to prove him guilty of the crime and then kill him."

Koenig slammed his fist down on the table, making it splinter and his face flushed scarlet.

"YOU FOOL!" he bellowed at Jaaku, "WE TOLD YOU TO NOT MAKE UNNECESSARY MOVES!"

"This was a necessary action, Koenig," Jaaku sighed and Densetsu rested his tan fingertips on the opposite end of the table.

"Cross Academy is the place Kiryuu is currently residing and we have sent Kurobi, Himitsuko there in order to prove his being guilty. She has been there for a month and a half now," the Native American said calmly.

"Has she done what she was sent there for yet?" Jaaku inquired and Densetsu bowed his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then when will she do it dammit?!" Koenig bellowed and Densetsu opened his navy eyes once more.

"See, that's what I came here for."

"Densetsu, what do you know?" Meijin hissed and Densetsu slowly focused his gaze upon his master.

"When I went to visit her, she said she thinks Kiryuu is innocent."

"And?"

"I think she is also falling in love with him."

**Cross Academy...**

Himitsuko walked through the dim halls of the Academy, making sure all the Day Class students were in thier dorms and all the Night Class students were in their classes. Her mind had been wander very much since Maria had made her sudden appearance three days ago and Himitsuko wondered what it was exactly that made Zero aim his gun at the silver haired girl...

_Flashback..._

"I'm Kurenai, Maria. How do you do?" Maria held out her hand but Himitsuko didn't take it.

"Hello, I'm Himitsuko."

"You're not going to shake my hand? How rude," Maria's soft voice was much too innocent on Himitsuko's opinion and the cold, unfeeling, silver eyes seemed to pierce through her.

"I'm sorry...I don't do that with anyone," Himitsuko told her and Maria smoothed a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"Alright, well, can you show me to the Moon dorms please?"

"Sure."

"Oh?" Maria's eyes gazed over Himitsuko's shoulder and the red haired girl heard the cock of a gun. "Are you Kiryuu, Zero?"

Himitsuko turned around to see Zero aiming his Bloody Rose at the newcomer and Himitsuko spread her arms out, automatically.

"Zero, put that away! You'll get in so much trouble!"

"You don't know what that woman has done, Himitsuko, get out of the way," Zero ordered and Himitsuko felt Maria's doll-like hands rest on her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just arrived here as an exchange student," Maria said and leaned in closer to Himitsuko's ear. "Kurobi-san was about to show me to my dorm, isn't that right, Kurobi-san?"

Himitsuko shivered under the too sweet voice and stiffly nodded.

"Zero, don't try anything here. You'll just end up causing unwanted drama," Himitsuko soothed, her voice not scolding and her eyes begging.

_Besides, if he shoots and misses, I'm the one that will get the bullet...and I've heard those Bloody Roses hurt like Hell and worse!_

Zero's eyes darkened as he reluctantly slipped his gun back into his inner uniform pocket, his hard eyes not leaving Maria's porcelain face. Himitsuko exhaled, relieved, and lowered her arms back down to her sides.

"Thank you Kurobi-san," Maria whispered and Himitsuko watched Zero brush passed them back to the Sun dorm, somewhat regretting what she had done because this Maria girl was no innocent little doll and she knew it. "I think I am going to really like you," Maria's voice came again and Himitsuko shivered.

_Flashback over_

Himitsuko passed by the lecture room of the Night Class and heard the light, girlish giggle of Maria. Curious, she peeked in through the crack of the door to see the silver haired vampire leap from desk to desk, landing in front of Aidou. Himitsuko couldn't hear what the girl said, but whatever it was, it made Aidou become paralyzed with fear.

"Such a lively class," Maria sang as she leapt to another desk and smiled, "but I still like that Kurobi girl the best."

Kaname snapped his book shut, his light crimson eyes glaring at the petite girl.

"What are you planning now?" he demanded but his voice not raising above the usual pitch.

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just saying I like Kurobi-san very much," Maria said with her false innocence and was now in front of the prince, "what makes you think I would do anything to her?" She rubbed his hand and from the shadows, Himitsuko watched, trying not to smile at the fact Kaname was uninterested in Maria's loving contact.

"You've hurt Kiryuu and you just randomly appear at Cross Academy."

"That doesn't mean I'll do anything to sweet Himitsuko."

Himitsuko felt her expression darken when Kaname had said "You've hurt Kiryuu" and she wondered even more who this Maria girl was.

"Kaname-sama, I think we have someone listening to us," Maria chirped and before Himitsuko could turn to run, the door swung open, Maria standing in the archway, a smile on her face.

"Uh--I was just going back to my dorm--"

"Come inside here," Maria pulled Himitsuko into the lecture room and skipped over to a desk. "You can stay here with me."

"Really--I should be getting some sleep--"

Maria pouted and kicked her slender legs back and forth.

"Kaname-sama wants you to stay though, don't you Kaname-sama?"

Himitsuko turned her big, pretty eyes towards the prince, who just kept a blank stare at Maria.

"I'm fine with it. Class is going to begin soon though," he said and then reversed his gaze to Himitsuko, making a smile spread across his face.

Himitsuko felt her face grow hot and she rubbed the back of her neck, breaking the eye contact.

"Such a tense atmosphere. I see I'm the cause of this." Maria leaped off the desk and landed on the one in front of Himitsuko. "I have a question for you though." Himitsuko's eyes widened at the frigid touch of the vampire's fingers, and she felt beads of cold sweat form beneath her hairline as the emotionless, unblinking eyes locked with hers. "What exactly are you to Zero Kiryuu?"

"I don't know--"

"What is he to you?"

Himitsuko felt her breath catch in her chest and Kaine cleared his throat.

"Maria-san, leave her alone, you're scaring her," he said and Maria's silver orbs surveyed him.

"I'm sorry Himitsuko-chan," she giggled lightly after endless seconds, not taking her black look from Kaine.

Himitsuko swallowed as Maria sprang away and she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should go back to your dorm now," Kaname told her kindly and Himitsuko gave him a smile.

"Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow," Himitsuko waved and everyone but Ruka gave her a nod or some type of good-bye gesture. She left, trying not to pay much heed to Ruka's glaring or Maria's sugary voice.

_Her eyes...the eyes that always make you freeze in your place for fear of being torn to shreds..._

Himitsuko shook her head, trying to erase the haunting image from her mind.

_You've hurt Kiryuu...but why would Kaname-sama say that to her? What does Kiryuu-kun have to do with me? We just met this passed month so it's not like our lives our intertwined...are they?_

Himitsuko stopped walking and placed her hand on the stair railing, her other hand pushing her curls back.

_I wonder what exactly Kiryuu-kun has been through...he's been attacked by a pure blood obviously..."You've Hurt Kiryuu"..."Kiryuu-kun has a very kind heart and has been through a lot of tragedy"...I wonder if this girl has anything to do with it. It's amazing how I've been here for a month and a half and I don't know a thing about Kiryuu-kun's past..."A very kind heart"..."very kind heart"..._

Feeling her eyes close, Himitsuko made her way up the stairs, Chairman's words echoing through her mind. She pondered about her feelings...was Zero really the one that killed Yuuki...? And if he was, it wasn't a crime because he was merely doing his job...and in Himitsuko's mind, no matter what angle a person would look at the situation, Zero Kiryuu was innocent.

_Yuuki Cross left the Academy a year ago...she was apparently a vampire...she left with Kaname Kuran...killed by a hunter...Yuuki Kuran attacked my family...I shot her five months ago or a little longer than that right around the time Yuuki Cross went missing..._

Himitsuko's eyes widened and she tripped over the top stair, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Yuuki Kuran...Yuuki Cross...both vampires...both died around same time if not at the same time...Zero's not Yuuki's murderer...I am...!"

Pulling herself to her feet, Himitsuko stumbled down the hallway, gasping as she fought to choke back sobs.

"Kiryuu-kun! Kiryuu-kun!" she managed to cry when she reached his dorm, pounding her fists on his door. "Kiryuu-kun! Kiryuu-kun!"

"Hey, hey, I'm right here," Zero opened the door and Himitsuko fell in, his unexpecting arms wrapping around her as a support.

"Kiryuu--K-Kiryuu--!"

"Calm down, Kurobi-san! Come in, you have to settle down," Zero said and stroked her hair before helping her inside, sitting her down on his bed. He closed his door and then knelt down in front of her, his hands over hers, which were clutched together on her lap. Tears were raining off her face and Zero gently brushed them away, hoping to calm her down.

"K-Kiryuu!"

"Calm down...just relax a minute then tell me, alright?"

Himitsuko used her shoulder to wipe away tears and felt her hands go pleasantly numb underneath Zero's warm touch.

_I killed Yuuki Cross...I killed the only one that you have ever fallen in love with...I am the love your life's murderer...I came here to execute you for a crime that was mine to begin with...the bloodstain you were blamed for was mine from the very beginning but I was too stubborn, stupid and hardheaded to realize it..._

"Yuuki Cross...was she the same person as Yuuki Kuran?" she forced out, hoping she was wrong.

Zero blinked and Himitsuko could barely keep eye contact with him.

_Please say no...please say no...I'm begging you God, make him say no!_

"Yes, Yuuki Cross turned out to be Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran's sister--Himitsuko, where are you going?!"

The teen had pushed his hands away, knocking him over and ran from the room. Tears blinding her, Himitsuko sprinted back to her dorm, cries echoing off the walls.

"Himitsuko!" Zero called after her and yanked a shirt on as he chased her down the hall, determined to figure out what was wrong.

_Don't follow me...I don't deserve your kindness...you would never want to see me again if I told you what I did...if this gets out...Kaname...Shiki...Rima...Yori...and most of all...Kiryuu-kun...they would never want anything to do with me again...they might even kill me...I wouldn't blame them either..._

She reached her dorm and darted inside, Zero getting the door slammed in his face when he reached it. He jiggled the door knob which was locked, and then leaned against the door, listening to Himitsuko sobbing quietly inside.

"Himitsuko...open the door...what's the matter?" he coaxed but she didn't answer.

_I can't tell him...I simply can't! I don't want to lose him!_

Himitsuko sank down to the floor, her back against the door and covered her ears.

"Himitsuko..." Zero tried the door knob again and Himitsuko pulled her knees up to her chest.

_Don't ask why I'm crying...you're believing a lie...I'm the one that added to your pain...I'm the reason your heart is shattered into a million pieces..._

Himitsuko pulled herself back up to her feet, turning around and resting her hands on the door where she imagined his chest would be. Her head leaned against the door, tears still streaming down her face, and gripped the door handle.

_Why do I care this much about him...? A month and a half of spending almost every minute of the day with him and I feel this much tenderness towards him...Zero...Zero..._

"Kiryuu-kun!" Himitsuko yanked the door open and flew into Zero's arms which automatically wrapped around her body. "Kiryuu-kun! Kiryuu-kun!"

Zero felt himself have to step back, leaning against the wall, running his fingers through her curls. Yori creaked her door open, her brown eyes surveying the couple and Zero nodded at her.

"Kurobi-san?"

"Kiryuu-kun--"

"Yori-san, I'm going to stay with her and let her calm down," Zero told the brunette and she gave him a nod in understanding.

"Alright." The door clicked back closed, Yori leaning against it on the other side, her mind swimming as she wondered what in the world could have been wrong.

"Come on Himitsuko," Zero coaxed and picked her up, bridal style before carrying her back into her room. He laid her down on her bed and she kept a hold on his hand, her own trembling. "What is the matter?"

"I'm sorry..." Himitsuko squeaked, her eyes squeezing shut and thick tears sliding down her face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Zero tried and caressed her face but she couldn't answer. She sat back up and buried her face in his shirt, her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh..." Zero was out of ideas on what to say. He felt he could only hold her as she clung to him, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Kiryuu-kun--"

"It's alright, I'm here," he soothed and his lips hesitated to kiss the top of her head. He rested his cheek on her curls, his hand slowly rubbing her back as her crying came to a stop. She still kept her arms around him, the heat of his body pressing against hers bringing comfort to her and she labored to not burst into tears again when the knowledge of her murdering the one Zero was in love with resumed eating away at her.

_I have to tell him sometime...what do I do now? I've found what I have come here for...Zero's innocent and I'm the one that deserves to be executed...but the remaining question...who was Yuuki-sama being comtrolled by...? _

Feeling exhausted, Himitsuko's arms loosened and Zero laid her back down, her hand still holding his.

"Just until I fall asleep?" she whispered, her eyes beginning to close.

"Sure," he said and covered her hand with his other.

Within moments, Himitsuko was sound asleep, but Zero couldn't bring himself to leave yet. He wondered what secrets were buried in the sad, crimson eyes, what made this girl break so badly. She always seemed so depressed, distant, alone...but when she was around him, Zero felt like he was able to catch brief glimpses of what the real Himitsuko was like. He was curious if she was like that with Kaname or Shiki, or anyone else...somewhat selfishly he didn't want her to be...the somewhat possessive side of him wanted to be able to see a side of Himistuko that no one else did...

"I want to help you..." Zero found himself saying to the sleeping girl, "I just want to make you smile."

A lingering tear slipped through her closed eyelid and he wiped it away, being cautious to not wake her.

"Himitsuko..." Zero gave into his urge and leaned in closer to her, kissing her forehead lovingly.

_I really like her...I really do like her..._

Zero rested his head on Himitsuko's chest, his fingers intertwining with hers where her hand was laying by her head. The echo of her heart beat lulled him to sleep, the last thought before he fell asleep being of Himitsuko, genuinly smiling at him.

**Aw, so kawaii! XD Okay, just to make things clear, Himitsuko is NOT trying to frame Zero. Someone asked me that and I was like "Oops...wrong impression...epic fail on my part." XD She didn't make the connection of Yuuki Cross and Yuuki Kuran being the same person...because if she did there would be no story and no fun for me. XP Alrighters, reviews would be awesome cause I like feed back. Something to look forward to when I get my computer privlidges back. -sad face- I'll update as soon as I can though.**


	9. Secrets Laced with Tears

**I dunno if I am still grounded or not...I just needed to write...Thank You NinjaSheik, BlackenedRose13, darkHeartedAngel26, rainbowloverrX3, 0o grimmjow schiffer o0 and 2animefans!**

_Blood...thirst...blood...I need it...that scent...that overwhelming scent...who's is it...? Kaname...? No...Shiki...? _

Himitsuko hyperventilated and felt her nails dig into the delicate skin of her throat, her mouth paper dry.

_Crimson everywhere...that scent...it's so tempting...who is it? _

Her heart was throbbing in her chest, mouth beginning to water and she attempted to clench her fists.

_What the...? What's in my hand...?!_

Himitsuko's eyes shot open and she almost sat up but received a mouthful of silver hair.

"K-Kiryuu--?" she whispered, her body relaxing under his. Zero was still asleep, his head on her chest and hand over hers, the shadow of a smile on his face. "Zero-kun..."

Himitsuko slid her hand out from under his and wrapped her arms around his body, fingers stroking his hair.

"Kiryuu-kun," she breathed and let her lips kiss the top of his head as he remained sound sleep.

_I like him so much...I treasure Kiryuu-kun so much it's a sin...I'm a traitor though...I'm a traitor to him...aren't I?_

Himitsuko felt thick tears leak out of her closed eyes as she held the man sleeping in her arms.

_I really am worthless...I don't deserve Kiryuu-kun...I don't deserve him at all...but the more I tell myself that, the more infatuated I become...if I'm not careful I might fall in love--absolutely not...no...I can't fall in love! I'm not allowed to...I just bring troubles and pain to everyone...no I can't love Kiryuu-kun...and if my heart betrays me and I do fall in love, then I can't tell him or express it. I'll just end up damaging his already shattered heart..._

Feeling as if someone were driving a knife through her chest, Himitsuko hugged Zero again, kissing his silver hair and catching the overwhelming scent of his blood subsequently. The hunger gnawed at her and she swallowed hard, trying not to think of her fangs sinking into the fragile skin of Zero's neck.

_I can't...I can't hurt him anymore!_

Her fangs barred...

_Don't do it Himitsuko..._

She could feel her hands beginning to work in order to get Zero's head tilted back for a clear aim at his throat...

_Control yourself..._

Her hands shook and her eyes gleamed crimson...

_Control the hunger...control the thirst..._

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tightly...

_That's it...let him go..._

Himitsuko felt her hands return to his back, resuming the embrace.

_Forgive me..._

More tears slipped out of Himitsuko's eyes as she turned her head to see the first of the sun's rays stretch across the sky. She closed her eyes when the golden light seeped through the lace curtains and she felt her body return to its limp state as she once again, slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Hours Later...**

Himitsuko stretched her cramped arm out as she sat down for lunch next to Yori. The red head yawned widely, purple circles underneath her deep eyes and propped her head up on her elbow, feeling half dead.

"Are you alright? You look sick," Yori said, her brown eyes observing her friend.

"Mmph."

Himitsuko slumped down, arms crossing on the table and head laying on them.

"I feel half dead. I need sleep," she muttered.

"You know, I never heard Kiryuu-kun come out of your room last night," Yori implied and Himitsuko felt her face grow hotter than fire.

"We didn't do anything R rated. I promise."

"Hmm?"

"I'm abstinent, Yori-san."

_Not like I've really had any other choice._

Yori swallowed back a burst of laughter and resumed eating her ramen. Himitsuko felt as if she were beginning to fall asleep again until the tone screeched, making the hunter jump two feet into the air.

"Two more periods...two more..." she grumbled and slunk her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Kurobi-san!" Yori waved and Himitsuko gave her an exhausted smile.

"After eleventh period," she replied and Yori strode off in the opposite direction of Himitsuko.

The rest of the day Himitsuko failed to stay awake for. Her last two periods were lectures, which just made her even more sleepy, and she managed to nap through the rest of her classes. When the last tone buzzed, Himitsuko awoke to see a fuming professor standing over her, face redder than a strawberry.

"Morning," she greeted through an obnoxiously wide yawn, making perspiration begin to drip from the the professor's forehead from the heat of rage.

"You--Kiryuu--detention--right--now--"

"I have patrol," Himitsuko grumbled and to her extreme relief, Chairman entered the room.

"Kurobi-san, if you and Kiryuu could excuse me for a moment, I must speak with your professor," he said merrily and Himitsuko saluted him.

"Take your time," she gleed and her eyes gloated at the professor.

Zero followed her out of the classroom, book tucked under his arm and hand in his pockets. Himitsuko pressed her lips together, wondering what exactly to say to him, if she should say anything about Yuuki...

"Are you going to the dance this weekend?" Zero asked and Himitsuko paused from walking briefly.

"I think so,--they walked outside--I don't have a dress or anything so...I might just go to observe...patrol...do odd jobs," she said and Zero's violet eyes glazed over her from a side view.

"Do you ever plan on having fun?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Did you ask a girl to go with you? Have you ever been to a dance?"

"I have...we had one last year when Yuuki was here."

"Did you dance with her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're nosy."

"Sorry...I'm just wondering."

Zero sighed before answering and Himitsuko bit her lower lip.

"No, I didn't get the chance to because she was with Kaname the whole time," Zero told her and Himitsuko saw the distant gaze in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and then heard the gasps and squeals of numerous girls on the campus.

"Himitsuko-chan!" Aidou called once he saw her and Himitsuko stopped as the blond vampire seemed to dance up to her, "how are you?"

"Konichiwa, Aidou-senpai, I'm alright, ogenki desu ka?"

Aidou smiled and Shiki slipped up beside him, his eyes focusing on the Day Class girl.

"Are you going to the dance?" Shiki asked and Himitsuko shrugged.

"I might, but I don't have any dresses or formal clothing, so..."

"Well, you can still go. You don't need to be all dressed up...however," Aidou's icy eyes scanned Zero, "I think Kiryuu would like it if you did."

Zero didn't respond, but he looked annoyed, his eyes closing.

"What difference would it make to me?"

Aidou glared at him as did Shiki but Zero seemed unaffected. Himitsuko stepped between Aidou and Zero, wanting the atmosphere to lessen in tension and Aidou returned to his usual sunny self.

"Well, anyway, Kaname-sama would like it if you wore a dress."

"Kuran-senpai--?! Oh...well...I don't have a dress--"

"We can take care of that. Rima and I are going into town anyway," Shiki said, still seeming emotionless.

"N-no! You don't have to--I mean--thank you but don't go through the trouble of it--!"

"Yay! Shopping!" Aidou pumped his fist into the air, smiling widely, and Himitsuko sweat dropped furiously.

"P-please--it's okay really!"

"Bye," Shiki sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Aidou followed him back to the Moon Dorms.

"Ah--ah--ah...what just happened?" Himitsuko stammered, her face damp with embarrassed sweat. Zero's eye twitched and he shooed away several Day Class girls drooling over the two Night Class vampires and shooting glares of pure jealousy at Himitsuko.

"Well, you got the Night Class boys to buy you a dress," he summarized and waves of despair hung over the girl's head.

_At least I know they like me...although...how long will it all last? _

"I really...they don't have to..." Himitsuko lowered her hand to her side and Zero let out an irked growl.

"Come on, let's go," he ordered and practically yanked the girl off her feet as he seized her upper arm.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"You're as bad as these other fan girls."

"Watch it, Kiryuu, I wouldn't go that far."

Zero muttered something under his breath but Himitsuko couldn't make out what it was.

"Kurobi-san!" Maria called from behind Himitsuko and Zero.

"Maria-senpai," the red head turned and Zero's grip tightened on Himitsuko's arm.

The silver haired girl skipped up to her, avoiding Zero's blazing eyes and folded her hands behind her.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Yes, I am," Himitsuko answered and the vampire smiled.

"I'm so glad! I really hoped you were because I really like you, and..." Maria's cold hand rested on Himitsuko's cheek, "Kaname-sama would be so sad if you didn't come."

Himitsuko's eyes widened and Zero knocked Maria's delicate hand off Himitsuko's face.

"Go back to your dorm," he ordered harshly.

"It's a shame though, how you don't return Kaname-sama's affections," Maria continued as she began to dance away. Himitsuko felt herself freeze and the doll smiled. "He's always thinking of you. Oh, I see I've caused some envy in Kiryuu-kun...I'm sorry, I guess Kaname-sama isn't the only one that is always thinking about you...you're just little miss Popular aren't you?"

_No...I don't deserve it...stop looking at me like that! I don't deserve Kaname-sama's or Kiryuu-kun's love!_

"What's this?" Maria wondered, her cold, empty eyes staring up at the painted, dusk sky, "such a dark secret."

She skipped back over to the petrified Himitsuko and cupped her hands beneath the trembling chin.

"What kind of dark secret do I sense from you? I see blood soaked sins, fear, abuse," Maria paused and Himitsuko's eyes widened in shear terror, beads of sweat clinging to her cheeks and forehead, "I wonder what you're hiding from Kiryuu-kun."

Zero grimaced as Maria's silver eyes surveyed him and he once again swatted her hand off Himitsuko's face.

"Get," he spat as if she were a stray cat, "leave her alone."

"You can't hide it forever you know," Maria whispered into Himitsuko's ear, "you can't hide from him forever. He's going to find out sometime."

Himitsuko backed away, Zero's arm supporting her behind her back as he swung his other arm to knock the vampire back.

"I told you to leave her alone!" he snarled and held up his companion, "now leave before I report you and ban you from the dance."

"I'm sorry, I seem to always cause trouble. Even so," Maria's eyes met Himitsuko's once more, "heed what I say Himitsuko-chan."

She was gone and Himitsuko raised her hand to her curls, resting it against her head.

_She knows...she sensed it..._

"Himitsuko," Zero was in front of her and she met his worried eyes, "don't worry about her, alright?"

"Gomen..."

"Don't start that again," he scolded lightly and pulled her into a hug, "whatever it you're tearing yourself up about, I want you to tell me."

Himitsuko only clung to him, burying her face in his shirt, unable to respond.

**Dance Night!! ^-^**

"Hey," Yori knocked on Himitsuko and the red head opened it for her, "your uniform? Wow...you're just like Yuuki."

"Sorry, I don't have anything else."

"Well, Shiki and Rima just gave this to me and asked me to give it to you. It's from all the Night Class boys plus Rima," Yori said and set a white box down on Himitsuko's bed. Himitsuko opened the package and lifted up the black dress out of it.

"Wow..." she breathed, almost unable to speak.

"They really like you," Yori said with a grin and Himitsuko's mouth hung half open from admiring the midnight black dress. It had a slit on the right side that would to to her hip and sewn into it was ruffled, silky, red fabric and a red bow at the point where the black and red fabric met. The dress had a thick strap that would wrap around her right shoulder, leaving her left exposed, and the bodice would fit her curves perfectly, the skirt puffing out a bit.

"I love it," Himitsuko breathed again and Yori turned around to let her friend change.

"It's gorgeous and it suits you," the brunette told her and Himitsuko slipped the dress on, letting it fall to her ankles. The red head gazed at herself in the mirror, observing how the dress fit her. She adored it...the fabric was silky and comfortable and the skirt felt so light and breeze as she turned to face Yori.

"What do you think?" Himitsuko asked and Yori smiled widely then scurried back into her room, returning half a minute later with a straightener.

"Here, let's do your hair differently real quick. I think it would gorgeous straightened and in a high pony tail."

Himitsuko swallowed back a giggle then seated herself in front of her mirror and allowed Yori to fix her hair.

_You can't hide it forever..._

**Flash to Zero...**

Zero leaned against a pillar, his arms crossed as he watched the hundreds of couples glide across the ball room floor, skirts of dresses flowing about and a smile on almost every face. The prefect sighed to himself, wondering how he had been able to move on so quickly after Yuuki's death...only a year and a half ago she was always running around and smiling without a care in the world...how was he able to accept her death so quickly?

"Kiryuu-kun?" Himitsuko appeared next to him and Zero opened his eyes to look into hers. He opened his mouth but no words came out when he saw her...he felt paralyzed. Her usual red curls were completely straight and pulled back into an elegant pony tail on top of her head. Rose clips were fastened at the base of the pony tail, her bangs curled as well and her hair swayed with supernatural grace as she tilted her head, wondering why her friend was staring at her. She held out her hand to him, a shoulder length, lace glove over the pale skin, and Zero snapped out of his trance once he began to trace his eyes over the gentle curves the black and red gown complemented.

"Himitsuko-san! You look amazing!" Aidou threw his arms around her from behind and Himitsuko jumped.

"Aidou-senpai!" she cried, surprised and raised her porcelain hands to his.

"You look like a princess! Absolutely beautiful!"

"Rima was right...this dress does really suit you," Shiki added as gave Himitsuko a friendly pat on the head.

"I'm always right about clothes, Shiki," Rima sighed, "do you want some pocky, Kurobi-san?"

"I've never had pocky. What is it?" Himitsuko asked and both Rima and Shiki's jaws dropped.

"You've _never _had pocky?!_ Ever_?" Shiki whispered in a deadly voice as if Himitsuko had told him she was the Antichrist.

"No...is it good?"

"Yes! Pocky is the best food on the planet!" Rima shoved two pocky sticks into Himitsuko's hand and the red head bit into one.

"Wow...I've been missing out," she said and Shiki nodded furiously.

"Yes, you have," he echoed and Himitsuko sweat dropped.

"Thank you, Rima-san. Want one Kiryuu-kun?" Himitsuko offered the silver haired teen but he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

Himitsuko bowed her head and then finished the second pocky stick off, Rima smiling angelically, feeling accomplished she was able to gain another friend to share her passion with.

"Hey, Himitsuko-chan!" Takuma waved from a few feet away and walked over to her, "you look amazing!"

"Thanks!" Himitsuko beamed and Rima smoothed out the skirt of her dark blue dress studying the first, genuine smile Himitsuko had ever shown in the Academy.

_She has such a pretty smile...I wonder why she's never smiled like that before..._

"Hey Kiryuu!" Takuma greeted the silver haired teen and he gave a stiff nod as a reply.

"Would you like to go dance?" Aidou asked the red head and she stared at him.

"'Scuse me?"

"Would you like to dance?" Aidou repeated and held out his hand.

"He's a real fllirt," Kain whispered into Himitsuko's ear and she let out a light giggle.

"It's alright...sure," Himitsuko took Aidou's offering hand and he lead her to the dance floor, numerous girls turning their heads to observe her. The red head did her best to ignore the glares of jealousy and hate as she gracefully stepped in the rhythem of the waltz drifting through the speakers, following Aidou's lead almost perfectly.

"You're a rather good dancer. Where did you learn to waltz so wonderfully?" Aidou asked, throughly impressed as he twirled her around, the skirt of the black dress leafing out like a thick black and rose swaying across the dance floor.

"My brother, Toru, taught me a few years ago. He was an excellent dancer...every girl wanted to be his date to dances," Himitsuko answered him as she joined her hands with his once more.

"He taught you well," Aidou said and Himitsuko smiled proudly.

"Thank you! My brother was a wonderful teacher...he taught me pretty much everything I know," Himitsuko smiled and the waltz came to a stop. Aidou removed his hand off her waist and bowed, a smile on his own face.

"Well then, let's go back over to Kiryuu...he looks like he's missing you," the blond teased playfully and Himitsuko blushed.

"I don't think he's--"

"Aidou-sama, you're being so cruel," Maria's silvery voice sang from behind the two friends. The hairs on the back of Himitsuko's neck stood up as she met the cold, silver eyes gleaming into hers.

"Hello Maria-san," Himitsuko greeted, her throat going dry and the doll giggled darkly.

"Aidou, can I speak with Himitsuko-chan alone?"

"Why?"

Maria's icy eyes glared at him like daggers and Himitsuko gave him a nod.

"It's alright, Aidou-senpai, I'll be over shortly," she said and Aidou shot Maria a hateful scowl before rejoining back with Kain, Shiki, Rima, Zero and Ichijou.

"Let's get some punch, Himitsuko-chan," Maria took her hand and pulled her over to the table containing all kinds of sweets and drinks. Himitsuko half filled her plastic cup with the red juice and sipped it carefully as Maria innocently nibbled a chocolate chip cookie.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Maira-san?"

"Oh? Look, Kaname-sama isn't enjoying the dance...I wonder why," Maria skipped over towards the open doors, Himitsuko catching the sight of the vampire leader leaning against the marble rail, his back turned to the couples dancing.

"Kaname-sama..."

"He likes you, Himitsuko-chan, Zero does too," Maria informed her and Himitsuko felt her face grow hot.

"I don't see why."

"What is this dark secret you have?" Maria held her porcelin hand over Himitsuko's heart and her eyes seemed determined to read the hunter's mind.

Himitsuko felt the feeling leave her body as Maria tilted her head, seeming to know the chained secrets in the locked heart.

"You can't keep it from them forever," Maria whispered, her hands cupping Himitsuko's chin, "they'll find out...what will happen when they do? What will you do? Do you think they'll forgive you? So cruel...they do nothing but care about you..."

Himitsuko's eyes were wide, beads of sweat clinging to her cheeks and she backed away.

"Let--go--"

Maria seemed disapppointed as she lowered herself from the girl's ear and then stepped back.

"Suit yourself," she said and skipped away, leaving Himitsuko to recollect her thoughts and then she turned back to see Kaname had turned around but he had his light crimson eyes up to the velvet sky. Inhaling deeply, Himitsuko braved out onto the balcony and Kaname focused his eyes on her.

"Uh...hi, Kaname-sama...I just saw you were alone and I--"

"Would you like to dance?" Kaname asked, a soft smile on his face and Himitsuko folded her lace-glove covered hands in front of her.

"Sure."

"We haven't talk to each other in a while. How is school going?" Kaname started as she followed the slow, graceful waltz he lead her through.

"School's going great. I love it so much here," Himitsuko replied and Kaname smiled.

"You don't mind patroling every night?"

"Not at all. I've gotten to know you and some of the Night Class rather well because of it. Shiki-senpai and Rima-san are so friendly to me and Aidou-senpai asked me to dance a while ago...Kain-senpai and Ichijou-senpai are being very pleasent as well. Ichijou-senpai is so funny."

Kaname's smile widened as she said that, and Himitsuko felt her thoughts drift back to Toru.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of me?"

"I like you very much," Himitsuko blurted out before thinking, "you really remind me of my older brother, Toru."

"Really?" Kaname asked gently, the amused, loving smile still spread across his twilight lips.

"Yes! You're so kind like he was and graceful, popular too and really handsome and--" Himitsuko stopped yammering, her face flushing red and Kaname let out a small laugh.

"Why so embarrassed?"

"I thought I was being too forward."

"You were giving me compliments. I'm not going to complain," the pure blood teased and Himitsuko hung her head.

"Gomen."

Another light laugh escaped Kaname's lips and Himitsuko felt his arms begin to snake around her waste.

"Is Kiryuu being nice to you?"

"Y-yes, very. He's my best friend here..."

_I wonder what made me say that...I guess that's what people would call "word vomit_"...

"That's good," Kaname was hugging her and Himitsuko felt her body grow tense at his tender touch. "I was a bit worried about you. It seems as if you're unhappy."

"What--? No! I'm happy," Himitsuko half lied and Kaname's arms tightened slightly.

"I hope so. I'm sorry if I'm being forward, but if there is anything you need to tell me, don't hesitate to."

"Kaname-sama..."

"Something is nagging at me that you're holding something back from me...I just want you to know I'll listen to you," Kaname said and Himitsuko felt herself returning his embrace.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," she whispered and Kaname caressed the long pony tail swaying in the faint breeze.

The pure blood let go of her, a smile on his face as his hand traveled through the bangs over the side of her face and to her cheek.

"You're accepted here," Kaname told her as if he could read her mind, and Himitsuko felt her heart jolt.

There was a pause and Himitsuko bowed deeply, showing gratitude and let another genuine smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama, for everything."

"Any time Kurobi-san. You're a wonderful dancer," Kaname gave her one last stroke on the head and she smiled again, her eyes seeming somewhat distant.

"I think I'll go keep Kiryuu-kun company now. Are you coming inside?"

"In a bit, maybe."

"Okay, jya mata, Kaname-sama."

Himitsuko started back inside and began to rake her eyes over the sea of students, searching for Zero once more.

"He went outside," someone said and Himitsuko half expected to see Maria but instead met Ruka's eyes.

"Oh, thank you Ruka-san."

"You know, you don't fool me," Ruka growled and Himtisuko whipped back around.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know what you've done. You've attacked Shiki...you're Yuuki-sama's killer. You're the one whose brought so much grief to Kaname-sama's heart and for that, no matter what he or anyone else says," her blazing eyes met Himitsuko's, "I'll never forgive nor accept you."

"How did you find out--?"

Ruka's eyes darkened and the shadows seemed even more sinister on her beautiful face as she glared.

"You don't belong here. You should just go back to where you came from so you stop causing so many problems for Kaname-sama."

Himitsuko's eyes burned and her heart pounded in her ears as she tore her eyes away from Ruka's burning scowl.

"Gomen! Gomen!"

Overcome with fear and guilt, Himitsuko sprinted out of the ballroom and down the cement stairs, the dress's skirt puffing out around her legs as she ran. She could feel the stubborn tears leak down her face as the flashbacks of splattering crimson trailed through her mind.

_How did Ruka find out?! HOW?! Then again...I couldn't keep it from everyone forever...someone was bound to find out...someone was bound to see the blood stains on my hands...see me for the traitor that I am...I really don't belong here...Ruka's right...I should just go back to Romainia and stop causing so much trouble...everything...everywhere I go...I just cause problems..._

Himitsuko came to a stop at the swan fountain and sat down at the edge, her lace glove covering her pale hand becoming decorated with sparkling beads of water. Her ebony painted nails stood out against the sandy colored cement and Himitsuko closed her eyes, stray tears dripping onto the foutain base.

_It's somewhat a shame...I was really looking forward to tonight...I'm missing the dance..._Himitsuko sat up straighter, her mouth opening slightly and bangs covering her eyes..._No...I don't belong in there...I belong out here...an outcast...I don't deserve to be with those people..._

More tears escaping her eyes and she bit her lower lip.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Zero asked as he came up behind her. Himitsuko perked up but didn't turn around and she heard the padded footsteps approach her. "You're missing the dance. Are you alright?"

Himitsuko didn't answer, not knowing how to.

"Himitsuko? Are you sick?"

"No, Kiryuu-kun, I was just...lost in thought."

Zero walked up in front of her, his light violet eyes studying her and she met his gaze.

"Why aren't you inside?" she asked and Zero shrugged.

"I lost sight of you after you dance with Kaname so I thought I would look for you out here," he explained and Himitsuko smiled smally.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so bothersome."

"Quit talking about yourself like that so much," Zero snapped and Himitsuko blinked.

"Uhm--"

"Seriously, you think you're such a problem...well, you're not. If you were as much trouble as you think you are, none of us would even bother wit hyou in the first place," Zero sighed and Himitsuko rubbed the back of her neck.

"Right."

They paused and Zero's gaze returned to where the light from the ballroom was shining warmly and slow music drifted through the air.

"You can still hear the music," Himitsuko exhaled and Zero's eyes returned to her. He held out his hand and bowed slightly, his eyes not leaving hers. Getting the message, Himitsuko folded her fingers over his and he pulled her towards him, his other hand on her waist.

"I'm not a very good dancer, so, bear with me," Zero muttered and Himitsuko smiled at him as they slowly danced over the small area of lush grass.

"It's alright...would you rather slow dance instead of waltz?"

"I might be better at that."

Himitsuko's smile widened as Zero's hand left hers and slid to her waist, her own laying on his sturdy shoulder.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

"Mm-hm?"

Himitsuko paused and realized she was resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"Not that again. You don't have anything to be sorry for," Zero soothed and wrapped her into a warm hug.

_You are so wrong about that Kiryuu-kun...I'm the reason you're in so much pain. I'm a traitor to you!_

Maria stood in the darkened hallway, her elbows resting against the window pane and she smiled to herself as she observed Himitsuko and Zero hugging each other in the distance.

"It's such a shame that their love story will turn so tragic," she sighed and a shadow moved, "wouldn't you agree, Ichiru?"

"I would think his taste in women would improve. Apparently I was wrong."

Maria giggled lightly and then skipped over to him.

"Well, that aside, the time has almost come."

Ichiru bowed and then disappeared among the shadows as Maria turned back to the window, the shadows of Himitsuko and Zero still in their embrace.

"The time has almost come."

The rain had suddenly turned icy as Himitsuko's eyes blazed with pure hatred.

"You murdered my whole family. Give me one good reason why I should have mercy on you!"

"P-please! I was being controlled! I swear to you I was! I can explain!" Yuuki cried as she covered her face with her arms, falling under the power of Himitsuko's merciless Bloody Rose.

"Why did you kill them? Why did you take mny brothers and parents from me!? I don't even know you and you murder my family?! You bitch!"

"I was being controlled!"

"BY WHO GOD DAMN IT?!"

"I don't know his name! I swear I am telling the truth! I promise you I'll make it up to you...for whatever pain I have caused, I swear I am deeply sorry for it! I never wanted to hurt anyone! I never wanted to kill!"

Himitsuko felt empathy flood through her and she lowered the gun from Yuuki's head, making the beautiful pure blood sigh with relief.

"I really should just kill you," Himitsuko snapped but avoided eye contact, "but, I won't. Go back to your family."

Yuuki stared at her, then a kind, sisterly smile spread across her face.

"Come with me," she said and Himitsuko cocked her eyebrow as Yuuki held out her hand.

"I'll pass."

"No, really, come with me. I know Kaname-onii wouldn't mind at all," Yuuki told her and Himitsuko blinked.

"Kaname--Kuran--?"

Yuuki nodded and Himitsuko suddenly felt the hand holding her gun jerk.

"Oh no...Yuuki--!"

The pure blood gave her a quizzical look and the shrieked in fear as the gun rose to her heart.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Himitsuko shouted.

_Don't make me Meijin! DON'T MAKE ME! SHE'S INNOCENT!_

There was a gun shot and an agonizing scream then all was silent. Himitsuko felt the weight being lifted from her body and she once again had control of it.

"Yuuki...?"

The vampire's body had turned to dust and Himitsuko's mouth opened.

"NO!!"

_What have I done?!_

_You can't keep it from them forever, Himitsuko. _

**_I'll show a bittersweet dream the next night..._**

**Oi...I hate having so much homework. Neglecting the important things...like my stories. XD Well, hopefully I left you hanging and wondering what the hell is going on because I am just that evil. XD Reviews please! ^-^**


	10. Betrayed

**Thank you to: 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0 and yuki shizuka-kuran!! Enjoyz!!**

**Two Weeks later...**

_"Yuuki!" Zero called as he ran, his own voice echoing off the walls of shadows, "Yuuki!" _

_He could barely breath from the effort of running for so long and so hard, trying to get to the young girl before the hunter did. _

_"Yuuki!" Zero cried again and the sight of her short brown hair and sparkling eyes came into view just before him. He smiled and slowed down, a smile spreading across his face as he opened his arms to her."Yuuki."_

_"Zero..." _

_Tears glistened down her cheeks and a ribbon of blood flowed down the middle of her face. Zero opened his mouth to cry out but she fell forward at the sound of a gun being shot. Blood sprayed across Zero's face and he felt Yuuki's body fall against his. _

_"YUUKI!"_

_Someone was crying...tears from an unknown source mixed with Yuuki's crimson blood and Zero looked straight ahead, a small shadow curled up on the ground, tears pouring forth from it. _

_"Gomen...gomen...I couldn't control myself...!" The shadow looked up, glowing red eyes wild with despair and knife-like fangs protruding from the mouth down to the chin...Zero could feel the emotions of hate, sympathy and rage mix inside him as the shadow held out its hand. _

_"HELP ME ZERO!"_

"YUUKI!" Zero shot up, Himitsuko letting out a light squeak of surprise as she turned around to see him sitting up on the couch.

"Kiryuu-kun?! Calm down," she said, kneeling back down but still keeping her eyes fixed on him over her shoulder.

"S-sorry...nightmare," Zero covered his face with his hand and took deep breaths, hoping to calm his racing heart. Himitsuko walked on her knees over to him as he faced his body to her and lifted his chin up with her two fingers.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, her deep crimson eyes earnest.

"Yeah, thanks," Zero assured her and Himitsuko gave him a curt nod.

"Okay...but if you need to talk about anything to make you feel better, I'll listen." Himitsuko was hugging him, her arms around his shoulders, his head on one of her shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. She stroked his hair, calming him, and he buried his face deeper into her comforting shoulder.

"I saw Yuuki...I saw her die...she died in my arms...blood was everywhere..." Zero panted and Himitsuko wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't get the images of her out of my head...I feel like...I wasn't protecting her...I feel like I've failed her..."

"Don't blame yourself!" Himitsuko cried and pushed Zero back so she could look him straight in the eye, "don't blame yourself Kiryuu-kun...it's not your fault! No matter what you may have done, Yuuki still would have been killed by--"

Himitsuko stopped, realizing she had almost revealed she was Yuuki's killer.

_But he has to know...I have to tell him..._

"Kiryuu-kun...I have to tell you something..." Himitsuko started, her body beginning to shake all over. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she placed both of her trembling hands on either side of Zero's face. "K-Kiryuu-kun...I've done...something...terrible...I--"

Himitsuko stopped when she felt Zero's hand enclose over hers on the left side of his face. Tears stung her eyes but did not fall as she studied his face, his eyes closing and his head turning towards her cool touch.

"Kiryuu-kun...I--"

"You what?" Zero asked and opened his eyes, which were full of an emotion Himitsuko could not decipher.

"Kiryuu-kun, I've done something to--"

_Damn it! I can't say it...I can't...I'm so afraid of losing him...I'm so afraid of losing these sparkling violet eyes...the stubborn but soft hearted personality...I'm afraid...of hurting him again...!_

Himitsuko could feel her body moving closer to Zero's, her hands still on his face.

_I care so much about him...I like him so much it's a sin...it's impossible I could feel this strongly about someone...Zero..._

Her lips were parallel to his, the electricity pulsing between their lips...

_I am beginning to love you...I am starting to fall in love...is this what this feeling is? Is this...love...?_

Himitsuko felt her lips touch his and her eyes shot back open.

_I can't love him...I can't love him! I can't fall in love...I can't hurt Kiryuu-kun again...I've killed his first love...I have her blood on my hands...I am forbidden to ever have any type of love with Kiryuu-kun..._

"Kiryuu-kun...I--have to go patrolling," Himitsuko said and pulled away from his warm touch.

"Himitsuko--"

"You should lay down and get some rest in your dorm," Himitsuko whispered as she stood, her back to him.

"But--"

"I'll see you in the morning, Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko cut him off and finished buttoning the long sleeve, white shirt to a button below her collar bone.

"What are you hiding, Himitsuko?" Zero asked her and she cast a painful gaze at him over her shoulder and clutched the hem of her uniform skirt.

"Think of it as me protecting you..." Himitsuko trailed off and carefully picked up the black jacket to her uniform hanging over the edge of a chair. "Get some sleep so you won't get sick. Good night, Kiryuu-kun."

She departed and Zero leaned back on the couch, his elbow resting against the top. His mind wandered back to a few moments ago and he closed his eyes before standing up as well to head back to his dorm.

_Himitsuko...you almost...kissed me..._

Zero reached his dorm room and slipped inside, clicking the door shut behind him, his bangs over his eyes.

_Himitsuko..._

**Flash to Himitsuko...**

She walked through the shadows cast by the moon, the silver light making shimmering pools on the darkened grass. Himitsuko stepped into another silver pool, her curls turning a dark pink, and her eyes gleamed with deep thoughts as she gazed up at the starry sky.

"What do I do now, Toru?" she asked, her hands folding over each other and raising up to her heart, "what do I do?"

As usual, there was no answer as she stood in the silver shadows and Himitsuko bowed her head, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Toru-onii-sama...I don't know what to do!"

Himitsuko's eyes closed and she gritted her teeth, praying her brother would hear her.

"Almighty God in Heaven, please send him to help me!"

Himitsuko sank down, her back being supported against a tree and she pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Toru-onii-sama...I need you!"

"Himitsuko, what are you doing?"

"Toru-onii--?"

"I'm sorry...do you need to be alone?" Kaname asked and Himitsuko shook her head.

"No...I'm sorry...Kaname-sama...you kinda looked like my brother for a minute..." she trailed off and the vampire prince sat down next to her.

"What exactly happened to your family?" he asked and Himitsuko's faint smile vanished in an instant.

"They were...murdered...by a pureblood..." she whispered and bowed her head again, tears trickling down her face once more. "I've tried to block it out of my memory..."

She stood up and Kaname followed suit, his brotherly eyes surveying her troubled face.

"I'm sorry, Himitsuko-san," he said to her and tried to console her by placing his hands on her shoulders. "If there is anything you'd like to talk about with me, don't hesitate."

Himitsuko gazed back into his starry eyes, her hands over his.

_How can I tell him I killed his sister...? The love of his life...? Can I bring myself to say that to him...? I don't want to hurt him..._

"Kaname-sama...I've done something...terrible..." Himitsuko said to him and Kaname tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Kurobi-san?"

Himitsuko felt the former sobs begin to tear in her chest and tears gushed from her eyes, Kaname's arms beginning to encircle around her.

"I can't hurt you again...!"

Kaname's arms pulled her to him, her face burying in his chest.

_I don't want Kaname-sama to hate me...I don't want to lose him even though...I don't deserve his kindness...but I've killed his sister...I'm Yuuki's murderer...I deserve to be punished for my blood soaked sin..._

"Himitsuko," Kaname whispered into her ear, "if you can't say it, I can say it for you."

Himitsuko's eyes shot open and her hands against his chest began to tremble as the vampire's arms immobilized her against his body. She felt one of his hands press against her heart and his fangs brushed against her neck.

"K-Kaname...sama..."

"You're guilty about killing Yuuki Kuran, my sister and fiancee."

"How did you figure it out?!"

"She's my sister, Himitsuko," Kaname whispered into her ear as she fought to break away from him but he held her fast.

"Kaname-sama--!"

"You came here under the illusion Kiryuu, Zero killed her and you were sent to execute him. I thought you coming here so suddenly was out of place..."

"Please Kaname-sama! I can explain!"

"You killed Yuuki..." Kaname breath and his hand pressed harder against her heart, "you murdered the person most precious to me, Himitsuko Kurobi, and then come here to convict someone else of your blood soaked sin. How could you be so cruel?"

Himitsuko was sobbing and desperatly attepting to break away from the heartbroken vampire's grasp.

"Kaname-sama--!"

His nails dug into her chest and she shrieked.

"_KANAME_!"

**VampireKnight VampireKnight VampireKnight **

"So you knew already?" Shiki asked as he sat on Rima's bed. Ruka nodded and crossed her thin arms, her dusky rose eyes seeming both noble and infuriated.

"She is Yuuki-sama's murderer."

Rima bowed her head, her pigtails blocking the pained expression on her face.

"Ruka-san, surely Himitsuko-chan had a reason to. She is a hunter after all."

"Rima-san, the agreement between hunters and vampires is the only vampires permitted to be hunted and killed are those that threaten the peaceful coexistance of our kind and humans! Yuuki-sama was not a threat! Himitsuko Kurobi is a murderer!" Ruka snapped and Shiki bit into a pockey stick, consumed in thought.

"I don't know Himitsuko as well as you two do," Kaine voiced softly to Rima and Shiki, "but as it stands now, she had no reason to kill Yuuki. She was a pureblood and not a threat to anyone."

"Kaine, Himitsuko-chan wouldn't kill her without a reason. Maybe she missed an aim," Rima defended and Shiki laid back on his elbows.

"There is a high possiblity Yuuki-sama was at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said and tossed Rima a pocky stick.

Kaine sighed and looked over at Ruka, who still seemed to be convinced Himitsuko was a mindless, heartless killer.

"I suggest we just let Rima and Shiki handle it. You two are her best friends here," Kaine said to his friends and Ruka growled.

"Kaname-sama should just rip her heart out as she did to him."

"Ruka!" Rima cried and the goddess-like vampire scoffed.

"I think this is just new envy because Kaname-sama is giving her so much attention," Shiki hissed, rather pissed off from her statement.

"It is not! I'm trying to be loyal and stand by Kaname-sama in his hard times! You two are betraying him by giving into that killer's innocent act!"

"KANAME!"

Shiki rushed to the window at the sound of Himitsuko's desperate, terrified cry.

"Himitsuko--"

He flung the window open and jumped to the ground, Rima following him.

"Shiki! Rima! Come back!" Kaine called but the two modles ignored him.

"Kaname can't do anything to her! He can't--" Shiki panted and Rima gasped as she approached the two other vampires.

"Kaname-sama!" Rima cried and his eyes focused on her over his shoulder, the irises shimmering crimson.

"She's Yuuki's murderer..."

"_Don't hurt her Kaname-sama_!"

**NightOfTheVampires...NightofTheVampires...NightofTheVampires...**

Densetsu swished his long trenchcoat, casting one last look at the Academy. His eyes were consumed in guilt and his heart throbbed in his chest, the rapid rush of his own blood in his ears echoing endlessly as he turned around to meet the gleaming eyes of Meijin.

"You've done well, Densetsu-kun," he appluded and the Native American glowered.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her."

"Her blood is on your hands no matter whose hand kills her," Meijin toyed and Densetsu clenched his fists.

"One thing good is coming out of this however," Densetsu mused and Meijin cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't regret killing _you_."

**Blood...Nightmares...Blood...Betrayal...Love...**

_I'll show you a sweet dream, the next night..._

**So confusing, eh? Alright, 4-5 reviews before my next update! Hopefully, I'm keeping you interested. **


	11. Himitsuko No Konmei

**Thank you to: TwilightThorn, Luna White,TESKATLIPOKA, Raine Girl, Vampireknight1fan, poohxebony and Maximum Vampire for reviewing favoriting and encouragment!!! **

**One Week Earlier...**

"The time has come, Ichiru," Maria sang as she skipped into her dorm room. Ichiru nodded to her and Maria seated herself on her bed. "Are you not happy?"

"It's not that," the second Kiryuu twin said and adjusted his mask over his face. "I'm wondering what you're planning to do with my brother."

"Oh?" Maria tilted her head and offered her hand to Ichiru, who ignored it.

"What are you planning to do with Zero and Himitsuko?"

Maria smiled girlishly and folded her fingers underneath her chin before gazing back up at the twin.

"I can't tell you. It would spoil too much fun," Maria said innocently and Ichiru chewed his lower lip to keep himself from saying anything else.

_Himitsuko's fate is about to change drastically..._Maria thought to herself and laid back down on her bed, Ichiru still staring at her curiously from the shadows.

**Flash to Himitsuko and Zero...the next day...**

"You're really going overboard with this whole New Years-Valentines Day you know. They're a month apart...more than a month," Zero sighed as he leaned against a wall opposite of Himitsuko.

"I am not," she protested, standing up and dropping four boxes of cocoa powder while balancing three more in her arms.

"How about you celebrate New Years and break first then Valentines, okay?" Zero sighed and set the four boxes that had fallen from Himitsuko's arms back on the shelf.

"Fine. We can do this your way," she growled and her companion smirked.

"We still have another week left of vacation...I think Chairman is planning something," Zero said and tossed a packet of pocky up in the air and caught it.

"What is he planning do you think?"

"Probably going somewhere...I'm not sure," Zero remarked and continued to repeatedly toss the packet up in the air and catch it.

"That would be fun," Himitsuko said and gave her friend's shirt sleeve a tug as a sign to go to the check out line.

"Depending on where we go."

"You're such a pessimist."

Zero sweat dropped and followed Himitsuko to the check out aisle before plopping the pocky packet down on the counter. They paid and Himitsuko picked up the grocery bags then headed out into the crowed street with Zero.

"Anywhere you want to go now? We have another half hour to kill," he said while looking off to the side and Himitsuko felt herself blush.

"Lunch possibly?"

"Alright."

Himitsuko kept the bag in front of her, a faint smile on her face and Zero could see a girlish sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen her have unless she was alone with him. He wondered if she ever acted as carefree around anyone else, if Kaname ever was able to see the same bright smile on Himitsuko's face...somewhat selfishly, Zero hoped he was the only one that would be able to make Himitsuko smile like she was now.

"Hey Kiryuu-kun, where do you plan on--Kiryuu-kun?" Himitsuko realized she was no longer at Zero's side and glanced around. "Kiryuu-kun?"

She wandered around, the groceries in her arms becoming heavierwith every minute that passed.

"Damn it...this happened last time..." Himitsuko cursed and shifted her bags in order to zip her coat up more to keep the icy wind from chilling her skin.

She continued walking along, the crowded road becoming calmer and she sat down on a stone bench.

_This is making me nervous..._she thought, the bags next to her and Himitsuko hugged herself. _I hate being alone...even if it's broad daylight...I hate it...the memories of last time still scare me..._

Himitsuko shivered and opened her eyes, guiding her hand over her side where her dagger was strapped. Her katana was too large to carry around, so she had resorted to carrying her dagger. Her body relaxed and Himitsuko was on her feet again, the groceries in her arms once more.

_As long as I don't lose my mind and stay relaxed I'll be able to be more alert...everything will be fine...I'll find Kiryuu-kun...it'll be fine..._

Himitsuko's pace increased and the more she went without seeng Zero, the more anxious she became. Her heart sped up and she broke into a run, her desperation rising, the same emotions of sheer terror and paranoia eating away at her. Himitsuko twisted down alleys only to find herself back where she started and she finally stopped to catch her breath when she had reached the same resturant for the third time.

"Kiryuu-kun!"

She skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Great..."

"Are you lost?" a phantom-like voice asked and Himitsuko's senses became alert as a bony hand rested on her shoulder.

"K-Kiryuu--"

"Kurobi, Himitsuko."

The red head turned, her hand enclosing over the dagger handle inside her jacket. Her face drained of color when she met the cold eyes, the adreniline pulsing through her.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! KIRYUU-KUN!!"_

**Flash to Zero...**

"I hate it when this happens..." Zero muttered as he paced around trying to find the rose red curls among the emptying streets. He fingered his Bloody Rose and calmed himself, trying not to assume the worst. "If she gets hurt...oh dear Lord..."

Zero kept up with his quick stride, his senses perked for a glimpse of her or the scent of her blood. The streets became almost empty as Zero searched for his companion, his worries about her only increasing as he searched.

"Where are you Himitsuko?!" Zero hissed and as if on cue, there was a terrifyed scream. "Oh shit..."

Zero broke into a sprint, drawing his Bloody Rose, not thinking about where he was going.

"LET GO DAMN YOU!" Himitsuko's voice screamed and Zero skidded to a stop in an alley.

"I can't...your blood just tempts me so much..." the Level E giggled and Himitsuko plunged the dagger into the vampire's bicept, making him scream in agony.

"I'm so sick of hearing that...you piss me off!"

The Level E growled and yanked the dagger out of his arm, his crimson eyes gleaming and he seized Himitsuko by the neck, slamming her against the brick wall. Himitsuko grimiced in pain and opened her eyes which were also glowing red with rage. The attacker chucked the dagger away from them and Himitsuko bared her fangs.

"Go to hell!" she snarled and clawed the Level E's neck, making him screech.

"Put her down," Zero ordered once he had reached them, his Bloody Rose aimed and ready to fire. The Level E smirked at the silver haired hunter, the grip on Himitsuko's throat tightening and she gurgled.

"Kiryuu--kun--"

Her eyes were dimming and Zero cast her a pitying look. Her hand reached out to him and she seemed to beg him to help her.

"Get--away--"

"Her blood is tempting you too, comrade," the Level E sniggered and Zero clenched his teeth.

"Shut up!"

"Kiryuu--kun--" Himitsuko dug her nails into her enemy's wrist but he seemed unaffected.

"You want her blood, don't you comrade?"

Zero's finger began to pull back on the trigger and his eyes blazed with anger.

"Let her go now!"

"Let's see how bloodlusting you are," the Level E said and slit Himitsuko's cheek.

"DAMN--YOU!" she choked and kicked the vampire in the stomach. Her lungs screamed for more air and black and red blotches danced in front of her eyes.

"Mm...the blood is so thick and sweet...you love the taste as much as I do," the Level E giggled and Himitsuko focused her dazed eyes on Zero, who looked as if he were holding back on licking the scratch on her cheek.

"Kiryuu--kun..."

"I guess I can drink from her neck then," the fangs whispered and became closer to her.

"S-shit..."

Feeling returned to Zero's body when he saw the disgusting fangs about to puncture Himitsuko's pure white skin.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Zero yelled and finally fired his Bloody Rose, the Level E crying out in surprise. The long, bony fingers unwrapped from her neck and she dropped to the stone ground, sucking in as much air as she could. The Level E shrieked and Himitsuko fell to her knees, rubbing her neck as the gunshot blasted through the confined area and she covered her ears. When she opened her eyes, Zero had slipped the gun away, a glare still in his violet eyes and Himitsuko focused her own deep crimson eyes on him.

"Kiryuu-kun, are you alright?" were the first words out of her mouth and Zero bit his lip. He didn't answer her and instead, walked in front of her, kneeling down to her eye level.

"You're still bleeding," he told her and began to untie his red tie to use as a tourniquet.

"I'm fine," Himitsuko said and pushed his hands away, then pulled one towards her.

"What are you doing?"

Himitsuko didn't answer and raised his hand to her cut, which had begun to clot but still had a few threads of blood flowing out.

"I want to satisfy you," she said and let his cool finger trace over the crimson line.

"Himistuko--!"

"You're eyes are glowing the color of blood," Himitsuko told him and Zero closed his eyes, "you know, it's okay. I'm not ashamed or afraid of you. You just saved me so...I owe you."

"Don't talk like that."

Himitsuko rose to her feet, making Zero do the same and she used her filed nail to scrape away the thin layer of new skin forming over the scratch.

"It's not that big of a deal. The most you could get now is a small lick but I guess later--"

Zero slapped his hand over her mouth and Himitsuko's eyes widened.

"Fine--just--stop--!"

Zero leaned forward, lowering his hand off her mouth and pulled her close to him. Himitsuko caught the scent of his blood and curled her fists against his chest as he hugged her, her eyes closing. Zero sighed and lowered his lips to her cheek, his tounge grazing over the threads of blood trickling down her face.

"Happy now?" he whispered and Himitsuko nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yes."

Zero didn't make eye contact with her and buried his face in her shoulder, his arms tightening around her body.

"Thank God you're okay," he breathed into her neck and Himitsuko wrapped her arms around his body.

_I don't deserve you..._

**Back at Cross Academy-Dusk...**

"Kurobi-san," Maria called to the prefect as she patrolled.

"Maria-senpai, shouldn't you be in class?"

The silver haired girl skipped up to her and Himitsuko tried not to coil back from the vampire's icy touch.

"Kaname-sama wanted to speak with you after classes...also, there's something I have to talk to you about," Maria sang and took Himitsuko's hand.

"Now--?"

"Yes, right now, there's something I want you to see."

Maria began to skip back towards the Moon Dorms, her hand in Himitsuko's and the young red head felt her heart begin to race.

"Maria-san."

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you have to do with Kiryuu-kun's past?"

The doll didn't answer as she skipped and hummed a music box melody to herself, Himitsuko's nerves rising.

"Well, I have a lot to do with it," Maria answered once the two girls were in front of the Moon Dorms, "come in. There is a certain person I want you to meet."

Maria lead Himitsuko inside the darkened building and the red head could only follow the silver haired doll.

"Here," Maria half whispered and Himitsuko's eyes adjusted to the dark ball room, "Ichiru-kun, come on out."

"Ichiru--?" Himitsuko started and saw a shadow move.

"Kiryuu, Ichiru," a man's voice told her and Himitsuko let out a light gasp.

"Kiryuu-kun has a brother--?"

"Twin brother," Ichiru said and Himitsuko raised to her eyes and met the cold stare of Ichiru Kiryuu.

"But--wait..."

"I am Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero Kiryuu's younger twin brother."

_What the hell is going on?!_

**Sorry...another cliff hanger...XD I am going to go back and tell what happened with Kaname and Himtisuko (this whole ordeal happened a week before when they are all on break) Well, 5 reviews please and I'm sorry for not uploading...school has been really stressful. T.T I got a snow day today though so YAAAAY!!!! XD Hope this is keeping you interested! I am going to work on the next chapter right away...-disappears to work on next chapter-**


	12. The Diary of Yuuki

**Thank you: Maximum Vampire, Luna White, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0 and darkHeartedAngel! Enjoy my next insallment of "Trigger of Betrayl"!! ^-^**

"K-Kaname-sama!" Himitsuko begged as the cold fangs pressed against her neck.

"You took the most precious person in the world away from me. You deserve this," Kaname hissed at her and Himitsuko felt tears burn down her face.

"I'm sorry--"

"Do you honestly think that can heal anything?!" the pure blood snarled and Himitsuko felt her give into his power.

"No--I don't--"

"Why did you kill her?! Why did you take away the most faithful, beautiful, loyal person from me!?" Kaname shoved her back and clamped his hand around her neck, making both Shiki and Rima advance towards him.

"Kaname-sama! Control yourself!" Shiki cried and Rima tried to pry his fingers off of her friend's neck.

"She must have had a reason!" Rima tried to reason but Kaname's grip tightened, making Himitsuko's gasps even more desperate.

"Kaname--"

The vampire leader's eyes gleamed crimson and Himitsuko half hearted fought to free herself from his suffocating grip.

_I'm getting what I deserve...I deserve to die by his hand...I deserve it..._

Himitsuko stopped resisting and only gave Kaname a long, sorrowful look, a tear escaping her eye. Kaname held her tightly in his hand, his fingers strangling her and the blurs of Shiki and Rima trying to free her.

_I never was worthy of Kaname's kindness but even so...I don't want to die...but neither did Yuuki..._

"I should kill you to avenge her," Kaname whispered and lowered her to the ground, Shiki now able to pull his cousin's hand off his friend's neck, "but for some reason, I can't."

Rima let out a silent exhale of relief, Himitsuko dropping to her knees and her bangs hanging over her eyes.

"Kaname-sama..." she breathed and looked up at his light crimson eyes, but could say no more.

"However," Kaname continued and took a step towards her, shoving Rima and Shiki aside, "you must atone for your sin."

Himitsuko's eyes widened as Kaname stood her up harshly and pulled back her curls from her throat.

"Your blood for hers."

Kaname tilted Himitsuko's head back and sank his fangs into her throat.

"KANAME!" Rima shrieked as Himitsuko's eyes flooded with every painful emotion known to mankind. Shiki held her back and her expression was fierce when she glared at him.

"Let him deal with her this way," Shiki whispered and Rima reluctantly listened to him and helplessly watched as Himitsuko's deep eyes stared at the sky, her mouth open in a silent scream and her face pale with terror.

Her blood flowed down Kaname's throat as he drank her rich, thick blood. Himitsuko's body was shaking all over and her hands gripped his shirt so tightly her knuckles were white. Kaname felt guilt begin to eat at his heart as her warm, sweet blood splashed over his tongue and flowed down his throat, making him hug her closer.

_I'm scared..._she seemed to say..._I didn't want to do this to Kaname-sama...I didn't want to hurt him so badly...he should just kill me...I hope he drains me of my blood...no...but I owe him my life...my life for Yuuki's...I killed her so Kaname can take my life...I killed the precious person in the world to him so whatever he does to me here I deserve..._

_Stop..._Kaname thought but Himitsuko couldn't sense or hear him..._don't think like that...why am I doing this to you...?_

_I've hurt both Kaname-sama and Kiryuu-kun...Kiryuu-kun...Zero...he should drink my blood too...I have to offer him my blood too...I owe Zero my life as well...he loved Yuuki too, didn't he? I want Zero to drink my blood..._

"Forgive...me...Kaname-sama," Himitsuko whispered to him as she suffered through the white hot pain pulsing through her throat, "forgive me for what I have done to you..."

_I never wanted to hurt you...you're so kind...you remind me of Toru in every way...I've come to love you even after only being here for three months...you have been so kind to me and I've betrayed you..._

_Stop Himitsuko--stop thinking things like that!_

Kaname pulled his fangs out of the girl's neck and she gasped at the pang of pain. Himitsuko felt dazed as she swayed and leaned against his body, her own weak.

"Himitsuko-chan!" Rima cried and Kaname picked her up.

"I'll take her back to her dorm," he said and Shiki's expression darkened.

"Are you going to let her explain or just hang on that Densetsu's every word?"

"I want to find out who exactly this girl is first," Kaname whispered and picked the unconscious Himitsuko up bridal style, her head resting against his strong shoulder. "You two go back to your dorms. Himitsuko will be fine."

"Himitsuko-chan has been through a lot more than you think, Kaname-sama," Shiki informed his cousin and Rima nodded, her orange-red pigtails swaying around her face.

"She does love you, Kaname-sama," the model said and Kaname bowed his head before turning away.

"Thank you, Rima-san," he breathed and began to carry Himitsuko back to her dorm room. "Forgive me, Himitsuko-san."

In her sleep, a tear dripped out of her eye and landed on the green grass as the memories of her past replayed through her mind.

**Flash to Zero...**

"That bastard," Zero growled as he watched the pure blood prince carry Himitsuko back to her dorm, unconscious in his arms. "He attacked her..."

Zero yanked the curtains closed, his rage boiling inside him and he clenched his fists.

"He...attacked her..."

Zero sat down on his bed then flopped backwards, his hands behind his head and glaring up at the ceiling.

"Bastard."

Zero closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself and caught the scent of Himitsuko's blood, which was still fresh.

_I'll go see her once he's gone, _Zero thought to himself and waited anxiously for the scent of the pure blood to disappear.

**Flash to Himitsuko and Kaname...**

"Forgive me, Himitsuko," Kaname said to the young hunter as he laid her down on her bed.

"No..." she whispered, her eye lids shaking as if she were almost awake and holding back tears, "forgive...me..."

Kaname sat down next to her, her pale hand over her heart and Kaname pushed a strand of hair off her pretty face.

"I shouldn't have devoured you like that."

"I...deserved it...because of...how much pain I've caused you..."

Kaname felt his breath catch in his chest at her words and he leaned forward, his lips parallel to hers.

"Do you hate me for what I did to you?" Kaname asked her and Himitsuko's eyes opened.

"No! Of course not!"

She sat up and held either side of his face with her hands, her deep crimson eyes earnest and full of love.

"Kaname-sama, you're very important to me. I couldn't hate you."

Kaname enclosed his hand over Himitsuko's, his eyes closing and tears burning his eyes but not falling.

"I--don't know how I feel about you...you killed Yuuki but I can't hate you...I loved her and you killed her but I can't hate you," Kaname's eyes opened to see Himitsuko's pained expression. "Himitsuko--please don't cry--"

"I'm not," she said, a faint smile spreading across her face, "I would feel the exact same way if I were in your position."

Kaname could only stare at her, his eyes soft and mind flooding with every emotion he could ever feel. He cherished her hand resting against his face and he turned his head towards her touch.

_Right now...I don't know how much I love or hate her...I want these gentle hands touching me and this loving, caring look she is giving me...her blood...everything having to do with her I want it...I love her...she's been here only three months and yet I'm starting to fall for her...she's so kind and loving..._

Kaname began to lean forward, Himitsuko's eyes widening again when his sweet breath caressed her face. Himitsuko let a small squeak escape her lips and Kaname's eyes closed as his lips approached hers.

_I love her..._

"Kaname-sa..."

He was kissing her and Himitsuko felt her jaw drop as far as Kaname's mouth would allow. His lips were gentle against hers, so caring and loving...it was hard to believe he was just trying to kill her...unless he was doing that because he felt as if he had a duty towards Yuuki. Himitsuko felt her body tense from Kaname's hands resting on her back and she found herself wishing that it was Zero kissing her at that moment. She loved Kaname but he was like Toru...he was like an older brother to her so far...she felt so guilty for killing his love so any type of infatuation or love that Himitsuko would feel for Kaname would be just because she felt as if she owed him...which she did.

Kaname's head dipped more, making the kiss more passionate and Himitsuko realized she was replying to it...eyes closed and all. Kaname's hand came to her neck, his fingers mingling with her curls and her hand was on his chest, half heartily pushing him away. She felt tears burn her eyes again and she squeezed them shut, making them trickle down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Kaname mumbled through her lips as he slowly pulled away, and Himitsuko wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry...I just...Kaname-sama, what am I to you?" Himitsuko asked and Kaname's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"That's not my point...I've only been here about three months...maybe a little more and already...you act as if you love me as much as you loved Yuuki...you belong with her and I'm the one that took her life...you're infatuated with your soul mate's murderer...!" Himitsuko pressed herself against the wall at the head of her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Himitsuko--"

"Kaname-sama...I don't deserve you...your kindness...I don't deserve anyone's kindness...not here...Yuuki-sama's presence still lingers here and already...my existence has replaced hers! I don't deserve--to be here--! I shouldn't be here with you right now...Yuuki should! Yuuki should be the one hanging out with Yori-san and Kiryuu-kun...the memories I have here with Shiki-chan, Rima-chan, you, Kiryuu-kun...Yori-san...every memory belongs to her--I don't deserve to be here...I don't belong here--!"

"Himitsuko, calm down!" Kaname inched closer to her, his hand meeting her cheek and Himitsuko opened her eyes, tears pouring from them.

"Kaname-sama...I'm worthy of your kindness..." she whispered and Kaname stroked her cheek, brushing away some tears in the process.

"If I didn't think you were worthy of anyone here, I would have done away with you," he said and Himitsuko lowered her hands from her ears. "No matter what I did earlier, I couldn't kill you...you remind me of Yuuki...the way you talk to me...the way you look at me...the first time I met you, when you tripped in front of me, I thought Yuuki had actually come back...I wasn't disappionted to know it was you because right there..." Kaname leaned in closer to her ear and Himitsuko felt more tears burst from her eyes, "I guess I knew there was something I would love about you. It's unrealistic how fast I've come to love you...but I guess...you have so much in common with Yuuki, it was rather easy."

"Kaname..."

"I'm sorry...if this sounds more realistic, I still love Yuuki more than anyone in the world. She is the most precious person to me, but Himitsuko..." he lifted her head up to look her in the eyes, "as it stands now, I do love you. Maybe you do think it's infatuation...think whatever you like...maybe I'll get over it, but from this moment on, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and make sure you're happy."

Himitsuko was lost of words and Kaname kissed the corner of her mouth before standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kaname told her and walked over to it before opening it, "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Himitsuko, so please, don't feel as if you anyone anything. You have suffered enough."

"Wait--Kaname-sama!" Himitsuko stood and started over to him, her hand outstretched but he was gone. "I'm sorry...Kaname-sama..." Himitsuko whispered and brought her hand back over her heart, the cold, winter air blowing lightly into her room, snowflakes beginning to enter with the wind. Himitsuko let the tears half freeze against her face as she allowed the pure snowflakes kiss her face and decorate her hair for a few moments before melting in her warm, rosy curls.

_You have suffered enough..._

Himitsuko sighed and brushed the lingering tears away then slowly closed the window.

_What about you, Kaname-sama? What about Yuuki-sama..._

Himitsuko's hands folded over her heart and she rubbed her eyes before stepping back over to her bed and sinking down to the floor.

_I have Yuuki's blood on my hands...how can he forgive me for that?_

The red head inhaled sharply and then held out her hands, which were covered in crimson blood.

_What the--?!_

Himitsuko stared at her hands in belief, her eyes wide and her breath became rapid.

_Yuuki-sama's blood--?!_

She looked up, shaking all over and thick streams of blood began to flow toward her from the middle of the room. They were like fingers, reaching for her and Himitsuko's strangled cries became louder and faster as she focused her wild eyes on the bleeding shadow before her.

"Yuuki-sama..." Himitsuko cried and the pure blood raised her head barely, her brown bangs covering her eyes. The thin lips were tight in a scowl and a gaping bullet wound was pouring blood from her side. The princess lipped something to the hunter but Himitsuko couldn't make out what it was, for her tears were half blinding her. Forgive me Yuuki-sama! Forgive me!"

Yuuki's spirit lifted her head more, her bang covered eyes staring at Himitsuko and the hunter trembled, terrified.

"Yuuki-sama--"

The princess held out her hand and Himitsuko only stared in fear as more blood began to run towards her, almost touching her.

"N-NO!! YUUKI-SAMA!! IIE! IIE!"

Himitsuko pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her ears, eyes squeezing shut.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

There was a knock on her door and Himitsuko opened her eyes, the vision of the dead Yuuki gone.

_It was just a vision...the blood..._

She looked at her hands, which were clean and all the blood on the floor was gone.

"Himitsuko?" Zero's voice came and Himitsuko heard the door open.

"K-Kiryuu-kun..."

She avoided eye contact with him and the light from the hall warmed the room as Zero entered.

"Are you alright? I saw what Kuran did to you," Zero said and Himitsuko met his worried but soft eyes. She couldn't reply and she started to cry once again quietly. Zero gazed at her, his own eyes closing briefly and bowing his head. "Why do you always get so distant around me?"

Himitsuko felt her tears cascade down her face as she slowly rose to her feet, using her bed for support and then gritted her teeth.

_I don't deserve you!_

Himitsuko felt her legs begin to move and she felt her body take over her actions.

_I know I don't deserve you...but that just makes me want you more..._

"Kiryuu-kun--"

Himitsuko threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his shirt, Zero's arms hugging her back. She cried, unable to stop herself and Zero stroked her hair, trying to bring comfort.

_I can't love you...but the more I tell myself that...I just love you more...am I in love...? _

"Why are you always so sad, Himitsuko?"

Her arms tightened around him and she caught the scent of his blood.

_Oh no..._

**_Bmp..._**

_Not this again..._

**_Bmp...jolt..bmp-bmp..._**

_Kaname-sama drank my blood and now that I can smell Zero's...this isn't good...I'm so thirsty..._

"Himitsuko?"

_Zero...your blood..._

Her fangs slid over her lower lips and her hands slid across his shoulders, one coming to rest on his cheek...

_I want it..._

_**Bmp-bmp-bmp**_

Zero felt her tongue lick the vein in his neck and Zero paused, pondering if he should push her away or not...

_Forgive me...Kiryuu-kun..._

"Himitsuko, you don't need to hesitate," Zero told her and Himitsuko felt her body freeze.

"Kiryuu-kun..."

"I've gotten drunk at the taste of your blood," he pushed away just barely, his hand on her shoulder and leaned over, pushing down his shirt collar.

"I--"

Zero closed the door and Himitsuko stared at him in disbelief as he walked over to her bed and stood next to it, his back to her.

"You know, I find it so weird how I got over her death so quickly," Zero said quietly and Himitsuko felt her eyes widen, "I think I have you to thank."

Zero turned back around and met Himitsuko's eyes, his own full of the emotion she could not decipher.

"You owe me nothing," Himitsuko said and Zero's head tilted.

"Your eyes, they're glowing the color of blood."

Himitsuko turned away from him, ashamed and she closed them.

"You know, I heard Kaname say to Yuuki once the only way for a vampire's thirst to be fully quenched is for them to drink the blood of the one they love."

"Please stop."

"What am I to you Himitsuko?"

"Stop."

"You told Shizuka you cared about me--"

"Quit prying!"

Her eyes burned and the thirst she had been feeling for so long overcame her, the hunger becoming unbearable. She whipped around and grabbed Zero's wrists but he didn't seem surprised. Losing her balance, she fell onto the bed, Zero landing first and Himitsuko fell onto his lap. Her hands were pinning his wrists down, giving her full control and she felt her heart pounding in her chest as Zero's blank eyes darkened but the phantom of a smile was across his lips. Her eyes were still gleaming crimson and Zero closed his own, waiting for her next move. Himitsuko lowered her head, her fangs slipping over her lower lip again and she tightened her hold on Zero's wrists as she slowly licked the faint, blue vein pumping blood through his body.

_I want it...I need it..._

"Don't hesitate, Himitsuko," Zero said gently and in one swift movement, Himitsuko licked his vein again and sank her fangs into it. Zero grimaced at the sudden shock and Himitsuko's hands left his. Her hand came to his face, touching his cheek as if she were kissing him and Zero wrapped his arms around her body as she desperately drank down his blood. It felt so rich and sweet as it flowed down her throat...the sweetest taste she had ever experience. Zero's blood seemed to be almost purer than a pure blood's, making her want to completely drain him. Tears slipped out of her closed eyes at the thought and she felt Zero's embrace tighten.

"You don't need to cry...you don't have anything to feel bad about," he told her and patted down her curls. "I want you to drink my blood in order to make up for when I attacked you."

Himitsuko ran her fingers through his hair and then forced herself to stop drinking the rich blood. She pulled back, licking the remaining crimson trickling from the bite marks and felt as if she had just been fed a five course meal after starving for months. Both shame and natural satisfaction engulfed her as she sat back, still on top of Zero and he sat up as much as he could, leaning back on his elbows.

"Arigato, Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko whispered to him and rested her hand on his cheek.

"It's the least I could do."

Himitsuko bowed her head and brushed her thumb underneath his eye.

"You don't owe me anything."

Zero closed his eyes and sat up more, pulling Himitsuko closer to him.

"Why do you seem as if you go through everything alone...?"

Himitsuko hugged him, her face nestling against his chest and Zero didn't expect her to reply.

**_Flash to Densetsu..._**

"Himitsuko," Densetsu felt as if someone was tugging at his coat sleeve and turned to see no one near him. His eyebrows creased together and he continued walking down the darkened corridors of Peles Castle, wondering what these strange feelings of someone else's presence was all about. "Weird..."

He continued down the dark hall, stray cobwebs puffing in his face and he had barely made it ten feet when the sensation of someone tugging his sleeve returned.

"_What_?!"

The Native American whipped around and again, saw no one was around him. Annoyed, he growled and clenched his fists.

"What do you want?! What?!" Densetsu yelled into the emptiness angrily and a warm envelopment came over his hand.

_"Follow me..." _

Densetsu felt himself being lead through the castle and his curiosity increased as the spirit guided him towards a part of the castle he had never seen before. There was a large, wooden door and Densetsu's body froze.

_"In here..."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Look straight ahead..."_

The door opened by itself and Densetsu saw a faint, cold, gold light inside the pitch black room.

"What the hell is going on?!"

_"Look..."_

Densetsu's eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked straight ahead, then fell backwards, startled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Help...her..." a young woman with waist long brown hair whispered to him and Densetsu yanked out his katana.

"WHO?!"

"Himitsuko...Kurobi..." the woman told him and held out her moon pale hand, her dark brown bangs covering her eyes.

"Who are you?!"

"Yuuki...Kuran...the...one...who was...missing...Zero Kiryuu...was blamed...for...my death..."

Her voice was becoming stronger and Densetsu watched her as a she stretched her hand out more, her fingers spreading.

"He did kill you!"

A bullet wound formed in Yuuki's side and blood began to drip from it as tears trickled from her bang-covered eyes.

"No...Himitsuko...did..."

"W-what!?"

"She was...avenging her family...I was being controlled...and I killed her family...she found me...and avenged their deaths..."

"Didn't you tell her this?!"

"Yes..."

"Then why--?!"

"She almost let me go...then I saw...before she shot me...her eyes changed color...not the color of blood...but a cold...gray..."

"She was being possessed?!" Densetsu asked, sweat forming on his hair line and Yuuki nodded sadly.

"Indeed...but I want you...to tell her...to stop...blaming herself..."

Densetsu could only stare in fear at the ghost as she became more transparent.

"Tell...her...for me...she...saw me...but...would not listen...earlier...because...she's so...consumed with guilt...tell her I do not...blame her...for my...death..."

"Okay...so if she technically didn't kill you then who did?"

Yuuki's lips tightened into a scowl and she vanished with the sound of shattering glass.

"Wait! Yuuki Kuran-san!"

She was gone and Densetsu stared into the darkness but the vampire-ghost was gone. He cocked his eyebrow and then blew back a strand of black hair before turning around to leave.

"This is crazy...ghosts talking to me and Himitsuko being the one that killed Yuuki in the first place. Talk about irony," Densetsu muttered and started to walk away but was distracted by a muffled _thud_. "Huh?"

Densetsu walked back into the darkness, feeling his way around the shadow infested room.

"What the hell...why can't ghosts ever just say what the hell is bothering them...sheesh. It would save a shit load of time."

After another fifteen minutes of unfruitful searching, Densetsu stepped on something lying on the dust caked floor.

"What is this, Yuuki-Kuran?"

He picked it up to see the object was a book, the pages yellow with age.

"What in the name of God is this?"

_"Read it..."_

Densetsu cocked his eyebrows as Yuuki's invisible hand lit a candle stub on the table, providing him with barely enough light.

"Oh my..."

Densetsu covered his mouth as he read the first three sentences and then sprinted from the room, the diary in his hand.

**What did ya find Densetsu? Hehehe. Well...from the Kaname-Himitsuko kiss to the end of the chapter was all spur of the moment...I guess that's what happens when you let your characters tell the story. I'll let you guys slide with 3 reviews cause I want to upload. XD But I'd like 4 reviews before my next update mmkay loves? ^-^ **


	13. Tender Blooming Secrets

**Thank you: Maximum Vampire, FreyaCross, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, darkHeartedAngel26 and Chiaki88, CalicoXTsukiXMaritsu, X13, Witchgirl590 and MicchiChan!! ^-^**

"I can't believe it's almost Valentines Day already. You've been here for four whole months already," Yori smoothed back a strand of brown hair as she and Himitsuko walked through town.

"Yeah, time flies huh?"

"Yes, it does. I'm curious though, are you giving chocolates to Kiryuu-kun or Kaname-senpai?" Yori asked and Himitsuko blushed every shade of red a person could blush.

"I don't know...maybe I'll give some to everyone just as a friendship gift," the red head stuttered and Yori smiled.

"Right. You like Kiryuu-kun though, I can tell," the brunette giggled and Himitsuko's face went so red, Yori thought it would explode.

"You're too damn observant," Himitsuko teased but didn't smile and Yori laughed lightly.

"Sorry...you're jsut too obvious," she gave Himitsuko a light pat on the shoulder and then turned down the main street. Himitsuko kept close to her for fear of getting lost (again) and follwed her into a cafe. "Yuuki and I used to come here all the time and eat," Yori said and Himitsuko hung her head.

_Even if Kaname-sama forgives me, I still can't forgive myself...Yori and Kiryuu-kun still don't know..._

"Himitsuko-san? Are you okay?" Yori asked and stepped in front of the red head, who looked up.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay," Himitsuko half lied and Yori gave her a questioning look.

"Are you sure? If you're sick, we should go back to the Academy," Yori told her but Himitsuko shook her head.

"No, I'm okay."

Yori cocked an eyebrow but proceded walking, Himitisuko looking off to the side as she kept up with her.

_I wonder what is keeping her so quiet...she seems so distant all the time...I can't help but wonder what has made this girl so secretive..._

Yori didn't ask questions despite the curious observations whirling in her head like a cyclone. The brunette felt determined to find out what was wrong, if anything, with Himitsuko even if the truth was stained in blood. Yori figured Himitsuko knew something about Yuuki because of the facial expressions that would naturally appear on the girl's face whenever the name was brought up. Yori kept her hands folded in front of her, keeping her eyes straight ahead and the spotted a woman with waist long, brown hair.

_I probably shouldn't do this but if Himitsuko knew what Yuuki looked like and has something to do with her death then those natural facial expressions will give her away...this is cruel but...I need to know..._

"Himitsuko-san, look," Yori pointed straight ahead, purposly at the woman but kept her eyes on the cafe off to the side a little planned, Himitsuko followed where Yori's finger was pointing. The crimson eyes went wide, her lips parted enough Yori could see her gritted teeth and the red head had gotten paler. She seemed to freeze in fear, a bead of sweat clinging to the side of her face and her hand half curled, covering her heart, body positioned in a defensive way.

_She has to know Yuuki...this doesn't confirm anything but the way she's acting...possibly..._

"Himitsuko-san, are you alright? I was just seeing if you knew where the cafe was," Yori said and Himitsuko returned back to her usual posture.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look okay...are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine, really," Himitsuko growled and Yori nodded.

"Alright, I was just making sure. Let's go eat," the brunette said and Himitsuko followed her friend into the cafe, her heart pounding a million times a second.

**Later that Evening...**

"Hey, Himitsuko, are you alright?" Zero asked as he re-entered the kitchen, noticing Himtisuko's distant look as she robotically washed off a plate in the sink.

"Yeah," she answered automatically as if programed to respond that way every time someone asked her that particular question.

Zero bit his lower lip and pinned his elbow against the door frame, his hand hanging at his eye level.

"Really?" he inquired and Himitsuko stress marked.

"I thought I've asked you to stop prying numerous times before," she snapped but Zero brushed her annoyed mood aside.

"Well, I'm not listening. You're too secretive," he scolded, avoiding his statement from becoming an insult. Himitsuko paused and the resumed circling the spong over the fragile plate, her hand movements becoming faster. She flicking on the water, the sound of the rushing seeming to make her work more efficantly and Zero sighed at his failed attempted to get Himtisuko to open up to him.

"Himitsuko, listen," he said softly and Himitsuko's eyes slid to their corners, her soap covered hands pausing underneath the rushing water. "The main reason I keep prying like this is really just because I want to know how you feel about me. I heard you tell Shizuka you care about me...but what kind of care do you mean?"

The red head didn't reply; her sad, heartbroken eyes only returned to the dishes, her pale hands becoming whiter with soap suds.

"Himitsuko..." Zero was behind her now, his hands on her shoulders and she felt her heart begin to speed up, "what am I to you?"

"I--uh--Kiryuu-kun--ouch!"

The water became very hot and Himitsuko yanked her hands back, dropping the plate.

"Crap..."

Zero chuckled and reached over her shoulder, turning the water down to a cooler temperature and picked up the plate. Himitsuko blushed madly, the sponge returning to her hand and she reached for the plate Zero was holding.

"Thank you," she said and went to pull the dish from his fingers but he wouldn't let go. "Kiryuu-kun?"

"You missed a spot," he said to her and folded his hands over hers on the sponge. Himitsuko felt her breath stop momentarily as Zero's hand guided hers in circles around the dish, his forefinger pressing down on hers to make the red sause stain disappear. "There," he said after a minute and rinsed it off before setting it into the strainer. Zero turned off the water after Himitsuko had rinsed her hands off and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kiryuu-kun--"

"It's not bothering you, is it?"

"Well no--"

"Then what's wrong?"

Himitsuko couldn't answer as Zero's hands ran over her body, across her stomach, down her hips and then embraced her around the waist again. His head rested on her shoulder and Himtisuko leaned her body more against his, her eyes closing at the comforting contact of his body.

_I love you..._she wanted to say..._I think I'm in love with you..._

_You told Shizuka you cared about me..._

_She already knew how I felt about you...she knew, Kiryuu-kun...I guess when she drank my blood, my feelings for you came pouring out...all the guilt...all the sadness...all the love...everything...she knew..._

_**Flashback...**_

"What do you have to do with Kiryuu-kun's past?"

The doll didn't answer as she skipped and hummed a music box melody to herself, Himitsuko's nerves rising.

"Well, I have a lot to do with it," Maria answered once the two girls were in front of the Moon Dorms, "come in. There is a certain person I want you to meet."

Maria lead Himitsuko inside the darkened building and the red head could only follow the silver haired doll.

"Here," Maria half whispered and Himitsuko's eyes adjusted to the dark ball room, "Ichiru-kun, come on out."

"Ichiru--?" Himitsuko started and saw a shadow move.

"Kiryuu, Ichiru," a man's voice told her and Himitsuko let out a light gasp.

"Kiryuu-kun has a brother--?"

"Twin brother," Ichiru said and Himitsuko raised to her eyes and met the cold stare of Ichiru Kiryuu.

"But--wait..."

"I am Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero Kiryuu's younger twin brother."

_What the hell is going on?! Kiryuu-kun's family is dead...I have never heard him speak of them at least...why didn't he ever tell me he had a twin?_

"Himitsuko-chan," Maria touched the hunter's face and the red head felt beads of sweat cling to the side of her face, "I want to know now what Zero is to you."

"What is your role in Kiryuu-kun's past?" Himitsuko ignored Maria's inquiring and then rested her eyes on Ichiru.

"Interesting question," Maria sang and skipped over to Ichiru, "Ichiru-kun, please bring my body."

The twin left and Himitsuko felt as if confusion was suffocating her as she stood in the dark ball room, the blood red moon being the only source of light in the nest of shadows. She could feel her brain twisting as Ichiru returned moments later, the most beautiful woman Himitsuko had ever seen in her life, unconcious, in his arms. Maria smiled and giggled softly before skipping over to the gorgeous, sleeping woman and her porcelin hand reached out to the goddess's.

"This," she said delicatly, "is my true body."

Maria touched the perfect hand and the woman opened her eyes, Himitsuko both entranced and terrified as she could only watch. Maria gave a sigh and then her back arched, her silver hair billowing out as she fell back.

"Marai-san--!" Himitsuko regained feeling in her legs and lurched forward, her arms outstretched. She caught the doll-like vampire in her arms, Maria's head in her shoulder and Himitsuko followed her momentum to the floor. "Maria-san!"

"She'll be fine," the goddess said as Ichiru set her feet on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Himitsuko demanded, still kneeling on the floor, Maria unconcious in her arms. The woman smiled and her cold, lonley eyes stared right into the Himitsuko's, making the red head coil back in fear.

"I am Shizuka Hiou, a pure blood," she answered and Himitsuko gripped the little body in her arms.

"What are you doing here? What is going on?!"

"You're very nosey," Shizuka giggled, her silky voice remaining soft and Himitsuko's lips tightened.

"Well excuse me. You just randomly show up here and expect me to not ask questions?" the hunter snapped and Shizuka knelt down next to her, the perfect finger raising to Himitsuko's face and drawing an invisible line down her chin to her neck.

"Can you tell me where Zero Kiryuu is?"

"No, I can't. Not until you give me the answers I want," Himitsuko braved and Shizuka's light crimson eyes widened slightly.

"And here I thought you would just obey me because of the status difference. Usually it's instinct and yet...you're just like Zero...so defiant," the blooming princess remarked, surprised by Himitsuko's defiance.

"I don't obey any pure blood I don't trust."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I know you have something to do with Kiryuu-kun's past and now you want to do something that will cause him even more pain."

Himitsuko's eyes glowed and Shizuka stood up, turning to Ichiru.

"Ichiru, be kind and bring your brother to me?"

"There's no need to," Zero snapped from the opposite side of the room, "I'm already here."

"Kiryuu-kun--!" Himitsuko started and was cut off by the cock of Zero's Bloody Rose. "Kiryuu-kun, what are you doing?"

"Take Maria's body back to the infirmary, now," Zero ordered and Himitsuko hesitated, "you can't be here. Get out."

"Now Zero-chan, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Shizuka mused lightly and she took a graceful step towards the girl. Zero observed her, making sure his target wouldn't make any sudden moves towards his companion.

"Leave her alone," he snarled and aimed the gun at the goddess, his violet eyes raging.

"Kiryuu-kun--"

"Himitsuko-chan, you know the reason I wanted you to come right? I asked you and only you to come for a reason," Shizuka whispered in Himitsuko's ear and the red head froze.

"What do you want?"

"I want two things...first, I want to know what this man means to you."

"What difference does it make to you?"

"Do you want to save him from his fate?"

"What--?"

"I am the one that transformed him into a vampire and I know how I can save him. Tell me, how willing are you to go the lengths you'd have to go in order to save Zero?"

Neither of the Kiryuu twins moved and Himitsuko's eyes remained locked with Zero's, whose expression looked both pained and terryfied for her. He didn't trust Shizuka that close to Himitsuko...what if she tried to hurt her?

"Answer me, Himitsuko," Shizuka pushed, her silky voice making the hairs on the back of Himitsuko's neck stand up.

"I'm more than willing to save him," she whispered back and she could feel Shizuka's lips curl into a grin.

"Good...then you must do one of two things," the vampire continued, her breath brushing across Himitsuko's ear, "you must either kill Kaname Kuran or offer me your blood."

"K-kill Kaname-sama--?!"

_What the hell?! Why--?! Kaname-sama...what does he have to do with this?! Is he somehow involved in Zero's past as well--? No--! Kaname-sama wouldn't do anything like that...not Kaname...he wouldn't do anything like that...! I could never--I could never harm Kaname-sama..._

"I figured you wouldn't want to do that..." Shizuka breathed as she studied the pale, petrified expression, "I guess I'm even more astonished you wanted to save Zero...even though he stole blood from you," Shizuka whispered.

"Wh-what?! How did you know?!"

"I can tell by the look in his eyes," Shizuka's eyes rested on Zero as his fear for Himitsuko rose, "you know you can't kill me, Zero."

"Kiryuu-kun, lower the gun. She can save you!"

_Shizuka can have my blood...if it'll save Kiryuu-kun from that state, then, she can have all of my blood...maybe...this will help atone for my sins...I want to help Kiryuu-kun...I'll do anything for him..._

"As long as I can drink your blood...we will form a bond tonight, you drink mine and I drink yours...this way my blood will be inside your body and when Zero gives into his temptations for you, he'll have your blood as well as mine," Shizuka said and Himitsuko's fist tightened on the shirt of Maria.

"Kiryuu-kun, just let her do what she wants...I want to save you from becoming a Level E..."

"Himitsuko--don't be so--!"

"How sweet...she's willing to put her life on the line for you, Zero," Shizuka whispered and her finger traced over the pulsing vein in Himitsuko's neck. "Such a sweet scene..."

The red head had no time to respond as Shizuka's fangs cut into her skin. Himitsuko felt her body tense, her mouth opening half way and her eyes widening.

_Blood stains...Mom, Dad and Kenji all soaking in blood baths...I'm scared...I'm scared vampires will try to kill me..._

"Himitsuko--!" Zero began to pull back the trigger of his Bloody Rose but Himitsuko made a gesture to stop.

"This--is going--to help--don't do anything!"

Through her wall of tears and blurred vision, Himitsuko saw Zero lunge forward, ignoring her pleas, his gun firing at Shizuka as she managed to dodge the bullets and drink down Himitsuko's sweet, thick blood. Ichiru's katana blade clashed with Zero's gun, making Himitsuko cringe.

_Don't hurt Kiryuu-kun...don't hurt him...stop Ichiru--he's your brother! _

_I can't stop...I can't stop drinking...her blood is so thick and rich...I won't be able to stop..._Shizuka thought and Himitsuko's eyes squeezed shut.

"Let go, Shizuka," she ordered and Shizuka's hands tightened on her shoulders. "LET GO!"

_She's in love with him...she's in love with Zero...all of her feelings are pouring out with her blood...she hasn't realized it yet but...she's in love with him._

"SHIZUKA!" Zero's gun shot again as he shoved his brother off of him and the bullet struck the pure blood in the side. Himitsuko shoved her off and Shizuka fell back, blood dripping off her chin.

"Aha...ahahahahaha! I knew this would happen!"

Zero froze and Himitsuko yanked out her katana and blocked Ichiru's blade all in one motion. Zero felt her curls fluff against his hand and Himitsuko struggled against the resisting blade of Ichiru.

"This is pointless!" Himitsuko found herself yelling and forced Ichiru back.

"Get out of my way!"

"I won't allow you to hurt Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko snarled, her eyes beginning to burn with firey rage, "I won't allow you to kill your own brother!"

Ichiru whipped around, swinging his blade through the air and Himitsuko clashed hers with his, making her begin to shake from the effort of keeping his sword from entering her body.

"Everyone always favors him over me--" Ichiru gasped at her and Himitsuko's eyes darkened.

"Lower your sword--"

"What do you know about him? Why do you want to protect him so much!? What is he to you!?"

Himitsuko felt as if a bomb had gone off inside her, forcing her to spill out every emotion she had concealed in her body.

"I've lost too much already! I wont allow you to take Zero away from me too!" Himitsuko shouted and Zero felt his body freeze. "I care more about him than anyone else in this whole Academy...I know what it's like to lose everything--watching your family die right in front of you--having to deal with the pains of becoming the very thing you dispise most--but Kiryuu-kun helped me overcome that--! He helped me overcome the excruiating emotions and let me express how I felt around him--if you take him from me, I'll kill you to in order to avenge him!" Himitsuko snapped and threw Ichiru off balance, sending his sword clattering to the ground.

"Himitsuko--"

"Shizuka--!" Himitsuko's head whipped around and she saw the pure blood was gone. "Oh no..."

Ichiru's senses seem to perk up and Himitsuko felt her heart jolt, her own becoming sharper.

"Kaname-sama...what have you done...?"

Ichiru took one look towards the door and then sprinted out, his heart pounding.

"Ichiru-kun--!" Himitsuko started after him but Zero grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Kiryuu-kun, shouldn't we--?"

"There's nothing either one of us can do," he said softly and pulled her back to him, "I'm just so glad Himitsuko is okay."

Himitsuko felt him let go of her hand and it dropped back to her side, her eyes lowering to the floor.

_If something happens to Shizuka...Zero won't be able to..._

The red head wiped her eyes with her sleeve and feeble tears seeped through the fabric.

_I never want to lose him...he means too much to me..._

"Hey, you don't need to cry anymore," Zero said to her and walked up behind her, his hand resting on the velvet curls.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Zero exhaled.

"Don't worry about it...I didn't mean it in an accusing way," he said and ruffled her hair. Himitsuko blushed and thanked the shadows looming overhead for hiding how red her face was going.

_...No matter what...I want to be the one Kiryuu-kun can turn to when he needs someone to love pr support him._

_**Flash To Kaname...**_

"I should have known you'd give into her blood," Kaname sighed as he stared out at the blood red moon, "Himitusko's blood is too much to resist, even for a well composed pure blood." He smirked and licked his lower lip then raised his head a little more. "Am I right, Shizuka?"

"You know about her past, Kaname-sama...she has rare blood flowing in her," Shizuka whispered from behind him and the prince ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, thinking.

"I am aware of this. Himitsuko Kurobi is not an ordinary vampire...she's a Nayamashii Yuuwaku."

"A Seductive Temptation?"

"Yes...meaning her blood is almost as pure as yours or mine. There aren't many like her but her blood type has been contaminated so badly it's almost given her a pure blood ranking. However, Himitsuko is still able to fall to a Level E unless she too drinks the blood of the one that transformed her," Kaname said and he took a step towards Shizuka. "I see you're covered in her blood...so you have given in too."

"I lost control--"

"Her blood is thick and rich...the mere scent of it can send even the most composed pure bloods give into thier cravings. It's almost impossible to resist...also, it's especially hard for the ones that love her to resist her blood...she can't control nor is she aware of the fact her blood is a temptation every vampire has to resist," Kaname explained, his voice silk smooth as he stepped around the pure blood princess. Shizuka scoffed and slicked a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"There is just no down side to her life is there?" she smirked and Kaname was behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"You may think that, Shizuka, but there is a heavy price to having that kind of blood. Every vampire will desire it, Level Es more so than anything else...her safey is in jepordy because of the tempting scent of her...higher vampires will lust after her, the blood in her veins magnifying her outer beauty and many more are going to give into their blood lust for her...plus," he whispered into the long silver threads, "every vampire that drinks her blood will know who she is...some will even pick up the sense of who she is in love with...even before she knows it herself."

"So did you know, Kaname-sama, about her feelings for Zero?"

Shizuka felt Kaname's lips against her hair and she paused for his reply.

"Yes, I found out from her blood she cares deeply for him...and she also cares deeply for me," he whispered, his eyes closing.

"What about you, Kaname?" she pressed on and the prince opened his eyes, "you've given into her...haven't you?" A smile spread across her face and Kaname pushhed his hand against her back. "What would Yuuki think...now that she has been replaced...in Kaname's heart?"

"Don't even think like that," Kaname hissed and Shizuka felt her breath catch in her chest as his nails pierced through her kimono and began to penetrate her skin. "Yuuki has not been replaced. Yes, I've fallen in love with Himitsuko...but she will never replace Yuuki...never."

Kaname's hand plunged through her back and Shizuka gasped as his long finger clutched her pounding heart.

"However," he whispered into her ear, "that doesn't mean I won't do whatever it takes to protect Himitsuko."

_I'll show you a sweet dream the next night..._

**I'll get back to the diary soon but I kinda left the whole Maria thing hanging. Thought I should clear it up. Alright, the conclusion with Shizuka is coming soon. I have OGTs next week and work/sleepover tomorrow...so I dunno if I'll upload again this weekend. T.T but thank you for your patience! The more/longer reviews I get the better (and possbily faster depending on time agreement) the chapters get!! :3 can I ask for 4-5 reviews?? Of course!! XD And again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your patience!! Tis greatly appreciated!! ^^**


	14. Even in Death

**Thank you: Maximum Vampire, J S Arnold, LunaWhite, aNgIe-iN-w0nDeRlanD, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, vivvy09, kk1994, Miranda428, Akari Kuran, darkHeartedAngel26 xxxdarkxlonelyxloverxxx, --(hahaha!! I love it!! That made my day...XD) and Witchgirl590!! ^-^**

"What's on your mind?" Zero asked, Himitsuko's falsh back ending. She opened her eyes, her vision reminding her she was still in the kitchen, Zero's arms still around her and she sighed.

"I was just thinking back to Shizuka..."

Zero nuzzled her neck, Himitsuko's heart racing and she reached her hand back to run her fingers through his hair.

"Did that woman say anything that hurt you?"

"No, I just...I wonder what she has been through. There was something about her...the look in her eyes and a note in her voice...it made me wonder if she had something hidden inside her heart," Himitsuko explained and Zero's arms tightened around her.

"So I'm the only one who wants someone to open up," he remarked and the red head felt his lips brush against her throat and along her jaw bone as she turned her head more towards him.

"Kiryuu-kun..." she breathed and felt his lips touch hers, "Zero..."

Her lips parted slightly, Zero's meeting hers and her hand rested on the back of his neck, lightly pushing him closer. He kept his arms around her waist, her shirt lifting up a few centimeters and his cool fingers touched her skin as Zero's lips pressed lovingly against hers.

"Kir...yuu..." she mumbled through his lips and his hand came to her exposed side, making her feel weak in the knees. Butterflies formed in her stomach and the touch accelerated to a kiss...up until Chairman poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey you two--whoa..." he stopped in mid-sentence and Zero and Himitsuko pulled away from each other, his arms still around her waist and her hand still on the back of his head. "Well...I...-ahem-I see I am interrupting a special moment between you two...I'm just going to...well...I AM SO HAPPY YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER NOW!"

Little tears of joy ran down his face and Chairman began to skip around the kitchen, singing happily, his eyes gleaming and the two teens sweat dropped.

"Here we go again," Zero muttered and Himitsuko wiggled away from his wonderful arms.

"We're never going to hear the end of it," she sighed and Zero resumed washing the rest of the dishes. ("I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Kiryuu has a girlfriend! Yaaaaay!" Chairman sang.)

"You know, I still need to make the rest of my chocolates for everyone," Himitsuko thought aloud and Zero turned his head more, listening to her every word.

"Who all do you have to make them for?"

"Let's see," Himtisuko looked up at the celeing, finger on her chin. ("Kiryuu's found love! Kiryuu's found love!" Chairman continued as he kept skipping around the kitchen.) "I still have to make Rima-chan's...Yori-san's...yours..." she paused, "oh, and Kaname-sama."

Zero felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly turned back around, scrubbing a plate so hard it began to squeak. Himitsuko's eyes turned to him curiously, her head tilting and walked back over to him, still ignoring the prancing Chairman.

"Hey, what's with that face?"

"What do you mean?" Zero grumbled, not looking at her.

"That face," Himitsuko said, placing both hands on either side of his face, turning it so she could study his expression. "You look so upset." ("Kiryuu and Kurobi san! Together! Yaaay!")

"I'm not."

Himitsuko's eyebrows cocked slightly and Zero raised his fingers to hers, his eyes closing.

"You know..." he said and nuzzled her hand lightly, "I would enjoy this much more if _he_ wasn't in here."

"Joy! Joy! Joy! Love is in the air!"

Himitsuko gave the (still) skipping Chairman an irritated look and then shook her head, lowering her hands off Zero's face.

"Oi...that does get irksome sometimes," she admitted and Zero blew back a strand of silver hair.

"I often find myself wondering how he can call himself an adult." ("I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Oh joy! Joy! Joy!") The silver haired teen sighed and Himitsuko giggled lightly.

"Hey Chairman," she started and he stopped skipping, "I am going to finish making the chocolates. Do you mind if I had the kitchen to myself for a bit?"

"Oh not at all! You and Kiryuu can bond more! Have fun!"

With a twirl, the Chairman was gone and skipping back down the hall, leaving the two teenagers alone in the kitchen. Himitsuko shook her head, her curls swaying and then walked over to the stove to heat the surface.

"I wonder about him sometimes," she told Zero and he drapped a dish towel over his shoulder.

"That makes two of us."

There was silence as Himitsuko continued to scurry around the kitchen, the soft thuds of the cupboards making Zero perk up more, interrupting his pleasant thoughts. Himitsuko slid two chocolate bars out of the freezer, each one weighing at least two pounds and she slipped both into the silver pot sitting on the heated stove. Zero watched her as she continued to skillfully manage her cooking, going back and forth from the freezer, pulling out small, frozen peanut butter blocks and setting them on the counter. Zero's eye brows creased, curious as to what she was creating, and Himitsuko began to place each block on a tablespoon, holding them over the stove to help it soften. She set the blocks back down on the counter once they were slightly softer and began to massage them into little cup-like shapes, decorating each one with tiny chocolate chips. Zero observed her as the pale fingers delicately and masterfully graced over the small master pieces, her eyes focused and serious. The two chocolate bars had completely melted and Himitsuko swiftly picked up the pot off the stove, grabbing a ladle out of a drawer and began to fill each one of the peanut butter cups with the chocolate. Soon, her chocolates made the whole space smell warm and sweet, making Zero's stomach begin to growl.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Zero asked, thoroughly impressed.

"My mom taught me back when she was alive still," Himitsuko answered quietly, her voice like a distant echo.

Zero felt empathy surge through him and he walked over to the opposite side of the counter, still across from Himitsuko.

"I would have liked to meet your parents..."

"I had two brothers as well. Toru and Kenji."

"Really? Who was older or younger?"

"Toru was a few years older than I am and Kenji was about the same age but a little younger."

Zero hung his head slightly, his bangs over his eyes and he gazed back at Himitsuko through the silver threads. She had a distant stare in her eyes, the ladle poised over one of the cups and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Hey--I didn't mean to make you cry--" Zero started and pulled his sleeve over his palm before rubbing it lightly over her tear dripped face.

"Ah--sorry...I get very emotional thinking about my family...they meant everything to me...I love Toru and Kenji so much...my parents...I don't know how I've been able to get one without them..." Himitsuko sighed, her face relaxing at his comforting touch and he nodded.

"Yeah...it hurts when I think about it too..." he admitted, "but I still have my twin so...I don't know what it's like to lose everyone...you've been through more than I have--"

"But you saw your parents die too...well let's not argue whose more miserable. It's pointless. The past can't be changed and that--it's just something--we...all have to--we just have to accept what's happened to us and understand that our pasts can't change," Himitsuko forced out, her voice becoming more strangled with every word. "If we all just keep dwelling on the pain then we get nowhere..."

"But if we keep those emotions stored up inside, we break," Zero softly interrupted her. He stood in front of her, his hand on her face again and his eyes locked with hers. "I'm not one for this whole 'gazing into each other's eyes' but...I've learned this is the only time you listen without interrupting. Anyway, you don't have to hide how you're feeling around me. I can tell you want to cry and if you need to..."

He didn't finish but Zero opened his arms to her, welcoming an embrace. Himitsuko looked first from his torso into his eyes and then allowed herself to step into the warm hug. Her head rested against his chest, the muffled beating of his heart soothing her as she relaxed against him.

"Kiryuu-kun...why do you care so much about me?" Himitsuko asked after a few moments in his consoling arms and Zero stroked her hair.

"Before you came to Cross Academy, I was in love with Yuuki Cross...then I found out she died...I had a year to rethink my feelings though and I was beginning to get over her because she was with the one she belonged with...slowly but surely I was getting over my love for her and even though I thought about pulling the trigger sometimes, (Himitsuko gripped him tightly) I kept telling myself I'd fall in love again..."

"You're dodging my question," Himitsuko whispered.

"Sorry...well after Yuuki's death, Himitsuko came...and you helped me keep the desire to keep living...I think I held on because I began to care about you so much," Zero confessed and Himitsuko gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

_Dear God...please...when he finds out about Yuuki...please help him forgive me..._

**Flash to Kaname...**

"So the game between us is over, Shizuka," Kaname mumbled to himself and stabbed his dagger through the White Queen on his chess board. "Now...as for Himitsuko..."

The prince rose, his hand raising to his head and running through his wispy brown hair as he strode over to his ceiling to floor length window, the blood red moon soaking the carpet with bloody light.

"Let it all begin, Himitsuko...unravel your past to me...I need to know in order to be sure of certain things..."

He trailed off, his crimson eyes gleaming hungrily, craving for the sight of Himitsuko's shadow swiftly gracing her way to his dorm but she never came. Kaname's flawless eyes darkened slightly as he vaugly thought he heard a music box tune, making him open his eyes half way.

"Yuuki...what is it?" he asked the sudden presence he felt. There was a crash behind him and the pure blood unhurriedly turned around to see the small frame containing Himitsuko's wallet sized photo was beneath the shattered glass. Beside it was an ancient journal, the pages yellow with age and the front battered and torn. Sticking up from it was Kaname's dagger and he stared at it curiously.

"There's no need to be angry, Yuuki. She can't and won't replace you," Kaname coaxed but the annoyed energy he felt coming from her incresed to a controlable anger.

_Damn...the only person that can talk to me is Densetsu...Kaname can't hear me...weird..._Yuuki thought to herself as she twisted the dagger out of the journal, Kaname only seeing the dagger move on its own. Yuuki freed the medium sized blade from the tough cover and tossed it back up onto the desk and slammed the diary down beside it. Kaname seated himself down at his desk and picked up the diary, his eyes filling with questions.

"What's this, my princess?"

_You have to read it...it's the key to anyone finding out about Kurobi-san's past...read it...every page...analyse as I have...I understand now why I'm not fully in the afterlife...it helped me understand why I am still trapped between the human world and the spirit world...Kaname, read it!_

"I can't here what you are saying Yuuki but I know what you want me to do," Kaname soothed her spirit and opened the journal, the date _December 23rd, _1988 greeting him_. _

_December 23rd, 1988_

_Kurobi is married now. Strange how they both are only 19 and already married...I guess it makes sense as to how they were dating since eighth grade. The wedding was a week ago; they are on the honeymoon now...spending Christmas either on the beach or next to each other in bed...the thoughts of her being caressed by him disgust me...I deserved her more than he did...the lustful bastard...I curse them and what ever family they have..._

"Well now Yuuki, this sounds like that book "Wuthering Heights" we were forced to read earlier in our school lives doesn't it?" Kaname chuckled.

_Quit making jokes, Kaname, this is serious! _Yuuki sweat dropped but could only watch as her beloved prince continued to read the journal.

_...curse them...they both think they won't have any issues with their lives now...well, that's not a guarantee. Believe me now, Chihiro and Chuujitsu Kurobi...this war is upon you both!_

"Such lovely thoughts this man had..." Kaname muttered to himself but continued to read.

_Nothing can keep me from you Chihiro...you'll be mine...if you refuse me...I'll succeed in getting my revenge...I promise you...you will be wishing you had chosen me...I promise you. I do._

**Flash to Densetsu...**

"Yuuki," Densetsu whispered into the dark den of shadows as he paced through the hallway of the castle, "Yuuki-hime."

"Here I am," the soft voice came from behind him and Densetsu turned to see the transparent woman.

"Where's the journal?"

"I took it to Kaname. He needs it because he's the only one that can fully figure it all out and he can protect Himitsuko."

"So what do I do?"

"You try and keep Meijin from fiding out we found the diary and warn Himitsuko."

"I'll go to the Academy straight away...in fact I'll try and get her out...take her somewhere Meijin won't know and she'll be safe--"

"Safe from what, my faithful Densetsu?" Meijin's silky voice came from behind and Densetsu's heart stopped, cold sweat drenching his face.

"M-Meijin--I thought you were away--"

"I was...but I realized I have forgotten something...my journal...do you happen to know where it is?"

**Hope you enjoyed it!! I'll go into deeper detail about Shizuka a bit later...I want to make her character more active in the next few chapters about what she says and stuff...I'll make it epic. I promise. ^^ 4-5 reviews would be amazing too please!! :D**


	15. I Don't Want To Run Away

********

**Thank you: Maximum Vampire, J S Arnold, LunaWhite, XNekoYoukaiX, yuukifan001, amyxlia, OrchidDreamer, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, and darkHeartedAngel26!**

**Kaname's Dorm:**

"This diary, Yuuki, as you may as well know, is Jaaku Genzai's...Himitsuko's 'Meijin'," Kaname sighed as he paused from reading the third journal entery.

_Yes, I am aware of this Kaname, _Yuuki thought irritably.

"I am very impressed with how you found it...but tell me, my dear princess, what made you want to read it?"

Knowing her beloved prince wouldn't be able to hear her, Yuuki glanced around, her big, innocent eyes landing on a pad of paper next to Kaname's relaxed hand and his pen laying above the opened diary. Without hesitating, Yuuki snatched the paper and pen and began to write furiously...Kaname only seeing a floating pen and ink transferring onto the pure white papaer.

_It fell onto the ground, _she wrote,_I was searching for her in Peles Castle to tell her what really happened that night when I bumped into something and the wind I made knocked it to the ground. She was being posessed Kaname._

"By Meijin? How'd you know?" Kaname asked coolly, the pen continuing to glide over the paper in order to answer him.

_Yes, _the pen wrote, _he possessed her and made her shoot me. I could tell because her eye color changed...so did her scent...she was going to let me go but Jaaku possessed her and made her shoot me. I didn't get a chance to get out of the way...I confessed to her how I too was being controlled when I killed her family and that's what made her listen to me...she was going to let me go and then...I guess Jaaku figured out I had gotten my memories back and didn't want his master plan to be revealed._

"Do you know how he knew about you?"

_No. I don't._

The prince folded his hands in front of his face, eyes consumed in thought. Yuuki watched him as he began to aimlessly fiddle with one of his chess pieces and tipping the black pawn back and forth with his long forefinger. He reran what he had read through his mind, processing every word. Kaname had only read two entries so far, each containing bitter, jealous thoughts and the plots for revenge against Chihiro Kurobi. Meijin was obviously crazed by his love for Himitsuko's mother...to the point where he would kill in order to obtain her...it made sense how he possessed Yuuki and killed the whole family except the girl but why kill the one he loved as well...? A fit of rage? To make her last thoughts be along the lines of why she didn't marry him instead? The possibilities were numerous and Kaname decided to push aside the reason for killing Chihiro and instead focused on how Jaaku had a connection to Yuuki...the rest would fall into place as he read...

_February 14th, 1993_

_What a sweet scene I saw today...little Toru has grown so rapidly under the watchful, caring eyes of his parents. He looks so much like his father...all the more reasons to cringe when I think of the little brat. Should I take revenge out on him? No...I also saw Chihiro is expecting yet another child...a daughter this time...maybe I should make her my target for the boy, I have a feeling, will be much harder to persuade into doing anything for me...women are gullible creatures...I will have an easier time accomplishing my goals if I can somehow get to the girl once she is old enough..._

"He really is a twisted creature...I pity him," Kaname scoffed and felt Yuuki's hands lightly rub his shoulders. "Thank you, sweet Yuuki."

_...however I have to be cautious at how I come about this...I'm already close to Chihiro and she already trusts me with her life...however her husband is a different story...I must watch how I act around them because Kurobi is already uneasy with me being around..._

"Kaname-sama, Himitsuko-san is here to see you," Shiki poked his head into the dorm room and Kaname slipped the diary into his desk drawer.

"Very well, send her in," the leader told him.

Shiki departed briefly to fetch Himitsuko and Kaname turned back to his princess.

"Go back to Romania and find Densetsu. See if he can give you any useful information about Himitsuko or Meijin. Or both," the leader ordered kindly and Yuuki nodded before leaving.

Back out in the hallway, Himitsuko timidly followed Shiki towards Kaname's dorm, her face paler than the moon looming in the inky black sky. Her hands were wringing in front of her and a cold sweat clung to her face as she began to feel her stomach knot, not prepared to ask him for advice on Zero. She hadn't talked to the majestic vampire very much since he had found out about Yuuki...and she was exceedingly worried on what he would say when she told him about her vision with Yuuki's ghost...would he take her for a psychopath? Most likely...Kaname didn't look like the type of being that believed in such wild dreams...but Himitsuko was positive she hadn't been dreaming Yuuki's ghost...it seemed to real...there was no way she could have imagined that...was there? Her mind never was that overactive and that had been the first time she had ever seen Yuuki like that and be convinced she had not been hallucinating.

"Shiki-sama, can I tell you something before I go in with Kaname?" Himitsuko asked her best friend before entering the dorm room.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Himitsuko paused, looking straight ahead of her but down at her shoes as the two vampires passed in and out of the cold moonlight.

"I've been seeing Yuuki-sama's ghost. These hallucinations...I don't know what it is but she's haunting me...what do I do?"

Shiki blinked and was silent for a moment before answering her. He never thought Yuuki was the type to haunt people...

"Yuuki-sama...haunting you...to be honest Himitsuko-san, I don't think she's haunting you to bring you more guilt...from what I know about her, which is a lot, she would only stick around in order to tell someone something...in this case, maybe there is something that has to do with her death that you don't know about..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Ask her next time you see her."

"Right...sorry...but thank you Shiki-sama, I'll be talking to Kaname about this now," Himitsuko said as the two of them reached Kaname's dorm room. Shiki nodded and bowed politly before departing and Himitsuko knocked twice on Kaname's door.

"Come in, Kurobi-san," Kaname's velvet voice came and Himitsuko pushed the door open to see the beautiful vampire seated at his desk, hands folded in front of his mouth.

"I'm sorry to disturbe you so late at night, Kaname-sama," Himitsuko started, making her way into the dorm room.

"Please, it's not a bother to me. Make yourself comfortable," the prince gestured to the leather chair in front of the desk and Himitsuko seated herself, showing no signs of intimidation or fear like she usually did around him. Something had changed in her...Kaname noticed in her deep crimson eyes something in her spirit had changed...she seemed to gain some type of spirit she didn't have when she arrived at the Academy at first...what it was exactly however, Kaname couldn't put his finger on it...

"Kaname-sama, I don't want you to be angry with me, but I had a hallucination...of Yuuki-sama...and I thought because it seemed so real maybe...maybe it was her spirit coming back," Himitsuko told him, her voice steady as she spoke. Kaname blinked, Himitsuko expecting him to stand up and order her to leave his sight before he attacked her but when he only sat and stared at her, she began to fidget. "Yes I was sober and I was not on drugs," Himitsuko added before she was lead to believe he was making false accuizations.

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Kaname said finally and Himitsuko's eye brows creased. "This hallucination of yours, it's not a hallucination. Yuuki's spirit is really with you."

Himitsuko stared at him, wondering if he was mocking her and she felt her expression darken.

"Don't mock me," she growled and Kaname raised his eye brows.

"I'm not. I've sensed her presence as well. She's really here."

"Why? What does she want me to do?"

"She wants you to listen to her. She has something important to tell you."

The red haired girl could only gaze at the majestic prince in wonder, her mind flooding with questions she was convinced he didn't have answers to...and if he did he surely wouldn't reveal them to her. It was just the way Kaname worked.

"Kaname-sama, what do I do? I understand I should figure this out on my own...but I'm so lost...there's so many questions without answers...I'm so confused...Yuuki-sama's ghost...Densetsu hasn't contacted me since I don't know when and..."

She trailed off and Kaname studied her hungrily, his eyes revealing he knew what she was thinking.

"You're trying to figure out your feelings for Kiryuu, aren't you?" he almost whispered and Himitsuko focused her eyes on him again.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you knew that," she replied quietly and Kaname's eyes closed.

"It's obvious to everyone but you and him."

"Kaname-sama, how am I going to tell him?" Himitsuko asked and clutched the hem of her skirt.

"That you love him?"

"No...that I'm the one responsible for Yuuki-sama's death..." she choked out and Kaname opened his eyes.

"I can't answer that Himitsuko. That's something that you'll have to figure out on your own because it's between you and him," he answered slowly and watched a few glistening tears drip out of the girl's eyes.

"How did you forgive me...if you don't mind me asking?" she braved and Kaname felt his heart skip a beat. There was a long pause between them and Kaname stood up, his fingertips till on his desk.

"To be honest with you," he started and stepped around his desk to get closer to her, "I haven't completly forgiven you."

Himitsuko's bangs covered her eys as she cast her eyes back down at her hands, clutching her skirt but allowed Kaname to continue speaking.

"I still love Yuuki, you know that right?"

She nodded.

"But I love you too, remember?"

"Kaname-sama," Himitsuko interrupted, her voice slightly high pitched and he stopped, "I don't want to sound insensitive or anything but...you and Yuuki-sama...you two belong together...and I think--I really think the love you have for me is more of a sibling love..."

The prince was next to her and he knelt down before her, his flawless eyes half glaring into hers.

"Are you denying my feeings for you?"

"Wh-what--?"

"Are you trying to say you're repelled by me loving you?" Kaname asked coolly, his cold hands over hers. Himitsuko froze, stunned.

"Kaname-sama--I'm not trying--!"

"Are you trying to hurt me again?" he asked softly, his eyes flooded with a tortured emotions.

"S-stop talking like that! It's not what I meant...this isn't..." Himitsuko felt her body begin to control her actions and the next thing she knew, she shoved Kaname's hands off hers and tore out of the room.

"Wait--Himitsu--" Kaname started, standing up and beginning to follow her, but sensed Yuuki's presence again. "Yuuki, what do I do now...?"

There was a light scratching sound and Kaname turned around, reading the floating piece of paper over hid desk.

_Go after her, Kaname. Don't let her run away anymore._

_**Flash to Himitsuko...**_

_This isn't what I planned to happen..._Himitsuko thought desperatly as her legs lead her down the hall and to the main enterance, _I don't want to run away anymore...but for some reason my body won't listen...I know I have to go back and talk to Kaname-sama but i can't stop myself from running away from him..._

She reached the doors and pushed through them, making her burst out onto the brick way...

_Have I become this cowardly? Have I let myself run away from problems so much it has now become uncontrollable...? How long will I keep running? When will I be able to suck it up and just face my problems? When did I become such a coward? I can't seem to face anything on my own anymore...I'm always running to someone crying...someone has always been there to tend to my every need and I've become so used to having nothing to worry about or just having someone else solve my issues for me..._

She came to the fountain and stopped, completly out of breath and sat down on the edge, letting the cool mist dampen her skin.

_...I don't even know how to solve problems on my own...I really am...pathetic..._

Himitsuko panted, her hands beside her and her body turned to the left, the rose ringlets covering her face. Her chest burned as her lungs screamed for air and she felt the damp mist sooth her skin as she sat on the fountain, still completley out of breath.

_I really need to go back and face him...there's nothing for me to run away from..._

The hunter clenched her fists angrily, furious with herself and she hotly shoved back a strand of her red hair out of her lightly wetted face. Her eyes closed, her eye brows creased over them in a frowning expression and she clawed the cement on the fountain, making her nails chip and break to the point where they bled. She cringed but kept repeating the clawing action as a punishment for herself.

_I need to teach myself not to make mistakes...Meijin always said I can't make mistakes because I'll get in trouble...if I do make a mistake I need to be punished..._

"What smells so sweet?" someone purred from behind her and Himitsuko turned around to see Kaname with his head tilted back, eyes closed and breeze making his brown hair ripple.

"Sorry," Himitsuko muttered and Kaname's eyes opened as he peered at her, totally emotionless.

"You're bleeding," he said to her and Himitsuko gripped her fists together, making the ribbons of blood trickle out from between her flesh and nails.

"It's not a big deal," she sighed and Kaname walked over to her, his hand outstreached for hers.

"Let me see."

Before she could protest, Kaname had her hand in his and inspected the broked, chipped nails. Her delicious scent rose up and Kaname felt his stomach churn as he resisted licking the rich crimson ribbons off Himitsuko's moon pale fingers. Himitsuko only observed him and half expected the prince to sink his fangs into her skin and begin to drink, but when he lert her hand go, she felt her eyebrows crease.

"Your eyes are turning the color of blood, Kaname-sama," she told him softly and Kaname looked away, his gentle eyes gleaming with bloodlusting desire.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured and placed his hand over his eyes, Himitsuko biting her lower lip.

Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds, then the girl's expression darkened, a certain kind of determination glazing over her eyes that had never been there before...as if every ounce of pain and anger had filled the two crimson windows of her soul...all the rage she felt...the rage mixing with determination...

"Kaname-sama, I don't want to run away anymore," Himitsuko said after a minute and the prince's eyes turned back to her, "here. I want you to lick it."

The pale hand reached up to him, crimson ribbons flowing from each of her fingertips and Kaname felt his stomach growl.

_Does she take me to be a common vampire? I can't drink her blood like a mere scavenger..._

"Kaname-sama, I don't want you to hesitate. I want you to drink my blood..."

"Why?" Kaname asked her, his hand enclosing over hers. Himitsuko didn't responde at first as the pure blood's arm embraced her around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"It's a selfish reason," she told him softly, almost whispering and felt Kaname's breath on her neck.

"I'll find out though--"

"I know."

Himitsuko felt him pull away from her neck and only kept her eyes focused on the grass below their feet. She felt his tongue lap up her trickling blood and didn't meet his eyes until the sharp, breif pain of his stabbing fangs shocked her whole arm. Himitsuko met his eyes and felt her own soften even more...the expression on Kaname's face made her want to cry. She could see the suffering in his gentle eyes...all his pain...the lost love and the need for someone to really comfort him...he was practically begging to be loved...to be comforted...he seemed to behold the urging want to cry but he couldn't...everything he did was merely a mask...

"Kaname-sama..." Himitsuko trailed off as Kaname's fangs pulled out of her hand and he embraced her, nuzzleing her neck.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled and Himitsuko's eyes widened as the stabbing of his fangs in her throat paralyzed her body.

"I'm not angry...or afraid...I'm not afraid of you, Kaname-sama," she sighed, her back arching and Kaname tightened his grip around her body to keep her from falling backwards. Her eyes half closed as she listened to Kaname's light gulps, her hand rising up to the back of his neck, her fingers stroking his silky brown hair. "Kaname-sama..."

_I don't regret it..._Himitsuko thought as Kaname continued drinking slowly, _I don't regret loving him...I love Kaname as I loved Toru...Kaname-sama has been through so much and I just made it worse for him by killing Yuuki...so...I want him to drink my blood in order to make it up to him...selfish...I'm being so selfish...thinking I could ever make this man's pain disappear with a few mere drops of my own blood...I could never fully mend Kaname-sama's heart no matter how hard I try...but even so, I want to make it up to him...no matter what it takes, I am going to repay Kaname-sama's kindness and nothing..._

Himitsuko felt him pull back and he carefully licked the trickling blood from her skin before embracing her once more.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Kaname-sama," she whispered into his ear and Kaname pushed her back, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Comfort me..." he whispered and Himitsuko cocked her eyebrows.

"What do you want me to say? I don't mind you drinking my blood--"

"That's not what I meant..." Kaname cut her off and he lifted her chin with his fore and middle fingers. "I just need someone to comfort me..."

"How?"

Kaname's face leaned more towards hers, his sad, mourning eyes making tears well up in her own.

"Everything I do here...the way I act...it's merely a mask to cover the pain I feel...but for some reason...you can see through it, can't you, Himitsuko?"

"Yeah...it took me a while to really see it but yes, I can," she admitted and felt Kaname's sweet breath caressing her face.

"Believe it or not, you make the people here smile," he said to her and Himitsuko's heart jolted.

"Even after what I've done--?"

Kaname didn't answer, his forehead against hers and he closed his eyes.

"It's okay," he whispered, "it's okay."

"K-Kaname--"

"It's okay, Himitsuko," Kaname hushed her and Himitsuko could only stand in his arms as he kissed her tenderly.

Himitsuko felt her body weaken and her eyes half closed, a tear dripping out of her eye. Her hand rose to the back of the pure blood's head and she felt his fingers mingle with her curls as he continued to kiss her, the taste of blood still fresh on his twilight lips. Himitsuko felt the tickle of a lingering blood drop drip from between their pressed lips and Kaname slowly pulled away to wipe it off.

"Sorry..." he murmured again and before Himitsuko could open her mouth, his lips were once again pressing against hers.

_That bastard, _Zero thought bitterly to himself and yanked the curtains of his dorm window shut, blocking the scene of Himitsuko and Kaname together. _Then again, I have to be insane to think she'd ever fall for me..._

Zero clenched his fists and his teeth, his eyes burning, as he leaned his bare back against the cold, unfeeling wall, his hand over his face.

**Shizuka Hiou's POV...flashback to Kaname's dorm room...**

I felt his fingers wrapped tightly around my struggling heart, my lungs laboring for air. I was in so much pain and I wanted him to just kill me quickly and get it over with but he didn't...he told me how he felt about that girl first...the new girl that had murdered Yuuki...I was surprised by his words and i was even more surprised he loved that hunter even despite what she had done. I thought him to be insane and blinded by his emotions but as he went on, I found Kaname's emotions easier to comprehend...he really did love this girl...maybe not as much as Yuuki but he did love Himitsuko with all his heart.

"I'm surprised at you Kaname-sama," I said and I felt him smirk.

"Just like you, Shizuka-sama, I'll stop at nothing to protect those I love," he whispered into my ear.

"You're still looking for him though? Rido's last surviving servant?"

"My search is over, Shizuka-sama," Kaname purred and the sensation of his fangs piercing into my skin consumed me. My eyes closed, my body tensing, my mind trying to block out the searing pain of Kaname's hand strangling my heart and his fangs piercing my throat.

"Dark--times--ahead for you--Kaname--" I managed to say as black and red blotched danced before my eyes, my life flowing out of me with Kaname's every gulp. "Danger--for you and Himitsuko..."

"I'll protect her, Shizuka," Kaname breathed into my ear and I felt a smile tug at my lips. "You're attached to her too, aren't you?"

"If I told you no I would be lying."

Kaname's lips curled back into a smile and I felt his hand begin to yank itself out of my chest.

"She made me feel...accepted...I do like her...Himitsuko is a good girl...don't let her get hurt," I breathed and Kaname's hand retracted back harshly, my heart coming out with it. I fell backwards into his arms, my blood pouring out and soaking into my kimono, the searing pain becoming unbearable.

"I will put an end to the ones that wish to hurt Himitsuko," Kaname promised me and laid me down on the carpet, a pool of blood forming around me.

"There's going to be pain for you both...struggles...much bloodshed..." I told him as my life slipped away and Kaname's handsome face darkened.

"I won't give up."

I felt a smile tug at my lips again and my eyes closed slowly.

"Protect her..." I breathed.

"I will," Kaname promised and I slipped into the peaceful darkness that would lead me to my Heaven.

**Was Shizuka's end epic?? I hope so. ^-^ I wanted to make the chapter longer but I figured this would be a good place to stop. Just means the next chapter won't be as long...XD Himitsuko's confession to Zero (both love and about Yuuki) is coming soon. Chapter after next. ^0^ Sorry. I was going to make it the next chapter but again, that would mean this chapter would be like...8,000 words or more. I just can't do that...I'm sorry...I can't...so I'll get working on next chapter and I hope I am not disappointing you guys at all! Review please! (You all make me so happy with the kind words. Thank you so much!) And just an FYI before I go, I'm on spring break so that means faster updates!! YAAY!! Okay, 4 reviews please! :D Bye for now! -disappears to work on next chapter-**


	16. The Most Forbidden Act of All

**Thank you: OrchidDreamer, Maximum Vampire, darkHeartedAngel26, ilovemyfatboys13, Yuurika and CS! ^-^ Enjoy!! **

_April 27th, 1993_

_Chihiro gave birth to her daughter today...little Himitsuko she named her. How cute. According to Chihiro it means "Secret Child"..."It adds a kind of mystery to her" she told me, "it makes her mysterious and even more gorgeous." I could only smile at her, trying to ignore the irksome glares of her husband as I stood next to his wife in her hospital bed, her rose red curls still damp from labour. I stole a glance at the young girl and she was sleeping, her older brother, Toru, peering over the edge of the crib at her, his little hands gripping the edge and he stood on his tip toes. _

_"Sissy," he said and poked his sister on the forehead. "Sissy! Up!" _

_"Toru-chan, leave Mitsu-chan alone," Chihiro giggled softly and Toru stuck out his tongue...not at her but as a sign of irritation. _

_"Mitsu-chan, play!" _

_"Toru," his father warned and picked his son up, "let Mitsu-chan sleep." _

_I felt my heart burn with hate as that man held his son...the woman lying in the bed...that gorgeous woman with the rose red curls...she should have been mine. She had been my pupil, the one I taught the art of vampire hunting to in the first place...I loved her...I had loved her since she had come to my dojo...I wanted to be with her all the time...then she told me about him..._

"I find it disturbing how Jaaku is almost twenty years older than Chihiro but fell in love with her...that's just gross," Kaname said and lowered the journal flat on his desk as Yuuki's spirit fiddled with his pen.

_She was his pupil. He trained Chihiro and she became so skillful in vampire hunting because of him, _Yuuki wrote and Kaname watched, intrigued, as the pen glided over the paper, _he felt as if she owed him because he taught her so well and he became possessive. He confessed his love to when she was sixteen but because of the age difference, she felt violated and left the dojo for a while. I guess after a year she began to miss the training and decided to go back, thinking he had gotten over his love. I don't know if she ever knew for sure but she did admire him and trusted him with her life._

"So how does Himitsuko's father tie in with him? How are they connected?"

_Nothing too significant, _Yuuki wrote, the paper flipping over and the pen continuing to graze across the sheet, _Chihiro brought him to the dojo once and Chuujitsu automatically didn't trust Jaaku. I think Kurobi sensed something about Meijin...Chuujitsu was almost as skilled in vampire hunting as Jaaku was plus had tons of experience so I guess Kurobi knew something right away..._

Kaname folded his hands on the journal and closed his eyes, his mind beginning to pull everything together.

"So what is with the whole abuse thing? And how was Jaaku able to manipulate Yuuki?" Kaname asked the tender princess and the prince felt his hands being shoved off the journal as the pages began to flip rapidly towards the end. When Yuuki had stopped tearing through the pages, Kaname read where the tip of the pen was gliding, no date at the top of the page.

_She looks so much like Chihiro...the rose red curls, the deep crimson eyes...even her voice sounds like sweet Chihiro's...but she's that man's child...I can't treat her like I did Chihiro...I really do hate this little girl...I sincerely do...I just want her disappear like her mother and father did...wither away and die like her pathetic brothers...I can't stand her anymore...!!_

"Such a twisted creature," Kaname sighed and paused before turning the page, his senses perking. "What is it, Ruka?"

Yuuki paused where she was as Kaname picked up the scent of the goddess-like vampire. She entered, her dusky rose eyes seeming distant and she slowly approached the leader's desk.

"Kaname-sama, there was something I wanted to ask you," the goddess whispered as if on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter, Ruka?"

She didn't reply, her eyes on the carpet, and she bit her perfect, lower lip.

"Last night...I saw you...with Himitsuko-san," Ruka began, a tear slipping out of her eye, and Kaname studied her, listening. "I saw you kiss her...and I'm wondering if she has become your lover now in place of Yuuki-sama."

Kaname's eyes closed and then opened, his head bowing slightly and his hands lowered from his mouth.

"Ruka, I have said this many times: Himitsuko will never replace Yuuki. I love them both but there is no way to bring Yuuki back fully so I have let myself love Himitsuko. She reminds me of Yuuki...I don't know what exactly it is but that girl reminds me of Yuuki...and I'm not sure if she returns my affections," Kaname said as he stood, Ruka's bangs in her eyes.

"Ruka," Kaname said and she lifted her flawless eyes to his, "I'm sorry for all the pain I am causing you."

"No Kaname-sama," Ruka rushed, her hands finding his, "I'm bringing this down on myself. Please, don't blame yourself."

Kaname felt slightly taken aback by her touch and Ruka rested her head against his chest.

"However, I am doubting Himitsuko is feeling any type of love towards me other than admiration and friendship-type love," he said and stood motionless as Ruka hugged him.

"What makes you say that?" she asked and stepped back, her arms falling back down to her sides.

He paused and both Yuuki and Ruka (unaware of the princess's presence) waited. Kaname closed his eyes once more and walked over to his window, his elbow leaning against the pane and fingers twisting in his bangs.

"The way her blood tasted," he said quietly, "and when I kissed her, she didn't reply back much. Her hand only rested on the back of my head as a comforting gesture but her lips didn't respond to mine. She did a little but it seemed more as a way to try to give me what I wanted...she willingly allowed me to drink her blood...she offered it to me as if I were a common vampire...I was ashamed I gave into her blood...it's not like me."

"I noticed though, Kaname-sama, her scent is much more tempting and very hard to resist. I don't doubt any of the Night Class that has a catch of her scent has had a hard time resisting...I know I had a difficult time when I was around her," Ruka admitted and Kaname closed her eyes.

"It's going to be even harder tomorrow," he said.

"Why is that?"

"It's Valentines day tomorrow and we're all going to be around her most of the day," Kaname said and Ruka sweat dropped.

_Now I feel _REALLY _bad for Himitsuko...I don't wish that on anyone..._Yuuki thought, her mind flashing back to every Valentines day she had experianced as a guardian at Cross Academy. _The screamin fan girls...the shoving...the choas...no I don't wish that on anyone..._

**The next Day...(Poor Zero/Yori/Himitsuko)**

"You know, I always try to not feel sorry for myself, but for today, that will be rather hard," Himitsuko said as she stared out onto the campus practically overflowing Day Class students.

"If they give you crap just shove them and they'll shut up," Zero advised, seeming unaffected by the squealing fan girls.

"You're always so scary Kiryuu-kun," Yori teased lightly and Zero stress marked.

"Oh, Yori-san, before I forget, this is for you," Himitsuko said and pulled out a palm sized green box with a blue bow on the top. Yori took it delicately from her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Himitsuko-san!"

"No problem! And Kiryuu-kun--"

"We gotta go, look," Zero said coolly and Himitsuko turned her attention back to the congested campus.

"Well, let's hope we all make it through alive," Himitsuko sighed and prayed for strength...and very good balance. "Everyone, before the Night Class comes out, please get into the assigned lines!"

To her amazement, the Day Class girls listened to her and Himitsuko felt one of her eyebrows rise.

"Good, now the Night Class will be out momentarily--"

"HERE THEY COME NOW!" one girl squealed and the enormous iron gates opened, the elegant students seeming to dance out into view.

"Dear God save me from these fan girls...don't let me die..." Himitsuko muttered and stepped aside as Kaname lead his clan out onto the stony pathway.

"Hello everyone!" Aidou waved, beaming. "You all look so adorable and energetic! How are you?"

"Goooooooood!" all the girls coursed together and Aidou beamed.

"I am looking forward to meeting you all!" he sang and winked at the first girl he saw standing in his line. She swooned and Himitsuko sweat dropped, her face flushing.

"He never stops," Zero muttered and Himitsuko's eyes traveled up to meet his.

"Well, he's some comic relief. Aidou-senpai helps erase some of the tension here," she said and watched, somewhat amused, as Aidou made other girl swoon and faint.

"Kaname-sama is going to get annoyed with him," Yori said softly and Himitsuko laughed lightly as she studied the irritated look on the prince's face.

"He'll be fine," Himitsuko sighed and watched again as Takuma walked passed the other Day Class girls and made his way up to her.

"Hey Himitsuko-chan!" he greeted and the girl smiled.

"Konichiwa!"

"I just wanted to tell you happy Valentines day, tomodachi," the blond smiled and Himitsuko beamed back.

"Arigato senpai!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go...oh, and," Takuma turned back around, "Kaname-sama wants you to come to the lecture room after classes tonight."

"Huh--!?" Zero stepped forward, "Kuran--!"

"Kiryuu-kun, calm down," Yori soothed and Zero held back, realizing all eyes were on him.

"Everyone," Himitsuko clapped her hands together, trying to make the awkward feeling disappear, and the attention turned to her, "you may begin."

_I really wish I brought some ear plugs, _Himitsuko thought to herself as the erupting squeals of "WILD-SENPAI!" and "IDOL-CHAN!" almost deafened her.

"KANAME-SENPAI! I LOVE YOU!" one Day Class girl squealed as Kaname gratefully (or it seemed to be gratefully) took the box of chocolates offered to him.

"Thank you," the leader replied and gave her a smile as she squeaked and darted away in a fit of giggles.

"SHIKI-SENPAI!"

Himitsuko had to turn around in order to keep the Day Class from seeing her burst out laughing, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Himitsuko, people are staring," Zero hissed to her as she leaned against him, completely hysterical.

"I'm sorry--ahahahahaha!-the look--on Shiki-chan's face--! Ahahahahaha! Gomen--Shiki-chan--bahahahahaha!"

"Poor Shiki," Rima sighed as she watched her man reluctantly accept the chocolates being shoved in his face.

"He's probably about ready to hide behind Himitsuko," Ruka remarked and Rima shook her head.

"I know I am. I'm grateful her and Kiryuu scare the life out of their classmates...even though I feel safer around Himitsuko," the doll blew back her bangs and then focused back on her Shiki, who was desperately trying to escape the obsessive clutches of his fan girls.

"Rima-san," Ruka broke off for a moment and Rima looked up at her roommate, "I've been wondering something."

"What's going on?"

Ruka bowed her head momentarily and inhaled, the scent of Himitsuko's blood mingling with the crisp air.

"Himitsuko's blood...have you ever noticed it's scent?" the goddess asked and Rima cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes...it smells rather sweet if I do say so myself...why do you ask?"

"Kaname-sama pointed that out last night when I went to go talk with him...he's given into the temptation before."

"Well if Kaname-sama is giving in imagine how Kiryuu may feel...I mean Kaname-sama has never done something like that...her blood must be really sweet and rich in order for him to do that," Rima said, her eyes slightly wider and flooded with extreme surprise.

"I know...that's why I wondered," Ruka informed the doll and Rima raised her eyebrows.

"ICHIJOU-SENPAI! ICHIJOU-SENPAI!"

"Hello, hello! Calm down!" Takuma held his hands up as the Day Class girls showered him with affections and chocolates. "Here," he said and set his chocolates down next to him in order to accept the new boxes coming for him.

"You know, they maybe annoying but at least they are all calming down," Himitsuko said and Yori nodded.

"For now at least--hey Kiryuu-kun, where are you going?" the brunette called as the silver haired teen began approaching Kaname's line.

"Not good," Himitsuko said and began to trail after him, hoping he wasn't going to start anything with the prince.

"Kuran, aren't you going to accept anymore chocolates?" Zero called to the vampire leader and Kaname turned around, a soft smile on his face but his usual gentle, sad eyes were full of hate.

"I can't carry anymore," he said smoothly and Zero's fist clenched in his pocket.

"Kiryuu-kun, come on, leave Kaname-sama alone," Himitsuko urged and tugged on her friend's hand when she had caught up to him.

"You can't take one more?" Zero pressed, his eyes raging and Himitsuko gave his hand a yank but he didn't seem affected.

"What are you doing? This isn't like you, Zero," Himitsuko tried to soothe and watched as Kaname's hand reached out to her and caressed her face.

"Are you going to come to the lecture room later?" he asked her and Himitsuko froze under his icey touch.

"Y-yeah--"

"You're done here," Zero snapped at him and swatted the prince's hand off Himitsuko's face.

"Kiryuu-kun, what the hell? What's going on with you?" the red head asked, floored by her companion's actions. This wasn't like him...Zero was always so calm, cool and collected...why the sudden change?

Without answering, Zero cast her a dark glare and turned on his heels before stalking away.

"Kiryuu--!" Himitsuko started but Kaname stopped her.

"Just leave him be. Talk to him later," Kaname advised and Himitsuko lowered her eyes go the ground.

"To answer your question, I'll come to the lecture room later. See you later, Kaname-sama," Himitsuko said and walked away from him, approaching Rima, hoping she'd be able to do something in terms of comfort.

"HEY! KUROBI! WHAT GIVES!?" one girl yelled at her and Himitsuko growled.

"What?"

"You know, we understand you're a prefect but does that give you more of a right to be around Kaname and the Night Class more than the rest of us?" another blond asked in a rather whiny voice and Himitsuko glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"I'm really not in the mood to argue. Don't screw with me," she hissed and the girls backed away.

"Oh come on now, Himitsuko-chan! Cheer up!" Aidou came up behind her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aidou-senpai--"

"Everyone knows you adore us!"

"Senpai, that's not what I mean--"

"Come on! Lighten up! Your classmates are all too precious! Right ladies?" Aidou gave the surrounding girls a seductive gaze and they swooned, Himitsuko's face flushing.

_In what life time are these damn fan girls precious? Annoying maybe...but precious? I think not._

Wriggling away from Aidou's arm, Himitsuko finally made her way towards Rima, hoping her friend would be able to comfort her a bit...there was so much on her mind and all Himitsuko wanted was to ignore the horrors of reality for a few minutes. Thankfully, Rima was awesome at being able to do that.

"Hey, Himitsuko-san," Rima greeted her and the red head tried to smile.

"Hiya," she replied and Rima tilted her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine...I'm coming to the lecture room later so I can give you my chocolates then. I'd rather not right here," Himitsuko said, her voice masking the darker feelings she had whirling around inside her.

"Alright," Rima said to her and smiled, "I like that idea."

Himitsuko beamed, carrying on the friendly conversation and didn't realize that the event had ended up until she was being plowed over by fan girls chasing after Shiki and Takuma.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Himitsuko snapped as she shoved the girls back and was knocked to the ground. "Damn it..."

"Need some help?" Kaine bent over her and Himitsuko glared up at him.

"That would be nice. Yori seems to be having the same issue," the red head said as there was a squeak from Yori, but Aidou had walked over to her assisstance.

_It's going to be a long evening..._Himitsuko thought when she rubbed the back of her aching head and thought back to Zero and Kaname. _It's going to be a very long evening..._

_**Rido is dead now...all his servants are gone...exception being me...I managed to escape from the brawl at Cross Academy and make it back to Romainia...here Himitsuko sleeps in a bed I have provided for her and Densetsu...he's rather faithful to me however, Himitsuko is rather defiant at times...I can tell I've accomplished my goal however...I can see in her eyes that I have erased the carefree happiness in her soul...the eyes that used to hold smiles and laughter...that is erased...gone...Rido would be glad...he would be proud...this girl is the key to finish Rido's mission...I've trained her to hate vampires more than anything and kill them without a second thought and when she has done what she was brought here to do, I'll kill her too...**_

"So he's a servant of Rido's, Yuuki?" Kaname asked as he sat at his desk reading yet another entry in the diary.

_Yes. That's how he was able to access me. Rido knew where I was and Jaaku was his most faithful servant. The journal doesn't say this directly but the two of them made a deal...Jaaku kills Himitsuko's family and us if Rido would give him a higher status in society after everyone falls under Rido's power. The part of killing Himitsuko's family was merely to get revenge but us on the other hand...well that should be obvious._

"I see," Kaname said, his finger stroking one of the pages as he thought, "so...in order for it to really work, Jaaku had to make Himitsuko's family seem like a random attack. His connection to Rido gives him a connection to us...Rido told him where you were and was able to manipulate you into killing Himitsuko's family and purposefully gave Kurobi-san your name...she wouldn't forget the name of her family's murderer...it would have the same effect on her as it did on Kiryuu," Kaname thought aloud and the pen continued to anxiously scribble across the paper.

_He planned it all out...she would want revenge and come after me at one point. Jaaku pretty much turned her into a mindless killer and after Rido dies, Jaaku had put it on himself to finish us off because he still wanted his high status in society. That lead up to his wanting to kill us and he was going to use Himitsuko to do so. _

"But why make it look as if you were murdered by Zero?"

_I think he knew Zero and I were close friends because Jaaku traced us to here. Both he and Rido knew Okaa-san was close to Chairman and he was going to adopt me and then took Zero in. Jaaku just figured to toy with Himitsuko and make it look as if I was murdered in order to hide the blood on his hand because he had gone into hiding. People knew of Himitsuko but somehow, Jaaku was able to erase all evidence she killed me which would also hide the facts of where he was and whatnot. He figured since you were here, he'd send Himitsuko and you, being a pure blood and a target to her, she'd just kill you off as well. Zero would be a witness so Jaaku figure Himitsuko would murder him as well...then again, the diary implied he couldn't care less if Zero was left alive or not. If Himitsuko wouldn't kill him then Jaaku would do it himself._

Kaname felt a small smirk pull across his lips and he snapped the diary shut.

"Then that's all we need to know now, isn't it, Yuuki?"

_Yes. Tell Himitsuko because she doesn't know about any of this. I'm going back to Romania to help Densetsu. _

"Be careful, Yuuki," Kaname said and he felt her spirit depart. "Himitsuko..."

**In the Lecture Room...**

"Himitsuko, you've been sitting over there for twenty minutes. Come over here," Takuma said to her and set aside a card that he had received earlier from one of his adoring fan girls.

The red head didn't respond and kept in her seat next to the ceiling to floor length window, gazing out at the moon soaked campus. Two of her remaining boxes chocolates remained in each of her opened hands, one white with a red bow for Kaname and the other silver with a black bow, Zero's gift. She studied them both, one weighing the same as the other and both men she loved just as much as the other...but which love went to which man? The fact they both were in love with her didn't help either...at least she _thought_ Zero loved her...for now at least. She _hoped_he loved her...but why? What difference did it make to her? Kaname loved her...she had won his heart but for some reason, that bothered her. For some bizzare, twisted reason, winning the love of the gentle pure blood just didn't seem right...

She wasn't Yuuki...that's why it bothered her. Kaname belonged with Yuuki and Yuuki only. After all Yuuki and Kaname had been through...everything they had shared together...Himitsuko had erased it all, leaving Kaname with only the memories of his tender princess. Himitsuko didn't deserve his love...she didn't even belong in the Academy...four and a half months ago, she had come seeking Zero Kiryuu, the mindless killer, and execute him for the murder of Yuuki Cross. When he had come off as innocent of the accusion, Himitsuko stayed only to figure out what exactly had happened...she knew she had come for the truth. Now, four and a half months later, she had what she came for...she had the truth...she could go back to Romania now...but something..._someone_...was holding her back...

Himitsuko refocused on the chocolates wrapped in her hands, both symbolizing Kaname and Zero. She loved them both so very much and she wanted them both to know she'd do anything for them. If she could bring Yuuki back to life, she would without hesitating. If she could erase all the painful, sad memories she had cause, she'd do it...but that was only her fantasy. This was reality and she had to face the facts there was no way she could bring back that kind, beautiful girl and make all the depression disappear. She had to suck up to Zero sometime soon and tell him the truth and she knew it. She couldn't keep this innocent act up much longer...

"Welcome back, Kanamae-sama," Takuma greeted cheerfully and Himitsuko snapped out of her thoughts as the magnificent vampire entered the room.

"Hello," he replied back and made his way over to Himitsuko.

"Hey Kaname-sama," Himitsuko smiled at him and the prince returned it. "I have chocolates for you all. I wanted to wait until everyone was here."

Her vampire friends perked up and Himitsuko lifted her bag up to one of the front desks to distribute the chocolate.

"I made them by using a recipe my mother taught me when I was young...I hope you like it," Himitsuko smiled and handed Shiki and Rima twin red box with black bows.

"Thank you, Himitsuko-san," Shiki said and rubbed the top of her head as Rima opened her own box.

"Here, Takuma-sama," Himitsuko handed the blond a green box with a white ribbon and tossed an orange box with a yellow bow to Kaine.

"You know I love you, right Himitsuko-chan?" Aidou sang from behind her and Himitsuko giggled.

"Yes and t return the affections, I made you some chocolate," she teased and handed him a purple box with a silver bow.

"Thank you so much Himitsuko-chan!" Aidou cried, tears of joy running down his angelic face and he hugged her tightly.

"Aidou-senpai--!" she gasped through giggles but returned his embrace.

"Don't suffocate her, Aidou," Kaname sighed and the cheerful blond let his friend go, making her wobble slightly.

"Oh, I have one for you too, Ruka-sama," Himitsuko said and the goddess lifted her head more, her dusky rose eyes sharp and cold. The red head rummaged in her bag for a moment and then pulled out a pink box with a gold bow and handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

Ruka's eyes softened, staring down at the little gift curiously. She didn't expect Himitsuko to give _her _anything...but for some reason...she did.

"Thank you, Kurobi-san," she said and Himitsuko gave her a smile before turning to Kaname.

"Of course I have one for Kaname-sama," she said and handed the white box to him. Kaname blinked and then took the box, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

"Thank you," he said and Himitsuko pulled out Zero's gift.

"Well, I just have to give Kiryuu-kun his gift," Himitsuko said and held the box over her heart, "I'll see all of you later!"

"Thanks again, Himitsuko-chan!" Takuma waved as he untied the bow. Shiki and Rima both smiled and waved, already enjoying the sweet peanut butter chocolates and Kaname smiled at her once more. Before she left, Himitsuko noticed how Kaname's eyes seemed to cast a longing gaze at her when she had mentioned Zero and she felt a wave of guilt.

_I'm sorry Kaname...but I love you the way I loved Toru...you're so much like him...you remind me so much of my brother it would be like incest if I loved you that way..._Himitsuko thought and gracefully walked towards the boys' dormitories.

_The most forbidden act I could ever do while being here is falling in love with one of those men...Zero...the one I was sent to kill..._

Himitsuko reached Zero's dorm room and knocked on his door, waiting with the small token in her hands.

_What made me care about you so much, Zero?_

She waited but there was no answer and Himitsuko tried the doorknob. His room was unlocked and Himitsuko cracked the door, letting herself peer inside the dark room.

"Kiryuu-kun?" she whispered to the shadows and there was no answer. Pursing her lips, Himitsuko decided to leave the box on his desk and then he would have it when he returned from...wherever he was.

_Kiryuu-kun, _Himitsuko wrote on a stray piece of paper, _I dropped by earlier but didn't find you and the door was unlocked. Thought I would drop these off. You can thank me later. :D Happy Valentines day! Love, Himitsuko_

She signed the note and left the box on top of it, then left Zero's dorm to go to her own. Himitsuko let her mind wander as she walked back to her dorm...her thoughts flashing back and forth from Kaname to Zero and she wondered about her true feelings for both of them. She loved them both but it was two different types of love....but who got which?

_As it stands now...Kaname-sama is like my older brother...Zero...Kiryuu-kun..._

Himitsuko reached her dorm room and flicked her light on, finding her pajamas, face wash and toothbrush before walking back out and heading towards the Chairman's bathroom, still consumed in thought.

_Kiryuu-kun...what exactly does he mean to me? If anything ever happened to him...I swear I'd fall to pieces...I never want anything to happened to him...I care about him so much...this tenderness I feel whenever I see his face or that sudden freeze my body does when he looks right at me...spending time with him...he helped me through so much...he has helped me heal from the pain...I need Kiryuu-kun...I want him to be with me..._

She had reached the Chairman's bathroom and leaned against the door for a moment, her heart racing as she pulled together her feelings.

_But I can't fall in love with him...my love for Kiryuu-kun is a sin...if I love him...I'm doing the most forbidden act...by loving him...I'm betraying him because of how I'm keeping Yuuki a secret...but how can you tell the one you love you've killed the most important person in their life?_

Himitsuko pushed the door open and let herself into the bathroom, keeping her eyes on the floor. She walked over to the sink and began to switch the water on but noticed a pack of blood tablets on the counter, her senses perking.

"Kiryuu-kun? Are you in here?"

No reply.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

Himitsuko sighed and then started taking off her uniform, removing her black jacket and straightening out her white shirt as best she could in order to avoid ironing it. She pulled back her curls and washed her face and then brushed her teeth, her one arm crossed over her chest. Her sad, crimson eyes stared back in the reflection, consumed by thought and distant...remembering. Thinking about how much Zero meant to her...seeing his face every day...wanting to be with him...not wanting to hurt him...

There was a light cough and Himitsuko dried her mouth off, her ears perking and she froze. The cough came again and Himitsuko abandoned her towel on the counter, walking over to the second door that had the shower behind it and knocked.

"Kiryuu-kun...are you okay?"

She opened the door and saw Zero struggling to his feet, his hand over his eyes.

"Kiryuu-kun!" Himitsuko cried and rushed over to him, her eyes full of worry. "Kiryuu-kun!"

"I'm--fine--" Zero said through heavy inhales and Himitsuko dropped to her knees, her hands on his head.

"Kiryuu-kun...don't make yourself suffer! Take my blood! It's okay...you can have it!" she rushed and Zero leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"I won't be able to--don't make me hurt you," Zero said and placed his hand on his neck. Himitsuko inched closer to him, kneeling in the free space between his legs and pulled the suffering teen into her arms.

"I'm not going to leave you," she said softly, her arms wrapped warmly around him and she raised on of her hands up to her mouth, her fangs piercing her skin. "The only way to tame the yearning inside you is to satisfy it."

"Himitsuko--I can't--"

"Zero," Himitsuko said and pushed him back, "I won't force you to do anything but I won't let you suffer."

Himitsuko rested her head against his chest and listened to his rapid breathing, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer.

"Gomen...Kiryuu-kun..." Himitsuko breathed and let a tear slip from her eye.

Zero panted, his body beginning to press against hers, making her lean back.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered and pressed his lips against the vein in her neck before running his tongue over it slowly, savoring the taste over her blood. Himitsuko tilted her head back, her hand on the back of his head and she waited for him to bite her...his breath puffing against her neck.

"Kiryuu--"

He bit her, Himitsuko's eyes widening and she fell back on her heels, Zero's arms keeping her from falling over.

_I'm scared...Toru...I'm afraid a vampire will attack me..._her five year old voice echoed in her mind and a few more tears dripped down her face.

_No vampire will ever hurt you as long as I am around. I promise you, Mitsu-chan._

_Why..._Himitsuko thought..._why did you leave me...? I need you Toru-onii...I don't know what to do now...I'm scared...I'm afraid of losing the man holding me in his arms right now...I love him Onii-sama...I love...him..._

Himitsuko brought her other hand up to Zero's back, her fingers stroking his hair as he desperately drank down her blood. She could feel the trickling blood escape from between his lips and her skin, his fingers gripping the back of her shirt tightly as if afraid to let her go. Himitsuko closed her eyes, still stroking his hair and felt more tears slip through her closed eye lids and Zero pulled back from her, a ribbon of blood dripping off his chin.

"I didn't want to hurt you like this," he whispered, his voice cracking and Himitsuko ket him go as he leaned back against the wall. "I hate hurting people...ironic isn't it? I never wanted to hurt anyone and yet...the ones I love are the ones that suffer the most. You understand right...?"

Zero faced her, looking as if he were on the verge of tears and he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm dangerous to you...you really should go with Kaname because you're safest around him...even though he's given into his desire for you but he's able to control it more...I however...I have a different fate cut out for me...! Himitsuko," he was looking at her again, his eyes brimming with tears but he didn't let them fall, "abandon me! Run...as far away as you can...just so I can't be such a danger to you--"

Himitsuko gasped lightly, her stray curls swaying and she grabbed his hand, pressing it against her tear soaked face.

"I will never abandon you," she half cried and Zero pressed his lips together, "I could never just leave you! Kiryuu-kun, you have no idea--how much you mean to me! I could never abandon you because I love--"

He was looking right at her, his eyes boring into hers and she couldn't go on. Her heart had almost stopped and she looked down, her head resting against his chest again. He didn't move...he was barely breathing and Himitsuko could hear the pounding of his heart in his chest.

_I can't tell him...but I want to so badly...I want to tell him everything...Yuuki...how I feel...I want Kiryuu-kun to know how much he means to me..._

"What were you going to say?" Zero asked, his arms around her waist and she raised her head in order to look into his eyes.

_And now..._

"Zero, I lo--I love..."

_...the most forbidden act of all..._

Himitsuko was silent, her lips tight and she leaned her forehead against his. They paused and Zero didn't press on, his arms still holding her like a delicate doll and after a moment of letting him only hold her, Himitsuko opened her eyes half way, meeting his. Her hands cupped his chin and she tilted her head, their lips parallel to each other. Zero closed his eyes, his heart pounding as he could taste the sweet, mint breath entering his mouth as Himitsuko slicked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Himitsu..." he breathed and she pulled back slightly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Forgive me, Zero," she said and his eyebrows creased slightly as she tilted her head again and did an almost did exact reply of what she had done a few seconds ago, only this time, she didn't hesitate to press her lips against his.

_I'm going to fall in love with you._

**I'm thinkin' a Himitsuko/Zero make out scene. Any protesters? 4 reviews please. ^-^**


	17. Secret Child's Tainted Hands

**Thank you: Maximum Vampire, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, Yuurika, I'm-So-Loveable, Hallows07, CS, Cool, rozenstrawberry and Pixelated Pie!! **

_The most forbidden act of all...I'm going to fall in love with you..._

Himitsuko pressed her lips against Zero's, her hands running through his hair and over the back of his neck, still in the kneeling position, making her a little taller than he was. She kissed him passionately, her lips synchronizing in the same rhythm as his and she felt herself press her body more against his.

_I'm going to fall so deeply in love with you...it will become a sin..._

Himitsuko felt a light gasp escape her lips as Zero rose up, his arms tightening around her as if he was afraid she was going to leave...pinning her to his body and he ran his hands along her back, sending a shiver up and down her spine...Zero's cool hands lifting up her shirt and exploring her bare back...

_I love you so much Zero..._

More tears escaped from her eyes and Himitsuko felt Zero press her back so she was lying on the floor, one of Zero's hands behind her head and the other on her lower back, pushing her lower body against his. She didn't whether or not that turned him on or what but at the moment, she didn't care...she just wanted to kiss him and lay in his arms...let him touch her...let him love her...

Zero uttered a soft moan, kissing the corner of Himitsuko's mouth and his lips drawing down her jawbone and kissing her neck.

"Kiryuu..." she breathed, her back arching and Zero's hand traveling up the front of her shirt as her own ran along his lower back, her fingers sometimes touching the lining of his boxers.

His lips remained pressed on her neck, sometimes pulling back and he'd kiss her again, sending the same electricity flooding through her body.

_Let me stay here...in this moment...forever with you..._

"Himitsuko..." Zero mumbled through her lips and she caressed his face, the sensation of his hands touching her bare stomach and back making her heart pound and her desire for him rise. He continued to kiss her, his long fingers beginning to unbutton her shirt and she sighed as she instinctively followed his actions. She effortlessly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his lower body closer to hers, his hand on her thigh and then bending her knee up against his hip, his lips still kissing her fragile neck. She felt his fingers curl around the top of her skirt and his lips kissed hers again, his tongue caressing her lower lip. She parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth, feeling her skirt being pulled down more.

_I can't do this..._Himitsuko thought, her mind beginning to whirl as she ran her hand through Zero's hair, tears slipping through her eye lids. _I can't do this...not when I'm feeling so guilty...Zero...forgive me..._

Himitsuko pulled back from him slowly, her body becoming rigid and Zero stopped, his hand still on her skirt and he met her eyes.

"Sorry...did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No...I just got carried away...I don't think this is the best place to..." she trailed off and Zero took the hint, sitting up straight.

"Right, I got enthusiastic," he muttered and re-buttoned his jeans, sitting back against the wall and Himitsuko realized her shirt was practically off. Blushing, she rebuttoned it and then knelt in front of Zero, her hands on her knees.

"Kiryuu-kun, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she said timidly and Zero sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, it's not that...it's really just the way your blood tasted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Himitsuko asked quietly and Zero inhaled.

"Unlike Yuuki, your blood tasted as if you wanted me to drink it. I tasted so much guilt too...you're scared...I scare you," Zero said and his violet eyes focused on her.

"No, I'm not afraid of you Zero. It's basically just vampires in general...that's why I became a hunter because I felt the only way to conquer a fear is if you get rid of it yourself," Himitsuko explained and then smirked. "Ironic isn't it? I'm afraid of Level E vampires and yet...my destiny is to fall into that state."

Zero reached out to her, his arms wrapping around her and he sat her across his lap, holding her dear to him.

"We're both destined to fall to that state," Zero said quietly and held her close, "but I'm sure if we're together then maybe we'll be able to hold off it as long as possible. We could delay it--I promise Himitsuko, I won't let you suffer alone."

Himitsuko felt another tear escape from her eye and she snuggled against him, his knees pulling up to make them seem closer and Himitsuko rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She felt Zero's fingers gently twist in her hair and butterflies formed in her stomach as she placed her hand over his heart, lightly gripping his shirt.

_I won't let you suffer alone..._

Zero picked her up, carrying her bridal style, her head on his shoulder and walked her down to her dorm. She was sleeping and Zero pushed her door open, walking over to her bed and tucking her underneath the warm covers. He carefully untied the hairband from her curls and set it on her bedside table then sat down next to her, studying her peaceful, sleeping face.

_I love you, _he thought, _maybe it seems unrealistic but after having forced myself to move on from Yuuki after she left with Kaname...you're being here made it much easier to bear the loss of her. You comforted me and made me feel wanted without realizing it...you helped me recover from the former pains...you're so beautiful and you don't even know it...you help me so much by just being next to me every day..._

"Thank you," Zero whispered to her and swept aside one of her curls away from her face. Himitsuko didn't stir, still breathing steadily and her hand curled next to her at eye level, a somewhat sad expression on her pretty face.

"Hey," Zero whispered, leaning down next to her ear, "nothing could keep me from loving you...you mean everything to me. Okay?"

She still didn't stir and Zero kissed the corner of her mouth. Standing up, he made sure she was comfortable and then slipped out of her dorm room, leaving her to her sweet dreams.

**Peles Castle, Romania**

"Yuuki, where's the diary?" Densetsu asked the ghost as she reappeared to him in his room.

"I left it with Kaname because Himitsuko still has to find out," the princess replied and Densetsu groaned.

"What the hell do I tell senior psychopath then?!" he hissed and Yuuki blew back her bangs.

"You never saw it."

"Dude, you don't get it. Meijin is like a hawk. He can see right through lies. Mine especially," Densetsu panicked and Yuuki floated in front of him.

"Look, you're going to have to trust me. I promise you as long as he has no legit proof you know about it, he can't do a thing," Yuuki promised and the teen exhaled.

"Alright but I'm getting rather anxious about Himitsuko," he said and the princess nodded her head.

"I understand but you're going to have to trust Kaname."

"Kaname isn't the one I'm worried about. Jaaku is the issue," Densetsu muttered and Yuuki rested her transparent hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine I promise--wait--damn I forgot! I'll be right back, there's something I want to show you."

She was gone before Densetsu could open his mouth and he sat back against his bed, awaiting her return. He stared into the shadows straight ahead from him and watched them dance when the blood red moonlight shone through his grand window. Tree branched creaked in the moaning wind and Densetsu closed his navy blue eyes, his shoulder length black hair freely draped around his shoulders and chin.

"Himitsuko," he thought back to his adopted sister, praying she was going to be alright and wondered if he had made a mistake of telling her vampire friends about Yuuki...

_**Flashback...**_

"It just doesn't seem natural," Ruka slapped her hand down on the oak desk and Kaine, Shiki, Rima, Takuma and Aidou jumped.

"What's on your mind, Ruka?" Kaine asked and the goddess glowered.

"Yuuki-sama's death," she hissed and Shiki shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, nothing seems natural about it. She was murdered and yes, none of us know who the murderer is, but we will figure it out," Takuma soothed and Rima bit into some pockey.

"You know, I don't want to arouse any suspicion but for some reason, I'm getting an idea Kurobi-san knows something," the doll said and Shiki focused his blue eyes on her.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Just the aura around her."

"Just because she's a vampire hunter doesn't mean she killed Yuuki-sama. I mean, we have a pact with the hunters. She would know she wouldn't be able to kill Yuuki-sama, plus know who she was," Aidou defended and Kaine bit his lower lip.

"True but remember Yuuki attacked her family," he reminded them and Ruka slammed her hand down.

"She was being controlled!"

"Himitsuko didn't know that," Aidou pointed out and Takuma put his hands up.

"Either way, we can keep our suspicions of Kurobi-san. You all have to remember her past...being abused and trained to loathe every vampire regardless of status," the co-leader said softly but Ruka still looked unmoved.

"It's common sense Takuma!" she snapped her temper rising.

"You know, I think this is all from jealousy, Ruka," Shiki accused and the goddess glared over at him.

"What?!"

"You're jealous at the fact Kaname-sama has chosen her over you," he snapped and Kaine stepped between the two of them.

"Now wait a moment, Shiki, we all know how close to Kurobi-san you are but please, don't throw that in Ruka's face," he soothed and the two vampires backed down.

"Fine," Shiki sighed and seated himself back down next to Rima.

"At any rate, we need to find out Himitsuko's connection to Yuuki-sama," Rima said and everyone paused to think.

"I wouldn't just stop at suspicion for Himitsuko," someone said from the balcony and Rima sprang to her feet, her electric volts sizzling around her hands. All the vampires sprang into a defensive position and Densetsu held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to be attacked.

"Who are you?" Rima hissed and the Native American crossed his muscular arms before answering.

"Densetsu Kagebushi, Himitsuko's adopted brother."

There was silence and then it was Kaine's turn to speak.

"What do you mean by not just stopping at suspicion with Himitsuko?"

Densetsu smirked and then opened his eyes, which seemed to gleam almost demonically.

"What I mean is she is guilty of the death of your beloved princess. There is no suspicion necessary, she's the one," he said and Takuma made a gulping noise.

"How do you know this?"

Densetsu didn't answer and his eyes darkened, the blood red light making the shadows on his handsome face sharpen.

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is Himitsuko is the one that murdered the vampire princess."

"Wait a minute--!" Shiki started but the man had disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving the six vampires completly stunned and a few, furious.

_**End Flashback...**_

"They had to find out sometime," Densetsu consoled himself and closed his eyes, a faint wind making his black hair sway. He opened his eyes and the image of the diary right in front of him made him jump, but he calmed himself when he saw Yuuki holding it. "Damn...was it necessary to scare the hell outta me?"

"Yes, that's the fun part of being a ghost," the princess giggled, a smile spreading across her face and Densetsu sweat dropped.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd punch you."

"You can't punch me, your fist would go right through me."

Densetsu glared at her and blew back a strand of stray hair, wondering what it was the ghost was planning next.

"What are you planning now?" he asked her and Yuuki began to flip through the journal.

"Here," she said and stopped turning the pages. She took his hand and pressed it against the journal page, his eyes staring at her curiously. "Take me to this moment."

"Yuuki, what kind of hocus pocus are doing now--!"

Densetsu felt himself being yanked off his feet and there was a blinding flash of white light as the felt Yuuki's hand grip his. His breath had been taken away and he felt himself pummeling forward, brilliant yellow light surrounding him and Yuuki, the heavy wind whipping back their hair.

"Yuu--ki!"

She didn't reply, nor did she seem affected by falling face first towards only God knew what. Her hand stayed clasped with his and she squinted her eyes as they fell and her brown hair flowed behind her as she surveyed the nothing in front of them as if expecting something.

"GROUND!" Densetsu cried and Yuuki let go of his hand, her body positioning itself in a standing position and Densetsu panicked. "YUUKI!?"

"Shut up," she said calmly and her fall slowed to a float as she touched the ground with her feet. Densetsu braced himself for falling face first onto the concrete but his body stopped abruptly, dangling in midair just inches off the ground.

"What the--?!"

He fell on his face, Yuuki walking up beside him, still transparent and looking peeved.

"Armature," she muttered and Densetsu pulled himself up to his feet, his nose bleeding and he sweat dropped.

"I think my nose is broken," he muttered and Yuuki waved her hand over it. There was a sudden cold feeling then a warmth came over his face and Yuuki blew on her nails, seeming to be pleased.

"You're fine. Now let's go," she said and Densetsu followed her, not knowing where they were.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back into the memory of Jaaku. We're approaching the place where I died," she replied and Densetsu noticed it was nighttime and pouring down rain.

"Why do you want me to see your death?"

"So you can understand exactly how Jaaku's plan worked and see it from a witness perspective."

"Why do I need a witness perspective?"

"You need a lot of things explained to you, don't you?"

Densetsu sweat dropped again and brushed aside a strand of hair, wishing he had brought his black ribbon to tie his hair back.

"Well, I think I know but whenever I assume things, you come up with something completely different."

Yuuki sighed and slicked her long, brown hair behind her ear before answering.

"I want you to have first hand knowledge about what happened. In no way shape or form was this memory tampered with and not many understand the events of this night. Not even Himitsuko because she didn't know she was being possessed," the princess said.

"Himitsuko was being possessed when she killed you?!"

"Indeed."

The two of them walked for a while, the rain becoming heavier and Densetsu waited, trusting Yuuki knew what she was doing. There was no one around and the quiet country side seemed to be asleep as the two of them walked. Yuuki kept her eyes on the road ahead of them, her strides graceful and ladylike, Densetsu following beside her, keeping watch in the near distance of any sign of movement.

"Densetsu," Yuuki grabbed his wrist and he stopped walking, her other finger pointing straight ahead. "Follow her."

"You mean you."

"Whatever. Just come on."

The ghost and the hunter followed the living Yuuki down the street, the memory unaware of their presence. She was jogging and her skirt whisked around her knees as she made her way back to her house to escape the freezing rain.

"Onii-sama will be so worried if I'm not back soon," she said and ghost Yuuki bit her lip. Densetsu squeezed her hand as a comforting sign, sensing the fear she felt as she watched herself jog towards home, towards the loving arms of her fiancee slash brother.

"It's okay Yuuki," he said to her and Yuuki felt her heart begin to pound, trying not to relive the terrified feelings she contained moments before she was shot.

"I'm sorry--I'm just scared a little," she admitted and Densetsu kept her hand in a tight nut comforting grip.

"It's okay," he said and they continued to trail behind the oblivious Yuuki.

"Hey, what are you doing way out here on a night like this?" Memory Yuuki asked when she had rounded the corner, her brown bangs dripping rain water.

"Oh God--" Ghost Yuuki whispered, her legs shaking and she covered her face. Densetsu stroked her hair and pulled her into a hug, her face burying in his trenchcoat covered chest but he watched as the Memory Yuuki bent over slightly only a few feet away.

"What's the matter?" Memory Yuuki asked and she reached out her hand but the shadowy figure kneeling on the ground swatted it away.

"Get away from me," she hissed and Densetsu recognized her to be Himitsuko.

"Himitsuko!" Densetsu called but the red head didn't hear him or see him.

"She can't hear you. You're just a part of the air," Yuuki whispered to him, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands over her ears as Densetsu held her.

"Okay, it's almost over," he tried to comfort her and she pressed her body closer to his, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry--what's the matter? I can help you," Memory Yuuki tried and Himitsuko stood, her black cape billowing around her ankles.

"You can't help me," she hissed, her eyes full of hate and Yuuki backed away.

"Okay--then may I get by please--?"

"Die," the red head spat and Yuuki's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"DIE!" Himitsuko whipped out her gun and aimed it right at the beautiful girl, shoving her to the ground.

"M-MISS! WHAT?!"

"You don't recognize me?!"

"No!"

Himitsuko growled and fired her gun but Yuuki had managed to scramble out of the way, the bullet grazing her arm.

"I'm Himitsuko Kurobi, you attacked my family five years ago killing both my parents and my younger brother Kenji," Himitsuko snarled, her crimson eyes full of hatred.

"B-but I was being controlled!"

"You made my older brother Toru fall to a Level E and turned me into a vampire as well," Himitsuko continued, ignoring her plea.

"P-please! Just let me explain!"

"Why should I?! You murdered my entire family without a second thought thinking nothing of a young boy's life! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Himitsuko shot again but Yuuki dodged the bullet a second time, her eyes overflowing with tears and the icy rain penetrating her skin.

"I was being controlled!"

Himitsuko gritted her teeth and cocked the gun again, overpowering the girl in front of her, stepping on her ankle and pressing the unfeeling barrel against her head.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you," Himitsuko hissed and Yuuki coward in fear of her.

"Just let me explain! I'm begging you!"

Densetsu could only watch as Himitsuko's pale finger began to pull back on the trigger but her face seemed to soften...almost compassionent.

"You murdered my whole family and yet I can't pull this trigger," she muttered and a tear slipped out of her eye, "you're just another mindless killer...just like those damned Level Es."

"Kurbi-san, I am begging you! Just let me explain! I was being controlled!"

"Controlled--?"

"Yes! I swear to you--I'm telling the truth! If you ever find out I'm lying to you, you can kill me however you want--I'm telling the truth!" Yuuki pleaded and Himitsuko seemed to believe her but the hard expression didn't leave her face.

"If I find out you're lying, I'll torture you," she muttered and Yuuki's body relaxed as Himitsuko began to lower the gun.

"I'll tell you everything in a moment and I promise I'll make it up to you. I never wanted to hurt anyone...I swear I never wanted to cause you this much pain. I'll make it up to you, Kurobi-san," Yuuki vowed and Himitsuko turned away.

"Screw that. You can't bring my family back to life."

The two women paused and Yuuki stood up, brushing the mud off her skirt.

"Come with me," Yuuki said and held out her hand. Himitsuko didn't respond. "I'll explain on the way."

"Fine," Himitsuko gave in but kept her gun at her side. "It's the least you could do."

Densetsu half expected them to walk away but he remembered how this was only a memory and his heart began to pound.

"Himitsuko..." he sighed and before Memory Yuuki could take a step, Himitsuko's arm jerked and aimed the gun right at her.

"No...oh God no! WAIT!" Himitsuko begged and Densetsu watched, his mouth half way opened as Himitsuko struggled with the gun and her eyes became a cold shade of grey.

"Himitsuko!" Densetsu cried.

Her eyes were an icy grey and he knew right away who was possessing her as she fought to not pull back the trigger. Yuuki backed away and had almost stepped aside but the gun blasted, a scream erupting her throat as well as Himitsuko's. The bullet ripped through her torso, crimson seeping through the front of her dress and the bullet ripping through her heart. The princess's face was frozen in an expression of agony and she began to fall back, Himitsuko's mouth wide open and she was crying.

"YUUKI-SAMA!" she cried, running towards her and Yuuki's body hit the ground, her waist long, brown hair spilled around her and a pool of blood began to soak the ground where she was lying, her brown eyes half closed and her face erased of emotion. "Yuuki-sama!"

Himitsuko knelt down beside her and picked her body up bridal style but it shattered like glass, Himitsuko's tear stained face burying itself in her coat sleeves, unaware of the smirking image of Jaaku right behind her.

"What have I done?!"

"Himitsuko!" Densetsu started towards her but the scene had begun to disintegrate. He reached out his hand but he was being pulled away, a sudden blast of wind sending him flying backwards and crashing against his bedroom wall. He panted, his head throbbing and he was drenched with sweat, frantically looking around. Yuuki's ghost was standing at his window, her back to him and hand resting against the side of the pane.

"Now you understand," she said quietly, not looking at him and Densetsu stood on his trembling legs, his black hair wild across his broad shoulders and sticking to the back of his tan neck.

"But Himitsuko--!"

"She still thinks herself directly responsible for my death," Yuuki said sadly, her eyes closing and a tear dripped from her eye.

"Then tell her!"

"She won't listen. She is so consumed in guilt she is deaf to my words. But Densetsu, you have to tell her for me," Yuuki said, a breeze blowing through the window, making her hair ripple behind her. Densetsu regained his balance and walked over to the diary, which now looked totally normal and laid shut on the wooden floor.

"I will. I'll go now," he promised and yanked his black cloak out of his closet before throwing it around his shoulders.

Yuuki said nothing as he strapped his katana around his waist and tied back his black hair and then leaped out his window and to the ground below.

"Be careful, Densetsu-kun," Yuuki whispered as he caught onto a branch and dropped to the ground, his cloak billowing out then trailing behind him as he ran away from the castle. Yuuki stayed in the window frame, watching, as she watched her dear friend disappear amongst the shadows of the night.

**Cross Academy, Japan--Eight Days Later...**

"Hey, Kiryuu," Chairman called to the silver haired teen as Zero was walking back from classes, Himitsuko beside him. The two of them turned, Himitsuko cutting herself off in mid-sentance when Chairman had called to her companion and they stopped walking.

"What's up?" Zero asked, and Himitsuko said nothing, her big crimson eyes just casually looking at the Chairman.

"I need to talk with you," he said and the two teenagers simultaneously started to walk towards him. "No, Kurobi-san, just Kiryuu."

Zero cocked his eyebrow and Himitsuko nodded obidently and then turned away.

"Alright, I'll go on patrol then. See you later, Kiryuu-kun," she said and walked away.

Zero followed the Chairman back inside his office and kept his hands in his pockets, wondering what was going on.

"Sit," Chairman offered and Zero sat down in the chair across from the desk, wondering still. The Chairman was quiet, a serious look on his face as he poured two cups of tea and pushed one towards the inquiring Zero, and sat himself down.

"What's going on?" Zero asked again and the Chairman sipped his tea before answering.

"I got an application a few days ago," he said and Zero cocked his eyebrows.

"Okay--?"

"Well, your brother has decided to enroll here," the Chairman continued and Zero felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ichiru wants to enroll here?"

"Yes," Chairman replied and pulled out the glossy application paper, "I didn't want to accept him though without your permission."

**Flash to Himitsuko...**

"You do realize you can't hide this from him forever, Kurobi-san," Yori told the red head as they patrolled through the empty campus.

"I know...I'm going to tell him soon," Himitsuko said and Yori slicked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

"I know this has to be hard for you but Zero has to find out some time. I'm rather surprised you were able to keep it from him this long," the brunette remarked gently and Himitsuko exhaled.

"I promise I'll tell him by the end of the week. How's that?"

"Fine with me. And just so you know, I'm here for you," Yori said and Himitsuko looked at her to see a friendly smile spreading across her face.

"Arigato, Yori-san," Himitsuko said and her friend nodded briefly.

"Well, patrolling duties are done and it looks like a storm is on the way. Want to head back inside?" Yori changed the subject and Himitsuko cast her eyes up at the night sky, a storm threatening the peaceful night.

"Yeah, let's go," Himitsuko agreed and the two girls started back to their dorm rooms as soon as thunder rumbled overhead. They walked in silence back to their rooms, the red moonlight being blocked by omnoius, black, storm clouds and Himitsuko bade her friend good night once the two girls had reached their separate dorms.

"Sweet dreams," Himitsuko said with a small wave and Yori smiled.

"Good night, Himitsuko-san."

Himitsuko slipped into her dorm room, closing the door quietly behind her, her red bangs hanging in her eyes.

_You can't hide it forever..._

Himitsuko sank down the the floor, leaning against the door and she twisted her fingers in her bangs, feeling a bit sick.

_Toru...how in the world am I going to tell him? How am I going to get that strength?_

Himitsuko heard the tree branch tapping on her dorm window and she lifted her head, her crimson eyes beholding every sad, scared emotion a person could feel. She stood up, her uniform skirt draping back down around her thighs and she walked over to her window, yanking it open. A gust of wind blew back her curls and she closed her eyes, inhaling through her mouth, her hands over her heart.

"Onii-sama..."

His spirit seemed to embrace her as the comforting wind made her curls billow behind her. Thunder rumbled and fat rain drops began to drop out of the sky to water the needy plants below as Himitsuko opened her eyes. She left her window opened and walked over to her closet, remembering she had brought the black dress she had worn to both Toru's and her parents' and Kenji's funerals and delicately removed it off the hanger. The black skirt was puffy and had decorative ruffles, another piece of fabric over top of them making the midnight blue ruffles appear in an upside down V shape. The bodice was like a corset, the ribbon being made of red silk and the sleeves puffed, barely covering her shoulders. Himitsuko fixed the matching bow in her hair, pulling the curls on the left side of her face back and the remaining hair framing her hair perfectly so she looked like a doll. She stood, the puffy skirt swirling around her knees and she took her black cloak from her closet before walking out of her dorm.

Quietly, Himitsuko made her way out of the building with out anyone noticing and stepped out into the drizzling rain, collecting a few roses no one would miss from the side garden and continued on her way, the rain beginning to fall harder and her cape swishing behind her. She crossed the campus slowly, her head bowed and her mind fully of thoughts towards her brother...her hero...the one that would know exactly what to do and would comfort her and remind her everything would be okay.

"Onii-sama," Himitsuko repeated, the rain drops dripping from her bangs and there was a faint snap behind her. Startled, Himitsuko yanked out her vampire hunting gun se kept in her cloak pocket and aimed it directly behind her, her eyes wild with fear.

"Whoa, calm down Himitsuko, it's just me," Zero said, his hands up in surrender sign and he inched out of the way of the barrel.

"Kiryuu-kun--?"

"Yeah--I saw you walking around and I just wondered if you were alright--"

"Why do you care so much about me?" Himitsuko snapped, the rain becoming a steady downpour and Zero was taken aback.

"Where are you going with this?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Himitsuko, what are you talking about?"

Himitsuko gritted her teeth, the rain drenching them both and she felt tears burn down her face as she looked away but gun still aimed.

"The whole reason I came to this Academy--the reason I met you--the real reason!" she cried.

_Good bye, Kiryuu-kun..._

"Himitsuko, you're not making sense. Come on, come inside and out of the rain. You'll get sick," Zero tried and took a step towards her but she inched away.

"Yuuki then...you'll listen to me if I talk about her..."

"_Himitsuko!_" Zero cried exasperated.

_...you'll hate me forever..._

"Yuuki Cross...her murderer..."

_...I never deserved your love..._

"Himitsuko, please, come inside the building. You're not making sense...what about Yuuki?" Zero asked coolly, trying to comfort her but she only moved away.

"Five years ago, my family was murdered by a pure blood."

"I know but--"

"Around the same time I went looking for that pure blood and avenged my family, Yuuki Cross was reported to be murdered by someone but no one knew who."

"Himitsuko--"

"I was sent here to investigate by the orders of Jaaku Genzai. Had I known what I known then--" Himitsuko dropped the gun and placed both hands on either side of her face, tears mixing with the rain soaking her face and hair.

"Kurobi-san--"

"Kiryuu-kun," she looked him in the eyes, tears flooding down her face and the rain has drenched her so much, her curls had become almost completely straight, "_I'm _Yuuki Kuran's murderer."

**O.O Well y'all happy? She has confessed. XD Question is...what will Zero do? Well...the fact her vampire hunting gun is laying right at their feet isn't a good sign...neither is Himitsuko's being a vampire...5 reviews and I'll tell you what happens. Oh, but I want a prediction possibly just cause I'm curious at what you guys think will happen. If you have no idea just say so. XD Love you guys and I won't leave you hanging long! I promise! :D -proceeds on beginning next chapter-**


	18. Shattered

**Thank you: Maximum Vampire, Yuurika, Shadowsnow!! **

_I'm Yuuki Kuran's murderer._

Himitsuko couldn't have just said that...she couldn't be Yuuki's killer...

"Y-you're joking--" Zero stammered, backing up a step, "T-there is no way you could be--"

Himitsuko dropped her eyes from his and her soaking wet bangs hung in her face, making her look ashamed.

"She killed my brothers and my parents...I took revenge on her by taking her life...but she told me that she was being controlled seconds before that bullet killed her..." Himitsuko said, her voice steady but tears continued to rain off her face. "If there was any way I could do it over, I would."

Zero froze where he was, staring at her and his irises trembling, staring in disbelief. He felt sick to his stomach as he stared at the woman in front of him, her bangs dripping rain water and her tears mixing with the rain, waiting for his response. She didn't move, she barley breathed, her arms limply at her sides and her body seemed ready to collapse as Zero could only stare, his entire body shaking, mouth half way open and his eyes raging.

"W-why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" he wanted to shout but the demand only came out as a shaking hiss.

"Because I was sent by Jaaku from Romania to execute you."

"Me?!"

"From the evidence and facts I was given, you were the one that was guilty. I never made the connection between Yuuki Kuran and Yuuki Kuran--I stupidly and blindly thought them to be seperate people."

"You have to be joking--you wouldn't do something like that. I know Himitsuko--tell me you're just screwing around--anything--"

"Zero, I'm not kidding damn it!" Himitsuko cried, both rage, irritation and heartbreak pulsing through her. "I was sent here to the Academy to kill you! I was supposed to shoot you dead and then go back to Romania and make this just another mission! You were only a target to me! I was only using you for the first few weeks I was here to get close to you so I could--!" Himitsuko couldn't finish her thoughts and she put her hands over her ears, crying hystarically but continuing after a few seconds.

"I wanted nothing more than to see your corpse lying in front of me when I arrived! I thought you were a mindless killer and I used every opportunity I got to get closer to you so I could kill you--but--but--as I got to spend more time with you, the more innocent to me you seemed. I tried to talk myself out of it but--something wouldn't let me see you as a mindless murderer anymore...I couldn't bring myself to hate you as I got to know you--I never wanted to admit it to myself but--you helped me overcome all the pain I had been suffering the past five years...you made me feel loved!"

Zero felt his heart begin to race and his fists curled, teeth gritting together.

"Zero, even if you don't believe anything I'm saying to you--if you don't take anything out of this or of you hate me forever I want you to know that I--I--nnn..."

Himitsuko gripped her face and bowed her head, making her bangs and curls spray rain water forward and then gripped the spot on her dress over her heart.

"_I love you, Zero_! Ever since that night when you opened your arms to me for the first time--that night when you told me Yuuki Kuran and Yuuki Cross were the same person...that moment--when your arms spread out in order to comfort me--I've loved you so much...you've been the reason I've stayed here--the reason I haven't given up on myself...the reason I keep living! Seeing you every day--spending time with you--and every once in a while seeing you smile at me or your eyes soften..."

Himitsuko dropped to her knees, tears flooding off her face and she couldn't look at him anymore, her heart feeling as if it was going to burst inside her chest.

"Everything about you Zero...every moment I have ever shared with you...it means the world to me..._you _mean the world to me. I never wanted...to hurt you...so badly..."

He was silent, staring at her, stunned to the point of not even being able to breath when he let her words sink in. He couldn't believe her...he was expecting her to jump up any second, laughing and saying how she had just pranked him or look up with a "Gotcha!" look on her face...sure he would have been pissed but it was better than her being serious about all this--except for loving him...Zero wanted her to keep that part serious.

Nothing happened and Zero regained feeling in his body as he glared at her, his face hardening as he took a step towards her. She remained on her knees and she didn't make eye contact with him, nor did she say anything else. She just wanted a response from him.

"You didn't want to hurt me...that's all?" he started, standing right in front of her, his body towering over hers.

Himitsuko barely raised her head and Zero felt his fists tighten their clench.

"You love me? That's all you have to say?" Zero continued, his voice becoming louder and it took all of Himitsuko's remaining strength to not cower away from him.

"What else do you want me to say?" Himitsuko asked him, her voice returning to the former monotone it had been before she had come to the Academy.

"I have a few ideas," Zero whispered as he bent down to pick up the gun, Himitsuko's eyes following his hand down to the gun and back up as he aimed it at her.

"K-Kiryuu-kun!" she squeaked as she backed away and fell on her back, landing on her elbows.

"Beg," he hissed, his eyes raging and the gun aimed right at her heart, "beg as Yuuki did for her life. Tell me how scared you are. Relive the terror she had to go through when she was at your mercy, begging for mercy, begging for her life. Tell me how it feels to be on the opposite end of the gun, being at the mercy of someone, not knowing if you'll escape. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Kiryuu-kun...just let me explain--!"

"Beg."

"Kiryuu-kun!"

"Tell me how it feels to be near death."

_I'm scared..._

"I was being controlled!" Himitsuko found herself crying, trying to scramble away but Zero stood over her, paralyzing her with fear.

"You love me...that's probably the biggest lie you've said to me," Zero hissed at her and Himitsuko was finally able to look up at his face. His violet eyes were full of hate and anger twisted his handsome face, the gun barrel aimed at her chest.

"Zero--"

The gun screamed and Himitsuko heard the whistle of the bullet, then the burning in her shoulder made all feeling in her left arm disappear. Pain consumed her and she gasped out in pain, blood seeping through her dress and soaking her torso, the agony worse than death.

"The biggest lie you have said...you love me...that's a lie," Zero hissed at her and Himitsuko met his eyes again, her own wide and shining with tears.

"You--don't--believe me--?" she gasped, trying her hardest to not scream out in pain. Zero gritted his teeth and cocked the gun again, firing it but the terryfied girl managed to turn her body out of harm's way, her eyes closing and other hand clasping over her bloody shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"Kiryuu-kun--!"

"SHUT UP! Murderer!"

He fired at least three more times, but Himitsuko had managed to dodge his aims, her shoulder screaming with pain. She wanted to run...she wanted to run away and never return...she wanted the hurt to disappear...vanish...run to some magician that could take the anguish away...something...someone...she needed..._Toru_...

"Toru..." Himitsuko squeaked, Zero barely hearing her, "Toru..."

"I'll gladly reunite you with him if you'd just hold still," Zero snarled and Himitsuko curled up into a ball.

"Do what you want. I have no reasons left to live. Avenge the one you love...I did. I've done what I came here to do and I've done what I can on this Earth. I've lost almost everything...no, I _have_ lost everything. I've lost my family...my humanity...and...I've lost Kiryuu...what more can you possibly take away?"

Zero froze, his finger over the trigger, ready to shoot the girl in front of him dead. He wanted to, he really wanted to...she was a mindless killer...wasn't she? She took the life of an innocent girl so...why couldn't he just pull the trigger and shoot her dead? She was a mindless murderer...wasn't she?

"Run," Zero found himself spitting at her, "run away."

"Kiryuu-kun?" Himitsuko sat up, her eyes still over flowing with tears but she looked confused. Thunder rumbled overhead and Zero's face hardened even more, his eyes glowing demonically.

"Run, damn you! Run! Run away and don't come back! Run...now before I kill you!" he shouted over the bellowing thunder and the shrieking rain. "Get away from here! Go back to where you came from...you don't belong here! You never did in the first place!"

Himitsuko's eyes shone when she met his eyes, which were also pouring forth tears and she lifted her hand up to his.

"Zero..."

"Get out of here!" he yelled at her, slapping her hand as hard as he could, "get out! Get out!"

Himitsuko inched away, holding her shoulder and biting her lip, unable to keep her quiet sobs inside any more. She began to crawl away and then felt Zero kick her in the side.

"Leave now damn you!" he cried, Himitsuko toppling over but managing to pull herself back up to her knees and begin to stand up. "Tratior!"

Himitsuko was on her feet and she didn't bother to look back as she took off running, tears blinding her and the rain practically freezing her in place. The thunder screamed and the wind moaned, Himitsuko stumbling away from Zero...away from her home...she ran, as fast as she could away from him...praying he wouldn't kill her.

_Run...just run...don't look back...run...run away...escape..._

Zero watched her until she had disappeared amongst the sheet of rain and disappeared into the night, his arm lowering. He bowed his head, totally dazed, his fingers becoming numb from the icy rain, the gun dropping back down the the soaking wet ground. The thunder growled above him and he felt tears burning down his face as he too covered his eyes with one hand, other arm around his stomach as he sank to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably but quietly to himself.

**Flash to Shiki and Rima...**

"Oh no he didn't," Shiki snapped as he peered out his dorm window, the sheet of rain blocking his view but the strong scent of Himitsuko's blood practically suffocating him. There was a knock on his door and he bounded over to it, yanking it open to see Rima, looking panic-striken.

"Himitsuko--!"

Shiki didn't say a word and the two of them sprinted down the hall, paying no heed to the other vampires poking their heads out to see where the sweet smell was coming from.

"Stay in your dorms!" Rima barked at all of them and some obeyed her, others just scoffeing but ignoring the delicious scent as the two models dashed out the main door into the pouring rain.

Their feet barley touched the ground as they crossed over to the campus, Himitsuko's scent becoming stronger with every step and their worry increasing just the same.

"That bastard!" Shiki growled and Rima kept her speedy pace beside him.

"There!" she stopped and pointed as the two of them heard Zero shout "Traitor!" and Himitsuko running away.

"HIMITSUKO!" Shiki shouted and Rima saw Zero drop down to his knees.

"Come on, let's follow her before she does anything reckless," Rima said and grabbed his hand before yanking him in the direction she saw Himitsuko run.

"What about that jerk?" Shiki asked, gesturing over to Zero and Rima blew a rasberry.

"Kaname can rip him to shreds."

They ran passed him (Zero) and Rima gave into the temptation of stopping for a moment to face him and shout "YOU _DICK_!" then continued running after Shiki. The model stared at her after they had run from the campus (Zero did have a gun and it was still loaded as far as they knew...which could be bad and exceedlingly painful for both of them) and Rima stress marked.

"Hey, you were thinking it," she snapped and they slowed to a walk, Shiki looking up at the sky, the rain wetting his perfect face.

"I'm not gonna say anything," he said flatly and the two of them searched the streets for the red haired girl in silence.

The rain showed no sign of lightening up and to their dismay, the scent of Himitsuko's blood had been washed away with the rain, thunder still grumbling overhead. They searched everywhere for her...streets, buildings...anywhere they thought she would be but after almost three hours of fruitless search, they almost went back to the Academy to alert the everyone Himitsuko was gone. The two models passed the graveyard, their worries of Himitsuko only growing worse as the seconds passed. Shiki stopped walking and cast a gaze over at the tombstones, not looking at anything in particular but his eyes came to a shadowy figure lying at one of the graves.

"Rima," he said and the doll turned her head automatically to where he was looking.

"Ah--Himitsuko--!" she started, the rustling of Shiki's coat cutting her off as he jumped the fence and walked briskly over to his friend. Rima followed suit, kneeling down next to the broken girl, her face buried in her arms.

"Himitsuko," Shiki whispered and had one hand on her upper arm and her other arm around her, "hey, come on...you'll get sick if you're out here any longer."

"Shiki-chan..." Himitsuko raised her head barely, Rima placing her hand on her back and Shiki stroked her hair. "Rima-chan...gomen..."

"Don't start that," Shiki said gently and Himitsuko began crying softly again, her face burrowing deeper into her arms over her brother's grave.

"I need him--Toru--!"

"Come on, Himitsuko, he wouldn't want you out here. You'll get sick," Shiki tried again and gave her a small shake. "Listen, you gotta come back--"

"Kiryuu--!"

"Forget that moron!" Rima snapped and Shiki gave her a warning glare but she ignored him. "He's an idiot and doesn't know what the hell he's doing!"

"I've betrayed him...he's right--I am a liar...I decieved him for so long--"

"Himitsuko, listen to me," Shiki soothed, "Kiryuu was just shocked and confused. It may not seem like it now but I know he still loves you. Come on, let's go back."

"I can't--!"

"Himitsuko..." Shiki tried again and Rima stood abruptly, the growling thunder overhead only adding to her anger.

"So you're just going to give up?" she hissed, Shiki staring at her in disbelief.

"Rima, don't say that--"

"Get up Himitsuko."

"Rima, youre not helping!"

"Get up _now_, Himitsuko!"

"I can't--!"

Rima growled, her rage boiling inside her and she balled her fists.

"I'm _not_ going to let you give up on yourself. Stand up! You _do_ belong at Cross Academy and if any of us thought otherwise Shiki and I wouldn't have just wasted three hours out here in this damn weather looking for you! Get up!"

Himitsuko was motionless, her body pressing against Shiki, who willingly held her.

"Himitsuko, listen to Rima. You know she right...you can't run away anymore. It'll be okay, we promise," he said and gave her a warm hug. "Come on, let's go."

Himitsuko said nothing and Shiki helped her to her feet, Himitsuko's crimson eyes staring down at her brother's name. Shiki brushed away some of her tears and held one hand behind her back, Rima mirroring his actions and Himitsuko took a wobbling step.

"Alright...I'm coming," she said and Rima rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay," she said and started back in the direction of the Academy, Himitsuko gripping her blood clotted shoulder again. "It's going to be alright."

Himitsuko felt a small smile tug at her lips and her head rested on Shiki's shoulder, both her arms around her two best friends.

_It'll be okay..._

**Back at the Academy...Infirmary...**

"Now how did you get such a nasty wound again?" the bustling, plump nurse asked and Himitsuko sighed.

"I was cooming back from the library and some drunk guy thought I was his ex-wife. He shot me then shot himself," Himitsuko repeated for about the seventh time and the old nurser clicked her tongue.

"Oooooh. Well, I'm just glad you're okay deary."

"Yeah," Himitsuko said, "Senri Shiki and Rima Touya saw what happened and helped me back here."

"Ah, those Night Class beauties. They are so fine and well behaved," the nurse rambled on as she tied a bandage around Himitsuko's patched up shoulder. Luckily for her, the bullet hadn't cut too deep into her muscel tissues and it was easy to remove. With a few antibiotics and lots of painkiller, the broken teenager was perfectly fine. On the outside at least.

"..so then I said 'Kuran-sama, you and your classmates are so well behaved, I sometimes wish that Zero Kiryuu would take a few pages out of your book' and that boy just smiled all humble-like and said 'No it's okay--oh deary I'm rambling on again. I'm so sorry," the nurse apologized and Himitsuko felt her heart jolt.

"No...it's okay. I'm just exhausted."

"That Kiryuu boy is a friend of yours, isn't he?"

Himitsuko's heart jolted again and she felt tears burn her eyes but she looked away from the kind woman's face.

"N-no...he's not."

The nurse said nothing, her beady but warm eyes peering at the teen curiously.

"I swear I always see you two together."

"That's for--school reasons...you know Disciplinary Commitee," Himitsuko choked out and bit her lip.

The old woman seemed to know more than that but didn't ask anymore questions, taking the silent hints.

"Alright deary, I'm sorry. I'm going to leave you to sleep now, okay? You get plenty of rest and heal up," she said and handed Himitsuko a comfortable pair of pajamas.

"I will. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure deary. Good night."

The old nurse flicked the light off and Himitsuko changed into her pajamas before crawling into her bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. Her mind flashed back to Zero, the anger on his face...the hate...

_Run away...before I kill you..._

"I'm so sorry, Zero..."

_Your love is a lie..._

The line that made her want to curl up and die...he didn't believe the fact she loved him...he didn't believe her...he thought her love to be a lie...just like everything else. Himitsuko felt her eyes begin to burn with tears again and she covered her ear with her hand, trying not to burst out crying. She curled up into a ball, her sore shoulder seeming to groan at her when she moved, her mind flashing visions of her parents, her brothers, her life at the Academy, Yuuki, and most painfully, Zero. Himitsuko loved him...she knew she did but there was no way to get him to ever forgive her for what she had done to him. There was just absolutly no way and with that in mind...the fact the one she loved and needed the most now hated her with every fiber in his body made her fall into a disturbed sleep.

**T.T Poor Himitsuko...will she ever get Zero back? And did I over do it at all?? I was kinda worried about that...oh and since I finished this and posted with only 2 reviews because I'm fast (and I was really in the moment) I will not repeat WILL NOT update until I get 4-6 reviews. ^-^ Then again...I didn't gove you much time to review did I? Well like I said I was in the moment...XD Anyway, review and tell me what ya thought! :D**


	19. Behind Her Crimson Eyes :Filler:

**Thank you: FreyaCross, CS, vivvy09, Maximum Vampire, darkHeartedAngel26!! This is really a filler chapter to add more emotion to Himitsuko and basically, make you cry. XD lol. Just kidding about the last part but...here's basically what she thinks about she's been through...**

_I'm scared...Toru...I'm afraid a vampire will attack me..._

She remembered the cold sweat and sleet the drenched her while she jumped onto the building, clinging to the window pane and breaking the glass with her katana...and the tribulation that followed her every moment after that...

_You've fallen to a Level E...Kenji is dead...Mom is dead...Dad is dead...now...I have to carry out my promise to you..._

_**Himitsuko's POV...**_

"Himitsuko," Toru said to me, his loving eyes soft and sorrowful as he gazed at the fresh bite mark on my neck, "you have to promise me that you'll kill me if I ever fall to Level E."

"Toru-onii!" I cried, blood still trickling down my neck from the wound, "I could never kill you!"

"You'll have to if I ever fall into that state," Toru told me, and I covered my face with my hands.

"I don't want to hurt Onii-sama!"

"You realize you have to go back, right? To Meijin's house...you have to go back until you are able to live on your own," Toru exhaled shakily and gripped his fists on his knees. "I don't want to send you back there but I can't support you--I wish I could but I can't get a job and I'm already a Level D vampire...I'm a danger to you."

"No no no Onii-sama!" I cried, flinging myself into his arms and Toru hugged me tightly. "Onii-sama is a wonderful person and he is so kind! Onii-sama is so gentle with me and protects me! Onii-sama does what he knows is best for me--Onii-sama is not dangerous nor is he a monster! I love you Onii-sama!"

"I love you too, Imoutou-san, that's why I want you to go back so I know where you are and are protected."

"Meijin doesn't protect me! He beats me!"

"I don't want my sister out in the streets...I don't know what else to do or where else to go...if i had another choice--"

I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head. I understood what he was going through and I knew I had to keep my promise to him. Toru was going to fall to a Level E vampire soon...I knew he was and there was nothing I could do about it. My blood wasn't enough no matter how many times I offered it to him...he had been having these recent frenzies and attacking people wandering around at night and it had happened several times...there was no way I would be able to go with him without having him being caught.

"I'll go back...Onii-sama...I'll become one of the greatest vampire hunters ever and--" I pulled away from his grip, my face determined and serious, "I'll avenge you, Onii-sama! I will avenge you!"

After I made my vows to him, I returned to Meijin's home in Peles Castle. I didn't see Toru for five years and I had heard he had fallen to a Level E from fellow vampire hunters. Meijin forced me into the mission of finding him and killing him even though I didn't want to...I could never see my gentle older brother in that state...it was beyond my comprehension how Toru had fallen to a Level E before I did. My sweet, loving brother, the one who was always watching over me so wonderfully and guided me through life so tenderly...teaching me, helping me...my hero...he had fallen to such an incredible beast that was mindless in who he killed and drained blood from. My brother, Toru, now a Level E? That just seemed beyond all logic. It didn't make sense...didn't fit like a puzzel missing half it's pieces...but I was given proof. Everything was true...my brother...Toru...my hero...had now murdered over ten people because of his crazed blood lust.

I was the lucky one that got assigned to find and kill him too. I had to kill my brother...my hero...the one that had taught me about everything having to life...the one that had always been there for me since the second I had come into the world...I was the one that had to erase his existence? I was his sister...the one that viewed him to be an invicible god...the responsibility of taking my brother from this world was me.

I begged for days to let him live longer and I swore I would have found some way to soothe his cravings. No one listened, the Council pretending as if they had not heard me, slamming the immense pile of paper work down on the table despite my apprehensions. Meijin signed my name for me on the contract saying the deed would be done in less than three weeks, leaving me in the hopeless, wretched state, dreading the day I plunged my sword through my beloved brother.

For three days I prepared, sharpening my combat skills and mentally preparing myself as well, repeating the fact Toru was now a Level E vampire...a beast that killed mindlessly without hesitation or second thought. I shed no tears, releasing my raving, inner fire on my training sessions, plunging my sword into every target and firing my gun at every flying object launched at me, my fire still never taming. I wanted revenge for my brother...I wanted to slaughter the vampire that made him fall to that state...I wanted her to die...I wanted to see the ground soaking up her blood as I stood over her, a smirk across my blood splattered face and licking the blood off my katana...the grief over losing my brother was all too much--he was my only family left and now had fallen to the very level I was trained and raised to hate.

"It's okay, Toru," I said to myself as I strapped my gun to my thigh and katana to my back, "I'll avenge you."

I remember leaping from branch to branch after two weeks of searching for him, finally coming to the old mansion where he was residing. Fear wrapped her icy finger around my heart and the mourning wind moaned in my ears through the creaking branches as I stood on one, observing the looming mansion before me. The glass shattering under the force of my sword and then twisting my way through the dank halls, a few stray candles being lit in abandoned rooms, a breeze from the broken windows blowing them out every once in a while, the katana and gun never leaving my hands.

The phantoms and goblins giggled in the shadows, their yellow eyes glaring at me then vanishing when I shot them menicing glares, threatening them with my sword. I continued on, the shadows twisting themselves in all directions to see me better or to hide Toru, for the shadows always knew what was going on. Shadows knew everything because they were always surrounding people and vampires alike and mingling with each other...spreading gossip and rumors around faster than any other creation in the world...the shadows in the ruined mansion must have known I was coming, for they did a very thorough job of keeping my brother from my view. However, shadows may make one blind to something, they cannot make you deaf.

I could hear Toru's crazed giggles in the distant side of the mansion, my footsteps echoing lightly off the spider web covered walls. I felt my eyes darken and a scowl twist my face, my prayers being sent to my mother and God for both forgivness and protection. I didn't want to kill my brother...I wanted to see him live and I wanted him to be around for when I got married and had childeren of my own...I wanted to see him fall madly in love with a woman as precious and pure as he was and I wanted him to live so he could have a son and daughter to carry on in his name. I wanted to repay him for everything he had ever done for me and I wanted to continue to love him just as a little sister should do to her older brother...her hero...her protecter...the one that made the play ground bullies run back in screaming fear to their mothers...the one that would playfully tease you when you wore a dress and throw a mud ball at you just to see you angry then stick out his tongue because he wants you to play...the one that would get jealous when you had your first boyfriend or first crush because he thought himself to be the greatest man in your life...an older brother, the one that was your best friend and the one that was always there for you and understood you in a way not even your parents could...the one existance I had heard several classmates with younger siblings or no siblings at all say they wanted, an older brother.

I loved him so much...I loved Toru and he was the most important person in my life...and now, he had fallen to transformed into this beast that I was born to fear and kill. My brother...my older brother...the one I would be nothing without, I had to kill him. I had to, right now, drive my sword through the one I loved the most. And I did. After a fierce combat of him slashing at me and my mind whirling with memories, I finally ended his sufferings and began my own. I stayed until the light left his eyes, the phantom of a smile on his face when he saw my sorrowful tears and for the last few moments of his life, he reverted back to the man I had once known. I could see the forgivness and thanks in his kind eyes as his life slipped out of him and his blood dripped the ground, staining my sword.

His body disintergrated into dust, my tears unstoppable and I returned back to Peles, pretending the mission had not effected me in any way shape or form. I hid my true emotions behind my monotonic mask and pretended I had not just lost the one and only person on this earth that had ever fully understood me. As if nothing had happened, Meijin had sent me to Cross Academy to kill yet another murderer, or someone who was seen to be a murderer. I left Peles without a backward glance, the gaping wound continuing to eat away at my heart the more I thought of Toru and how the world would never truly see the purity of his soul or hear the music in his voice or see the warmth in his smile. Toru only existed now in my memory, his former friends never knowing what really happened to him and none of them contacting me to ask what happened. The only one on the planet that knew what had happened to him and had lived through it with him every step of the way, from birth to death, was I myself.

I was now the only remaining Kurobi...the lost, lonley girl that felt she could trust only herself now. The one that felt as if the world had abandoned her and the one that cried herself to sleep every night, longing for her loving family and the strong arms of her hero wrapping around her and Kenji both...I missed my little brother as well...wishing to see him grow up and bring home his first girlfriend just so I could scare her out of ever breaking his carefree heart. He was as pure as Toru, but more mischevious. The carefree, fun loving young boy that would never become a teenager, live through the days of being loved by the girls in his school and maturing from the prank-pulling, rasberry blowing little boy to the strong, bold but still respectable, well admired man I knew he would become. How I missed cradeling him in my arms and how I wished to ruffle his soft hair again as he shook his head irritably, sticking his tongue out at me and saying he didn't wan me to play with his hair in such an embarrassing way.

The pain followed me where ever I would go and the fact I had to go to a strange land with strange people terryfied me. I didn't want to go to Cross Academy, I wante to go home. I wanted to go back to my mom and dad, curl up in their arms as they read me fairy tales about beautiful princesses and handsome princeses saving them from the evil fire breathing dragons and wicked witches. I didn't want to hear about the terrors of vampire hunting or see the glowing, blood lusting eyes staring at me as they lunged for me...I wanted to hear about happily ever afters and have my parents both remind me that good always beat evil...I wanted to hear about michevious mermaids playing in ocean waves and laughing with each other and see the fairies fly in a meadow dotted with colorful flowers iin the spring time...I wanted to hear about talking animals and brave Indians and knights charging into the horizon so boldly and nobely, saving the ones they loved and protecting everyone and everything around them. I wanted to hear the lovely music drift through the air as nymphs sang lullabys to the Earth and see the gentle landscapes of waterfalls, rainbows, and sunsets...I didn't want to see the blood dripping off swords or see suffering...I hated the fear that gripped the atmosphere around me and the only one that could ever save or protect me, was me.

I had no handsome prince or brave knight so sweep me off my feet and make me feel safe. I had no Indian warrior to protect me and I had no fairy godmother to make all the pain go away...I had a gun, katana and a broken heart. I was norn to kill...I was born to fight. I was born to protect...I was someone else's knight, someone else's fairy godmother and I had not one of my own. I made my own way in the world, I protected others and myself. I was Himitsuko Kurobi, the brave and bold...no I was really just a kitten on the inside...lost on a snowy moutain in the middle of the night without any sign of shelter or comfort anywhere...I was broken, abused, shot down and had lost all will to live. I had no desire to go to Cross Academy. I went only to escape the abuse and torture Meijin would give me and I thought the quicker I finished off Kiryuu, maybe Meijin would be proud of me and not hurt me anymore. I just wanted love...that's all. I just wanted to be loved.

Arriving at Cross Academy almost broke me because the second I stepped out of that limo and away from the only man that could semi-trust, (Densetsu was very close to Meijin) I almost fell to my knees and cried in the prescence of another person for the first time in five years. I told myself I had to be strong and that Toru wouldn't want me to give up, so I pushed forward without showing any emotion. I pulled out that photo of Zero Kiryuu and the first thing I noticed was his expression. I could tell that just by the look on his face, he had been through something similar to me...he had seen some of the same things I had seen...we had some common ground...I could tell my the glare in his beautiful eyes...his eyes...they were the most beautiful eye color I had ever seen...a light violet...the color I wished my own eyes were. Crimson irises made me look evil...especially if I was angry or depressed...I didn't behold the same, kind, generous gaze my mother did even though my eye color had come from her...no...I didn't possess that same innocence she did...compared to my whole family...I was so demonic...my brothers were so pure and my mother so innocent...my father so god-like...compared to them...I was--what?

I wanted to run away from the campus...I wanted to pause where I was, turn around and run away. I was always good at that...running away from my fears...not wanting to face the darkness of reality...that was the one thing I could outshine anyone on, running away. Even so, despite my wants, I pushed them aside and continued on, the days dragging by and my mental state not getting any better. Zero hated me and even though I put on my masqurade of it not bothering me, inside, I was longing to step in front of him and hug him tightly, and beg him to not hate me so much. I did bring it down on myself though...I just acted the way I had programmed myself to be and treated him just the same way, which only pushed him away more.

As the days turned to weeks and I got to know him better, the more prominet the fact he was innocent of any blood put on his hands became so obvious to me. I began to feel my heart soften towards him and I wanted to find out more about him...he intrigued me and I soon became protective towards him. I could see the broken heart behind his aweing violet eyes and when I discovered the truth about Yuuki...discovering the fact I was the one that broke him so badly...I wanted someone to punish me for the black sin I had committed.

I flung myself into that man's arms without a seconds hesitation when I opened my door to see him standing there because he was worried about me. That moment, when his eyes softened at me and he smiled tenderly at me, his arms around me and hand stroking my hair, I knew it...I loved this man...I wanted to be with him forever...I wanted to be his...I wanted to love him and protect him...I loved him...that moment...all in that single moment of him holding me, I knew it. Maybe it's unrealistic...I thought it was just my confusion, thinking I wasn't really in love, I was just grateful and happy that someone had reached out to me...no...because this wasn't the first time Zero had reached out to me since I had arrived...he had comforted me a few times before as well.

I brushed the feelings off for a bit, or at least I tried to, thinking I would get over my childish phase but i never did...and Zero never stopped reaching out to me. Sure he wasn't all loving and affectionant in public nor did he really rub off that way on anyone else but I was the only one that tried to see passed his short temper and hot headed aura...wasn't I? I could understand what he had been through and I could relate to him...right? So...didn't that make me the rightful winner of his heart?

Such stupid thoughts...treating Zero as if he were a prize. No, Zero Kiryuu is a man...the man I love so much...the one that made my life easier to deal with and the one that helped me overcome so much depression...he's the one that healed me. He made my hurt go away...he was the knight, Indian warrior and handsome prince I had been longing for to save me from the depths of depression. He was my savior, my angel, the man that gave me what I wanted...love. He gave me _love_.

Zero, I love you. I love you! Seeing you every day, being with you...I can't describe how much it means to me...hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do and I was so stupid and selfish to think that merely offering you my blood and trying to give you the love Yuuki couldn't would erase or minimize any kind of pain that would occur when you found out the truth. I love you Zero...I really do...I lied to you though and I know it...if only I could make it up to you...I would do anything to win back the love you gave me...hearing you say my love is a lie...hearing you say...you think I'd _lie_ about my feelings for you...that pain was almost as bad as losing Toru if not worse...

_Nothing could ever keep me from loving you..._

Zero...forgive me...

_You mean everything to me..._

...Believe me...

_...I won't let you suffer alone..._

I believe you, Zero.

**-sigh- Well, I found this to be necessary. Since it's really just a filler because I have no idea what the hell I'm going to make happen (I know what I want to do just dunno in what order...which is annoying) I'd just like 2-3 reviews. :) Well, I'm gonna figure otu what I want to happen and get working on the next chapter. And I'm sorry if the next update is slow...it may take me a few days to think what I want. . But then again, maybe not. Maybe I just need away from the computer screen for a few hours...or minutes...XD Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! :D**


	20. I Won't Let You Suffer Alone

**Thank you: CS, Twilight Thorn, darkHeartedAngel26, Maximum Vampire, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko!! **

**Three Days Later...**

Himitsuko felt the warm sunlight seep through the window and warm her face, making her sigh in her sleep and stir. Three days had passed since the "Zero Incident" as Shiki called it and for three days, Himitsuko was left in a state that made her barley able to even get up every morning. Time seemed to lengthen...when the clocks told her only an hour had passed, she felt as if a day had gone by. Zero wasn't talking to her either. He hadn't said one word to her for three days...barely even looked at her which sucked considering they sat next to each other in two classes they had. And the longest classes on both thier scheduals as well...plus patrolling. Not fun.

"Mmmph..." Himitsuko groaned and opened her tired eyes, her hand finding her pillow and resting on it, next to her sad, basset hound-like eyes. It had just barely passed eigth thirty and Himitsuko rolled over on her other side, trying to get back to sleep. Her mind was very active however and made it difficult to sleep, her thoughts flashing back to Zero every other second and what he said that night as he aimed the gun at her.

_Your love is a lie..._

_Why doesn't he believe me? _Himitsuko wondered to herself, pressing her hand against her ear and sqeezing her eyes shut. _How can he not believe me? Why does he think I'd lie about how I feel about him? I practically had sex with him! The only thing that stopped me from having him was my guilt over Yuuki...I love Zero...I love him with all my heart...I want to be with him so badly and I want to hold him...kiss him...make him smile...Zero, I love you...believe me!_

Another half hour had passed when Himitsuko looked at her digital clock again and she gave up on trying to sleep again. It wasn't like she'd beable to have a restful sleep anyway...she kept having nightmares about her past every night. To her, the rejection from Zero seemed to send her mind back into the tortured state it had been in before she had arrived and now all she could think about was Toru...she needed him right now...she needed Toru so badly...he'd know what to do...he'd comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Toru..." Himitsuko felt tears slip out of her eyes and she bit her lip, trying not to cry. She curled her fists around the fabric of her pillow case and wiped her eyes with her sheets before slowly sitting up, her curls thumping against her shirt underneath her shoulder blades and her face showing nothing but any pained, tormented emotion somone could feel.

Himitsuko swung her legs over the edge of her bed and lightly touched her feet to the ground, her pajama shorts crackling from static as she walked over to her closet. Removing a long sleeve black shirt and a scarlet mini skirt with black leggings from the shelves and hanger, Himitsuko slipped into her day clothes and tossed her pajamas on her bed, squeezing some styling mousse into her hand to tame down the wild mess her curls had become after a full night of tossing and turning. Upon completing her morning ritual, the red head didn't even bother to eat breakfast due to loss of appitite and then walked out onto the sunny campus, miniature back pack over her shoulder.

Despite the sky being perfectly clear and the air being crisp but sunny, Himitsuko weaved through the lingering splatters of snow and managed to exit the campus without disturbing the pure white piles of glittering snow. The city was starting to wake up, shops beginning to open and only a handful cars passed the mourning teen as she carefully made her way towards the graveyard, her mind only on her brother. She had been spending hours on end at her brothers grave since tht night with Zero and every time, she had cried silently, alone, as the rest of the world lived their happy lives.

Himitsuko sighed heavily and climbed over the fence that was no higher than her hips before landing on the lush, green grass, her curls bouncing as her feet landed on the soft ground. She swallowed and found her brother's name on the gray tombstone among a patch of pure white snow. Himitsuko felt more tears spill down her face as she stood, breezes making her skirt billow gracefully and her curls sway with the moving air.

"What do I do, Onii-sama?" Himitsuko asked, her voice soft and like an echo as if she hadn't spoken in days. "Zero...rejected me...and doesn't believe that fact I love him more than anyone else on this planet...what do I do, Onii-sama?"

No one answered her and the wind continued to whislte in her ears, making her feel even more alone.

"Onii-sama..." she whispered and bowed her head, her hair covering her face, and tears flowing down her face like ribbons or water.

"I thought you'd be here," someone said from beside her and Himitsuko opened her trembling eyes before looking over in surprise.

"K-Kaname-sama, I'm sorry--did I do something?"

"Always assuming the worst, Himitsuko," the vampire prince sighed and uncrossed his arms before gracing over to her. "Tell me, what makes Himitsuko cry so much?"

Himitsuko didn't answer, her large eyes still dripping tears and Kaname lovingly brushed them away with his hand. Her hands were folded over her heart, she noticed and Kaname ran his hand through her hair, waiting for her reply.

"It's nothing," she said finally, looking away, her bangs hanging in her eyes, "you don't need to burden yourself with worries about me."

"You think yourself to be a burden?" Kaname rushed, his hands cupping her chin, "Himitsuko, if I thought you were a burden, I wouldn't be here right now."

Himitsuko let out a light gasping noise then closed her mouth, taking her eyes away from Kaname's.

"Forgive me, Kaname-sama. I'm being very insensitive."

"You're so cruel, Himitsuko," Kaname sighed and wrapped his arms around her body, Himitsuko replying but hugging him back, "first you question my feelings for you...now you think yourself to be such a problem..."

_Question my feelings for you..._

"Kaname-sama!" Himitsuko pulled back from his arms and he gazed at her quizzically as she placed both hands on either side of his face, "I--am so sorry that I hurt you like that--! I didn't mean to make you feel as if I didn't believe you--I do--but--"

Kaname smiled and curled his fingers comfortingly around hers, silencing her.

"Yes, it is rather unrealisitce," he said to her gently as if reading her mind, "but may I explain?"

Himitsuko relaxed her body and Kaname caressed her face, his eyes soft and loving.

"You can't replace Yuuki, Himitsuko," Kaname told her first and regret flooded through her eyes, "don't cry, it's okay. I forgive you, Himitsuko and Yuuki doesn't blame you...she wants you to forgive yourself."

Himitsuko looked down at the ground, her voice cracking as she spoke...

"How?"

Kaname paused and he had his arms around her once more, Himitsuko automatically wrapping her arms around him, her head against his chest.

"No matter what anyone else says...no matter what anyone else does, I want you to know I am not angry with you. I love you, Himitsuko, you are so precious to me. I don't know how I fell for you so quickly but I know, without even realizng it, you brought so much comfort to me and I felt as if I could be truely happy again...please, even if you can't return the affections because I know your feelings for Kiryuu are invicible, don't ever doubt how much you mean to me."

"Kaname..."

"I'll never abandon you."

"Kaname-onii..." Himitsuko breathed and pulled back, her eyes earnest and Kaname tilted his head, listening intently, "I can't return the same kind of love you are giving to me but, I promise..." she paused before repeating the same vow Zero had told her, "I'll always be here for you. I won't let you suffer alone."

**Later...**

"There," Himitsuko sighed to herself and set the heavy package down on the bench, to roll her aching shoulders, "the last of the errands for Chairman..."

She was alone and Himitsuko picked the package back up, carrying it against her hip as she made her way back to the Academy. (She can do it now without getting lost! Woo!!) Himitsuko smoothed her skirt and cut through an alley as a shortcut before coming to the main road, which to her surprise, was deserted.

"Weird..." she muttered to herself and shrugged, thinking she'd be home within a few minutes. Humming to herself and trying not to let the paranoia creep up on her, Himitsuko quickened her pace, remembering her katana was strapped against her back. She had made it look like another package she had to carry to avoid questions and the light clinking of it made her feel comfortable.

"Quit worrying so much Kurobi," Himitsuko scolded herself, "there's nothing to--"

There was a red streak blurring passed her and Himitsuko turned her eyes quickly to see a small child running with a red balloon right passed her. He was giggling and Himitsuko shuddered, then saw his mother chasing after him.

"Ari! Ari!" she called and the two disappeared around the corner and Himitsuko exhaled slowly.

"There's no need to worry," she told herself and kept walking, "no need to worry--"

There was a high pitched scream and Himitsuko sweat dropped before dropping the package and running towards the alley. The woman she had just passed back out of the alley, trembling all over, and Himitsuko approached her.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"M-my son was--!"

She was histarical and Himitsuko sensed blood. Without turning her head she yanked out her katana and sliced a Level E clean in half as he pounched at her.

"God damn it..." Himitsuko muttered as another Level E dropped from one of the rooftops. "Shit..."

The woman shrieked behind her and Himitsuko leaped in front of her, her katana poised.

"Stay by me!" she ordered and the woman sank down to the ground.

"My--son--my son!"

Himitsuko felt a pang of compassion but tried not to let her feelings get in the way of slaughtering the two beasts approaching her.

"Wow...such a skilled hunter," one of them said, his eyes gleaming at her and his frog like face twisting into a smile and Himitsuko shuddered.

"Get the hell away from me," she growled, her eyes burning hate as she guarded the mourning woman behind her.

"But the blood..." the same Level E said and his companion giggling darkly, "I want it so badly..."

Himitsuko gulped as the two of them leaped at her, Himitsuko jumping up into the air and landing on the Level E that had giggled, the katana coming down vertically and stabbing the woman through her deformed head.

"Don't fuck with me," Himitsuko spat at the second vampire who was hovering over the faint mother.

"Ari...Ari..."

"My...was that your son? I must say--how delicious he was--his blood so rich and thick..."

Ari's mother gripped her upper arms, hugging herself and curled herself up into a ball, her long black hair draping across her face and body. Himitsuko stood frozen as the Level E bent over her, his half foot long teeth protruding out of his mouth, a twisted smile on his disfigured face.

"My...son--my son..."

_Kawai..._

"Son of a--" Himitsuko grimaced, unable to move and gripped the handle of her katana.

_Kawai..._

"You--MONSTER!" Himitsuko screamed at the Level E before his fangs pierced into the woman's neck and she swung her blade through the air. In one motion, Himitsuko had decapitated the vampire, scarlet blood spraying across her face.

"Shame...I almost feel sorry for you," Himitsuko sighed and then turned to the woman. "Are you alright miss?"

The woman said nothing and Himitsuko bent over slightly, holding out her hand.

"It's all okay now--"

"Kuro--bi--"

Himitsuko felt her eyes widen and the woman seized her hand before she could move.

"KUROBI!"

Himitsuko let out a gasp of surprise before finding herself being flung into the opposing wall. The bricks caved in when her body collided with them, blood triclking down her face and out her mouth as she struggled to stand to her feet.

"Shit--"

The Level E glared at her, the long black hair hanging in the deformed face, eyes gleaming crimson. A little boy appeared next to her, baring his teeth and he had taken a step towards Himitsuko and the hunter felt her breath becoming shorter.

"Zero..." she found herself babbling, "Zero...Toru...Kaname..."

Himitsuko exhaled and felt the katana's handle slip from her grip and clatter to the ground, her world becoming consumed in darkness.

**Flash to Zero...**

"Damn, it would never kill her to take a map," Zero muttered to himself as he paced through the desserted main street, the sky painting itself orange, pink and red. "Every time she comes into town...either gets lost, has a panic attack or--"

There was a crash and Zero began sprinting towards the alley dead ahead.

"Gets attacked by a Level E."

Zero skidded to a stop and saw part of the old building was caved in, Himitsuko laying on the ground, unconsious and bleeding from her head and mouth.

"HIMITSUKO!" Zero cried, kneeling beside the unconcious girl, cradeling her upper body in his arms. "Himitsuko!"

She didn't respond, her head lulling to the side closest to him and she remained motionless. Zero felt his heart pound against his ribs, his mind becoming more desperate and fogged as he tried to wake the girl in his arms but she remained lifeless. Zero felt his eyes beginning to burn tears and he buried his face in the girl's chest, hugging her tightly and tears soaking into her shirt as she laid in his arms.

"Such a wonderful taste," a Level E giggled as she crawled down from the wall, her black hair blocking her twisted smile. "Don't you think so, comrade?"

Zero lifted his head, his silver bangs covering his eyes and Himitsuko still secure in his arms.

"Is that all she is now?" Zero hissed, his eyes gleaming crimson, "all she is--just another food source?!"

"You taste her blood then--the blood of a Kurobi--how much guilt I taste though...how much love...love directed towards a certain man..." the Level E smirked as she stared, unblinking, at Zero. "Zero--she kept calling out--Zero, help me--how rich her blood was as I drank it down...she didn't fight...she didn't fight me off...I guess she was too weak...such a scared little child...guilty...mourning...she hides how she feels...such a secret child..."

"You drained her..." Zero muttered, his hand clutching Himitsuko's shirt and he gritted his teeth. The Level E cackled and Zero began to stand up, laying Himitsuko on the ground. He pulled out his Bloody Rose out of his coat pocket and aimed it at the Level E, his eyes blazing with hate. "Die." He fired and the Level E was blown back as bullet tore through her and Zero sensed more Level Es around him.

"Damn..." he muttered and two more vampires dropped in front of him, Zero firing his gun endlessly and trying to dodge kicking Himitsuko in the head.

_What is that...? _her thoughts echoed, _Kiryuu--? _

Himitsuko felt her eyes begin to flutter open, her bangs sticking to blood caked forehead and she struggled to a sitting position. She crawled over to her katana, Zero still fighting Level Es as they dropped in by the pairs, Himitsuko gripping her blade and standing to her wobbling feet.

"Zero," she breathed and whipped her blade around, killing a Level E before his nails pierced through Zero's chest, her blade slicing the enemy in half. Zero turned, his eyes meeting hers but she didn't smile. She looked away, another Level E bounding towards her, his foot long nails slashing at her and she back up, Zero facing his own battle to fight.

_Your love is a lie..._

"Damn you," Himitsuko hissed and her blade clashed with the foot long nails, the Level E swinging his other hand, slicing Himitsuko's chest. "Damn it--"

"Kurobi--so tasty..." he cackled and Himitsuko bumping against the brick wall, blood seeping through her shirt. "Himitsuko Kurobi--"

_That voice..._

"I knew your brother...Toru..." the vampire continued and Himitsuko opened her eyes, the gun shots from Zero's Bloody Rose becoming distant echos.

"Onii-sama..."

"I can take you to him, I know where he is."

"He's dead..."

"No," the Level E purred and held out his hand, "Toru Kurobi lives...he wait for you."

"Impossible," Himitsuko gasped, her chest burning and she coughed, blood spraying out onto the concrete.

"Come here, Mitsu-chan," the Level E coaxed, and Himitusko felt herself take a step forward, her eyes staring at the Level E in disbelief.

"Nii-san..."

"Himitsuko--!" Zero cried after turning from three dead Level Es to see her in a trance, her eyes glazed over and the Level E holding his hand out to her.

"Come to me, Mitsu-chan," the Level E continued, a twisted smile on his face, his voice hypnotizing the young, dazed girl.

Himitsuko rose her blade but made no sign of fighting, her body moving more towards the Level E impersonating her beloved brother.

"Onii-sama..."

"Himitsuko! Snap out of it!" Zero cried but she didn't hear him. Zero growled and leaped behind her, covering her hand with his and making her arm swing the blade, slicing the Level E across the stomach. He screamed out and Zero shot him, blood splattering everywhere, Himitsuko's eyes no longer glazed over. She blinked and took a step back, leaning into Zero, whose hand was still over hers on the handle of her sword.

"Kiryuu-kun," she breathed and turned her sore torso to look up at him. Her eyes were heavy and glistening, Zero only returning them with a cold glare and she looked away. "Thanks," she managed to say and slipped her katana back into its coffer, Zero walking passed her.

"Let's go," he ordered and Himitsuko obeyed wordlessly, her eyes only looking at the ground as she limped after him, her mind returning back to the longing thoughts of Toru.

**(A/N Just so no one is confused, Toru is DEAD! He is very dead and the Level E that kept talking about him was putting Himitsuko into a trance so he could lure her to him in order to get her blood. How he found out about Toru I'll leave to your imaginations.)**

**Around midnight...**

_"Blood...blood...give me your blood!" _

_Kawai..._

_"Give it to me...I want it!" _

_Onii-sama..._

_The crimson eyes gleamed at her and she backed away, the only things she could see among the sea of black being the red, blood lusting eyes._

_"GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" _

_The flung at her, meter long fangs speeding towards her and she screamed as the foot long nails ripped through her body._

"NO!" Himitsuko shrieked as she shot up in her bed, safe in her dorm. Her head felt as if an angry ram kept bucking her head and her chest felt as if a knife kept stabbing and twisting into her over and over, and she panted heavily, the wounds hissing at her body. Himitsuko grunted in pain, feeling around her bedside table for the pain-killers the old nurse had given her and stripped her shirt off in order to reapply the ointment she was supplied with.

"Just a nightmare," Himitsuko told herself as she rubbed the sour smelling medicine onto her chest and swallowed the pills down with water, "it was just a nightmare..."

Himitsuko pulled her knees up to her chest, her eyes still glazed over from sleep and she sighed, the image of the glowing red eyes not disappearing. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself and she laid her forehead against her knees, feeling exhausted but unable to fall back asleep. Her mind was still whirling, her body becoming numb and she hugged herself, feeling alone.

_I'm so tired of being scared...being surpassed and bound down by these feelings..._Himitsuko thought to herself and she leaned against her backboard..._I want the pain to go away...make it go away...someone...anyone...Mom...Dad...God...Toru...Kenji...someone...hear me! Make it go away! I can't take this anymore...I really can't...losing Zero too...it's too much...! _

Himitsuko sighed and hugged herself, closing her eyes and rubbing her arms, trying to make herself warmer.

_I feel so alone..._

She pushed the covers off her legs and touched her bare feet to the blue carpet. Himitsuko slicked her hair behind her ear and walked over to her window, gazing out at the night sky, the blood red moon bathing her in stained light. She kept her arms at her sides, pondering about what to do about her situation, and then closed her eyes.

_I have no reason to stay here...I came here to find out about Yuuki's murderer...well I've had the truth for three and a half months...why am I still standing here, in this dorm, in this Academy? What else do I have to stay for? _

Himitsuko opened her eyes and sigh, knowing she had no reason now to stay at the Academy. Zero hated her...Chairman had been burdened enough...she had gathered what she had come for. She knew everything now...she was a killer and Zero was never going to forgive her for it. Her heart hurt to think of him and every time she thought back to his smiling face or his soft eyes, her heart broke even more. She felt as if some part of her body had been amputated and there was no antibiodics to help kill the pain...she was missing a part of her...Zero had stolen it and there was no way she could get it back...maybe if she asked Kaname to erase her memories...?

"Stop Himitsuko," she scolded herself, "don't think so stupidly."

There was a gust of wind and Himitsuko's window blew open, the curtain reaching out on either side of her and the red head fell backwards, startled.

"D-Densetsu--!" she cried when she saw her adopted brother standing before her, his black cape blowing in the same rhythem as the curtains and his black hair flowing about his face freely.

"Himitsuko," he breathed, his navy blue eyes soft and loving, an expression Himitsuko had never seen him behold in her prescence.

"What is it, Densetsu-kun? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer and Himitsuko rose to her feet, taking a step towards him.

"What's the matter? Are you alright? Talk to me," she said and placed her hands on either side of his face, his eyes closing.

"What has made you change so much, Himitsuko?"

"Huh--?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Himitsuko used to be so distant and depressed...who exactly has reached the place in your heart I couldn't or heal the wounds I never could?"

"_Densetsu_!" Himitsuko exasperated, "what is with you?!"

He didn't answer and his eyes opened again, his hand over hers.

"Listen to me, you have to get out of here...out of Japan," Densetsu said to her and Himitsuko tried not to fall over from shock.

"What is going on?!"

"You're not safe here!"

"_Densetsu_!"

"Come with me," he said and grabbed her hand, "I'll take you away and we can go to a different country...Meijin...the murder of Yuuki...it was all Meijin!"

"Okay, you are confusing me more than my algebra homework! What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Himitsuko spazzed, her brian twisting several different times, trying to comprehend her friend.

"I found his diary and Yuuki-sama's ghost showed me everything--Kaname knows about it too--the diary Himitsuko! Everything was in there! Meijin was possessing you when you shot Yuuki! I saw the memory!"

"Okay, now you sound like you were just in a Harry Potter movie!"

"Who?"

"Never mind...it's some British movie but that's not my point! What the hell?! How many drugs did you take while I was away?!"

Densetsu exhaled and Himitsuko rubbed her temples, frustrated and confused.

"Please explain what you are talking about. What _diary_, what_ ghost_, what_ memory_?"

Densetsu opened his mouth and there was a cawing outside, the two teens directing thier eyes to outside the window.

"Oh no..." Densetsu breathed, Himitsuko not hearing him, her eyes staring curiously at the ebony crow perched out on the dead tree branch.

"Densetsu--"

"Fine! Don't believe me!" the Native American blew up, his arms waving around.

"Believe _what_? How I believe anything if you're not making any sense?!" Himitsuko cried, trying to maintain a grip on her sanity, which at this point in time was a challenge.

"Screw it!" Densetsu spat and threw a book across the room and Himitsuko gasped in surprise, totally dazed.

"Densetsu!"

He jumped out the window, the crow eyeing him and Himitsuko ran to her window sill, her eyes wild with confusion as she watched her friend run away. The crow flew off, it's beetle-like eyes casting one last look at Himitsuko and then disappeared in the shadows. Densetsu was gone and Himitsuko pressed her hands against the window pane, trying to figure out what it was he had been trying to tell her.

_Meijin is responsible for Yuuki-sama's death...? But how...? _

The dazed teen closed her window and locked it once she was positive Densetsu was not going to return and then closed the curtains, her head swimming.

"What is going on?" she wondered aloud and as if on cue, her cup of pens toppled over, landing on top of the book Densetsu had tossed over by her desk. "What is this?"

She picked the book up delicatly, reading the cover that told her it was a journal, and opened to the first page.

"Yuuki-sama?" Himitsuko whispered but the spirit remained invisible to her and didn't respond.

Using the moon light, Himitsuko skimmed through the first few journal entries, her mind now able to pull together what Densetsu had been talking about. Her heart pounded as she read about her mother...her brother and the day of her birth...the thoughts this twisted man put down on paper...she felt scared...her heart raced in her chest and she snapped the book shut, a cold sweat coming over her.

"Meijin...a servent of Rido Kuran's...possessed me in order to--?"

There was a pounding on her bedroom door and Himitsuko jumped, sliding the journal under her bed after burying it beneath old school papers and junk she never bothered to turn in. There was another pound and then her door swung open, Himitsuko jumping a mile into the air and grabbing her vampire hunting pistol from her dresser.

"Don't even bother. That won't effect me."

"Professor Yagari," Himitsuko exhaled in relief and he glowered at her.

"Follow me," he ordered and without a second thought, he whisked out of the room, Himitsuko following him, too afraid to find out what would happen if she disobeyed.

**More details about what Himitsuko (finally) found out next chapter. I plan to get deeper into detail next time you see her. ;) So...what's Yagari planning? And why? Hm...5 reviews would be awesometastic. ^-^**


	21. I'm Not One of Them

**Thank you: CS, darkHeartedAngel26, Maximum Vampire, Kirisu-X, Yuurika, Razoegaze and book of fantisy!!! **

"Hey, Kiryuu-kun, have you seen Himitsuko at all today?" Yori asked as she changed classes and spotted the silver haired teen in the hallway. He turned around, the former glare in his eyes and shook his head.

"No, but I have class with her the next two periods so..."

Yori exhaled and held her books in front of her, walking passed him and signaled Zero to follow her.

"Look, I know you're angry at her but just for her sake, can you please try to forgive her?" she said quietly and Zero blinked.

"She lied to me--"

"She did it because she knew this would happen. She did it to protect you. Kiryuu-kun, Himitsuko loves you more than anyone and I know you love her back. Can you honestly just throw away the one person that can make you smile in a way not even Yuuki could?" Yori coaxed and Zero stopped walking. "Think of all Himitsuko has been through, just think for a minute. She's lost her brothers, her parents, her humanity, she's been abused and I swore when she came here...I thought she was going to complete suicide. But the way she always looks at you...the way she lights up around you...Kiryuu-kun, think for a minute and reflect on how much Himitsuko smiles and is so happy around you and then tell me she never truly loved you."

Zero felt the air become harder to breath as he thought back to Himitsuko...she _was_ always smiling around him...her eyes were _always_ glittering innocently when she saw him and she was_ always _by his side...Yori was right...he _did_ love her...he loved her more than anyone else...he _wanted_ her to be with him...share those special moments with him...Zero wanted her all to himself...Himitsuko was _his_..._all _his. She loved him and he loved her...she offered him her blood...she worried about him...she loved him...she said she loved him and she showed it...before that rainy night, nothing and no one mattered but Himitsuko...she comforted him without even realizing it and she was the one that had helped him fully heal from the life of pain and disappointment he had been suffering...after Yuuki left with Kaname, Zero felt as if he'd never be able to love another woman but he forced himself to move on...sure there were plenty of other girls in the Academy but no one could replace Yuuki....then Himitsuko came...

_Of all the men she could have loved, she loves me...the ones that are always with her...Shiki, Kaname, Takuma, Aidou...she could have loved one of them...but she chose _me..._the hot tempered prefect everyone else avoids...out of all the Day Class boys and the Night Class, she chose me...and I've...this is how...I repay her...after all the sacrificing she did for me...offering me her blood...always making sure I was alright...she put me before herself...even if she said I was merely a target to her at first, she still put my needs before her own...and this...shunning her and hurting her...that's my thanks...?_

"Yeah...you're right," Zero sighed, his hand running through his bangs and Yori tilted her head.

"You have to talk to her. You can't lose her," Yori urged coolly and Zero started walking away towards his class.

"I won't let her slip away from me."

He walked into the lecture room and noticed class had almost started but Himitsuko was not in her seat.

_Weird...she's always here before I am._

Zero seated himself down at his desk, his violet eyes watching the door for her but she never came. The bell rang, signaling class had begun and Zero raised his eyebrows.

_She's never late either...strange..._

The professor began his lecture, Zero only half paying attention, his mind really on Himitsuko. He felt anxious, casting glances at the doorway every few minutes, waiting for her to come, but she never arrived. He exhaled impatiently, tapping his pencil on his notebook and gave up waiting for her, trying to concentrate on the lecture but his mind continued to wander back to the red haired girl.

_Think of it as me protecting you..._

She had said that to him the first time she had tried to tell him she was Yuuki's killer...the first time she had almost kissed him...the electricity pulsing between their lips...the moment Zero knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her...that moment, when she had wrapped him in her arms to comfort him, he knew he loved her...she was the one...the one that would help him heal from the heart break...the one that would love him regardless of who tried to seperate them or what other obsitcals they would have to overcome...he knew it right there...Zero loved Himitsuko with all his heart and he never wanted to let her go.

The class period dragged by, Zero hopeing he'd see Himitsuko in the next class they had together. The tone buzzed and Zero was the first one out of the room, his eyes raking over the river of students in search of the rosy curls and long, graceful stride. Reaching his next class with no luck in finding her, Zero scanned the room to see if she was sitting in a different seat but he was unsuccessful.

_Is she skipping?_

She never showed up, making Zero's wonder and worry grow. Throughout the whole class period, his mind flooded with thoughts about Himitsuko, hopeing that he would find her when he went to her dorm.

_Where is she?_

**Flash to Himitsuko...**

"Well this sucks," Himitsuko muttered as she slumped against the stone wall, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She had been taken from her dorm room the night before by Professor and vampire hunter Toga Yagari and locked inside a cell hidden from the Academy. Himitsuko grumbled and curled herself up into a ball, wondering what it was she had done now, feeling irritated. It was bad enough Zero had stopped talking to her...now she was locked away in some jail cell like a wild animal for a reason she kept pondering about. Worst part about it, she was clausterphobic. And the cell was very small.

Himitsuko stood up, pacing around the room and tried to remain calm, her mind flooding with possiblities of why she had been shut away.

_One of five reasons...1. Attacking Shiki...2. Killing Yuuki...3. Attacking Zero...4. I'm pretty close to falling to a Level E..._(she hoped that wasn't it) _or 5. all the above._

She sat down, her mind tired of thinking and she rubbed her temples, not knowing how long she was going to be caged and her mind thought back to Densetsu and the diary.

_So Meijin possessed me as I shot Yuuki...sounds like something he would do...he was also in love with my mother...eww...petophile...and apparently couldn't use Toru to get his revenge so Meijin used the next best thing...Me! Yay! That dick..._

Himitsuko sighed and laid down, stretching out on her back, her hands on her stomach, staring up at the ceiling, her mind pulling all the details together.

_So...he used me...that sick son of a bitch...I never did like him...well at least I have a legit reason to drive a sword through his chest without hesitation. He made me lose my family, humanity, he took Toru from me...he stole my brother away from me...using that girl...poor Yuuki...she never deserved to be hated. Yuuki...I'm so sorry for blaming you the whole time...I really am..._

Himitsuko felt a sudden presence and she opened her eyes, looking over beside her and seeing the journal next to her face.

"Smart move," she said to the lingering ghost and picked up the ancient book before flipping it open.

Remaining invisible, Yuuki smiled and touched Himitsuko's face comfortingly as a sign of forgivness and the red head smiled.

"You can rest now, Yuuki-sama. I promise, I'll take care of Meijin and avenge you."

"Take care...of Kaname...and Zero..." the ghost whispered and Himitsuko heard her.

"I will."

Yuuki smiled again, her soul finally able to relax and rest peacefully, and Himitsuko felt the pure spirit depart, assending into the heavens.

"I'll take care of them, Yuuki-sama," Himitsuko repeated and sat up, leaning against the wall, the diary open in her lap.

**Flash to Zero...**

"Hey, Himitsuko, are you in there?" Zero knocked on her dorm but there was no answer. "Himitsuko, let me in; I need to talk to you."

Still no answer and Zero exhaled sharply, his eyebrows creasing in frustration and he pushed the door open.

_Then again...maybe she doesn't want to talk to me because she thinks I'm still angry..._

"I'm coming in so, don't yell at me," he sighed and slipped into the darkened dorm room, noticing the red haired girl, once again, was no where to be found. "Himitsuko?"

The curtains were drawn over the window, which was also weird because Himitsuko always had the sunlight flooding in, and her room was messy as if she had gotten into a fight. Zero surveyed her dorm, seeing her bed was unmade and some of the papers and pens on her desk had toppled to the carpet beside the trashcan.

_Did she leave the Academy or something...?_

He felt himself begin to panic and briskly walked over to her closet, yanking it open to see all her clothes were still inside it and her suitcase was resting-empty-against the wall. Exhaling in relief, Zero calmed himself and erased all thoughts Himitsuko had run away from the Academy.

He exited the dorm, not fully satisfied because he was now sure Himitsuko was still on the campus, but where? The question was going to nag at him until he knew but there was no way anyone else would know. Zero pondered about the situation as he walked outside and towards the stables where he could be alone and hopefully, come up with an answer.

_She wasn't in classes and she wasn't in her dorm...it doesn't make sense because Chairman never makes us run errands while we're in class...so if she's on the campus and not in the Sun Building then she must be with the Night Class..._

Zero shuddered as he reached the stables, laying down in a clean, comfortable patch of hay and rested his hands behind his head. His violet eyes stared at the ceiling and he listened to the gentle whinnies of the horses inside their stalls as they observed the lone teenager laying in the hay as if he had nothing else better to do.

_Of all the the men she could have chosen, she chose me. I really don't understand it and I doubt I ever will...but even so..._

Zero closed his eyes and inhaled the stale air, flashbacks of Himitsuko playing through his mind.

_Her red curls...those secretive eyes...they used to be so demonic and terrifying at first but as she spent more time here, they began to be less Satanic looking and more human...sad...lonely...the first time she got here, her eyes were like saintuaries for demons and they seemed to penetrate through everyone, scaring everyone...but then...they became so distant...so sad...as if begging me for love..._

_"You mean the world to me..." _

Zero gritted his teeth as he thought back to her love confession and mentally kicked himself for not admitting his love for her.

_I'm so stupid..._

_"I never wanted to hurt you so badly..." _

_I should have known that..._

_"You don't believe me?" _

"STOP!" Zero flung himself forward, his hands over his ears and the horse closest to him nibbled at his hair as if to say, "Calm down". The silver haired teen pulled his knees up to his chest and relaxed his musceles, trying to calm himself.

"I have to tell her..." he convinced himself and opened his eyes, "I'll tell her as soon as I see her."

Zero inhaled then exhaled, relaxing himself and stood up, his hands in his pockets. He patted the horse that had nibbled his hair and brushed off any hay that had might have clung to him as he layed, then walked back out onto the campus, searching for the red head once more.

"You aren't going to find her," a familiar voice drifted from behind Zero and he turned.

"What do you mean by that, Ichiru?"

The younger twin's eyes darkened and he smirked, making Zero shift uncomfortably.

"I would think your taste in women would improve," Ichiru said coolly and his twin glared at him.

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

"Don't you know?" Ichiru asked, dodging the question.

"Know what, Ichiru?"

"Where Himitsuko is...and why."

"No. I've been trying to figure that out all day."

_What the hell is he talking about? _

Ichiru seemed pleased for a moment at his brother's confusion, almost taunting Zero at the fact he knew where the missing Himitsuko was but Zero didn't. Attempting to remain calm, Zero kept his blank eyes on his twin and waited for him to answer.

"Himitsuko was taken by Shishou into confinment," Ichiru said after a tense minute and Zero felt his heart stop, "I'm not entirely sure of why, but I think it's because she's going to be dropping to a Level E soon."

**Flash to Himitsuko...(again)**

Himitsuko set the worn diary aside, her eyes shutting and she leaned back against the frigid, stone wall, practically suffocating from all the thoughts she had as well as the new knowledge she had gained.

_Revenge..._she thought..._I'll get revenge on him..._

She constricted her fist, her nails penetrating her palm, making them bleed. Her eyebrows furrowed and she felt her body shake imperceptibly with each wavering breath she inhaled and she chomped down on her lower lip.

_I'll kill him and drain him of his blood...he'll pay for Toru's death...Kenji's death...Mom and Dad's death...Yuuki's suffering...Meijin is the one that deserves to be shot...Yuuki lost her life unfairly...that poor woman...punished and killed for someone else's actions...it's okay...I'll avenge you, Yuuki-sama..._

Himitsuko was aroused at the taste of her blood in her mouth and she wiped her lips carefully, her stomach beginning to moan with hunger.

_Oh no...it's been a while since I last fed...not good..._

Her blood continued to drip into her mouth and down her throat but it didn't satisfy her, making her stomach growl more and hunger start to knaw at her.

_This isn't good..._

She pressed her back against the wall more, her knees up to her chest and her hands over her face, hiding all her features except her eyes.

_**Bmp...**_

_Blood...the warmth of it flowing down my throat..._

_No...don't think about drinking blood...it's not who you are...you can't! _

_**Bmp...bmp...**_

_The sweet rich taste of the crimson..._

Himitsuko's eyes turned the color of blood, glowing in the shadowy cell and her body trembled from both fear and hunger.

_I'm not one of them...!_

Her palms grew wet with perspiration...she could see her breath as the room seemed to drop fifty degrees...

_**Bmp...bmp...bmp...jolt...**_

_Kawai..._

_Fangs stabbing into the soft flesh..._

_I'm not one of them! _

_Kawai..._

_Blood...**bmp**..._

_I'M NOT ONE OF THEM! _

**Alright...hope it was good! I'm a bit worried I am making things happen to fast and losing my touch...XD 4 reviews please!! ^-^ And if you have any ideas or suggestions on things I need/should improve on, please tell me. I want my stories to be the best they can be. :D**


	22. Intrepidity

**Thank you: darkHeartedAngel26, book of fantisy15, vivvy09, Chantelly (Whom I forgot to thank last chapter. I am so sorry!) **

_I never thought myself to be one that would bring so much anguish to the ones I love..._

Himitsuko felt her body jerk forward and she fell onto her side, hugging herself, breathing rapidly.

_I always thought I would be able to be the one that would conquer what hurt and terrified my family..._

She curled up into a ball, shaking all over, the hunger she had been feeling for the past three days continuing to gnaw away at her insides...

_But that was just a fantasy..._

"I'm not one of them...I'm not one of them!" she repeated to herself, her eyes glowing bright crimson and she dug her nails into her upper arms, barring her fangs.

_I have fallen...I am broken..._

"Shit..." Himitsuko hissed and forced herself up on all fours, her head still bowed and she struggled to stand, swaying from side to side.

_I am becoming..._

She was on her feet, still wobbling, and she felt her knees give away and she fell back against the wall. She slid down it, hugging herself again and she retracted her knees back up to her chest, her breath becoming sharper and more rapid.

_...one of them..._

Himitsuko held her hands out in front of her glowing, red eyes, tears welling up and buried her face in her hands, an agonized scream erupting out of her throat.

**Flash to the Night Class...**

"How long will Himitsuko be in confinement?" Shiki asked in a small voice as he, Rima, Kaname, Aidou, Kaine, Takuma and Ruka all sat in the commons of the Moon Dorms.

"Who knows. As long as she is threatening to fall to Level E, I think Yagari will keep her there until she falls into that state," Rima said almost timidly and Ruka hugged her knees against her chest.

"Sad, isn't it?" she put in, all the vampires directing their attention towards her, "after all she's been through...she's come so close to defeating Jaaku...now she's caged like a common animal."

"You've softened up towards her, Ruka," Aidou pointed out, the rest of the clan too stunned by her words to say anything and the goddess shrugged.

"I guess I have a little bit. I'll never be able to fully forgive her for killing Yuuki-sama, but, Himitsuko--I don't know...something about her just makes me like her a little," she admitted and Kaname crossed his legs.

"They have to let her out soon," the leader remarked and the room went silent once more as he spoke, "I'm not going to allow Himitsuko to be trapped in that cell much longer. It's been four days since she was confined and Jaaku is still out there waiting to make his move. If he's as faithful a servant to Rido as he says he is, then everyone here should know Jaaku will stop at nothing to accomplish the sick goal he has."

"What do you think he is planning to do, Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked and Kaine looked out the window at the blood red moon.

"If you don't mind my opinion added into this, but my thoughts are he'll try and get to Himitsuko. Either kill her or something..."

"Let's see him try," Kaname snapped darkly, his eyes blazing into the shadows in front of him, "I dare him."

There was silence and the rest of the aristocrats waited for Kaname to continue, but he didn't, his light, crimson eyes closing and he composed himself.

"Kaname-sama," Rima began carefully to avoid upsetting the prince, "what are we going to do about Kiryuu?"

The prince opened his eyes again, a disgusted smirk spreading across his face and Rima shifted uneasily.

"I will deal with him momentarily. He shot Himitsuko through the shoulder, didn't he, Shiki?"

The model paused, his expression blank but his mind flashed back to the rainy night. Seeing Himitsuko so broken down and depressed made him want to yank Zero's heart out and he would have too if finding and comforting Himitsuko hadn't been his first priority that night.

"That bastard," Shiki muttered as a reply and Rima patted his shoulder. Kaname glowered, the sinister smirk still spread across his handsome face and he stood up unhurriedly.

"I'll be taking that as a yes. Kiryuu has hurt her to a point where I will never forgive him...he so much as dares to even raise that gun to Himitsuko...let alone shooting her," Kaname began up the stairs to his dorm room, his clan watching him carefully, "the only thing keeping me from tearing him to shreds is the fact Himitsuko would be upset."

"Kaname--" Takuma started and began to follow his best friend but the pure blood met his green eyes, making him stop.

"Shiki, Rima, I am putting you both in charge of making sure Himitsuko is safe at all times," the prince said and the two models nodded obediently.

"We will protect her," Rima promised and Kaname smiled.

"As for everyone else, keep your guard up and protect the rest of the Day Class. They don't know what's going on but, I sense very soon Jaaku's plan of revenge will begin to unravel."

**Flash to Zero...**

He wondered what exactly made him love her so much...what made him love her so much now he couldn't even forgive her...Zero closed his eyes and clutched his bed sheets as he thought back to Himitsuko and her shining red curls and the sparkling in her eyes whenever he was around her. She acted in a way no one else did when Zero was around...she acted as if she was happy to see him rather than cowering away from him...she lit up when her eyes met his face and she smiled every once in a while...maybe it was a sad smile but, she always smiled brightest when she saw Zero...he brought out another side of her that no one else could see except for him...he pulled her out of the depths of depression and showed her the one thing she wanted most...love. He was her reason for living and he knew it...he was the reason she had stayed for so long even when she knew she could've gone home...

Zero closed his eyes and let the blood red moon bathe him in stained light as he laid on his bed, wondering what to do when Himitsuko came back.

_I need to tell her...I need to tell her everything...she's the reason I was able to move on after Yuuki...Himitsuko comforted me so much and she was there for me whenever I needed her...she's the one I've been needing for so long...she's the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life...I love her..._

Zero covered his face with his hand and growled, irritated with himself. How could he have been so stupid as to let Himitsuko slip from him? Everything that he had yelled at her for...it all seemed so stupid now...she didn't deserve to be treated like that...he shouldn't have hurt her so badly...no wonder she was nowhere to be found. If she was smart, then she would have gone crawling to Kaname and he would have loved her the way she wanted to be...Zero was assuming that was what she had done. Himitsuko easily could have become a part of the Night Class and agreed to become Kaname's lover as Yuuki did. As much as Zero hated to think about that pure blood holding, caressing and spending time with Himitsuko the way Zero wanted to, he knew at this point in time, it was best for her.

"Whatever it takes," Zero urged himself, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure Himitsuko knows how I feel."

**Flash to the Chairman and Yagari...**

"Himitsuko is not a threat, Toga," Kaien said coolly as Yagari paced back and forth through the office.

"She has attacked Senri Shiki and Kiryuu, Zero," Yagari snapped, "she's rapidly falling to Level E. I can feel it and confining her is the only way we can make sure she doesn't interfere with the peace. Plus, on top of the attacks, she murdered a pure blood; your adopted daughter to be exact."

Kaien folded his hands in front of his mouth, deep in thought and wondering how to argue in order to regain Himitsuko's freedom.

"Ever since Himitsuko came here, I've known about her past. I know the deeds she's done and the things she's seen. I understand she is very rough around the edges but I promise you Toga, Kurobi-san is not a monster. She murdered Yuuki because Jaaku was possessing her. Had she been in control of her own body, Yuuki would be here right now, body and soul, fighting by Himitsuko's side."

"How can you be sure Himitsuko murdered Yuuki against her will?"

"Because I know Rido," Chairman stated, his eyes closing and his voice staying soft and soothing, "Jaaku Genzai was and still is Rido Kuran's most faithful follower. He and Rido had an agreement...Jaaku kills the pure blood prince and princess making Rido the ruler of the vampire society and Jaaku would receive a higher status in society, just a level below the king. When Rido died last year, Jaaku escaped with barely his life but his want to pursue the goal overpowered the fact he had been weakened significantly. His history with the Kurobis is long and twisted, but he was able to kill Himitsuko's entire family using Yuuki, therefore making it natural for Himitsuko to want revenge. Jaaku got what he wanted...Himitsuko was tracking down Yuuki, found her and was going to kill her. I suppose at the last second, Himitsuko decided not to, therefore resulting in Jaaku possessing Himitsuko and shooting Yuuki."

Yagari had ceased pacing and he eye remained glued to the carpet beneath his brown, mud caked boots.

"Does Himitsuko know of this?"

"Yes," Kaien replied, thankful at the fact, "Himitsuko is very well aware of went on that night. At least she should be by now."

Yagari opened his mouth to respond but was inturrupted by a faint knock on the office door.

"Come in," Chairman chirped, dropping the serious conversation and the door knob turned slowly, the door creaking open. Chairman felt his eyebrows rise when he saw who stepped into the office and asked, in a shaking voice,

"Where is my sister? I need to speak with her...immediately."

**Flash to Himitsuko again...**

"Damn it...I'm so thirsty..." Himitsuko gasped and clawed at her burning throat. "I'm so hungry...I need blood...I need it so much...real blood...blood tablets...anything to make this burning vanish...!"

_Abomination..._a whisper breathed into her ear and Himitsuko hugged herself.

"Shut up."

_Disgrace._

"I said shut up damn it!" Himitsuko hissed and shielded her ears but the whispers continued inside her mind.

_You are a monster...a blood sucking creature that deserves to die...you...belong in Hell..._

_"You don't belong here"_

"STOP!" Himitsuko shrieked, her body in a tight ball and she rested her forehead against her knees. "Stop it...I'm not a monster...I'm not a monster...I'm not one of them!"

The whispers stopped and Himitsuko circled her arms underneath her knees, closing her heavy eyes, trying to get some sleep. It had been weeks since she had gotten a proper sleep, not just in confinement but under regular bases. She felt now as if the life and energy had been sucked right out of her and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in her dreams and never wake up. Her dreams had been better than reality for years, ever since her parents died and Himitsuko had long wished she would fall asleep one night and never wake up to see the horrors of real life.

"Kiryuu..." Himitsuko whispered, her voice cracking, "Zero..."

She felt herself fall asleep, her uneasy mind starting to unwind. How long she was sleeping Himitsuko wasn't sure but the next thing she knew, the iron bars across from her slid open, the metallic screech waking her, and Yagari stepping inside the cell.

"You have a visitor," he said gruffly and Himitsuko rose her glowing red eyes to see none other than Densetsu.

"Densetsu-kun!" Himitsuko exclaimed, her voice weak and she struggled to stand up on her quivering legs.

Yagari departed to stand guard at the entrance of the small prison and Himitsuko could hear his heavy but graceful strides depart down the narrow hall and up the stone stairs. Densetsu said nothing, his navy blue eyes staring at Himitsuko containing neither hate nor love.

"So this is what it has eroded down to, isn't it, Kurobi-san?"

He spoke with sudden formality and Himitsuko cocked her eyebrows, wondering what his sudden tone was.

"Densetsu, what are you talking about? What's going on with you?" Himitsuko asked and stepped towards him, her hands reaching for his face. He stepped back from her and Himitsuko stopped herself, standing motionless but her glowing eyes still burning crimson.

"Getting yourself caged like an animal because you can't control your urges," Densetsu spat and turned his back to her, "it disgusts me."

"Densetsu..." Himitsuko breathed, her body becoming numb at his icy hot words.

"Vampire..." he muttered and Himitsuko heard the drawing of his katana.

"Densetsu--! No--!"

"I'll end your life here," he breathed and before she could move, Himitsuko felt the white hot blade tear into her shoulder, the same shoulder Zero had shot. Himitsuko screamed out in pain, her muscles ripping and her blood drenching her shirt and dripping onto the stone floor, soaking the rocks behind her. She coughed, beads of blood spraying the floor and she felt as if the air had become thick cotton...she couldn't breath...

"Denset...su...why...are you...doing...this...?" Himitsuko managed to ask between breaths, the tears she had been forcing back for three days finally pouring forth. Densetsu yanked the blade out of her skin, Himitsuko sinking down to the stone cold floor, gripping her ghastly wound and her red eyes staring up at her adopted brother.

"Shame...I thought for sure you would attack," he said monotonically as if he were a scientist experimenting with new chemicals.

"Why...do you...want me...to...attack you...? I...don't want...to hurt you..."

Densetsu's eyes closed, his expression hard and he knelt on one knee in front of Himitsuko.

"Because you have been starving for so long. I wanted to satisfy you," he said. "It hurt me when I found out you drank so willingly from Kiryuu and Shiki...you never once asked me for my blood. That hurts me...I can't ever satisfy you, can I, Himitsuko?"

The red head felt as if her brain had twisted again...he wasn't making sense at all.

"What do you mean...you could never satisfy me?" she asked, her voice becoming stronger.

Densetsu didn't reply but picked up the blood stained katana and raised it to his hand. Himitsuko watched, wondering, as his finger closed over the blade and he sharply sliced his skin. Himitsuko gasped as the crimson droplets oozed through his fingers, dripping to the stone ground and Densetsu held his curled hand in front of her, his eyes observing her.

"You need blood," he said finally and Himitsuko knocked his hand away.

"I'd never do that to you! Don't make me fall to that level again--I don't want to hurt anymore people!"

"You're suffering, Himitsuko and I won't let you suffer," Densetsu whispered and Himitsuko his scent was stronger...he was bleeding from somewhere else and it wasn't his hand. She hugged herself, trying to ignore the scent and she realized she was gasping, the hunger and thirst torturing her.

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

Densetsu sighed and stood up, turning his back to her once again.

"Fine...be stubborn...but just so you know," he swayed and Himitsuko saw his hair was not in the usual ponytail, instead, flowing freely around his shoulders, the ends caked with blood.

"Densetsu--!"

"I'm never going to stop..." his voice had become as soft as an echo, "I'll never give up...on trying to make you..."

He began to fall forward and Himitsuko gasped before jumping to her feet and catching him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and his head rested on her injured shoulder, Himitsuko following his momentum back down to the ground.

"Densetsu, what happened to you?!" Himitsuko cried, tears still welling up and flooding out of her eyes.

"Five years," he breathed, not answering the question, "for five years...ever since I came to live with you and Meijin...I've loved you...so very much...I wanted to be...the one that could always make you happy...and that's why...I was always so possessive of you...I love you...Himitsuko..."

"Densetsu..." Himitsuko breathed and hugged him tighter, his chest slowly rising and falling against hers.

"I don't know much about your past...but I know I would do whatever I could to bring comfort to you...my only wish...up till now...was that I could make you smile...in a way no one else would be able to...and...the last time I came here...I saw such a change in you...your eyes sparkled with an innocence I had never seen and your voice...you just seemed so happy...I knew...Zero Kiryuu was the reason...I didn't want it to be true...because he had accomplished what I had been fighting for...for so long..."

He coughed and Himitsuko held him tighter, crying silently.

"Did Meijin do this to you? Densetsu, you have to tell me!"

His eyes softened and Himitsuko could feel a smile spread across his face.

"Yes...he was that crow...sitting outside your window...when I told you about the diary...he finally found me a few hours ago...and stabbed me...but I knew I couldn't die...until you knew how...much you mean to me, Himitsuko..."

"Don't talk like that, Densetsu! I'm going to get help now and I won't let you die! I am not going to lose you too!" Himitsuko cried and she felt Densetsu's fingers curled on her shirt.

"Please...don't...it's too late...I know it is...don't leave me alone..." he begged quietly and Himitsuko buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't die, Densetsu! You can't go! Don't leave me!"

"Strange..." he said, his voice becoming weaker and Himitsuko stroked his hair, tears raining off her face, "I never thought I would hear someone cry so much over me...my family never gave me a second look...so I wasn't sorry to lose them...but you...Himitsuko..."

"Of course I'm going to cry for you Densetsu! You were the only family I had during those five years. I never fully trusted you but--but--I should have! Forgive me!"

"I'd never be able to be angry at you," he said to her and Himitsuko kissed his head.

"Densetsu-kun...!"

"Himitsuko," Densetsu breathed and gripped her shirt tighter, trying to hold onto her for the remaining few minutes he had of his life, "you have...to promise me...something."

"Anything!" Himitsuko said, her sobs choking her and she closed her eyes.

"Promise me...no matter what happens...from now on...you won't give up...you can't give up on yourself...or the people surrounding you...Himitsuko promise me you'll live on...and remember...you still have a reason to live! Whether that reason be...a goal...or a person...you have to keep pushing yourself...forward...don't give up hope...and don't give up on the one...you love...!"

Himitsuko's eyes shot back open, tears still stinging her face as she thought of Zero.

"Kiryuu..." she whispered and Densetsu felt himself smile.

_Zero...the one I love...Zero...I love you! My reason for living...Zero...when I came to this Academy...the first person I wanted to meet and not for the reasons Meijin gave me...I wanted to meet him because he seemed to be more than what he was made out to be...Zero..._

The most precious memories she had flashed before her eyes...seeing him running up to her and being the first one she met at the Academy...having petty arguments with him that never ceased to amuse her...when she had cried for the first time at the Academy, Zero was the one that comforted her...he was there to stop her from continuing cutting her wrists open as Meijin used to do to her as punishment...it was always him...Zero was always there...

"I won't give up, on my love for Zero. I promise Densetsu!"

"I just want you to be happy..." he breathed and his eyes closed...

Zero was outside her dorm room, his arms opening up to her as she flung herself towards him, so consumed in guilt for what she had been accusing him of...feeling his body against hers as he slept next to her...the softness in his eyes when he looked at her...the strong, protective embrace of his arms consoling her...the tender touch of his lips pressing against hers...the sweet, rich taste of his blood...everything...Zero was everything to her...

"Densetsu..." Himitsuko breathed, "thank you...for everything you have done for me. I love you, Densetsu-kun."

Densetsu felt a final smile spread across his face at her words.

"Just like you would a brother..."

Himitsuko hugged him tighter, the sobs tearing at her throat and she felt her strangled cries begin to push their way out of her throat.

"I love you...Himitsuko...even though...the same love...can't be returned...I just want you to finally...be happy..." Densetsu breathed and Himitsuko felt his hand drop from her shirt.

"Densetsu--! Don't go! Densetsu!" she sobbed, his body becoming limp.

"Himitsu..."

Himitsuko felt his body grow still and she gasped, hugging him tightly.

"Densetsu--"

He didn't reply, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his tanned face. Himitsuko shut her eyes, burying her face in his shoulder and let out the most painful, heartbroken scream that had been ripping at her throat for so long.

**Outside...**

Yagari bowed his head at the sound of Himitsuko's scream, knowing now her friend was dead.

"I'm sorry, Himitsuko," he said gently even though she couldn't hear him.

A faint breeze blew and Yagari looked up to see both Shiki and Rima standing before him, panic stricken and sympathy painted across their perfect faces.

"Leave her be until she comes out," the hunter said and ushered the two models away, knowing Himitsuko would let herself out.

**Back inside the cell...**

Himitsuko stared at him, her bangs over her eyes and tears raining off her face. Densetsu was gone, his black hair fanned out on the stone floor, a pool of blood surrounding him and soaking into Himitsuko's jeans.

"Densetsu..." she breathed and looked up at the ceiling, her hand cupped over her mouth, "I can finally give you what you want."

Himitsuko picked his lifeless body up in her arms, tilting his head back and barred her fangs.

_Kawai..._

She gave her fangs a lick and then sank them into Densetsu's neck, sucking the remains of his blood from his body.

_Kawai..._

Her blood lust that had been nagging at her was satisfied, the hunger and thirst disappearing, and she stood, feeling as if a new power had entered her body.

"Densetsu, you will be avenged," she hissed and stepped over his body and over to the iron bars. With inhuman strength, Himitsuko ripped them off, making a space large enough for her to exit the cell through, then walked back over to Densetsu's corpse. She picked him up bridal style, his head on her shoulder and arm dangling limply in front of her stomach and she stepped through the space she had torn the iron bars from.

Her footsteps echoed off the walls as she carried him through the narrow hall and up the stone stairs, her face frozen in an expression of both wanting revenge and heartbreak. Densetsu was dead...he was murdered at the hands of Jaaku just as her parents, brothers and Yuuki were. It had gone way, way too far, and Himitsuko felt as if she would be able to torture the man until he begged her to kill him then rip him to shreds...piece by bloody piece...slowly enough so he would feel the pain...the agony...he would grimace and howl...she'd kill him slowly...

"Densetsu," she whispered. Himitsuko felt the night wind greet her and her curls swirled around her face as she walked slowly across the campus, her determined eyes glowing and Densetsu in her arms. The red moon light made the shadows on her face more evident and she carried a determined, fierce look, her eyes blazing and narrowed like a tiger's. She was fed up with the abuse, tired of seeing the ones dearest to her die and she wanted nothing more than to rip Jaaku limb from disgusting limb. He was her target and he would remain her target up until she was smirking down at the bloody scraps that would be his body when she was done with him.

"Himitsuko!" Rima called when she saw her best friend crossing the campus.

"Rima," Himitsuko answered without stopping and the doll ran up to her.

"Himitsuko--what's happened?"

"Densetsu was murdered by Meijin," Himitsuko answered coldly, still walking, passing Rima and not making eye contact.

"We heard," Kaine said from the other side of the red head and Himitsuko closed her eyes.

"I can sense all of you here," she said and Takuma and Aidou had caught up to the group. Shiki stayed beside Rima and Ruka kept her distance beside Kaine. Himitsuko avoided their compassionate and shocked eyes, keeping her own directly in front of her.

"Himitsuko, if there is anything we can do for you--" Takuma began but she cut him off.

"Keeping yourselves safe and looking out for each other as well as the Day Class are my only wishes at this point in time," she said and stopped walking.

"Himitsuko, you're our only concern now. We don't want you to get hurt," Aidou told her and Himitsuko felt a half smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Aidou, I appreciate that very much. I plan to fight Jaaku to the death...just a forewarning. I will bring him to his end and I will not rest until he is bloody scraps at my feet," the guardian said and her vampire friends nodded.

"We can help with that, regardless if you want us to or not. He's too powerful for you to take on your own," Kaine assured her and Himitsuko finally turned around, meeting every pair of thier eyes.

"I love you guys. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am to be able to be so close with all of you. Thanks," she said and a genuine smile spread across her face.

The vampires all nodded and Himitsuko turned away again and continued walking.

"I assume Kaname has left for something?" she added and there was a _whoosh _in front of her.

"No, I'm right here," he said and Himitsuko smiled at the man standing before her.

"Arigato, Kaname-sama," she said and he ruffled her hair.

Himitsuko felt her eyes soften and then she caught someone else's scent.

"What is it?" Kaname asked and Himitsuko gazed over her shoulder up at the dormitories to see Zero standing at his open window, looking down at her. The red curls were billowing gracefully in the breeze and Himitsuko's eyes stared back into his, neither guilt nor remorse filling them. Zero noticed the new, determined glaze in her eyes and she gazed at him with that and also an expression of pain, love and forgiveness. He didn't know what his expression was, most likely shock at the sigh of her carrying her dead, adopted brother, but he knew for a fact, if it weren't for all those vampires standing below his window, he would have seized the opportunity to tell her everything.

"Himitsu--" Zero started but she had broken the eye contact and he stopped. Stepping away from the window, Zero walked over to his bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

Kaname stared up at Zero's window, seeming disgusted and Himitsuko proceeded in walking.

"Kaname, if you'll all excuse me, there are things I need to do," she said and Kaname let her pass.

"What are these things?" he asked her and Himitsuko sighed heavily, her heart feeling sore.

"I need to bury Densetsu and I plan on leaving the Academy," she replied and all her friends stared at her. "I need to finish Jaaku off...and afterwards...I don't know. You may come if you'd like to help...but...if you don't, then I am calling this goody bye."

She was gone before anyone else could say anything and her friends stood, stunned, in the bloody shadows the crimson moon cast over the campus.

**Only a chapter or two left. Maybe three...I dunno. Still have some stuff I gotta make happen. :D 5 reviews would be awesome!! ^-^ Well...back to school for me so I don't know how fast updates will be. :( But like I said not too much left and I'll update a review early just cause I was excited for this one. ^-^ Hope you liked it and I'll update soon school permitting. :D**


	23. I'll Never Forgive You

**OH MY GOSH!! GUESS WHAT?!?!?!? I updated. XD Thank you: darkHeartedAngel26, Maximum Vampire, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, vivvy09, DarkCarolineRiddle, HikaHaru4ever, IeDia-chan, jigokunooujo, xxCHANTELLYxx, cs and LaFee1992!!!!!!**

"Rest in peace, Densetsu-kun," Himitsuko said softly as she buried him in between Kenji and Toru's graves, "you can sleep now. I'll make sure Jaaku is brought to his bloody end. You have helped me enough; please rest now."

Himitsuko felt a tear slip out of each of her eyes and she lifted her eyes towards the inky black sky, inhaling the smell of rain as it dripped in fat drops from the dark clouds. She kept staring at the sky, raindrops continuing to fall and landing on her face, making it look as if she were crying. The red head closed her eyes and opened her mouth, inhaling again and she let the sudden downpour drench her as she stretched out her arms and let the pure rain cleanse her, washing away the blood and tears staining her body.

"Guide me Toru, guide me Densetsu!"

**Back at the Academy...**

"So, you're really leaving?" Kaname asked as Himitsuko folded a shirt and tossed it into her suitcase.

"I have to in order to kill off Jaaku, don't I?"

"Himitsuko," Kaname said and stepped in front of her to make her stop packing momentarily, "please, don't leave. You're safe here."

"Kaname-sama," she coaxed, folding her shirt over the edge of her chair, "I have to. There's no other way to defeat Jaaku...I'm sorry, but I have to go. After this mission Chairman gave to Kiryuu and me....I'm leaving Cross Academy."

Kaname wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her cheek, his eyes pleading her to not go. Himitsuko touched his hand, her eyes closing and Kaname pulled her into an embrace, his head resting on hers.

"What can I do to convince you to stay?" he whispered to her and Himitsuko hugged him tightly.

"The only way to make me stay here for good is if I see and kill Jaaku at the party...Chairman is sending Kiryuu-kun and me both some vampire ball that Jaaku is attending...possibly," she answered and Kaname let her go.

"Is Kiryuu talking to you again?" the prince asked and Himitsuko bowed her head.

"No, he's not."

Kaname's eyes darkened and he gripped Himitsuko's shoulder, his face set in a hard expression.

"After all you've done for him..." was all the pure blood could utter and in a flash, he was gone.

"Wait--Kaname-sama!" Himitsuko cried and dashed to her window, the chilled, night wind making her curls flow about her shoulders. "Kaname-sama..."

**Flash to Zero...**

"It sickens me how you treat Himitsuko," Zero heard his enemy hiss as he buttoned his tuxedo jacket.

"What are you talking about?" the silver haired teen snapped, even though he knew very well what the prince was talking about but didn't care to hear a lecture.

Kaname was quiet, the wind whistling through Zero's dorm window and making the pure blood's trench coat billow about his legs. The hunter fingered his Bloody Rose inside his jacket pocket and then heard Kaname strike at him, the pale hand wrapping around the hunter's neck, slamming him up against the wall and the Bloody rose pressed against the prince's head.

"You really do make me sick..." Kaname hissed and Zero's eyes were glaring, "you dare even bar your fangs at me...most would respect me by instinct but you...you know...you've heard this before..."

"Then why are you here?" Zero growled and Kaname's fingers tightened around the silver haired teen's throat.

"The only reason I don't snap your neck in half...the only reason is Himitsuko...she would be upset if you died...although I don't see why," Kaname snarled, his face coming close to Zero's and the violet eyes blazed. "After all she's done for you...after all she had to suffer through...you're so thick...she offered you her blood...she saw her parents and brothers die...she's been abused and neglected and the one person she can turn to for happiness and love is you and here you are, scorning her presence, ignoring her even though she is the only one in this Academy now that gives a damn about you."

Zero didn't reply, his Bloody Rose still poised and his expression hardening with Kaname's every word.

"You don't even know the whole story...it's bad enough you even thought about pointing that gun at her but shooting her is a deed I will never forgive you for...the way she loves you...the way she looks and cares for you...she's the only one that has done that...and you're just going to throw her away?!"

Kaname gripped Zero's neck and flung him across the room, Zero crashing into the opposite wall and then struggling to his feet.

"Damn you--"

"I hate you, I really do loathe you...you make me sick...the way you treat the one person that is willing to die for you...everything she has done up to this point is for you...you don't deserve her..." Kaname trailed off and composed himself, his fingers on his forehead and Zero fought to a standing position. "Himitsuko's leaving the Academy after the mission Chairman is sending you both on tonight."

"What--?!" Zero stared and Kaname didn't meet his eyes.

"She's leaving and there is no way anyone has been able to persuade her to not go. Himitsuko says she's going after Jaaku but afterwards..."

"She's coming back right?"

Kaname finally turned to him, his crimson eyes filled to the brinks with hate.

"No," he spat and Zero's heart almost stopped, "I think, personally, the only person that she would come back for is you. Somehow, you're the only one that could pursuade her to come back or not leave in the first place."

Zero gripped the Bloody Rose in his hand and licked the blood trickling over his lower lip. The prince said nothing else for the moment his long, pale fingers pressing against his forehead and Zero balanced himself into a standing position. He rubbed his sore shoulder vigorously and Kaname exhaled heavily and then crossed his arms.

"I can't make you talk to her nor will I even try to force you...if you make yourself miserable, fine. Just don't bother longing for anyone's sympathies," Kaname spat and with that, strode over to the window and disappeared back into the night.

Zero said nothing, standing on his feet and back facing the window, the cool breeze passing over his shoulders and touching his silver bangs hanging in his eyes. He closed then briefly and tucked the gun back into the pocket inside his jacket, half dreading and half looking forward towards the ball as he departed from his dorm room.

**At the Ball in the court yard...**

"Kiryuu...you didn't do your tie right," Chairman muttered as he and the silver haired teen waited for Himitsuko to arrive. Zero only stared blankly ahead as Kaien fussed with the red tie and Zero sighed as the minutes dragged by with no sign of Himitsuko.

"You know...she's probably pissed at me. Are you sure I can't just do this alone?" Zero muttered and the Chairman shook his head.

"No. There's a reason I am sending you both here. What happened between you two is just unacceptable. I know this is selfish, but I want you and Himitsuko to be together or at least make up. I know you love each other...you healed her from the pain of losing her family and the years of abuse and she healed you from losing both Yuuki and your family. I don't want details about what happened because the Night Class has been talking about it enough--Zero grimaced--but I do know enough that it's gotten as far as to throw you both back into the phases you were in before you both met," Chairman said gravely and stepped back to make sure he had tied the red tie correctly.

Zero bowed his head and said nothing, the sound of horses hooves approaching.

"Why are there--?"

He turned, his eyebrows cocked and he saw a handsome Andravida horse trotting towards them. Himitsuko was sitting on the mare's back, her red curls bouncing around her shoulders in the same tempo as the mare's hooves, her flowing, white dress contrasting the horse's silky, black coat.

"I let her borrow a horse tonight. She seems to love our new mare...I wonder what she named it..." the Chairman said aloud and Zero turned to him.

"You're letting her keep the horse?"

The Chairman shrugged as Himitsuko approached, not hearing the conversation and carrying such elegance and grace with her, even an empress would bow before her.

"Maybe she'll stay if she has something to care for," he said quietly even though he doubted it. Himitsuko had already made it clear she wanted to leave and find Jaaku and Chairman had no choice but to let her go without knowing for sure if the young woman would ever return. Himitsuko slowed her mare down and slicked a rosy curl behind her ear, being careful to not catch her shiny hair in her dangling, diamond earring.

"Hiya," she greeted and patted the horse's neck with a porcelain hand, Zero only able to stare in awe at her. She hopped down off the gorgeous horse and stroked the soft nose lovingly and carefully as if the valiant creature were made of glass.

Himitsuko looked like a goddess. Her hair was in the usual curls, tumbling down a few inches beneath her shoulder blades but a red rose pin was situated on the side of her head and her floor length dress hugged her curves perfectly, the skirt from the knees down looking like a white waterfall wrapping around her slender legs. The dress was made of a pure, white silk, the top of the bodice fashioned into a heart like shape and the straps were the width of Himitsuko's hand and were wrapped around her upper arm rather than around her shoulders.

"Himitsuko-chan, you look lovely!" Chairman exclaimed and Zero felt shock shiver through his body. Himitsuko smiled smally and blushed, her hands folding behind her back.

"Thank you...my mother gave it to me...it was her wedding dress and the only one I have left now..."

"What about the one the Night Class got you?"

"Oh...sorry! I thought that was more...well dance material...I guess I thought this would be more sophisticated. And my other one I wear to funerals so..."

The Chairman smiled and patted her head.

"I see. I was just teasing. Now go have some fun," he said and Himitsuko nodded.

"Will do..." she said softly and Zero remained speechless.

Chairman gave her another smile and stepped aside to let her go inside with Zero. The silver haired teen cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pant pockets to resist the temptation of enclosing his hand over hers.

_Damn it..._he scolded himself and the Chairman gave Himitsuko a light push and she approached her companion.

"Ready?" she asked, all pain and remorse disguised with an upbeat chirp.

"Yeah, let's go," Zero said and walked inside, few steps in front of Himitsuko.

Kaien Cross watched as the two teenagers gracefully entered the grand ballroom, Himitsuko's silk dress glimmering in the chandelier lighting and Zero keeping next to her. The headmaster bowed his head and then lifted his eyes up to the sky, a warm breeze whisking his hair about his shoulders.

"Guide them Yuuki," he whispered, his eyes closing and the breeze rippling through the trees. He felt as if the young spirit had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, mounted the black, beautiful mare and rode off towards the Academy.

**Inside...**

"Just keep an eye out for him," Zero whispered into Himitsuko's ear and her pretty face darkened slightly.

"I am, trust me," she muttered bitterly and Zero looked down at her hand. He swallowed hard and then let himself enclose his fingers over hers. Himitsuko glance at him out of the corner of her eyes but didn't protest and let the coolness of Zero's fingers comfort her anxiety.

_I somewhat wish Kaname-sama had come as well..._Himitsuko thought as she kindly mingled with the vampire guests (who seemed to ironically really adore her) and the tempting scents of different blood types surrounded her. _I'm so nervous...not only are all these vampires focusing their attention on me...I'm hunting for the man that killed my family and could easily kill me as well...I'm so frightened..._

"Yes, I came from England. My bloodline is mostly pure but up until my great grandfather married a woman named Catherine Radcliff, my family has been aristocratic," a vampire with flowing, black, wavy hair said and sipped her champagne while talking with Himitsuko and another aristocrat.

"I'm sure Miss Radcliff was a fine woman though, Constance."

"Oh, she is, Aruka. I love her very much," Constance replied, her Japanese punctured with a thick English accent.

"She sounds nice," Himitsuko put in, adding a smile, Aruka and Constance turning their attention fully to her.

"Where do you come from darling?" Aruka asked and Constance inhaled silently.

"From the scent of you and your friend, you're both hunters but vampires as well."

"Yes but there is a certain person we are looking for," Himitsuko told them calmly and the two women relaxed. "We're looking for a man named Jaaku Genzai."

The two vampires shuddered at the name and Aruka fingered her silver cross.

"I here he's a servant of Rido Kuran...a powerful one too," she said and Constance's dark violet eyes glared.

"My only advice is to not take that horrible man on by yourself. You need a pure blood with you to kill him," she added and Aruka nodded.

"I heard the Hious are looking for Jaaku as well...although I don't know why," Aruka said and smoothed a strand of dark red hair behind her ear.

"Hiou? As in Shizuka Hiou right?" Himitsuko interrogated and Constance gestured, implying the teen was correct.

"Aye," she replied softly and took another ladylike sip of her drink, "no one knows why though."

_Well, he's the king of bastards and a manipulative pedophile. He was hitting on my mother for Chirst's sake!_

Himitsuko remained silent and her two companions switched the conversation to a more cheerful topic. Himitsuko ran her fingers over the fabric of her mother's former wedding dress and thought back to the diary Yuuki had left to Densetsu to give and rage tore through the hunter's body. She felt her fangs prick her tongue and her eyes blazed with hate and she then felt someone tug on her hand.

"Huh--?"

"It's just me. I found him," Zero breathed and Himitsuko didn't hesitate to leave Constance and Aruka, who both figured the young girl had found who she was looking for.

"My God protect them both," Aruka sighed and Constance circled her finger over the rim of her glass.

"I am sure He will. If He's brought them this far then..." she trailed off and her friend patted her.

"Chihiro would be happy you two finally met," Aruka said and Constance clenched her fists.

"Now...the question is...when can I tell her that she can come with me now that I have found her?"

"As soon as she comes back."

Constance bowed her head and then cast her dark eyes over to the arc leading into the hallway where she saw her best friend's daughter half run away hand in hand with a silver haired man about the same age as her. Constance scowled at the thought of Jaaku and then turned her attention back to Aruka.

"I will keep my promise to Chihiro," she said quietly and before her friend could stop her, Constance weaved her way through the ocean of guests towards the stairway.

**Flash to Himitsuko and Zero**

"This way," Zero instructed and yanked Himitsuko around the corner as she caught a glimpse of the black cape and Jaaku's scent.

"Kiryuu--what if we--?"

Zero ignored her and pulled out his Bloody Rose, the two of them reaching a winding staircase. Himitsuko lifted her dress up above her ankles and trotted up the stairs behind Zero, her own weapon out and she kept a careful hand on the rail, waiting for Jaaku to come charging back down.

"He's going up to the roof," Himitsuko gasped to Zero and the two hunters pursued the villain, a door slamming shut and Himitsuko's speed increased. She and Zero reached the top of the staircase, panting and then Himitsuko spotted the door, fleeing over to it.

"JAAKU!" she shrieked, her gun ready and she kicked down the door, her gun aimed. She burst forward before Zero could stop her and she saw the two of them had reached the roof, overlooking a vast lake.

"Wow..." Zero breathed when his eyes met the gorgeous scenery. The glittering, black lake had trees on the opposite end of it and the water glimmered underneath the pale moon. Himitsuko lowered her gun, confused, and then turned back around to Zero.

"Are you sure you saw him?" she asked and Zero nodded.

Himitsuko sighed and crossed her arms, feeling irritated.

"Well, he got away," she growled, not angry towards Zero but Jaaku. There was a screech overhead and Himitsuko focused her crimson eyes on the inky black sky, a medium sized bat screeching over her. Himitsuko glowered at it, a deadly smirk spreading over her face, knowing exactly who it was.

"You bloody coward," she hissed and aimed her pistol up at the black creature.

The bat screamed at her and dove, Himitsuko showing no signs of fear. The red eyes plunged towards her, the talons and sharp fangs threatening her but the teen fired her gun with a blank stare on her face. The bat was gone, Himitsuko glancing around for it once the smoke had cleared.

"Himitsuko!" Zero cried and aimed his gun behind her. Himitsuko whipped around, meeting the cold eyes of Jaaku Genzai and she fumbled for her pistol.

"Stupid girl," he hissed and Himitsuko lunged for his throat.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and stumbled forward, her hands going through the monsters neck as if he were a part of the air.

"Abomination," he muttered and Zero shot his Bloody Rose, Himitsuko falling forward. She felt her heel slip off the edge of the building and she fell back, a bullet from the Bloody Rose whizzing passed her ear and her eyes widened as Jaaku turned on Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun!" Himitsuko cried and stretched her hand out as she toppled backwards, her dress fluttering out as her foot slipped off the roof.

Zero gaped, Jaaku gone from view and Zero ran towards the edge and jumped off after her without thinking twice about it (obviously).

"Himitsuko!"

Zero's hands reached out in front of him and his eyes desperate to catch her hands, Himitsuko's wide, terrified eyes not leaving his.

"Zero--!"

_I really hope that lake has deep water, _the silver haired teen thought to himself, _I can't let her die!_

Zero managed to catch onto Himitsuko's outstretched hand (because that's realistic), her dress billowing out around them like a white rose. He held onto her slender hand, his other catching onto her dress and she gripped his hand as they two of them plunged into the ice cold water of the lake. Himitsuko felt her dress become heavy as it absorbed the lake water, pulling her down to the depths of the lake, and she kicked, struggling to reach the surface. She felt Zero's fingers still clasped around her wrist and he was pulling her towards the surface. Himitsuko managed to aid him in breaking to the surface, her lungs sucking in air, Zero treading water beside her and coughing. Himitsuko looked back up at the roof of the building and Jaaku was gone, making her growl and begin to swim to the land, Zero following her.

"Well, we know where he is at least," Himitsuko sighed, wringing the hem of her dress out.

"Come on, he's gone now. Let's go back to the Academy. Everyone in the party is beginning to leave," Zero said and Himitsuko followed him towards the main entrance without saying anything else.

**Back at the Academy...**

"There's no point in staying here now," Himitsuko muttered to herself as she strode through the boy dormitories, "Jaaku knows where I am and if he comes here...then...I endanger everyone."

Himitsuko paused when she was three doors down from Zero's room, her hands gripping her jean pockets. She inhaled, closing her eyes then she proceeded walking towards the door, her heart racing. She raised her hand to the wood, hesitating then knocked quietly.

Inside, Zero had caught her scent and pulled the white towel off his head, his hair still damp from the lake water. Himitsuko knocked but he didn't answer...if he did...he wouldn't know what to say. He waited for a moment and then heard Himitsuko sigh to herself, but she stayed outside his door.

"Kiryuu-kun," she said softly, "if you're in there...can I talk to you?"

There was no answer but she knew Zero was listening, his scent being the give away for her. She bowed her head, her rose colored bangs covering her eyes and she cast her eyes down to the floor.

"I wanted to say good-bye," she said finally and Zero perked up.

"Good-bye--?!"

"And I'm sorry," Himitsuko continued, "I didn't want to cause you so much pain, Kiryuu-kun. I lied to you...about Yuuki...and I'm sorry for causing you so much tribulation. I never wanted to hurt you, Zero...please believe me about that...and the fact, I love you more than anyone on the planet...I really do, Zero."

The silver haired teen stared over at his door, speechless and Himitsuko paused. Outside the dorm, she smirked to herself, seeming disgusted with herself and then took a step away from the door.

"Sorry..." she told him after a moment, "I just came to say good-bye. I was being selfish...dumping my feelings on you like that...forgive me Kiryuu-kun--for being so naive and thick headed...and I hope out of some miracle...I've been able to give you some pleasant memories."

She was gone and Zero opened his mouth, yanking the towel off his head and dashed to the door.

"Himitsu--!" he started but the hallway was deserted. Zero gritted his teeth and then grabbed a shirt off his bed before chasing after her.

_You don't understand Himitsuko..._he thought as he ran through the dim hallway to the end of the corridor..._every moment I have spent with you...I've cherished it...even when you first arrived here...those haunting eyes...I could tell they hid some sort of secret...and as I got to know you...I saw how much pain you've suffered...but even so..._

Zero skidded to a stop at the landing of the staircase and then dashed down the stairs and out the door. He followed the stone path towards the front gates, his arms pumping at his sides and his legs couldn't run fast enough.

_...you always smiled around me...even if it was a sad smile...or a forced smile...after only a few weeks...it became real...that smile...was the one that healed me...you helped me deal with Yuuki's death and absence from my life...when I thought I would never be able to love another woman...Himitsuko..._

Zero finally spotted her red curls by the front gate, getting ready to cross the invisible threshold and step away from Cross Academy forever. He urged himself to sprint harder and faster, his breath unable to catch up with him, but he didn't slow down.

_I love you...I _love _you...I don't care if it's only been a few months...I know I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else...Himitsuko...you helped me heal...you brought the light back into my days..._

"Don't--leave!" Zero choked out, his arm reaching out in front of him, "don't--leave!"

Himitsuko stopped walking, looking back over her shoulder and Zero ran up behind her, his strong arms encircling around her as soon as he had caught up with her.

"Kiryuu-kun--?" she questioned and Zero pulled her close to him.

"Don't leave," he said again, his voice steady but in a whisper. He pulled back but kept a grip on her upper arm and she turned around, meeting his pleading, violet eyes.

"Kiryuu-kun--I kinda have to in order to--"

"That's not the reason you're leaving," Zero snapped, and Himitsuko's crimson eyes widened. "You're running away--from me--from the pain you have gone through...from the troubles...you're just running away!"

"Zero!" Himitsuko cried and placed both her hands on either side of his face, "what else do you want me to do?!"

"Stay here," Zero pleaded, his hands covering hers, "don't go...stay..."

"But Zero, I--"

"I'll never forgive you," he growled and locked one arm around her waist, his free hand resting on her cheek. Himitsuko was wordless and totally dazed, trying to comprehend if Zero was angry or not. Zero was glaring at her, but his eyes were begging her...pleading her...to not leave. He seemed to know if she left the Academy, there was absolutely no chance he'd ever see her again and he wouldn't be able to bear that. Zero needed her...she was the very existence that enabled him to keep his sanity...his human side...

"I'll never forgive you..." he repeated and tilted her head back, pressing his lips against hers. Himitsuko felt her eyes widen, her irises trembling, and Zero pulled back from her lips, his forefinger tracing over her mouth.

"Kiryuu..." she breathed, completely floored and Zero smirked.

"As hesitant as ever, Kurobi-san," he muttered and kissed her again, one hand resting on her cheek, his other arm around her waist. Himitsuko's eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, her fingers toying with his silver hair. Zero kept his arms around her slender body, pinning her to him, and gripped her shirt. He pulled back slightly, breaking the connection and Himitsuko lowered herself back down to her regular height.

"If you leave," Zero started again, finding her hand and raising it to his face, "I'll never forgive you. Never."

Himitsuko felt her eyes burn and she sniffled, Zero's other hand stroking her cheek and she hugged him. Zero held her, the warmth of her tears soaking into his shirt making him kiss the top of her head and hold her close to him.

"I'm so sorry...Zero..."

"Everything is okay now," he whispered to her and Himitsuko gripped his shirt, "everything is okay."

Himitsuko buried her face in his chest, her eyes shining, the words repeating in her mind.

_Everything is okay now..._

**Devil May Cry...anime...is...so...ADDICTING!! MUST PLAY THE GAME!!! I MUST HAVE THE GAME!!! Well, another fan fiction from me, XP Dante kicks ass!! :D**


	24. Dear Freedom

**Well, here we are...the final installement of "Trigger of Betrayal". :/ Wow...well, my final Thank yous go to: darkHeartedAngel26, Maximum Vampire, chocowinx, CS, Smilling Crazy, AnimeLover5125, Grrr3 and kumori kochou! Thanks so much for everyone's support! I can't tell you how completly grateful I am! :D Thank you all for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! - wild applause for all supporters-**

_Everything is okay now..._

Moonlight seeped through the lace curtains of Himitsuko's dorm room, bathing a retangular section and wall in cool, silver light. The red head sighed, curled up on her side, Zero sitting next to her, his hands stroking her rose colored hair. She was sound asleep, Zero's fingers caressing her face, his eyes soft but hard, contradicting thoughts strangling his ability to think clearly. He exhaled, wondering, how long it would be before Jaaku dropped in to claim his sickening revenge and how willing or how well the Night Class as well as himself would be able to protect the sleeping girl next to him. Zero stood up, Himitsuko remaining asleep and he walked out the door after kissing her warm cheek. Himitsuko slept, although nightmares of Jaaku were still beset in her mind...

**Three AM...**

There seemed to be a sudden alertness among the vampires in the lecture room, the first to perk up being Ruka. Shiki sensed it next, then Takuma and Aidou, the rest of the Night Class either shifting uncomfortably or raising their heads from the books or notes they were reading through. Kaname, however, seemed to be completly relaxed, his hand still resting against the side of his head and body failing to tense, shift or move at all as the rest of his clan had.

"Kaname-sama," Rima began, the silence almost deafening and her sharp eyes filling with a knowing expression, "he's coming...and he's close."

The prince still didn't move but Shiki noticed his cousin's light eyes shadow over, hatred filling them and his fist tightened even though the rest of his body remained in the semi-relaxed state.

"Do we alert the Day Class? Chairman?" Kain pressed, not liking his friend's silence and Kaname finally shifted, his eyes closing as he stood slowly.

"Don't say a word to the Day Class students; we can't start a sudden panic. Alert the Chairman and Shiki, Rima, I'm putting you both in charge of Himitsuko...she trusts you two above all of us," he said and the two modles nodded obidently then departed.

"What about the rest of us?" Aidou asked and Kaname cast his eyes over to him, the blond vampire seeming more determined than usual to aid Himitsuko in her fight.

"Ichijou, you go alert the Chairman and Kain, Ruka, Aidou, gather up the Day Class students and stay in here with them."

The remaining companions nodded loyaly and departed, Kaname striding over to the window, his light crimson eyes gazing out at the silver soaked campus. His fingers laced in his brown hair, his eyes narrowing to mere slits and a smirk twitched at his lips.

"The fool," he hissed, the glass in the window cracking, "loyalty to Rido alone won't get him anywhere..."

Kaname's eyes gleamed and his tigtened his fingers in his hair, the glass on the brink of shattering...

"Here he comes..."

**In Himitsuko's dorm...**

Himitsuko's hand curled around the corner of her pillow, her expression hardening as the bloodsoaked corpses lingered in her nightmares. Her fangs bared and she tensed her whole body, the yellow eyes glaring at her, begging her to avenge them, a whisk of brown hair carressing her face. Himitsuko opened her eyes, seeing a shadow loom over her bed and she sat up abruptly, whipping her head around to see a bleeding shadow, the waist long, brown hair dripping crimson onto the hardwood floor.

"Yuuki-sama," Himitsuko breathed, her feet touching the cold wood and Yuuki's ghost float over to the window, Himitsuko following her. She smiled, her kind eyes hidden behind her curled bangs and she slipped out through the glass, Himitsuko letting out a gasp then yanking the window open, rain mist blowing into the room.

"I will avenge you!" she cried to the moon and the wind whipped her hair back, "I won't let him win!"

There was no answer, just the moaning of the wind and Himitsuko's eyes darkened.

_It all comes down to this..._she thought to herself, a smirk playing with her lips, _everything...everything that has happened...it all ends tonight..._

**Flash to Ruka, Kain and Aidou...**

"Everyone, please calm down," Aidou pleaded as a bunch of sleepy eyed Day Class students pounded the three vampires with questions after packing themselves in the largest lecture room.

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are we in here?"

"Please, just be calm and stay where you are," Aidou begged as several more girls growled, feeling irritated.

"Idol-senpai, we're tired and have been dragged out of our dorms without any explination. What's going on?" a brunette questioned and Kain bowed his head.

"We will tell you when we have gathered more information...right now, it's complicated," he soothed and the girls looked unsatisfied but too sleepy to argue.

Ruka moved her eyes from her two companions to the floor, her thoughts drifting back to Himitsuko and Kaname. Her dusky rose eyes softened, hoping that the both of them would be safe, thinking the same towards Shiki, Rima, Zero and Ichijou.

_I certainly hope all of them will be okay...I don't feel right just standing here doing nothing...Jaaku...he's near...no he's not near...he's...!_

Ruka snapped out of her thoughts, gasping and Kain jerked his head towards her, worry beset in his amber eyes.

"Ruka? What is it?"

"Jaaku's..."

The goddess trailed off and before anyone could stop her, she burst through the doors and sprinted down the hall.

"Ruka? RUKA!" Aidou called to her, Kain straining back several Day Class students.

"Ruka! Come back!" Kain cried but she kept running, her teeth gritting, legs forcing her to run harder as she reached the end of the darkened corridor.

_I can't just stand there and do nothing! I _won't_ just stand there and do nothing! _Her thoughts screamed and she skidded to an almost complete stop once she reached the stair case, her long, cascading waves trailing behind her then flowing back down around her waist. Hesitating for a mere split second, Ruka jumped down the staircase, landing in a cat-like position at the landing, smirking to herself as she slowly stood back up.

_I refuse to do nothing...I _will _fight..._

Ruka clenched her fist before glancing out the window onto the campus, seeing the familiar trio of Rima, Shiki and Himitsuko striding in unison across the moon soaked grass.

_Even if I don't like _her_, I can still help Kaname-sama...I will still help win the second war..._

Ruka turned away from the window, proceeding in dashing through the empty corridors.

**Don't you love Ruka?...Outside...**

"Any minute now," Himitsuko breathed and she ceased walking, Shiki and Rima following in suit. Rain clouds clung in the sky, fat rain drops beginning to splash onto the silver grass, the air growing cold and the three vampires sensed the demonic presents lingering in the air.

"I can feel it too," Shiki remarked, his voice barely audible and Himitsuko's entire body tensed, her muscles locking in place, eyes glaring down at the grass. Rima cast her electric blue eyes off behind them, the pupils narrowing to slits and electricity crackled around her fingertips.

"Come on, you coward," she hissed and Shiki focused on his friend.

"She stopped breathing," he observed, his eyes not leaving Himitsuko, her bangs hanging over her eyes, casting shadows over her features.

_It's begun..._

Himitsuko yanked her gun out of her coat's inside pocket and whisked it around, the blast almost deafing. The bullet ripped through the air and penetrated through a Level E's chest, a scream echoing off the Academy walls and blood spraying towards the stained moon. Himitsuko glared, her eyes gleaming and Shiki readied his blood whip, Rima's lightning sizzling around her perfect hands.

"The coward...bring Level E's as his army...the foolish coward," Himitsuko spat.

"Not like Kaname-sama can destroy ten of those with just the wave of his hand," Ruka's voice chimed in and Himitsuko shot her eyes towards the direction of the goddess.

"Ruka-san-"

"I'm not going to fight for you," she stated, her eyes on Himitsuko, who lowered her gun and her harsh expression hardened even more.

"I don't expect you to."

"I'm fighting for Kaname-sama's as well as Yuuki-sama's sakes," Ruka crossed her arms and Himitsuko nodded curtly.

"As am I."

Ruka's scowl deepened and she strode up to Himitsuko, the tension between the two vampires seeming to pour out of them.

"Don't you think for a second you could ever replace Yuuki-sama in Kaname-sama's heart. He will fight for and say he loves you, but don't ever doubt for a second you can replace Yuuki-sama in his heart."

"The thought has never crossed my mind, Ruka-san," Himitsuko said, a smile playing at her lips but her eyes remained glistening with hatred, "I'm insulted you think I'd even consider that thought."

Ruka blinked then exhaled, her eyes still burning and she began to walk away, Shiki and Rima staring after her, annoyed and angry.

"But it's a shame, Ruka," Himitsuko sang after her, "you don't like me...but, I admire you."

The goddess stopped walking, Himitsuko half smiling and both of her modle friends staring at her, somewhat amazed.

"I'm sure though," Himitsuko continued, her gun aiming at her, "you'll like me a little bit after tonight."

"What makes you say-?"

_BANG!_

A bullet grazed Ruka's cheek, her eyes catching a glimpse of foot long, razor sharp nails and she gasped as she turned to see the bleeding face of a Level E. He fell back, howling like a pack of wolves, hands clawing at his face where the bullet struck him and Himitsuko strode up to him. She cocked her gun, smirking and stood over her opposer, shooting him through the head before he could make another move to strike.

"I just saved you from a very painful death or injury," the red head chirped, her face appearing even more sinister when her eyes met the startled face of Ruka.

"Oh my-"

"Let's leave the fighting to the experianced, okay pretty thing?" Himitsuko suggested, one hand on Ruka's shoulder and the other tilting the gun's barrel towards the ground. Ruka could only glare at her.

Blue light flashed through the air, Rima manipulating the voltz as she jumped into the air, her pigtails flowing along with her, her hands punching down at the ground, the lightening striking the ground and pulsing through the ground as two more Level Es dropped onto the campus. Shiki soared his blood whip towards the trees and bushes housing more Level Es, the crimson weapon piercing through one.

"These things annoy me," he muttered as the newly dead Level E crumpled to the ground, disintergrating into dust and thunder rumbled overhead.

Himitsuko pressed her back against Ruka's, the goddess's eyes glowing red as she another opposer to plunge his long nails through the chest of his ally then the two of them combusting. Himitsuko swung her katana and sliced another in half, blood spraying across both of them, the echoes of the cries seeming to echo off even the molecules in the air.

"That damn coward!" Himitsuko cursed, "he hasn't shown his face once!"

"And that is a surprise to you how?" Ruka inquired and Himitsuko pondered for a moment before stabbing another enemy.

"Now that you say that, it doesn't."

Ruka couldn't help giving a small laugh and Himitsuko jumped, dodging Shiki's whip and Rima's voltz, her sword plunging down through the head of another opposer and she landed, swinging the blade and the body around, slicing through more Level Es, blood splattering over her body. She felt the ground beneath her begin to shift and a crack began to split the ground between her feet and beyond, several boulders crushing the army of blood lusting vampires. Kaname came up behind Himitsuko, placing a protective hand on her blood soaked shoulder and his eyes glistened crimson.

"He's here...but he's hiding," Kaname whispered to her and she clenched her teeth as the Earth seemed to hold its breath, the attacks ceasing.

"Kaname-sama," Shiki started and Himitsuko raised her eyes towards the roof of the building. Her eyes scanned the sky, finally coming to a stop at the highest point of the Academy. The silohuette of Jaaku stood sharply agaisnt the mourning, blood red moon and Himitsuko felt the corners of her mouth twitch. Rain fell more heavily and wind moaned through the creaking trees and Himitsuko stopped breathing, her eyes glued to the looming shadow of the monster.

"This is just the beginning...he's just warming up," she murmured and watched as his arm carefully rose up, his fingers curled as if he were holding something, "well, your move, Jaaku."

There was a long silence...the world seemed to hold its breath and time froze, Jaaku's bony arm outstreached beside him and he flicked his hand. Almost immideatly, Himitsuko pointed her gun over her shoulder and fired, the bullets ripping through the Level E about to pounce on top of her, the musty breath puffing across her neck. Her crimson eyes shone demonically and she watched him, Kaname sending minor pieces of earth throught the air, penetrating through any more opposers and Rima shot her lightning. Himitsuko sprinted forward, shoving her katana into the trunk of the tree and leaping up onto a branch, the katana acting as a step. She grabbed the handle, yanking it out of the wood, jumping onto the sturdy branches and pounced up towards the roof, grabbing onto window panes and bricks sticking out of the building. Below her, electricity crackled and sizzled, a crimson whip lashing the air and piercing through the bodies of the weak army, the force being eliminated all too easily.

"Just you and me now, Jaaku," Himitsuko hissed to herself and gripped a window pane, the now pouring rain making each one slick with water. Himitsuko's hand slipped and she kicked the side of the building, her heel sticking to the side, her other trembling hand reaching up and gripping the window pane. She pulled herself up, grabbing onto another brick and crawling up the wall, the rain working against her. Her hands were slippery and clumsy, her katana being no help to her, and Himitsuko labored to reach the top.

_Give me strength, Toru..._she prayed as she reached for yet another brick, pulling herself up farther and marveling at the fact of how she was able to climb up the wall in the first place. Himitsuko pulled herself along, finally reaching the top and she heard Jaaku cackle darkly a few feet in front of her. On all fours, Himitusko pierced her eyes through the sheet of rain and her eyes met the faded gray robes of Jaaku Genzai.

_Just you and me now..._

"You never fail to amaze me, Himitsuko," Jaaku appluaded, his oily voice mocking her and the hunter stood to her feet, one hand bent behind her head, gripping the blade of her katana.

"Don't mock me," she hissed.

"Well, we've made it this far and really, I've done all the work," Jaaku continued, ignoring Himitsuko's intense glare, "I think you should make the next move."

"This isn't a chess game!" Himitsuko found herself shouting, rage burning through her body like wildfire, "you're such a coward...merely making pawns of those around you-Densetsu, my mother-! All to satisfy your sick wants!"

Jaaku sighed, the rain pounding around them and Himitsuko drew her katana.

"Well, since all you're going to do is stand here and yell at me," he started and before Himitsuko could take her next breath, the sword-like nails of a Level E sliced passed her side, a gaping wound starting to ooze out blood.

"What-?" she coughed, the blood seeping through her white shirt and she fell to her knees, her eyes wide with horror, shock and agony. Jaaku stood over her, the Level E cackling, delighted, and the old, old man patted the teen's head.

"Your move now."

"You-bastard-"

Jaaku sighed again and gesturned with his finger, the Level E cutting her cheek, blood trickling out of the scratch. Himitsuko gripped her side, the stabbing pain not easing and she gripped her katana, steadying herself as she stood and Jaaku's slate gray eyes followed her movements.

"It's a shame really," he mocked and Himitsuko swayed, her eyes on the stone pattern of the roof top, "I trained you so hard and yet, you can't even beat something as low as a Level E."

"You didn't train me!" she snarled, "my father did!"

"Tsk tsk," Jaaku turned his back towards her and folded his hands behind him, "looks as if your oh-so-powerful friends are struggling as well. How pathetic."

Himitsuko gritted her teeth, daring herself to glance down at the ground and she clenched the handle of her sword in her hand. She felt tears burn her eyes but she refused to be broken down, her rage and need for revenge being her fuel.

"You're a monster."

Jaaku turned his head towards her and Himitsuko started to raise her blade, the tears falling with the rain. The Level E giggled and Himitsuko shuddered, feeling the fingernails attempt to dig into her wounds. She swung her katana, plunging it through the creature's neck and he gurgled, blood spraying across her face and she yanked it away, her now shining, crimson eyes aiming a murderous expression towards him. He jumped into the air, drawing out his own blade and slashed it down at her, the metal clanging together and Himtisuko resiting the opposing sword from plunging into her throat. Jaaku let go, Himitsuko stumbling backwards and then yanking out her gun, firing it, the bullets grazing across the bony arms and ribs.

"Foolish girl..."

The blade swung through the air, slicing her wrist and she dropped the gun, her ribbons of blood flowing from wrist and Jaaku kicked the gun out of her reach. Himitsuko cried out, Jaaku advancing and she swung her blade around her, attempting to slice him in half but he jumped over it, grabbing her neck and throwing her to the brick landing. Himitsuko rolled over onto her back, moving her head and flipping her katana sideways in just enough time to prevent Jaaku's blade from sliting her throat. Her arms shook, the blades creeping closer to her but she resisted, the pain in her wounds screaming, the slate gray eyes of Jaaku brimming with hate and triumph as he almost managed to kill her.

"To-ru-" Himitsuko gasped and Jaaku glaced up, his eyes becoming slightly wider as a green vine whisked through the air and slammed him back into the opposite wall. Himitsuko flung the blades off of her, jumping onto her feet, collecting her gun and then aiming it at him, allowing herself to follow the green vine back towards its mysterious source. Before she could comprehend it, a protective arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest, steadying his Bloody Rose and readied the vines.

"Kiryuu-kun," Himitsuko breathed, Zero's arm holding her close to him.

"So, you're Jaaku Genzai," he said smoothly as Jaaku regained his balance, "interesting...I pictured you much younger...I didn't expect you to look so ancient and weak."

"Looks can be very deciving," Himitsuko grumbled and Zero tightened his arm around her even more, the vines flexing and creeping towards Jaaku even more.

"Heh," Jaaku wiped his mouth and steadied himself, "you have a damned Level D protecting you...does he even know what you did? Does he know you're the one that killed Yuuki Cross but you came here to shoot him to bits anyway? Does anyone here know you're a mindless murderer, no morals, and destined to fall to a Level E? Tell me Himitsuko, does anybody here know the amount of blood on your hands?"

Himitsuko glowered, carefully pushing Zero's arm off her and she silently signalled him to not fire or attack just yet.

"You're lies don't affect me anymore, Jaaku," she told him coolly, advancing towards him, her soaking wet hair swaying with every step she took, "you possessed Yuuki-sama's mind in order to murder my family...my mother...the one you loved with all your heart."

Jaaku's eyes flickered and Himitsuko stopped walking, katana at her side and gun resting on her shoulder.

"W-who said that? What story are you making up now? You're but a worthless beast!"

"Talk all you want. Your lies are nothing to me anymore. I don't believe a word you say...I don't believe any of it. You never truly cared for my mother, you were never worthy of her love in the first place," Himitsuko said in her former monotone and Jaaku's lips twitched, his mouth open as if he wanted to protest. "All I know is you killed my family...Densetsu and Yuuki...and you almost killed Zero."

Himitsuko took aim at him and shot her gun, striking him in the ribs. He gritted his teeth and Himitsuko narrowed her crimson eyes, the thunder growling above her and the green vines wrapping around Jaaku's feeble body. Himitsuko met Jaaku's dying eyes, her own overflowing with cold tears of hate, the gray eyes reflecting the pain and agony suffered by her brothers, parents and Densetsu as well as herself and her friends at Cross Academy.

"You deserve so much more than just _this_ pain," Himitsuko sneered and the vines around Jaaku's legs yanked at his bones, the crack of them breaking making Himitsuko twitch. "Calm yourself Zero," she instructed and she gripped her katana. Opening her eyes once more, Himitsuko met Jaaku's eyes for a final time, lightening flashing, thunder crying, rain pounding, the katana glistening as it swiftly cut through the air and plunged through Jaaku's stomach. Thunder shrieked, drowning out Jaaku's scream of pain, Himitsuko's face spraying with his blood and remaining blank...the only expression Jaaku had ever seen plastered across her face.

"Chi-hi-ro..." he coughed, Himitsuko digging the blade deeper into his body and not stopping until the blade grinded against the brick wall behind him.

"You have no right to utter her name or even_ think _of that woman's memory, you demon," Himitsuko hissed, tears streaming down her face and her voice cracking as she watched the cold light dim in Jaaku's eyes. She retracted back her sword, Jaaku's corpse dropping to the stones in a heap and it withered away into dust, Himitsuko watching as the source of her miseries faded away without a trace of his existence.

"Toru..." The katana slipped to the bricks and the blood, tears and rain dripped off her face, the wind making her wet curls sway.

"Himitsuko!" Zero cried, dropping his gun beside him and the vines crept away, Himitsuko falling back into his arms, dazed and exahusted, "Himitsuko!"

"I'm...okay..." she breathed and Zero followed her momentum to a kneeling position, Himitsuko able to sit upright and she turned around to meet his eyes.

"Himitsuko..."

The ginger sighed, closing her eyes and sat back on her heels, crossing her arms. Zero studied her and she met his anxious gaze again, letting a growl push past her throat.

"Stop looking at me like that, Zero," she muttered, leaning forward and catching his lips. Zero's body went rigid for a moment but he relaxed once her felt Himitsuko's hand slide down the back of his head and to the base of his neck, her lips gentle against his. She dipped her head carefully, pulling away and Zero realized he had his hand on the side of her face. They paused, Himitsuko's eyes still flooding with tears and she sniffled.

"Okay, _now _you can hold me and tell me everything is fine," she squeaked, burying her face in his shoulder, Zero immediatly wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

**The Next Morning...**

"Himitsuko-san," Chairman knocked on the door and Himitsuko turned around, "you have a visitor." He stepped aside allowing Constance to step inside the dorm room, Himitsuko's jaw almost dropping.

"Oh, hello," she greeted, allowing the visitor to sit on the bed.

"Good morning, Himitsuko-san," she replied and Himitsuko folded her hands behind her, "how are you?"

"Sleep deprived."

Constance laughed lightly and crossed her legs, pushing a strand of her wavy, black hair back with her shoulder.

"I sense you've defeated Jaaku."

"That would be _why _I'm sleep deprived...but yes, I have."

Constance gave the red head a small nod and a smile, a silence lingering above them.

"Himitsuko, I think you need to know something," she began and the teen tilted her head, her eyes questioning the raven haired woman, "I'm your mother's best friend, Himitsuko, although you don't remember me. I was supposed to be the one that gained custody of you if anything happened your parents, but, when I heard of that night, I was informed you were dead as well because you had run off. Himitsuko, I came to ask for your forgivness, really, because I honestly feel responsible for everything you've suffered through. I wish I had followed my instincts and searched for you because I believed you were alive...but I was afraid to be disappointed...I...want to make things right now."

"Constance-san, don't blame yourself," Himitsuko consoled, "think of it this way...if you had taken custody of me or found me, then, I wouldn't have been able to come here to Cross Academy."

"But you would have been saved from all those years of suffering."

"I know...but...still, I wouldn't trade the friends I've made here for all the pleasures and happiness in the world," Himitsuko told her, a soft smile on her face and Constance bowed her head.

"I see," she said and stood up carefully, her black hair flowing around her waist, "well, I guess it's pointless to ask if you would want to move in with me...seeing how happy you are here."

Himitsuko laughed quietly, her eyes looking out onto the sunny campus of the Academy, seeing the scattered Day Class students and a few wandering Night Class students.

"Yes, it would be, but, I want to know you more, Constance-san, and I'm grateful you found me," the red head told her and Constance smiled again.

"Of course...I'll visit often and you may come see me any time you like. I don't live far from here," she informed and pulled Himitsuko into a motherly hug.

"Thank you, for everything, Constance."

They dropped the embrace, Constance patting the rosy red curls and then gracefully departing, Himitsuko looking down at the floor, reflecting back on her whole experience so far at the Academy.

"Knock knock," Zero tapped on her door and Himitsuko perked up, her crimson eyes bright.

"Hey Zero."

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing her suitcase nervously and she laughed, folding a t-shirt over her arm.

"Unpacking. I haven't had a chance to do that yet."

Zero relaxed and let out a relieved sigh, Himitsuko tossed her shirt aside, walking up to him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere until graduation, I promise you," she said and Zero smiled, snaking his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his.

"Good girl," he whispered and Himitsuko tugged his hand, pulling him out into the hallway.

"You know, I haven't enjoyed a sunny day like this in a while...let's go outside," she said, her fingers folding between his as they walked down the hall and towards the front doors. Zero kept her hand enclosed in his, the sun light warming them both as they walked onto the campus, Himitsuko waving cheerily to Shiki, Rima and Kaname, the three of them smiling back at her.

"It's so different," she remarked as she and Zero strode over towards the fountain, sitting down in the shade underneath the oak tree, "it's...peaceful."

"Yeah, it is," Zero agreed and snaked his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. She smiled again, her eyes resting again on her friends, mind wandering and planning for the upcoming weekend.

"I could get used to this," she sighed, drifting off to sleep and Zero kissed her hair.

"Well, when you're with me, don't plan on it being serene for long," he teased and Himitsuko giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not buying that one, Zero. Nice try though."

He layed his head on hers, laughing lightly and Himitsuko smiled again, enjoying the sunshine and the thoughts of her now being able to freely live her life with Zero and the rest of her friends before allowing herself to drift off into a gentle sleep.

**Well, no more nightmares and blood and all that gory stuff anymore. Yay! Right...? Okay, so now, I say:**

**THE END!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading and everything else! I am so grateful for all the support, you don't even know! I certainly hope you enjoyed my story, and trust me, I have plently of others. :D Thank you everyone for all your support! This story would have been nowhere had it not been for all the wonderful reviewers and readers! I love you guys so much! :D Thank you like, a billion times for everything! :D See you soon! (In a different story of course. ;)**

**~The ever thankful, SilverNightRain08**


End file.
